


Teeth and Claws

by TheShadowSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), female Skull de Mort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 102,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/pseuds/TheShadowSwan
Summary: When you put bunch of predators in one room and tell them to work together, they do not roll over and listen to the order. They test both you and each other. They snarl, bite and scratch… They fight. With teeth and claws.Fem!Harry as Skull BAMF!Skull UST!Arcobalenocrossposted with ffnet





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

> Soo… I should probably be writing something else but my muse remembered KHR fandom and insisted on me writing stuff here as well… Ideally one of those Harry-is-Skull fics. Even better if Skull would explode after one too many bullying session from his fellow Elements… Well. Since I still simply cannot write somehow realistic victim… I wrote this. Enjoy o/
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and her publishers. Idea's mine  
> Beta read by CrystalSeeker

First there was Freak. A little girl sleeping in a cupboard. Hungry, dirty, and serving her… "family" when called for. Freak was small, quiet, unassuming, but Freak wasn't stupid. She was smart and determined to survive no matter what. So Freak learned. Freak learned how to do chores efficiently, and how to remain unnoticed by her "dear family". She learned to pick the lock in her cupboard and how to steal just enough food to not be noticed, and yet still enough to quench the hunger. Freak learned how to read and write and do basic equations by eavesdropping on the lessons her "aunt" gave to her "cousin". She learned how to run fast and long as to not be caught in Freak-hunting. She learned how to leave to the city unnoticed and how to find a good victim to pickpocket. Freak learned how to lie through her teeth when stopped on the street by "concerned" adults, how to steal things unnoticed, and how to buy things she could safely say were her "cousin's" old clothes. Freak learned where to buy new clothes and where to stash them safely. Oh Freak’s lessons didn’t come in cheaply… Freak screwed up. A lot. Freak was caught stealing, had to run from the police or just those suspicious over her presence in the area. Freak was hungry, thirsty and tired more ofeten than not. But finally Freak succeeded. Freak learned how to plan and how to survive. Then Freak went to school, and Freak became someone else.

Freak became "Miss Potter".

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Rose Potter was a schoolgirl, and yet, she was still a Freak. She still slept in her cupboard, still wore Dudley's cast offs. She still went off on weekends to steal and gather money for when she'll be free from the Dursleys.

Rose Potter was a schoolgirl, but she was still small, still unassuming, still quiet. She, however, was also a bright one. She loved learning, maybe not math and science, but any language she could find she made sure to learn as best as she could with only a library and herself. She spent hours learning everything she could with the books she got her hands on, trying to reach fluency, but how could she? Without proper teachers or someone she could practice her accents with other than the librarian and movies in different languages, it wasn't possible. She didn't let herself dwell on it, what more can you do than move forward?

Rose Potter was a sports girl. She was fast, she was durable, and she was strong. She became part of the track team, taking to gymnastics as well. All of this in secret from the Dursleys, of course. After all, even with becoming Rose Potter, she was still Freak, and Freak knew that the Dursleys would not allow her to be good at what she was doing. So, she hid it from them.

It was Rose Potter that learned why she was Freak, why she was so hated. She found a… thing. A thing that made miracles happen, but only for her. When she really, really wanted something to happen, it did. And Freak knew how needed advantages were, so Rose started to practice. She learned to do little things, like making things float or come to her. She learned how to make herself unnoticed.

And when she learned that there were people out there that would make her scream from pain just for their own amusement, Rose learned how to protect herself. How to make them forget her, how to make them jump in front of a car or from a bridge. Rose learned that they wouldn't bother her anymore.

Rose didn't learn what she was doing to them.

It was Rose Potter that managed to make her very first, although tentative, friend. Not with another child, no… with a retired soldier living two streets from Privet Drive. Colonel Flint made sure Rose Potter knew how to survive. Whether it were from the Dursleys or when she finally ran away. He even helped her make some plans. Colonel Flint was a hard man, but caring in all the ways that counted. With his help Rose stopped being Freak. With his help Rose learned how to protect herself with something more than the 'thing' that made things happen. With his help Rose learned how to use a knife and how to dodge a punch. How to escape should she be caught, and where to hit to make sure it hurt. With his help Rose learned what killing was and what it did to a person. With his help Rose learned that sometimes it was better to kill, and so Rose Potter lived her life. Doing chores at Dursley's house, going to school, training with her team, staying in the library… and running away from Dudley Dursley.

Then happened something that had never happened before, Rose Potter got a letter. She took one look at it and hid it under "her" clothes. She went through her entire routine and didn't dare take it out until she was safely tucked in her favorite corner of the library. Only then did she take her first good look at the envelope. It was an expensive thing, something that would make her… guardian, Vernon Dursley, very happy and proud to be the recipient of. Then Rose took another look at the address it was sent to and she became angry. For there, in complicated lettering, was the place she had been forced to live all her life.

_Miss. Rose Potter_

_Privet Drive 4_

_Cupboard under the stairs_

Someone knew… Someone knew exactly in what conditions she was living in, and rather than offer her help, they send an expensive looking envelope. That meant someone wanted her to stay that way. It meant that she had gotten her very first real enemy. An enemy she was going to out think. Someone she was going to outmaneuver and make them bow down to her. She fell back on Colonel Flint's training, squashing her anger and reading the mission briefing. Maybe it was more of a list of demands from terrorists? (Years later, the girl who was once Rose Potter would look back at that moment and laugh bitterly at how very right she was.) She opened the envelope and brought out both pages of the letter. The words were again written in elaborate lettering that could only have been made possible with years of using a quill and calligraphy.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find within the letter a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She snorted derisively and took a look at the other page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_One plain pointed hat for day wear (black)_  
_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

That letter was what made her think. They wanted Rose Potter. They knew Rose Potter and were sure they could win against Rose Potter. So it was time to become someone else. Someone new, but first, she needed to find out if it was true. If magical worlds were real.

She went out to the streets, asked around about strange people and strange places. She listened in to countless conversation, and just as she was ready to give up and ask the one who sent that letter, or write it all of as some kind of a prank, she found a small dirty pub that no one really paid attention to. Strangely clothed people were coming in and out of it. Rose Potter went inside and learned about magic for the first time. She managed to play herself off as a “witch” from Germany (the librarian that took care of her spoke language fluently, so she was able to pretend to be native) wanting to do some shopping and could nice ‘Herr Tom’ let her in? He did. And so Rose have seen Diagon Alley for the first time. The Alley was full of those small, inviting shops and boutiques, with few cafes here and there… Rose spend some time just walking around the Alley and getting a feel of it. She recognized a bank in one of the buildings (a bit hard not to, it was just that ostentatious, all white marble and gold) and went right in.

There after she had a chat with her account manager, (Rose Potter was apparently rich and famous enough to have account manager,) Rose Potter learned she had living family. There she had her first meeting with a healer (or any kind of doctor, really) and a scan on her core. Goblins of Gringotts (and isn’t it interesting that Witches and Wizards allowed their entire finances to be managed by some other race?) found that her very core was bound and damaged… And that they have means to heal it (at the price of course). Rose Potter was released from bindings on her core, from a soul shard in her scar and from wards someone had put on her. Rose Potter was put to rest that day.

And Dorea Black was born.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Dorea Black was a witch. Granddaughter of Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter, daughter of James Charlus Potter and Liliana Iris Potter nee Evans, and blood adopted daughter of Sirius Black. She had her own house since her "poor grandmother" Walburga had died a few years back.

Dorea Black was a metamorphomagus like the best of her House. She created her ‘public’ persona of ‘Dorea Black’, silver eyed, black haired, sharp boned child princess of her House with famous scar hidden away from the sigh by judiciously put make up, while still remembering to maintain her Rose Potter visage – heban-like hair, green, _green_ , emerald even eyes and scar visible for everyone to see. She was a parselmouth, and she was smart enough to hide both her gifts so deeply that no one would ever even suspect the idea of them.

Dorea Black was resourceful. She went straight to the town house that now belonged to her, found an elf, (Blacks can't name for shit… like seriously, why would one name house elf "Kreacher"?), and immediately set it to work. The elf cleaned the house properly and brought her books on the inheritance of the House of Black. She needed to find out who was the heir at the moment, and if she could challenge it. Technically, she was the only daughter of the oldest grandchild in the male line of previous lords.

Dorea Black was cunning. She found out what she needed to do to challenge the heirship from her "dear father". It was easy to go to the Gringotts and do it. She became the heiress with access to the trust vault only for the heir's use and limited access to the family vault. Dorea also bought a wand for herself, not at much more popular Olivander of course… Blacks had longstanding patronage over a little known wand makers specialized in custom fitted wands. Dorea left ‘Frump wand makers’ with a fitting black wand that was a mix of Cipres and Elder wood. One wood acknowledged the need to sacrifice something, either the users themselves or others to reach the target, and the other symbolized death itself. The core was from a thestral's heart, fit for ritualistic, dark, and black magic. Ready to spring into battle and paint the world red in the sacrifices of the other side. A fitting wand for the heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

While Rose Potter could be safely called a sponge for knowledge, Dorea Black was even worse. She employed tutors for herself to learn everything an heiress of the family needed to know. She also learned anything and everything the first and second years in Hogwarts could teach her.

Dorea Black was anything but not committed. Knowing that sooner or later one or more of her tutors would start questioning why was Heiress of the House staying in what was barely a Town House, she managed to create and maintain the ruse of her coming to the Town House for her lessons while still living with a responsible adult. She learned the proper behavior and etiquette for a young lady of her statue. She did things like posture training, dance, speech and art. She of course also had magic lessons; standard coursework for transfiguration, charms and curses, potions, and herbology, but only in theoretical lessons. She learned magical defence and history, and then geared towards black magic. Battle magicks, occlumency and legilimency, (Only after making sure her teacher would never be able to use the knowledge from her mind in any way. Merlin bless magical solicitors and binding contracts). She was taught about dark magic, scrying, runes and arithmancy. Later, when she was properly emancipated, she learned warding, blood magics, invocation and necromancy.

Dorea Black had also enough foresight to know that wizarding sheep will never leave her alone. So Dorea Black hid under the guise of Rose Potter at Hogwarts. She did all that was expected from her. She got sorted into Gryffindor, (arguing with the stupid Hat was a bitch and a half), and made friends with a boy from a known light, and poor family (and by Hekate she was the happiest schoolgirl in the entire castle when Ronald finally did something stupid enough that she could ditch him with the entire castle behind her.) She started hanging out with Neville after that. He was better friend material, and hanging out with him "proved" that she didn't care about magical proves, especially after she purposely let it slip how she "just found out" they were god siblings. She also made friends with the muggleborn girl that was shunned by rest of the school for her intellect. (It made her cackle in glee at the thought of the faces of all those idiots when Hermione Granger will finally grow into herself. She’ll be a force a nature, with her intellect and passion. And she’ll be firmly on her side by then.)

Hermione was surprisingly loyal after getting beaten up with a hammer of "look what's wrong with this school! Whose fault do you think it is?" (Even years later, when she had shed that name and the name after that, she still cracked up at the memory of a young, and naive Hermione being more worried about being expelled than dead.) Dorea went and fought a troll to save her friend, (and blew up at McGonagall for not noticing one of her first years wasn't there during the feast). She "befriended" Hagrid, (the charming, chivalrous Girl-Who-Lived had to give a chance to the golden hearted idiot in Dumbles pocket). She even went and "saved" the Philosopher Stone or at least tried since poor thing got shattered in her struggle against Dumbledore’s own defense teacher. (She stole it. Of course she stole it. There was no way she'd allow the bastard in the golden throne to keep that kind of priceless artifact.) Then she sent it back to it’s owner. Acquiring a debt from Nicolas Flamel, (she later got him to agree to teach her Alchemy,) was worth more than having the stone and not being able to use it. She was a Black, Black's aren't stupid. Dorea Black killed her "teacher" as an eleven year old, (he disintegrated in purple flames under her hands) but she was just send back home like a good little girl, (she wasn't offered any help! She killed a man and she wasn't even offered a therapist! What was wrong with those people?!)

The first year in Hogwarts set the course for the rest of her "education". Holidays were spent learning what the school should be teaching her, learning information and control over the purple flame, (Goblins told her that Wizards called it Soul Fire, hers was of the amethyst variant, The Protector.) She made a few discreet trips to the muggle side or other magical enclaves, (they were a little less sheeply outside of Britain, she'll give them that), and during the school year she tried to learn more battle magics and survive the dangers that lurked in the "safest place in magical Britain".

She was fortunately smart enough to erase the black mamba that that idiotic cousin of her conjured at the so called Dueling Club, (seriously what was Draconis thinking? Summoning something more dangerous than a pixie in the middle of the Great Hall with Lockhart as a teacher?!) After that, she was the one to go and save the Weaselettes from the chamber (she liked the twins, alright?), poor Neville had to deal with that lying excuse of a teacher they had that year, (She wasn't really sure she wanted him to know she could speak parsel.) She was the one to kill the thousand years old basilisk (and later claim the corpse for her own use, goblins were most accommodating when they learned she had slayed the beast with a sword and not a wand.) She got enough skin that she could get armor from its hide for almost every phase of her growth. She was also quick to ask goblins for lessons in sword wielding just after year end, just in case.

Her third year was surprisingly tame when it came to magical surprises. Other than the news of her “dear father” escaping from the Azkaban, of course. She was able to take additional lessons in Hogwarts then, she took arithmacy, ancient runes and care of magical creatures as her electives, (first two to have a proper grounding in her summer studies, last one just for fun.) She was the only one in recorded history to learn the Patronus charm at 13 years old (who decided that putting dementors as guards around children was a good idea?) Listening to her mother's dying words was enough for her to not only to learn how to repeal the creatures with Patronus, but also how to kill them. Unfortunately killing dementors was one of the easiest spells for budding _necromancers_ so she couldn’t really flaunt that kind of knowledge in Britain (necromancy was illegal there… Why would someone outlaw branch of magic that would be so useful when finding the culprit of a murder?) She was also the first one to ever, borrow successfully something from the twins. The map she got from them was ingenious (the map showed her curiosity in the form of the name of Peter Pettingrew, which she was more than happy to point out to Aurors.) She was happy when Sirius Black was declared innocent, (it looked like something was finally going right) and she was furious when she was the one to find his kissed form when he was invited to speak with her. She destroyed Knot (stupid people shouldn’t become ministers of magic) politically for allowing that to happen. After all what was a politician against national hero? She demanded to be declared emancipated after the Ministry killed her own Godfather. Her emancipation was processed in record time.

Her Fourth Year of formal education… well… the less that is spoken about that year, the better for her nerves. Dorea Black loved flying, but was honestly not interested in Quidditch. She luckily evaded all that drama at the Quidditch World Cup. She did not, however, evade being entered into Triwizard Tournament, (She made a vow in the middle of the Grand Hall that she did not enter herself, did not ask to be entered, and is generally an unwilling participant.) She lit into teachers for allowing her life to be placed in danger in their school, again, along with ostentatiously asking Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic about the possibility of enrolment after the year's end. She dealt with the press that tried to get her to say something monumentally stupid, but never succeeded. (Thank Hekate for the journals of Regulus Black who wrote down how his girlfriend at the time, Rita Nuovo, became a beetle animagus and how she dangled her ability over Skeeter when she tried to write one of those famous articles about her.) In the First Task she stole a golden egg from a nesting dragon. She outflew it, and when the dragoness broke free from her binds and lunged after her, Dorea Black shed her mask a little and threw her most powerful cutting curse (magnified by her soul fire) she could achieve and beheaded the beast.

She also immediately claimed the corpse, (again, goblins were most helpful.) and she survived (somehow) the Yule Ball on the arm of Viktor Krum. (It seemed being able to pierce magic resistant hide of a dragon made her the most interesting girl in the castle, she was sure that being able to challenge him on a broom didn't hurt either.) Second Task wasn’t better than the first one… She had to swim through the Black Lake to release her godbrother from his binds. She even managed to accuse the organizers of kidnapping the Heir of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, Regent Longbottom was most helpful in tearing them another one for that. Third Task… Oh well… She survived the Labyrinth and all of Hagrid's pets inside, (seriously, fuck those ‘screwts’.) She stood eye to eye with old Voldy again (well… kinda? She did look at the thing that insisted to be Voldy before getting the fuck away from that place) and only took one look at the cemetery she had been deposited in with said dark lord before portkeying out with her emergency escape route, straight in the middle of London. She came back to the school with a tale about a crazy man in Death Eater robes waiting for her and attacking her the moment she landed, about her escape and that no, she doesn't know the name of the one who kidnapped her. Even with Dumbledore trying to claim that ‘crazy man in Death Eater’ robes was in fact ‘deceased’ Dark Lord Voldemort Minister didn’t believe him. Neither did Wizengamot (so called the wisest wizards in Britain… One big tea party for Lords of titled houses). Nonetheless the Ministry went to arms about people trying to disrupt their peace.

Dorea Black's word was as good as gold, she did withdraw from Hogwarts when it came to light that a Death Eater was impersonating a teacher. Bartemius Crouch Jr had escaped from Auror's custody, (seriously, what the fuck, Britain?). She enrolled into Beauxbatons, (she loved the airy, bright palace the academy was in) and spent her last 3 years in the academy learning everything she could ever need. From the ways of seduction and etiquette to ward breaking and the knowledge about soul fire. Soul fire was just common enough in France for a teacher in that field of knowledge to be employed in the Academy. She did this all while working with the goblins on ridding the world of Voldemort via horcrux hunting. The goblins did most of the job, but because of all the bad blood they had with wizards and witches, they needed to have a nice, human face as to not start another war for killing "upstanding citizen". The girl called by people - Rose Potter could safely kill the Dark Lord terrorising Great Britain. They couldn't. She also learned about her ancestry, about Potter's history. She discovered the history of the Peverells and the curse they carried with the name of Deathly Hallows.

After Dumbledore's death Voldemort took control over the magical Britain and the sheep started looking for The-Girl-Who-Lived to save them again. The old coot even had the guts to send her a Resurrection Stone in ring form with his will. (Such a shame that bastard Snape killed him before she could raise the wand herself.) She almost burst out laughing after reading articles begging for help from her, (she was in the middle of raising blood wards on her sword when the post came) but she agreed. The things she could get away with as a saviour… oh well.

Dorea Black stood between Death Eaters and Hogwarts itself. With other teenagers behind her, ready to spring in action, to help the girl they remembered from school. With teachers they had all given up on, with the Order blaming her for not being there and saving Dumbledore. Hermione was on her left, reciting to her everything she knew about the situation. Neville was on her right, proud, fearless, standing next to them knowing very well that it could be their last battle together.

Dorea Black claimed Hogwarts and everyone inside as Hers, and then went and challenged Voldemort for a duel. The winner took everything.

Tommy-boy agreed.

A 17 year old girl, with messy black locks and avada green eyes stood between the "darkest lord of the century" and children believing in her. She duelled with said Dark Lord, using everything she knew about magic, every single trick her old friend Colonel Flint had taught her, every single dark spell found in the Black Library. She used necromantic spells designed to hit straight into his soul and alchemic spells, attacking him from every direction.

She was good, She was determined. She was furious… She still got hit by the Killing Curse.

Dorea Black closed her eyes when the curse landed.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Alexis Peverell opened them not a second later and snapped the very same curse back. Then she took up his wand.

Alexis Peverell was the last of Potter’s main house. The only living to be able to claim to come from Peverell’s blood. A Lady of Magic in her own right, though with the mess the last Light Lord of Magic and Dark Lord of Magic left? Alexis hid it. She hid it all behind the rest of the mask of Rose Potter.

Alexis Peverell was responsible. Right after killing Voldemort she claimed all the marked Death Eaters and made sure to order them in plain sight of those watching the battle. Aurors and the ex-minister came just a "bit" too late to be in any way useful, but just in time to try and seize control over situation. Pity it didn’t work… She used the Death Eaters to rebuild Magical Britain up to the standards of the Magical World. She wanted to bring back the Wizarding tradition, to re-evaluate laws and take a good look at forbidden magics, and see if they were really "evil" or if they were only banned to be banned. She wanted to educate muggleborns, to integrate them into their world. She made sure everyone that now belonged to her had a safe place to sleep and enough to eat. She took care of them before anything else.

Alexis Peverell was distrustful towards authorities. She, along with those who fought, sat council for the new ministry themselves. They went straight into Wizengamot and demanded an explanation from the magical Lords and Ladies about their inaction at the times of both British Blood Wars (no one ever said magical know how to name things). She demanded those that did nothing to step down, and they didn't dare to refuse. She had the public behind her, even with her tearing into the very same public as well.

Alexis Peverell was a ruler. She led Wizarding Britain to their golden age. Even though she needed to drag them there kicking and screaming. With the help of her council, (and the reformed Death Eaters under her orders) she reworked laws, (The ICW was more than happy to hear that Britain finally recognized their laws.) She revised the so-called banned magics. Granted, a license was needed for things really dangerous, but all kinds of elemental magics were free to be used, (Neville almost kissed her for legalizing his family magic back again.) She reformed entire school systems, practical magic was still taught to children 11 years and up, but younger children had access to school with all the "noble courses" like culture, art, dancing and history. Then there was Hogwarts, or any of the Trade Schools where magic was taught. These schools taught standard subjects like transfiguration, charms, potions and herbology, but they also started teaching may additional subjects like mathematics, biology, magical defence, just to name a few. There became many more extra courses students could take after the obligatory years, where one could find means to reach mastery in subjects.

The tax system was completely redone. It was completely inefficient to have purebloods from Noble Houses and anyone with a higher status not pay taxes. It put the funding of a country onto the poor working class. The new system granted easier taxes to titled houses, and thanks to the taxes being decided by percentage, it shut everyone complaining about the titled ones being privileged. The new founded Ministry trained and employed more Aurors and Hit Wizards. Anyone who worked in law enforcement was required to sign a contract and vow to uphold all laws of the Wizarding and Muggle Britain while employed. Social workers were actually employed and no-longer volunteer-only now and were actively checking every muggleborn from the moment they manifested their magic and abused magical children were put in orphanages. No magical child would be abused or misunderstood. (There will be no more Freaks.) A magical child that showed great potential was usually adopted straight away or raised as a Ward of titled house. They were also registering squibs existence and checking on their lives. Squibs and Hedgemagicals were mostly taken from their families so that there wouldn't be any discord in the houses from jealousy. They were brought up with chances to be lawyers, ministry workers, herbologists or potioneers. Not all of them became Masters of their arts, but they were competent enough to be able to make a living in the world they knew.

Alexis Peverell was a godmother. She was immensely surprised when somehow-friendly goblins asked if she was aware that her cousin from the bloodline of Blacks and a friend of her father made her the godmother of their child before they died, and that the guardian of that child was trying to claim the trust vault from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black for the child. She was silent in her fury after learning that. The only way one could become godparent in the magical world was by blood rituals, and to know that someone who claimed the same family as her had stolen her blood… She marched straight to the Gringotts to deal with that. She was led straight into the meeting room where Andromeda Tonks nee Black was sitting with the young boy. The boy, Edward Remus Lupin, was a metamorphomagus like her and took on her hair and eyes the moment his eyes laid on her. She narrowed her eyes at the state the child was in and grabbed him from his grandmother’s arms. She wrestled custody of her godson from the old witch with a threat of going public for the child. Edward was hers the moment her blood was stolen. She took the boy home, made sure Kreacher and the rest of elves knew the rules around her godson and started sharing time between different roles in her life, juggling them all to be able to achieve everything she wanted.

She made sure Edward (Teddy, as she started calling him when one night then 3 years old crawled into her bed and she needed to calm him down) had everything she could give him. Toys, teachers, playmates and as much of her attention as she could give him. She taught him how to control his abilities, how to lock his body into one form so he wouldn't revert when asleep or unconscious. It didn't matter how different from their natural form it was. When Edward was old enough, Alexis taught him about the names and their power. She taught him that humans could be anyone they wanted, as long as they had enough blood to claim a name for themselves. She told him about being Rose Potter, she told him about being Dorea Black and she introduced herself to him as Alexis Peverell. And then she asked.

Alexis Peverell was the mother of Edward Marius Black, son of her blood, her soul and her magic if not of her body. Being a mother wasn't so very different from being a godmother in her eyes as she was doing the exact same things. After adopting the boy she nominated him as her heir and gleefully shoved him into intense courses of proper behavior for young heirs led by Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She threw herself into work, into placing better, stronger, more vicious wards around the home to keep him safe. When he then became of proper age she taught him the Black family magics, Blood Magic that came with being a Black, runes and astronomy. Battle Magics. She gave him a sword and made sure he damn well knew how to swing it to kill whatever it was that dared to attack him. She taught him how to protect himself, and one day she told him a secret.

Alexis Peverell was Mistress of the Hallows. She owned the Cloak even Death themselves couldn't see through, coming from Potters blood and tradition; the Stone that called forth shades of people she wished to see (fuck Dumbledore sideways for the sheer gall of willing the thing to her!); and the Wand that took every single spell she cast and put "a little extra" into it. She was a Mistress of Death. She would not die, she would not age… and unless some miracle happened she would never give him a father or siblings. She explained to the young teenager that that is the only thing she couldn't give to him. Otherwise? The world is big and she's really good at what she's doing.

Alexis Peverell was a scholar. She threw herself into the new education system along Edward. She made sure that the child she claimed as her own would have the best education possible and corrected her own lack of knowledge whenever she needed. After dealing with the worst of the mess the Ministry was, she cheerfully left it in Hermione's hands and threw herself into learning new stuff. Rituals, Old Magics, religion, myths and fairy tales she could later tell to Edward. She didn't leave out her muggle education either. She passed her GCSEs and got A levels. She learned about muggle technology, how to use a computer, how to build a computer, how to program it. She was not a hacker, but generally after getting into the system, she could find what she needed and mask her tracks. She also immersed herself in muggle literature. From 'How to …' series through Freud's research up to muggle fiction and their look on magic. Then she experimented trying to recreate muggle ideas with either her Magic or her Soul Fire.

Alexis Peverell was the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by the right of conquest. To claim the House permanently she'd need to prove her right by the use of parseltongue, and that was a gift british wizards believed to be something only available to that one family line. She was a Lady of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. She had to attend both teas with other Ladies of titled houses and billiard meetings with Lords. As a Lady with the backing of most powerful houses she was required to be one of those to dictate new fashion trends, in fact if not for the help of Cousin Narcissa, she'd need to be the sole person to do so. At least Narcissa, as a daughter of the House of Black could take care of that for her. She was dutifully leading her Houses and while both Houses of Peverell and Slytherin were reduced to just her, she still needed to deal with all their assets and investments. The House of Potter still had a few members that technically were her responsibility (and who were delighted to be able to claim to belong to the House led by the Woman-Who-Conquered). They quickly learned that she'll demand perfection or at least as close to perfection as it was possible for them (including proper marriage contracts so that House of Potter could be rebuilt). Then there were the Blacks. While it was only Narcissa, Draconis, Edward and Bartemius (her ex-Death Eater Defence Professor was grandson of Charis Black and Caspar Crouch which was enough for him to be able to ask to be brought to the Black family) as her direct responsibility, there was still Andromeda that needed to be dealt with (Bellatrix fortunately didn't make it from the constant fights while at War) and Alexis upheld her disownement since she _did_ break direct wishes of the previous Head of the House, but she was allowed access to the trust vault that was created for her at birth. There were also the Weasleys, (Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley (with primacy of House of Black over House of Weasley of course) and gave birth to Arthur, who had 7 children) but William took over as the new head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley so he took care of most things. He did honour his grandmother's contract and fell in line with her own politics. Noble House of Prewitt, after absolute refusal of Charles Weasley to take care of it (Dragon Tamers did not make good Lords) fell onto the Percival, who tended to fall in line with the Blacks' politics.

Alexis Peverell was still a fighter. Although she rarely found time to spend time practicing with her swords, she still made sure to stretch and run every morning. She practised duelling against either her family members or one of the few friends she actually trusted with information about Elder Wand and it's curse (even immortal from Deathly Hallows the wand would not allow itself to be beaten so to ensure there would be no… drastic happenstances Alexis couldn’t allow herself to start losing. Ever). She was almost always learning or practising something.

Alexis Peverell was a Master Necromancer, she was the one called to deal with the Dementors and Lethifolds whenever they were spotted outside of their official habitats. She was also the one called to help with harder murder cases by calling down shades of victims, or whenever there were succession problems and no one knew who should inherit. She was called to help the ghosts pass when their decision to stay was found to be a bad one and they manage to irritate the people in charge enough to ask her for help. She was the one so called ‘Creatures of Death’ gravitated to for help, whether it was because they were hurt or something was wrong with their habitats, she was the one to help them. As just a Master Necromancer, she sometimes took on students to teach them something, but she was also The Master Necromancer of Magical Britain and so she was the one to deal with their exams and live lessons on death creatures.

Alexis Peverell was an Invocation Mistress, sometimes she straight out cheated and summoned a babysitter for Teddy, or a playmate when he was young and everyone was more concerned about who his guardian was than who he could become. She was summoning creatures from other planes to find out new information about or to just cuddle a Grim (she blamed it on half-remembered memories of Sirius’ animagus form). Sometimes she summoned demons just to have conversation with someone who didn't care about her noble titles or her achievements. Those were surprisingly relaxing moments. Besides, demons were excellent strategists and lawyers, she learned more about proper wording thanks to those she summoned than in any lessons she took.

Alexis Peverell was an alchemist. Granted, she never reached the level of Nicolas Flamel or Talbot, (his focus rings were fascinating) and she could not create another Philosopher Stone, (one overpowered stone with big lettered names was more than enough anyway.) She could create gold out of other metals, something she never admitted to the goblins, (she wanted to stay in good relations with them, thank you very much) and she could use alchemy to fight with. (She was awesome like that).

Alexis Peverell was tired. Of politics, of the Wizarding Sheep that never left her alone, of the expectations and pleas for help. She was bored of the stability she built. Needed that thrill her entire "education" the Wizarding Britain gave her. So when her son was finally old enough to start his schooling, (in Beauxbatons, there was no way she'd send her child to Hogwarts after everything she lived through in that school) she went to the muggle world for it. She found the so called "world's best thief" and with a mix of compulsions, bribery and honest manipulation became his student. She put Alexis Peverell to rest, and took up new name.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Noir was a thief. A student of the world's greatest thief. His apprentice and heiress. His legacy.

Noir was a woman, she wanted to look beautiful, she wanted to be sexy, to be desirable. She didn't need to look cute like Rose Potter did, didn't need to look dangerous like Dorea Black did, didn't need to look dignified like Alexis Peverell did. She could look however the hell she wanted. So she played with her metamorphomagus abilities. She made herself look lean, elfin almost. She tamed her wild raven curls into soft heban waves, morphed her avada green eyes into chocolate brown, changed her snowy, noble skin into soft mocha coloured one. Noir made herself anew and she liked that new version of her.

Noir was determined, she spent agonizing weeks slaving around the house, cleaning and cooking until her "Master" was satisfied. (She _did_ later notice that cleaning the house made her more attentive to details she could use for the heist, but it was still annoying as hell. She thought she left her cleaning days behind together with the Dursleys.) Cleaning and all that cooking allowed her to easily erase her tracks and to detect and inject sedatives. Eventually, she learned about poisons for when she finally needed to take that step as well. She spent just as many weeks learning about the most popular or most secure systems her future victims could install, (a few months later when she learned she got the wrong information about security when she was already at the vault with her prize, she blessed the man for his insistence on that kind of training.)

Noir was cunning, she could find out ways to slip into locked buildings by finding the breaches in security. She could find weak links in both: systems and human forces and exploit their weaknesses. She could slip by mind defences of humans and create a weakness for her to exploit herself. And exploit them she did.

Noir was ruthless. She was everything Dorea Black wanted to be openly but couldn't afford to be while wearing the mask of Rose Potter in Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. Everything Alexis couldn't be while ruling the country. She could and would use every single opportunity she saw. She would slip by into someone's mind, (using mostly muggle methods, cheating with magic would be admitting she was not good enough) and manipulate them, bend and break them. When she needed to she left only scorched ground and broken minds behind her. No one to compromise her. Freak laughed happily whenever Noir left utter destruction in her wake, proud that soon no one would be brave enough to actually harm them. Never, ever again.

Noir was shameless. Any shyness she had earned as Rose Potter or any scruples she had as Alexis Peverell died a tragic death when she trained to be able hide weapons and lifted objects no matter how little she wore at the moment. She flirted her way into more than just one mansion, either targeting the mansion owner, their family, workers or security.

Noir was flexible, both in body and mind. Even before taking on that name she spent years doing stretches and taking on poses straight from advanced yoga courses. She also loved puzzles. Her favorite past time while still training to be a thief was to sit down with one of those crazy goblin-made spheres that had to be cracked open by using different codes and combinations. They were mechanical, so she wasn't breaking the Statue even when master thief could still catch her unaware of his presence. It was relaxing and she loved the feeling of accomplishment after successfully cracking the thing in the promised 100 different ways. The best thing was that it was training! Her teacher couldn't even complain as her fiddling with those codes was excellent training for cracking different passwords and safe codes. Even years after starting her training, after already earning her title as the best, Noir in her disguise as Alexis would still be seen going to Gringotts and coming out of there with different puzzle spheres every time.

Noir was patient. That was a trait shared with every previous name as well. They always had to be patient, and most of the times they used that patience to steal or plot something out. Whether it was just to steal a wallet for food money, some pretty trinket she really wanted to have, or to get access to Diagon Alley, she always succeeded. She did it to get the education she wanted and should get, rather than the substandard thing Dumbledore wanted his sacrificial pawn to have. Destroying Tommy-boy and his little slaves, rebuilding the reputation of her Houses, rebuilding the British Wizarding World from the ashes and putting it back on the level of rest of the rest of Wizarding Europe. She used that patience in everything. To get free from the constant expectation. Hell, even her being there and learning how to become The Best thief was the cause of patient plotting, (and a little spell work, but shh...)

Noir was Flame Active. The second she noticed the faint indigo flames on her tutor's hand she flared her own a little. Just for him to notice and teach her about it. Noir was a little too experienced with wizarding bullshit to believe everything she read in their books. There had to be more, and so her dear, _dear_ tutor taught her. About the mafia (revolutionaries once, now the most bloody business anyone have seen), their structures (Famiglias, Yakuza, Triads, Bratva), most important Famiglias (yes, her tutor was partial to italian side of the Underworld) and their characteristics.

(The Familia Vongola is the big evil of the mafia world, they started as revolutionaries under Giotto Vongola, but after a while fell into the hands of the bloodthirsty Ricardo Vongola. They're currently in the hands of Vongola Ottava, with rumors about Daniela making moves towards passing reigns towards her son Timoteo. They're rich beyond measure, but a little stiff when it comes to their Elements' roles. Gathers different in House organizations - the most notable - CEDEF and VARIA are definitely not worth trying to steal from. VARIA more than CEDEF. Rumoured to have extremely focused Intuition - extremely risky target; Familia Giglio Nero - only matriarchal Famiglia in Italy, 4 out of 8 bosses wore the title of Sky Arcobaleno, manipulative, insisting on being the best and knowing the most. Rumored to have seer abilities. Not worth angering without a cause and means to end them quickly; Giegue Brat’, are traditionally ruled by 3 of the best assassins in Russia. Surprisingly, none of the current "Grave Diggers", (as the ruling 3 are called) drink anything other than their own favorite brand of chai fighting with oh-so-popular stereotype with Russians and vodka; Unlike Arbakov Mafiya (also Russia) that is mostly known for their Flame spiked alcohol and weaponry - really tight security. Could almost be called the definition of big risks, big reward target; Then there is the Famiglia Chiavarone - a prominent famiglia dealing with horses and horse racing. After almost getting bankrupt by Vongola Primo thanks to his famed intuition, they became allied with them in a bid to rescue their finances. Not like it seemed to help them since there were already whispers about the future Chiavarone Nono being an avid gambler. Still mostly worth a hit, they're a high risk, high reward job; The Famiglia Bertesca are isolationists that were allied to Vongola at the very start but something unkonwn happened and now they keep mostly to their own island. The Catafalco. Not really worth robbing; Cerrico Cartel in Mexico - like to flaunt their ‘excellent’ security but most of the time just pretend to sell goods ‘appropriated’ from them. Drug dealing, human trafficking… Awful guys. Easy target; Wo Triads in China - specialized in enforcers and trackers when it comes to their members, especially those Flame Active. One does _not_ want to get caught trying to steal from them. Really, _really_ does not…)

Her tutor told her about Omerta, (Don't use Flames on civilians. Don't use Flames close to civilians. Don’t take government office. Keep Governments away from knowledge about Flames… He would go on and on about it)and Vindice (strange, black flames; bandages; ability to spring from the shadows; flame resistant; don’t piss off!). She was taught Old Code of Underworld (No human trafficking. No forced prostitution. No drug trafficking. No organs dealing). She was told about the unnatural things considered normal in the mafia like the Arcobaleno (adults in bodies of babies, one of every Flame type, popping out, living for far longer than it should be possible and disappearing without trace), moving man-made island called Mafia Land (neutral ground available for every mafioso keeping to old code, with great amusement park. Available either with invitation or after taking the test), Flame animals (normal looking animals living close to big gatherings of Flames of their favored kind, getting the character traits of that Flame type or after a lot of time being able to use Flame attribute. Tranquility puppies or kittens were very popular pet types), animal partners (magical familiars… should she tell him about Ares and Athena? Naah), Flame focuses (things mafioso with weak Flames use to materialize their Flames to fight. Rings, guns, bracelets etc), Flame bonds between types (by her tutor’s words she was ridiculously lucky to have such pure flame or she would find herself in someone’s clutches already), and finally Flame types themselves, their attributes, their traditional roles in the set, their influence on someone’s character, flame purity and polarizations. Noir herself added fitting people she knew to the Elements

 _(_ A Sky - Harmony. Ruler, glue that keeps Elements together, rare and precious. Skies were meant to be accepting and understanding, sometimes to the point of it being completely ridiculous. The higher purity of the Sky, the easier the Sky could manipulate people and events towards their likings. Dangerous. Classic Skies were meant to be something akin to doormat or princess in a tower - letting others do their dirty deeds and never asking for details… Just ‘forgiving’ and giving ‘second chances’. ( _Dumbledore_.) Inverted Skies on the other hand were said to be cruel, reveling in violence and expecting the world to bow down to their wishes or else… ( _Tommy-boy_ );

A Sun - Activation. Stimulating and augmenting. Healer, last line of defense. Suns were expected to be cheerful, protective and always energetic, helping others bloom. The purer they were the easier time they had while trying to heal someone or help them achieve their full potential. Traditionally preferred tutors for mafioso’ heirs. Classic Sun is meant to be cheerful idiot with too much energy. Always trying to absorb bodily harm that went towards their famiglia. ( _Hannah_ ) Inverted Suns on the other hand were focused, with the mindset that they can’t help if they’re dead, devoted into bettering themselves. ( _Draconis)_

A Cloud - Propagation. Multiplication and growth. Protectors. Clouds were meant to be free and aloof, always drifting, finding dangers from afar. The purer they were the easier they noticed the signs that something wasn’t right, that something was dangerous to what they considered Theirs. Classic Clouds were just like that - loners, territorial, protective and possessive. ( _Snape._ ) Inverted Clouds though were meant to need human contact, they were meant to be easy going, to the point of giving up without a fight. ( _Remus_ )

A Storm - Disintegration. Attackers. Storms were… explosive, most of the times with self-worth problems, needing reassurance and their loyalty when earned was absolute. Their purity decided on their responses to perceived danger, the purer the flame the easier it was to keep their head somewhat leveled and destroy only the danger. And not everything around them. Classic Storms were loud, chaotic and more than ready to spring violence at every perceived slight against them or their famiglia. ( _Ronald_. _Sirius_. _Maybe even Lily_?) Inverted Storms were… terrifying. They weren’t full of loud roars and posturing like the Classic ones. Inverted Storms were like Eye of the Mother-of-Storms. Completely calm even while destroying every single of their enemies. ( _Narcissa._ )

A Rain - Tranquillity. Appeasement and dulling. Peacekeepers and Negotiators. Rains were calming presence so needed in mafia. The purer - the easier it is to not only keep calm but also to make sure those close to them kept it. Classic Rains were the ones to always keep calm even in the face of impossible odds, Classic Rains of high purity should with just their presence keep temperaments from snapping. ( _Lucius. Neville._ ) Inverted Rains were… Aggressive… Washing away their bonded problems, mostly by removing said problem. Loud, brash… With tempers flying… But when shit went down? Down to earth, focused, dedicated. ( _George._ )

A Lightning - Hardening. Shields of the family. Lightnings were… troubleshooters, a little obsessive in their version of protecting. The purer their flames the worse their obsessions were. There were even rumors that Vincent van Gogh was in fact a Lightning… well everyone knew exactly how that ended. Classic Lightnings were expected by their Famiglies to bring the damage to themselves rather than allow it to hurt their Famiglies. Ideally in the ways of bodily harms. From what Noir heard most of the Classic Lighnings were closer to magical Thralls than humans with how Underworld trained them. Yuck. ( _That was what Dumbledore wanted Rose to become_.) Inverted Lightnings on the other hand were… smart in their obsessions. They were the ones to find problems in their bonded reasonings, they were the ones to find a way to deal with problem without fighting about that. Inverted Lightnings were thinkers. And they thought fast and good. ( _Hermione._ )

A Mist - Construction. Spies and Thieves of the famiglia. Mists were… secretive, they were expected to be a bit unhinged and most of the times even their own Famiglias expected them to stab them in their backs. Mists of the purest flames could create a constructs that were just as real as anything else one could see or feel. Sometimes even more. They could create things, not just an illusions. Classic Mists were sharp and yet… misty. Like they were walking on completely another plane, speaking in riddles and allowing undercurrents to carry most of the conversations. ( _Luna._ ) Inverted mists on the other hand were very straightforward and honest, if not a bit of oblivious towards the Game played by those around them. ( _Lavender._ ) )

Noir was a Cloudy Sky. (She blamed Rose Potter for the Sky part of her… and partially Alexis…) When she connected the dots she was mostly cursing though, she just found a completely new world for her, and here they try to label her by her flame colors… Cloudy Sky… a loner but encompassing, not allowing herself to be caged, (at least there's that) protective towards those of hers and ignoring the rest of the world. Because she's a Sky she'll be expected to lead, to find her Elements, (as strong and pure as possible) fund or join a famiglia and stay in this world… While dealing with delusional old men that think their family having 200 years of documented history was impressive… amateurs. Because she was a Cloud she was expected to be a total loner, detached from her so called Famiglia and keeping them safe, most of the time at her own cost. She was also expected to have… "territory", which if then attacked would be the best way to push all her buttons and make her batshit insane. Yeah… No. She survived as Freak whose most important concern was actually getting enough food to not collapse somewhere, she survived as a Rose Potter who was more concerned with learning than anything else, she lived as a Dorea Black who played the Wizarding World to her tune, she ruled as Alexis Peverell who destroyed the Magical Britain and rebuilt it in the manner she wanted it to be… She never broke down, never allowed someone's expectation to shape her, she did not bend, she did not bow, and she will not start doing it now.

Noir was innovative, she wasn't satisfied with just the conventional use of her Flames, she was experimenting with it. Traditionally Flames as they were, were used to pack more of a punch when in fight and to shield the user from damage. Additionally, a Sky's attribute in Harmony was used to lessen the blows of their opponent and to make sure that the Sky's Elements wouldn't hurt each other while in a fight. Mafia considered their so-called leaders as exactly those kinds of princesses… There was the notable exception of Vongola Primo who fought on the frontlines with the rest of his Guardians, but that was the only one she knew of that did that. A Cloud's propagation traditionally was used as a way to duplicate projectiles and so on… boooring…

While experimenting she learned that not only can she use her Harmony as a way to convince her opponents that everything in the room is as should be, (useful for when she was almost caught as a rookie mafia thief) or to check for poisons and other serums, (definitely more useful than muttering long incantations and waving wands over the meal… especially when complimented by a Lord Rings that were destroying poisons by itself.) She could find out what kind of the security systems she there was at her target location (best laser detector ever) and she could detect a lie, but only if the person hadn't trained themselves to instinctively lie to others. She could easily find plants, spies, assassins and other thieves with similar targets (nothing mucks up the harmony of the party more than an assassin after the host or one of the guests). Her favorite ability was being able to manipulate the Harmony of gravity enabling her to fly, (who needs a broom?) and to stick to ceilings or other objects. It was a great way to deal with those pesky pressure detectors, or to go above the guards… After all no one checked the ceiling.

Propagation on the other hand… Noir's favorite trick was being able to ‘propagate’ her aura when angry to cow her opponents, and unsurprisingly most of her opponents were prone to backing down when she portrayed a furious Cloud at them. When needed she could propagate her pheromones and trustworthiness to seduce the information out of the target (she could become a Veela with only a thought!). If her flexibility with her own considerable skill just didn't cut it anymore, she could propagate that too... (why the hell would Don Carcassa put so many lasers around that diamond? They were like 30cm away from each other!) She still used old, boring propagation of her strength even with a the new skills she came up with when she actually needed to hit something, and of course the not-so-old trick with propaging her own healing, (she just knew that with her luck she'd need that boost of healing.)

Noir was magical, she was not afraid of mixing magic and flames, and the results were awe-inspiring… or a total disaster. She learned, the hard way, that even the weakest possible spells could explode on her the second she allowed her Cloud Flame to bleed through. One day in a fit of anger she let go of her trusty Cypris-Elder wand and took on the Elder one in her holster… and it worked. Of course using the most powerful wand in the world allowed her to combine Flames and magic. Why could nothing ever be so simple? When Noir reached back towards the first task of Triwizard Tournament and remembered how she managed to propagate her cutting hex when it flew towards the dragon she started thinking… What if she was mixing it wrong? What if she just needed to propagate spells after they left her wand, not before? She experimented, she practiced and it worked! (She was so high on her success she almost died stealing diamonds from one of freshly found egyptian tombs. That brutally brought her back to earth.)

Noir knew weapons were important, she couldn't and wouldn't deal with everything with either magic or flames. She did know how to use a sword (once again, bless the goblins) and she was kind of proficient with the daggers she always kept on herself… just in case. Lately however, with all that sneaking around she needed to do as a thief, she found herself hoping to do something flashy, with wide arcs, graceful and eye-catching. And efficient as hell. One day when she was looking around an old armory in the castle she was stealing secrets from, (when gathering blackmail or stealing documents she always took something else, just in case her target found out about her visit before the material could be used efficiently) when she found It… and immediately fell in love. She picked elaborate scythe (seriously who gilds a scythe?!) with carvings to deal with blood splatter at the blade, and decided - she was going to learn how to fight with a scythe! (Her teacher wasn't happy with her, but he still put her through to one of the weapons master that actually could help her with learning the basics of welding and making one herself. It was absolutely unsuitable for a thief that she was, completely flashy and when combined with flames it was a weapon of mass destruction. With Sky Flames destroying harmony in the bodies of everything the blade touched and Cloud Flames propagating injuries of those that were cut, (later she just poisoned the blade and propagated deadliness of the substance the second it met her opponent's body) She absolutely loved it. She was a Witch before becoming Flame Active, she had missed colourful spells flying around.)

Noir was efficient. Whenever she was paid to steal something (around 60% of her jobs? The rest was just for fun or because she heard a rumor about something pretty that just waited for her… Like seriously it was years since the start of her thieving career and she still didn’t get caught, why would someone flaunt around their weight and pretty things?), she was quick. Go in, get the thing and get out. 100% of success even when idiots put obvious (or a little less obvious) traps for her specifically (she may have cheated with magic and flames for those. Propagating importance of that little sound on the other side of corridor, convincing the guards there is nothing out of place on the site of crime with a bit of harmony… and discreet confundo to make sure no one will ever pick up on the fact she’s a Cloudy Sky… Sometimes simply she used Invisibility Cloak… but that was only when the traps were completely unimagitave).

She was a ghost. A phantom around the mafia world. One day there was a match on impossible steal in China, the other in Kenya, just to have another match few hours later in Canada… No one knew how she looked like, no one knew exactly where she’d hit next. And everyone wanted something stolen tried to contact her first. She had few drop points where she picked up request of thievery, which she later decided what to do about. She made a point to pick the requests up under disillusionment or at least morphing into different person every time (note to herself: morphing into a small child hurts like hell, let’s not do it again). She also made a point to track down the one to actually put the request down and not one of the middle-men. She _really_ liked to deliver agreement to take the job (and stolen goods later) straight to the office (or bedroom in case manor security was actually a challenge to get by) of the commissioner. Most of the time she also get away with a nice something from the manor or just money and left the note that she helped herself to her payment already and that they don’t need to worry about that.

Noir was sought after. Even with all the quirks, the frustration she brought to her clientele and sometimes long deadlines she worked under, people wanted her to be the one to… acquire the goods they ordered. They were ready to wait, deal with her sense of humour whenever she randomly broke in to the most secured room in their manors or picked up something shiny when delivering goods. A lot of regulars or those with good information started leaving shiny, expensive things for her to choose from, knowing that should she want anything from their manor she'd take it anyway, so why bother with securing it? That way she even considered the shinies as part of her payment. Even with her presence in the mafia bringing more than just one famiglia to full state of paranoia when she dropped off a birthday gift or something like that in their offices, kids bedrooms or other impossibly secured rooms, (She was a Lord of her Houses, she was well aware that giving birthday or christmas presents and the like was important to her hosts Even when they didn’t know she was there at all… that and she simply adored the chaos that unfolded every time her gift was discovered. She also made a point to pay them a… visit after all security upgrades were installed. Little notes with messages like ‘love the temperature detectors. N.’ or ‘the laser trap around the windows are a nice touch. N’) She was after all more than just a good thief.

Noir was the world's Greatest Thief. The title connected to the name she used in the Underworld was whispered for a while before she acted up to claim it. As per tradition, every time the title of The Greatest was starting to get connected to a person, that person had to officially claim it. Do something so outrageous no one would even dare to dispute their rights for the title. She planned her crowning job carefully, diligently choosing her target so that the job would be widely acknowledged by mafia and mafia only. Killing off civilians (worse, muggle civilians) always left a bad taste in her mouth and she refused to suffer the indignity of being chased by them. Not after she got crowned. Finally she decided to steal the one thing that everyone knew was impossible to get - Vongola Heir rings. But she could do so only after Daniela di Vongola passed them onto young Timoteo, she needed him to be seen with them as to not bring the entire Famiglia on her head for her little stunt. As amusing foiling Famiglias plans to catch her was, she didn't want to deal with the so-called ‘The most powerful Famiglia’ breathing down her neck.

She did the job. Sneaked into the heir's chambers, (pumping just enough Harmony into the detectors around his windows was a bitch and a half to do) and pilfered around for his Sky Ring before moving onto his Guardians. Unsurprisingly, robbing the Cloud - Visconti, was the hardest of them all. The bastard actually propagated every single security measure around his room… but didn't do shit around the rooms of his Sky. Great Guardian. She got the full set of Rings, escaped through the Sky's window, and then observed with not the least amount of amusement as the two weeks before the Inheritance Ceremony the entire Vongola Famiglia hurried to find the rings. After they finally connected the dots that they had been stolen (so sure in their security measures, huh?) the Famiglia commissioned the job of getting them back to someone that definitely piqued her interest. A hitman that was on the right track to claim the title of The Greatest as well. Noir was sure she'd have a lot of fun playing with the Hitman, but… that wasn't what it was about. She didn't want the Rings, that was only for the crowning. So she stayed away from the hitman (dangerous, predator) and patiently waited for the Inheritance Ceremony. The box with the rings and her note was put discreetly along with other gifts from the mafia bosses. Noir waited to the very second Ottava would need to give her son her own rings to secure his succession before she pressed the button… and observed chaos. For the box she prepared with a bit of magic unwrapped itself, with sparks in different colours of rainbow before presenting to every single guest in there (it seems like self unpacking gifts were really good in gathering attention) the Vongola Heir Rings. The hitman that had tried to catch her the last two weeks came closer to the box and picked up her note. "Let this be known as me laying claim to my title and crowning as The Greatest in my field. N. The World's Greatest Thief". After that stunt, demand for her services only rose.

Years after her crowning Noir started to get bored, nothing really was a challenge anymore. Granted - the level of security systems only rose but so did her skill. Most of the Underworld site didn’t even really bother anymore, they just accepted that there is a Thief that’ll do whatever the hell they want in their own homes… One day after another successful heist she wandered over to the arena with something called a stunt show… She went inside, took in the roar of the motors and cheering crowd, the sight of flames and ramps, bikers and their tricks, and felt her heartbeat get faster, her adrenalin pumping from just the sight of the show and she felt familiar lust within her. The need for adventure, adrenalin, danger. The need of having the feeling of Death's breath on her neck. To taunt them, flaunt the fact that even without that part of her that holds the title of Death's Mistress, she's too fast to catch, too flexible for them to swipe her... The need to feel alive again!

The second Noir bought a new motorcycle, she felt a new part of herself rear its head. She smiled toothily and named that part of herself. Her last and constant ‘fuck you’ towards the men that tried to use and destroy her.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Skull de Mort was a stunt woman. She played her part by doing so called ‘dangerous’ parts of movie scenes. She was the one that was acting out fighting scenes so the actors wouldn’t break anything, (Skull was more than happy to learn new styles and then later incorporate them with everything she had learnt in her previous iterations) she was the one doing jumps no one else would do, acting like she was being thrown away from fire and big booms. (The explosions in the movies were definitely worth being called ‘big booms’. Rather than being destructive, they were meant to be flashy and spectacular… and so they were. And so was she.) Skull was one of the few stunt actors that banded together to start their own stunt show. With fire, ramps and all the posturing. There were heart stopping moments where they just jumped through things no one else would dare to and baited Death in every minute of their shows.

Skull de Mort was an adrenaline junkie. She was the one that created the most outrageous stunts their no-longer-so-little stunt show was presenting, that came with the little side-effect of her being the only one actually good and brave enough to perform them. She loved performing all those heart-stopping, life-shaving stunts… Flying through the rings of fire while doing stand-stills, or just simply flying right above her own motorcycle. Lighting up those rings herself. Riding over the rope, skipping on it… Riding ideally between all the saws they prepared to go off at different times or having life show at the field with known geysers explosions so that every single stunt would be original, unforgettable and unrepeatable.

Skull de Mort was a woman in the world of men. She wanted to work? She needed to be better, faster, stronger… work harder and do the most ridiculous stunts just to make sure no one in the business even dared to ignore her when looking for professional. To even try and dismiss her to find a "nice young man and settle down". She needed to stand at the front of the pack and be the best to get her dose of adrenaline outside of their stunt show. Women weren't popular when it came to doing stunt jobs after all, It was just the fact that she was literally the very best that kept producers and directors from pulling her out and getting someone else - someone male to do the job. That, and the fact that her dear colleagues were usually scared of the risks she was willing to take. More than once they thought she had died in an explosion or bad landing, for her to just roll over and laugh out loud or to jump up, whoop with glee and demand to do it again.

Skull de Mort was a star, she was captivating. Her personality, loud, brave, to the point of being almost suicidal. Her behavior eye-catching, demanding attention and respect. Making people watch her. Even her looks drew people in, with her lean but curvy, and muscled body, that was mostly clad in black leather. With her purple eyes and purple hair, pale skin littered with piercings in her ears and lower lip and eye-catching scenic make up. She made sure she would never be ignored. Not when she didn't want to. She knew how to play the crowds, she learned that lifetimes ago and put it to great use when on scene.

Skull de Mort was then named The Immortal Skull. The one Death itself hates! (Ha! If only they knew.)

Skull de Mort was different type of fighter, rather than learn how to duck or block and hit back, she learned how to take the hit. How to make it look showy and how to not have even a bruise to show for it. How to roll with it and how to make sure her own moves looked flashy and final and yet they were leaving her opponent without a bruise or scar to show for. She learned… Oh she was more than pleased to learn…

But the most important thing Skull de Mort learned was how to act. How to find and stifle every single unconscious signal her brain could send while she was lying like a dog. How to spot those signals in others. How to kill off her instinctive reactions towards the noise and fire and shrapnel going on around her… Skull de Mort learned about her body, and she earned full control over it.

Skull de Mort was a day personality, at night she woke up Noir and allowed her to bleed over. To take control over the body and to go and defend her Crown. To operate somewhere far, far away from the place Skull was supposed to be and find the shinies that took her fancy, or the fancy of those willing to pay the World's Greatest Thief to acquire it for them. After the job Noir gets them back to where the set is and goes to sleep herself. Leaving the body resting before the next day. Sometimes she even managed to catch the trail of someone interesting, some trap to break, a laboratory to destroy… after borrowing their research of course. (Hermione, her dear, dear Hermione stopped asking about the legalities of the researches they were sending her a long time ago) Sometimes Noir even found out that her personal little stalker had managed to find her trail, (it seemed like that teenage hitman that Vongola had commissioned took the hit to his pride very personally when she did her little stunt. He was dead set on catching her, or at least sighting her… Whoops?)

Skull de Mort was a Cloud. She could not, she would not, let anyone take even a whiff of her Sky. (They'd try to cage her! Make her responsible for something! She escaped from that! She's free… She won't be trapped again!) She hid that part of her under her magic. She could keep the illusion of her being only a Cloud, a strong one by mafia standards as was proven by the ever increasing number of representatives from different Famiglias asking her to join them. Trying to tempt her into weak Skies on their leashes, trying to trap her, trying to coerce her… and when all failed, trying to intimidate her into doing their bidding. The Famiglias tried that only once… the ones responsible… disappeared from the Earth after that. Empty buildings, no blood, no bodies, nothing… (All hail _Arresto Momentum_ )

Skull de Mort met a Man. He set off every single instinct in her. Predator of higher order… not human. Something else. More dangerous than a witch or wizard, (more dangerous than the Mistress of Death?) A tall, blond man in a grey, pristine suit, with an overcoat, a cane with a diamond, a very stiff hat that seemed to be made out of metal and a mask. He had a chequered tattoo (or make up, she was no better herself, no judgement). A man offered her a job with others who were the Greatest, (she did NOT snarl at that show of knowledge, but it was a close call). He called these people Il Prescelti Sette. The man promised her a family, with as much talent as she had… and with as much raw skill she had. With as pure flames. The man promised her a Sky, (like she'd ever allow some other Sky to lord over her!) and Skull agreed. It was safer that way, spring the trap, be prepared… save others… No. She did not have saving people thing! That was Dorea's characteristic under Rose's charade.

Skull de Mort maybe wouldn't have seen the layered trap in the Man's invitation for what it was if she'd been alone in her soul. Skull was not alone. Skull de Mort was never alone. Noir immediately pointed out that it had to mean mafia, that it meant flames and that 'the strongest' would not respect Skull as she portrayed herself now. Alexis reminded that as a Cloud, Skull would be expected by the others to play a certain role in the team, because if someone grabs seven strongest they expect them to form a team, and that Skull needed to choose. Clouds are protectors, would she protect them from afar? Never actually being there but dealing with the threats? Or would she step up into the role Alexis played before? Protecting and leading them to safety? Or… Would she make them deal with entire thing themselves? Portray herself as a dead-weight? Allow herself to not earn any respect? Could she even do that? Dorea pointed out that being The Greatest Thief was nice and dandy, but when teamed with hitmen and assassins… well they would not respect that, she needed to be able to fight as well. A weapon fighter ideally. Alexis idly cut in reminding Skull to put out enough clues so someone from that team could feel oh so accomplished for connecting Skull de Mort and Noir. Or telling them outright. Freak demanded that Skull make sure their ‘team’ will never be able to hurt them, that they'd be taught that Skull could and would kill them all if only they'd dare to try. And when Rose, sweet civilian Rose pointed out that they were meant to be a team for missions, possibly a family, Dorea snorted and reminded Rose what kind of people their last ‘family’ was. Noir refused to call those without proper bonds a family. She could settle for those in her Sky, even if she’d rather use Family Magic as a marker.

Skull de Mort was adaptable, in the week between getting noticed and the first meeting, she meshed herself with other parts of their soul, adapted to using a wider spectrum of their skills and personalities than before… and got ready for her new entry into the world...

And now Skull, (was she even still Skull? Or should she rename herself again?) was standing and looking down at the mansion she knew the rest of her "team" was in. She took a deep breath and went over how she was presenting herself this time. She had porcelain skin with a Noir-like silhouette. She had the average height for a European woman, and was lean and subtly muscled. She was wearing a skin fitting bodysuit made of black dragon hide, (Auror class, even if she couldn't die, getting shot hurt like hell.) She wore battle boots and fighter gloves from the same material. She kept her purple eyes and hair, though she let it grow out and braided the right part of it in thin, little braids which kept it in place and outside of her face. Her makeup was a little less eye catching than when she was performing, with no purple tears on her face and no chain connecting her ear and lip, (it would just ask to be pulled on in the fight,) there was still a dark outline that bought attention to her eyes, a smoky eye with purple accents, letting a devilish smirk pulling on her lips to be noticed just that one second too late. She had her focus ring, (thank you Master Talbot!) daggers with an easy access and her flame weapon - a scythe. (Yes, she liked that cliché, If she called herself Skull de Mort she would use "Death's weapon". The fact that the scythe was formed from a discreet bracelet she could safely keep on her right wrist was also worth mentioning. Possibly as much as the fact that the scythe was absolutely breathtaking, what with the handle being modelled after a human chest and skull.) Both her wands were hidden on her person with easy access if needed. She smirked, clasped her helmet and started the engine.

They were waiting for her. Five other predators and a s¨Sky that was meant to hold them, (Ha! As if anyone would be able to hold her) and reel them in. She wished them good luck with that. Alexis was the ruler of an entire nation, and Skull both was and wasn't Alexis. Well then...

"It's showtime!"


	2. Meeting others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all… Thank you very, very much for the warm welcome of the fic and incredible support just first chapter gathered. As of the moment I post the chapter it has over 55 comments and 7000 views together on ff.net and AO3. Over 600 followers, 550 favorites, 15 communities, 200 kudos and 100 bookmarks. Thank you. This is incredible and you rock! Let’s hope next chapters will gather as much of a welcome as this did.  
> Before I’ll start to muse ‘aloud’ and answer actual questions that did repeat itself whether in comments of in PMs I’d like to point out that writing over 10k words of actual content per chapter (since I refuse to put shorter stuff for Teeth and Claws) unfortunately takes time. At minimum 2 weeks for the process of writing and betaing one chapter. And that is if both me and my dear Beta are highly motivated and with caught muse for the work, so if there’s one thing I can actually guarantee it’s the fact that there will be no shorter breaks between those than 2 weeks. And that is before I’ll get back into properly writing To be The King. 
> 
> If you asked a question you'd like an answer to, please go to end notes :)
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and her publishers. Idea's mine  
> Beta read by glorious CrystalSeeker
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Warning: I may or may not, really not like Lal Mirch (mostly for mishandlement of Tsunayoshi situation from canon and the fact that she was working for the idiot) and Skull will be getting hives at the behavior of Luce (she is fully justified in hating ‘the Greater Good’) and so the narration will be showing it, if you like those two characters then I’m sorry for my portrayal of them

The second Skull rode into the mansion's entryway, she started taking stock of the cars parked around the entrance and trying to match them with the people she could guess were potential members of the team.

She could tell that the classy black Bentley probably belonged to Renato Sinclair, a Hitman that not so long go claimed the title as the World's Greatest by assassinating the newly minted Pope, (poor John Paul I, Sinclair gave him only a month on the throne...) and making it look like an illness. The only reason he was connected to the death was because of the envelopes with his claim and proof he had sent out to the Famiglias with the most influence ("Copycat!" Noir hissed in their mind.) She was still miffed about him copying her way of announcing the claim, even if it was weeks ago already.

She had no idea to whom the clearly military looking car could belong to since other than Sinclair, she only knew about the Greatest Information Broker, widely known as Miserly Mist Viper, who probably warped straight into the meeting room from wherever they had left their means of transport. They had many secrets, and their gender was just one of the many of them. One she would have a lot of fun unravelling, if they were indeed also invited to the meeting of the greatest. The Greatest Scientist, New da Vinci Verde, also seemed to have been invited with the clearly electric car that was parked. There were rumors that said his equipment was more often than not powered by his own Flames… (Paranoid much?). She also heard rumors about the rise of The Greatest Martial Artist in the East, but she did not know anything about them.

Skull grinned toothily taking off her helmet, making sure every weapon on her person was easily accessible, and that her makeup hadn't smudged (she was a woman and she will be looking pretty whenever she wants, damn it!) before prowling into the mansion and going straight into the room she could feel other powerful Flame signatures. With every controlled step, loose and falsely relaxed like the way most assassins walked, ready to spring in motion at a millisecond of notice… (They had had to practice her battle stalk back into her, after years of using the careful, light steps of a thief.) Skull upped levels of her Flame output the more, the closer she got to her destination, so when she finally reached the room and opened the heavy, ornamental door to it, (did someone truly believed the door would keep any of them inside?) her Flame output was at the same level as the previously strongest one. She had felt the people in the room up their own flares in response to her prowling closer, but didn't feel the need to flare up her flames more than she already had.

The room she entered was spacious and circle shaped, with a big round-table in the middle. There were seven throne-like chairs around it with glowing gems indicating their Flame colors above their heads. Skull stopped for a second to take note of the thrones and the people already sat in them and grimaced after noticing that her designated Cloud throne was right next to the Sky's.

("The Man clearly picked up on your distaste…" Alexis commented with false airiness in her voice; "He wants to manipulate us into bonding with that Sky. Why does he wants us to do so?" Freak frowned with anger at the thought of someone trying to control them, to hurt them. "Clouds are prized Guardians in the mafia. The Sky… possibly works with Him if they're trying to chain us." Noir mused hinting at the same thing Skull hesitated to voice. Whatever trap this was, the Sky must be working with The Man. "Be cautious with the Sky." Dorea advised unnecessarily turning her own attention towards rest of the room occupants. "Shield the rest of the Elements if possible." Rose requested with her innocence. How could she live in the same body with rest of them and still be so innocent?)

Next to the Cloud's throne there was the Sun's chair, then was the Storm, Lightning, Rain and Mist. If the seats had gone with the order of the Elements and their relation to the Sky, the Sun and Cloud chairs would have been switched. By the calculating looks Skull's "teammates" were giving her, they had also picked up on the anomaly ("Good, they're perceptive at least.")

In the Sun throne there was the familiar silhouette of The Hitman. Renato Sinclair hadn't changed much from when he was trying to chase her, (good luck without magic...) but he had finally grown to his potential. As always, he was dressed in a pristine suit, a yellow shirt and his consistent fedora. Black eyes, black hair, tanned skin… and ridiculously curly sideburns. Several guns were on his person, and no blades. He preferred long distance fighting. An assassin, marksman, and an excellent shot. His posture was relaxed before she went in, knows the rest of their company at least by name and reputation, considers them no threat. Body coiled to attack should the newly introduced ‘unknown’ show herself to be a threat. He seemed irritated that by seats he was not the one closer to the Sky chair. Very arrogant, and assured of his superiority over any opponent he could face, with skill to back it up (mostly). Needs to be brought down a peg or two for the sake of any possible teamwork (and her own amusement of course). The source of the previously strongest Flame output in the room. Deceptively still, in a falsely relaxed position. Hand barely inching towards one of his guns. Doesn't strike one as a Classic Sun. Too calm… Inverted? He was unnerved by the fact they matched his Flame, but not willing to be seen as petty and release more. A predator. A snake? A black mamba maybe… still sexy as the devil himself.

In the Storm throne there was sitting a Chinese looking man. (Were the rumors about The Greatest Martial Artist's title being claimed true then?) Black eyes, black hair in a long braid, (very brave, needs to be good enough to have a long braid, knows they'll test it) and pale. Muscled. White pants, (hell, wearing white in this business took guts, and hella skill to be able to prove that one can keep their white from being stained by earth, mud or blood) a red tunic with wide, Chinese styled sleeves (it was called changshan if she remembered Noir's lessons correctly). No weapon (visible or hidden) on his person, a close combat specialist, a martial artist. He was calm, assured in his strength, able and ready to defend his title. A keen mind. Eyes cataloging her from the moment she came in, there was a lack of judgment, curiosity and wariness. He recognizes a fellow close-to-mid-range combat specialist. Acknowledges his superiority but aware of the fact that he doesn't see everything. Dangerous. Ready to jump up and defend himself. A bit too still and serene to be considered a classic Storm. Inverted? Or just within the Eye? Satisfied with the level of Flames and easiness in the room the rest of those present released. Open to teamwork. A shameless predator. A tiger? Used to portraying his strength and killing those refusing to bow down to his wishes.

In the Lightning throne there was a familiar looking man. The Greatest Scientist. New da Vinci Verde hadn't changed much since she snuck into his lab to steal one of the Flame conductive daggers he had created. (She had that dagger on her person, it was great!) Green eyes were behind the glasses perched on his nose, he had short green hair, a lab overcoat, a dress shirt with wrinkled sleeves (not enough time to get it pressed? Busy with something else up until the last moment then?) and pants. Nervous (good, he recognizes the utterly unashamed predators around him). One gun and some gadgets hidden on his person. Not used to field work. Physically weak. Used to leaning on his minions to do his bidding. Cold. Merciless. Secretive. Hmm… possibly kills off hired guns after getting results. Aware of his state as possibly the weakest when it comes to fighting in the room. Ready to lean on his brainpower and their possible need of new gadgets for his protection. Not trustworthy. Dangerous to go against, dangerous to have at one's back. A loner. Not used to working in a team. Will cause problems. Definitely not willing to assume the traditional role and act as a shield for his allies. Inverted. Obsessive. Forgetting about real life when allowed to immerse into his obsession. Keen eyes, cataloging, seeking weaknesses in his fellows. Vulture. Doing anything possible for his own betterment.

In the Rain throne there was woman with military posture (owner of the jeep outside?) She was in regulation-wise COMSUBIN uniform, (senior staff? Too stuffy to be allowed in the field. Doesn't have the patience to be a paperwork officer, trainer then?) and had long blue hair in a stiff bun. A gun at hand, a few knives. Eyes trying to observe all of them at once. Sloppy. Doesn't catch all the details. Cautious. Tense. Uncomfortable. Used to working with a team she can trust. Distressed without them. Distrustful (of mafia in general and them in particular?) Angry at being anywhere close to them. Recently drafted into Underworld. Muscles coiled and ready to jump at any sign of their 'bad intentions'. Not used to stand offs. Not even trying to portray herself as a potential team leader. Not confident enough? Doesn't want the responsibility? Or just doesn't want to 'help' criminals? A follower. Not politically minded, probably has no idea about how the Game is played. Used to following orders and not questioning them. Dangerous to go against. Too honorable to shot one in the back. A wolf? Or maybe just a dog. Barely dangerous without her pack to back her up.

Now there was someone catching her attention. In the Mist throne, World's Greatest Information Broker, Miserly Mist Viper themselves. A green cloak hid their silhouette, tanned skin and red triangles on their cheeks visible. Shrouded in mist Flames trying to make others overlook them. Wisps of Flames surrounding them and trying to surreptitiously latch onto their own Flames and get a feel for information (thank the Hecate she got into the habit of shielding her Flames as Noir, and her magic even earlier). Sending discrete probes of legilimency… Wait what?! (Suddenly, Viper became even more interesting. A magical? Hedgemagical? Squib? All three could use legilimency efficiently) Sneaky. Discreet. Knowing that Flame actives can't really defend themselves against mind arts as a rule (only Mists are able to do so instinctively, the rest of Elements are usually too instincts driven to do so) and not scared to use it for her profit. Dangerous. Unknown loyalties. Unknown blood status and upbringing (even if they pretended to be just a Mist, they were from the Wizarding World, they were somehow influenced by the raging propaganda there). Unknown classification. Need more data.

Skull prowled towards the Cloud throne, knowing what they should see on her. Loud coloring, attention seeking, not scared of being noticed, possibly able to hide herself in plain sight. Longish, unbound hair, confident in her fighting skill. A confident smirk on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew that they were measuring her and she didn't give a damn. Possibly overconfident. A scaly bodysuit, partially protective (Viper probably recognized the dragon hide and just how much protection her bodysuit gave her. There was no visible signs of it being anything more than standard class armor for duelists or curse breakers), elastic enough to not hinder her movements. She had hidden blades, was a close combat specialist, and possibly decent in hand to hand as well. No gun on her person. Prowling steps, relaxed, ready to jump into action, used to reacting to attacks, steps indicating mid range weapon, no such weapon in sight. Flame weapon possibility, or arrogant enough to come to the meeting without full armory. Her steps relaxed more the farther away she was from the door with a surety that she could be attacked by them all and not lose. They did grit their teeth after noticing that. Skull wasn't surprised Sinclair noticed it first with The Storm's frown coming close second. The Rain outright snarled (wounded pride much?) while Verde's only reaction to her surety was a short balling of his hands. Viper didn't react visibly at all.

Skull finally reached her destination and sat down in a loose position that would allow her to jump on both sides of the throne should she need to defend herself. Then she leveled a look at them and raised her eyebrow. Daringly. The silence was getting heavy with tension at her non-verbal announcement of her taking claim of the leadership only for few seconds before it was broken.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The Rain in their set barked, voice used to being listened to and cowing their 'conversation partner' with threats. Yep… definitely military.

"Hmm?" Skull mused absentmindedly, propping her head on the right left hand and looking straight at the soldier in the midst of murderers. "You may call me... " She started, asking herself if she really shouldn't just rename herself once more. She was after all rather far away from the original Skull de Mort… and yet… "Skull. I guess." Then she allowed her lips to pull themselves into another smirk before finishing her… introduction "And I'm the Cloud in this set, in case you didn't notice."

"That's not all that you are." Unsurprisingly it was The Storm's serene voice that broke the silence after her announcement. Even if there was similar accusation in Sinclair's eyes and Viper's head tilt.

"It's not." Skull agreed mildly, with eyes glinting in humor at the barely masked frustration on The Rain's face. ("Well look at that, her panties are so twisted she forgot to be repulsed by us being a bunch of criminals." Noir snickered, making Skull's own lips twitch a bit.)

"Enlighten us." This time The Sun demanded in a low, not-so-subtly threatening voice. It took some effort for Skull to keep her lips from making another mocking smirk and stay in their innocent 'who, me?' position. Sinclair was exactly as easy to rile up as she had predicted. Well, her helping him to reel in that temper would be for his own good ("Totally not because riling him up has a potential to be even more entertaining than tormenting old coot's groupies in Hogwart was~")

"You're The Greatest by your claims." Skull countered mildly, looking at them and making sure to portray the amusement of an adult looking at a bunch of bumbling children. (Yes, she probably shouldn't be riling up those that will be supposed to watch her back on the jobs. She knew. She didn't care.) "Find out yourselves."

"Not going to tell us?" Sinclair moved his fedora up a little, leaned a bit closer and gave her a mildly challenging look. (Really? That was all it took for him to… convince people to part with information? Seriously?)

"Don't need to flaunt my title to be taken seriously, pretty-boy." She leaned closer to him as well, voice mocking and lips moving just enough for them all (of course they would become the center of attention. Oh well…) to see her teeth. Then she smiled, her eyes sending out 'but I'll give you a hint' vibe and her hand slithered down to one of her daggers. She almost snorted with laughter, seeing Sinclair tense a bit at her movement. He was trying to look into her eyes for any hints of violence and follow her hand moving towards the weapon at the same time. She took the one she had… borrowed, from Verde's lab, (yes, she did know that no one ever claimed to visit it. Other than the weapon, there wasn't anything really interesting when she snooped around) and waved it for a second or two before hiding it right back. The Rain and the Storm suddenly looked interested, probably deciding that she was just challenging Sinclair's title. Sinclair himself narrowing his eyes, hand sliding towards a gun, but it was someone else's reaction that gathered attention.

"That's…!" Verde choked out looking at the place where the dagger had been seconds ago. He noticed, huh? ("Of course he noticed, he's a scientist, he has to be able to observe variables." Noir grouched in their mind, keeping watch over Sinclair's movements, with Dorea observing Viper, and Alexis keeping general watch over the ones in the room.)

"Yes?" Skull turned her head a bit to indicate she was no longer speaking to the Hitman (even if she kept half her attention on him anyway. He was The Greatest Hitman. She was only a thief in that position.)

"That's one of my daggers!" He squawked making even The Sun relax his posture and turn to the Scientist now that he had more of an understanding of the situation. (Even if that was with a full on mocking face) "Where did you get it?!" Verde demanded, halfway raising and leaning over the table. (It was adorable… Did he really think he would be able to physically intimidate her?)

"I found it." Skull answered innocently, peering at an irritated Verde from under her lashes. Seeing only anger and a lack of comprehension she sighed her very best put out sigh, the one that practically screamed 'you're absolutely incompetent, why am I even here?' (she used it as a stunt artist a lot.) "It was looking so sad, just laying in that lab and waiting to be grabbed and used…" Silence. Absolute silence when the rest of the Elements tried to assimilate exactly what she claimed. (And that was okay, after all, she did break into Verde's lab only because she heard that his defenses were the best… What? She did love the challenge.)

"Noir…" Unsurprisingly, it was Viper's voice that broke the silence (they were The information broker, they had to be good at connecting the dots and following breadcrumbs), but Skull noted with satisfaction that as fun as messing with them would be, the fact that she led them towards her… 'identity' should allow her to cement her position as more than just an annoying yet strong unknown. She was The Greatest as well, and they had to respect that. But there was something that had to be done… From one magical to the other (she was not deluding herself into thinking Viper didn't notice her magic. She may have hidden the level of power she had but hiding magic itself was always different kind of a cake)

"It's Skull, Viper." She said with firmness that could be only developed by someone who understood the power of names. She knew exactly what she was suggesting with that, (old blood, at least partially educated in Olde Ways, the name probably thrown away for transgression towards a Family Head's law) but she really couldn't afford Viper to try and dig out her other names… Letting out exactly who she was would be a disaster.

"Of course." The Mist in the set bowed their head a little. Just enough to be considered somewhat respectable around the Titled Houses (Alexis hissed like a pissed off cat in their mind. She would absolutely destroy the one to show her that kind of disrespect if she'd be the one controlling the body. She did it a few times when the 'Order of the Phoenix' members tried to use their old connections to try and put themselves on the same level as her.)

"So?" Skull straightened her back and clapped her hands, commanding with the most obnoxiously cheerful voice she could reach. "Let's make sure our poor soldier at least knows who she'll be working with?" (She did not enjoy the way the rest of them tensed with the reminder that there is a soldier, one of the law enforcers, in the room. She totally didn't. Honest!)

"Renato Sinclair." He melted into his chair, with boneless grace and absolute readiness to jump up and defend or attack. "Hitman." He smirked mockingly at the bristling Rain in their midst, drawing his fedora down a bit and accenting his currently bright yellow eyes. Full of his Flames. "Sun."

"Fon Yuen." The Storm started and turned his body a bit, to take in every Element at the table. "Martial Artist." He folded his hands in the sleeves and leaned at the back of his throne. Face full of serene calm, eyes flashing red "Storm."

"Verde." He seemingly decided to go for focused calm, so often seen in scientists and moved up his glasses "Scientist." Back straightened, flaring green eyes focused, hands steady even when laid splayed at the table. Skull could see herself liking the guy. Even with constant threat of betrayal. "Lightning."

"Lal Mirch." The Rain almost growled looking at Skull's and Sinclair's mocking expressions with growing ire. Then like under the spell she blended into military stiffness, mission-calm and reporting-mindset. "COMSUBIN." Eyes flashing blue "Rain."

"Viper." They murmured, raising their visible indigo Flames around the table "Information Broker." They said unmoving under the judging gazes of the other Elements. "Mist."

Viper's introduction brought their attention towards still empty Sky throne at the table. With their Flames gearing for a fight, eyes flashing with their elements, they were measuring each other. Trying to discern why they were even there and what the rest knew. Skull noticed Sinclair's shoulders tensing a bit and took charge again.

"Well look at that…" She chirped looking around. (Enjoying their twitches at the definitely un-Cloudy behavior.) "We've got a team already!"

"Ho?" The Sun next to her drawled "And why would we work with someone untested under the fire?" He adjusted his fedora again (is that his security blanket?) and Skull bit her lips to prevent herself from out right grinning (he made it so easy~)

"I'm sure the soldier will… well, soldier on, should we need her to complete a mission." she purred finally, propping her chin on her hand and looking for all intents and purposes like she did not notice the not-so-hidden insult in Sinclair's words.

"It's not me he meant thief!" The soldier… Mirch, (her name was Mirch, right?) snarled offended ("Are we sure she's a Rain?" Even Rose was sceptical towards little miss blue-hair.)

"You sure about that?" She just rose one of her eyebrows up, tilted head a few degrees and looked down her nose at the soldier sitting almost straight in front of her. (Maybe it was that head tilt that made the Rain snap?)

"Youuu…" Mirch started raising to her feet and gripping edge of the table as if hoping to break it. (Just a little bit more~)

"Are the person that Sinclair over there chased for over a year and didn't find a trace of…" Skull cut in with the smuggest possible tint to her voice. (What? It was an achievement!) "And who are you little soldier?" She asked after a pause. Trying to speak in an absolutely innocent voice.

"Really?" Before Mirch could even start answering our Scientist cut in, "Vongola's lapdog couldn't find a thief?" Verde finished with mocking disbelief.

"What did you call me?" Sinclair hissed out narrowing his eyes threateningly. Lesser men would probably be cowed… (Pity there were no 'lesser men' in the room, wasn't it?)

"Well, some have taken to using the name 'leashed dog' if you want to know." Viper said in monotone, making everyone look at them in surprise. No one truly expected them to get involved into what was in short one big pissing contest. "That information is for free." They added making Skull and Verde snort quietly. Sinclair on the other hand snarled wordlessly before composing himself.

"Truly? That's very, very brave of them…" He purred it out and looked at the rest of the table daringly.

"Almost as brave as staying subservient to a Famiglia after being crowned." Skull agreed with saccharine smile. It was exactly as fake as it was sweet.

"Not subservient!" Sinclair snarled back at her, leaning towards her once more.

"So you bonded?" Verde asked suspiciously (no wonder he was, Skull wanted to meet a Sky that managed to pull Sinclair in. If only to see the power level needed to do so.)

"There is no Sky strong enough to draw me in." the suit clad Sun answer with gritted teeth. The poor man probably needed to beat the Skies with a stick to keep them away.

"And yet you're the only one of The Greatest to be tied down." The purple haired Cloud countered mildly, the way the World's Greatest Hitman bristled at her again was hilarious. How did he manage to land those famous shots if he couldn't even take a bit of an innocent teasing?

"Not tied down!"

"Hmm… if you say so." She smiled agreeably (Skull truly had no idea why Sinclair snarled at her again.)

Through all of that Skull kept half of her attention on Fon, who was looking at the situation, assessing them all. With sharp eyes watching the totally-not-subtle digs and needles. The way the Cloud easily goaded the Sun, and the way even just a few minutes after meeting for the first time the Lightning chose to follow his Element's nature and extended from the Cloud, playing along with her action. The way the Mist, a 'groundbound Cloud' as some called them, kept their distance from the conflict but silently offered their help. Skull's saw that recognition and quirked her eyebrow in a clear challenge. Fon smiled that serene and sly smile of his.

"There's no need to be mean. Not everyone is able to escape recruiters for so long Skull." Fon quipped and entire dynamics changed. Skull stilled for a second or two before smiling just as serenely back at him. Sinclair ground his teeth at another 'player' but at the same time smirked at the dig that was for a change not directed his way. Mirch leaned back a bit, removing herself from the possible fight. Viper stilled even more and just tilted their head, possibly running through everything they had on The Storm. Verde silently narrowed his eyes looking at the new variable.

The short, but no less tense for it, standoff was broken when the door opened again and everyone as one moved a bit to see the new face, even if from just the corner of their eyes. The three who had decided to throw their claims to the leader position went tense and suspicious at the first feels of Sky Flames.

The Flames were… almost sickeningly sweet to her. Fake. They promised acceptance and compassion, tempted to 'come home' and yet subtle enough that if not for Dorea's experiences with Dumbledore she'd probably not even notice. (She was good. Dangerous as hell, but good.) Skull almost gagged at the feel of it and flared her own Flames up (barely avoiding mixing Noir's Sky in them) to make that Sky back the hell of. Her own angry outburst, seemingly waking both Sinclair and Fon and making them flare their Flames defensively as well, urging the rest follow suit. (They may not have noticed the Sky's try, but they did trust that if the three previously joking people were bristling and shielding themselves with Flames then there was a good reason for it). Six stone hard faces looked at the Sky who tried to slink into their own Flames and seduce them right off the bat.

The woman was obviously a Giglio Nero, with their Famiglia symbol under her left eye. (Noir's strangled voice reminded Skull that 4 out of 8 Giglio Nero donna's were Sky Arcobaleno.) She was short, the shortest of the room occupants. She had white blueish hair, a white dress, and a ridiculously puffy hat. She had a saccharine aura and a trolley of drinks and snacks. The Sky took one look at their stone hard faces and her smile faded a bit.

"I apologize," The Sky started softly with pointed disappointment in her voice. "startling you was not my intentions, I'll reel my Flames in from now on." Skull felt like sneering at that. Granted, it was very convincing and without spending 4 years in the school under Dumbledore (bastard was a fuckin genius of manipulation) Skull would probably believe that she was exactly that kind of doormat that was the mafia's ideal for a Sky. But well… she did spend those years near the goat-fucker who thought 'Greater Good' deserved a child being sacrificed for it, and she had used the exact same tone as he used when he cut off Ronald or anything happened that was not in line with the image he tried to cultivate. Skull felt her hackles rising. A quick look around showed that the Chinese Storm… Yuen, was reacting similarly. His eyes narrowed minimally and his smile turned just that bit flatter, enough that she could notice it. Verde next to him looked at the Sky like he just discovered a new type of insect. Fascinated and a bit disgusted. Mirch looked like she did not even notice the play for what it was (soldiers…) and Viper was as unreadable as ever with the hood. Sinclair on the Cloud's right looked like he really, really wanted the Sky to be genuine but knew better than to take leap of faith about it.

"It's alright Giglio Nero." Skull answered before anyone could do or say something stupid (hallelujah to the years that Alexis spent word-fencing with other nobles over tea or wine) "Of course we understand that one may not be used to being near those with higher than the standard Flame sensitivity." she smiled blandly, not even truly hiding the venom in her words. She wanted to break the Sky out of her comfort zone. This seemed to be as good as any other option.

"Perfectly understandable." Yuen interjected with a calm smile, putting all his attention on the Sky.

"Yes…" Sky faltered looking at them with something akin to wariness. "Thank you for understanding." She managed to even smile at them, with the grimace from earlier barely being noticeable. "I'm Luce, Donna Ottava of the Giglio Nero." Cue the sweet smile, like she didn't just try to point out the differences between them. Freelancers and her, Donna of the Famiglia. "I brought snacks and drinks with me. What would you like?" ("Lemon drop my dear girl?" Dorea snarked in the safety of their mind, making Alexis wonder 'aloud' if those drinks were as laced as those infernal drops were.) Her question was outwardly met with silence with the Elements looking at each other (that is, the ones with the bid, the Storm, Sun and Cloud tried to silently communicate whether they should try and risk it and if the Sky was actually stupid enough to try it now. They had rejected her try once already. The other three looked up to them to decide). Finally, they came to a decision (Sinclair and Yuen were looking faintly smug while Skull half-lidded her eyes as to not glare at them for taking that risk.)

"Oolong tea, please." The Storm stated serenely, making Skull curse in the safety of her mind. Disintegration is a cheat!

"Espresso for me." Sinclair purred out towards the Sky, but ignored anything she could say or do in favor of smirking winningly at Skull. Smug bastard.

"I'll have pu erh if you have it." Skull admitted, defeated, and asked for something no one had ever seen her drink. (Skull herself was mostly seen drinking canned drinks or water; Noir preferred coffee, either black or with so much cream and sugar most baristas would flinch at the order. Alexis, as a proper British lady, (or lord depending on the meeting) drank mostly earl grey, wine or whiskey. Dorea drank any tea or fruit smoothies. Freak drank mostly water; but Rose absolutely loved the pu erh the nice librarian would make for her whenever she spent long days burrowed in books.) Going by the surprised widening eyes of the Sky, it was a really good choice.

"Of course!" Luce chirped at her and smiled sweetly turning to the Information Broker in their midst. "I also have strawberry milk for you Viper." Viper stiffened even more hearing that, which caused the rest of them to stiffen as well. Any inkling that there was a leak of information about the broker was important enough to alarm everyone in the room.

"I'll have just water." Verde muttered looking at the Sky and projecting his dismissal of her. Dismissal he didn't dare to project towards the actual killers in the room.

"Black coffee please." Mirch narrowed her eyes at all of them, likely lumping them all together (stupid girl, in this world, it's everyone for themselves.)

The Sky moved around the table serving them said drinks and pouted when every single one of them checked the drinks for any additional substances. After sending a pulse of Storm Flames Fon drank from his cup and raised an eyebrow at the rest of them. Sinclair sniffed imperiously and drank his coffee without needless preamble, gathering his Sun Flames right under his skin, probably automatically activating his body defenses towards the liquid. Maybe he was just using his flames against any non-coffee substances that could be added and ruining their effectiveness. Mirch sniffed her coffee and drank it as well. (Soldiers… do they really believe in the myth that dangerous toxins are easily detectable in coffee? Especially with only scent?) Verde checked his watch before taking a sip. If that was a poison detector, she wanted it. Viper hesitated before also deciding to drink her milk (after checking it no doubt, Skull took exactly half a second to wonder how they checked without any visible or other actions one would be able to pick up on with their senses) Skull smiled with the assured calm of noblewoman at the challenging smirk of the Hitman and the carefully serene look the Martial Arts Specialist that was directed to her and raised the cup. She gave the Lord rings around her neck only a second to check the drink before she took a sip and didn't even hide the grimace at the state of her… 'tea'. Italians…

"So, now that we've finally met everyone…" Luce finally sat down and started fumbling with her words. "Umm… I'm afraid I don't really know who you are…" She finished, smiling warmly (Fake, fake, lies!)

"I'm Renato Sinclair madame," Sinclair seemed to jump at the occasion and turned up his charm, like a cat in the alley. "to my left there is Skull," he gestured open handed towards said Element. "To my right is Fon Yuen, then there is Verde, Lal Mirch and on your other hand there is Viper." He finished with a flourish and another charming smile.

"Skull? You're The Immortal Skull? The stunt woman?" Luce asked with such false innocence Skull felt her teeth hurting and then she congratulated herself for leading them towards World's Greatest Thief in her. She really didn't want to deal with bunch of idiots trying to use her status as a 'civilian' to dismiss her. ("Why would a Sky… Ahh… Lonely Inverted Cloud… what a bitch!" Dorea snarled in her mind, answering herself before even finishing her question)

"Oh? Didn't know people outside of my shows were using that title." Skull said idly, playing with her cup (she absolutely refused to wet her lips with that crime against tea ever again. She noticed with no small amount of vindication the similar reluctance in Yuen's eyes.)

"I was at your show. It was terrifying to watch!" Giglio Nero Donna quipped back with another cheerful (Fake! Liar, liar, pants on fire!) smile.

"Oh?" The purple haired women uttered with disinterest. "And did you watch my show before or after the visit of the Famiglia Buenotta's recruiter?" she smirked with barely hidden satisfaction remembering the way most of the mafioso hesitated to try and coerce her into joining after she not-so-covertly dealt with the recruiter (and a Famiglia itself later).

"Umm…" She stuttered a bit.

"Let me help you place it…" Her smirk widened becoming somehow wilder, almost a bit bloodthirsty. "If recruiters were just leaving files with their offers and avoided being anywhere near me, then it was after the incident."

"You have your own shows?" Mirch interrupted with a somewhat strangled voice.

"Of course I do!" Skull chirped happily, her face losing all inclination of violence and bloodthirst. "Apparently doing a split above a motorcycle while jumping through a ring of fire is really well received by the audience."

"You can do a split? Wait, of course you can do a split, was that how...?" Verde started speaking.

"Later." She cut him off before he could say something that could lead Giglio Nero to reaching a proper conclusion about their knowledge. "Depending on how long we work together I'll help you with it."

"I'll hold you onto that." Verde answered absentmindedly, pulling out a notebook from one of the lab coat pockets.

"Please do." Skull purred out, leaning onto the table minimally, Verde's lips twitched in response in a clear indication of a held back smile and he propped his glasses with a mocking severe look in his eyes.

"We get it, you're flexible…"

"In every meaning of the word." Skull quipped with a mischievous smile, going back to lounging on her Cloud throne.

"...Can we get on with it?" Mirch growled out, ignoring Skull's interruption.

"You are aware you were the one who gave her the opportunity to keep going, no?" Verde asked, smirking at the fuming Rain sitting next to him.

"If only it was someone else to do so…" Skull lamented playfully, closing her eyes, tilting back her head, and putting her right hand over her forehead. All in all, a perfect picture of theatrical depression.

"Soldiers are not to your taste?" Sinclair asked with an amused smirk making Skull stop with the theatrics and look at him.

"Not the stiff ones, no." She answered with a winning smile, gathering amused snorts from all around the table (bar the disappointed Luce and angry Mirch of course.)

"As happy as I am at the fact that you're all fast friends," Luce cut in before they could actually get into swing of things with a frown. Yuen tensed minimally, and Sinclair narrowed his eyes a bit in response to the Sky's impression. She had to give them their due, she would not have noticed the change in their body language if not for the fact that she was observing them as she was. Skull gave them a 'we'll need to talk' look and they both barely inclined their heads in affirmation. Good. "I have some information for you about the jobs."

"We're listening" Yuen prompted, curling his fingers around his cup of 'tea'. (If it was as bad as her own then Skull didn't believe the martial artist would be anything but relieved when the 'meeting' ended, and he wouldn't ever need to touch the cup again.)

"It's a string of jobs which you will need to complete as a team." she started and the clear 'you' made every single Element at the table narrow their eyes at her. Some of them quickly eased into that casual as-you-please positions that experienced underworld fighters favored, (Yuen, Sinclair and Skull herself), others subtly gathered their Flames around themselves, (Viper and Verde) and others sat there coiled like a snake, ready to lash out, (Mirch, of course… Didn't the Italian army teach it's soldiers that sitting with tense muscles is a bad practice if one needed to react at a seconds notice? They’ll need to… ah… beat it out of her. That’ll be fun~) "I'm here as caretaker for you." (Yeah, let's put the Donna of a Famiglia in a caretaker position and believe no one will be suspicious.) "Our employer does not care about how the missions are completed as long as the Elements of I Prescelti Sette complete the jobs together." She explained soothingly, as if she did not just suggest that their Employer believed her to be precious enough to not risk her well being… Or them to be incompetent enough as to not be able to protect the Sky they were working with... "As to properly bond we're required to live in this mansion, our rooms are in the left wing of the building, and personal training rooms that have prepared with your specific needs in mind are in the basement." She started to explain the layout of their base that they would be using while working together. (How badly bugged was the entire place? Who bugged it? Who got the data?) "Laboratories are there too. The offices if you'd like to use them are in the left wing with your rooms. In the right wing there are so-called common rooms. A library, a living room, a kitchen etc. It may not be the employer's request, but I'd like us to spend some time all together or at least in pairs. I'd like to get to know you." She finished with a smile (Because a smile will help when confronted with bunch of deeply suspicious individuals.)

"And the rooms?" Viper raised their head a bit "Are they coded like the chairs here?" They finished in bland tone, no doubt thinking about how to destroy whatever was hidden inside to properly secure their room. Just like the rest of them were.

"Oh no, they're all roughly the same so you're free to distribute them among yourselves." Luce answered with an absentminded smile, ignoring how her announcement caused universal unease. Exactly what kind of bugs are there if they don't care which rooms they all choose?

"I see." Verde answered flatly, his unimpressed face somehow showing exactly what all of them were thinking.

"Oh yes!" Luce chirped again and ignored how her suddenly louder than needed voice made all of them tense and stop themselves before they lashed out. "I'd like it if we'd all eat our meals together! Breakfast will be at 8, lunch at 13 and dinner at 18, please remember that."

"If that's all that needed to be said then I'd like to rest a bit." Skull announced mildly while getting up. "The road was quite long." she added as an afterthought before moving straight towards the door.

"That sounds like excellent idea." Yuen also risen to his feet and offered her an arm the moment she reached his designated throne. "Let's choose our rooms then."

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

The left wing had two levels. Luce stayed on the ground level while the Elements where on the second floor. Before the Elements continued their way to their destination she explained that her bedroom was prepared to be down there along with the rooms for eventual members of her Famiglia that'd decide to visit her and that the offices were open to them for use (the second they heard it, they smiled at her with bland smiles that screamed 'Do you think we're fucking stupid?') After a few more pleasantries they were able to finally go to their floor. There they exchanged wary glances.

"Let's choose rooms first?" Skull proposed, breaking the tense silence and letting go of Yuen's arm now that there were just the six of them.

"Then we can secure them." The martial artist agreed with a sigh.

"After sweeping a room, rotate to the next one?" Sinclair murmured looking at the innocent looking doors like they were mocking him.

"With corridor coming last?" Verde asked, making sure to round up their plan for the night.

"Well then! Chop, chop!" Skull smiled cheerily, reached middle door on the left side (yes, she was exactly that sure of her ability to secure the room of her choosing, suck it up!)

Before Skull went inside her chosen room, she caught that both Sinclair and Yuen decided to take the rooms surrounding her own (joy!) and the fact that Viper took the one on the other side of corridor from her own, with Verde going to the end of corridor (the same as Yuen) and Mirch taking the room closest to the stairs. She shrugged making sure to commit everyone's position to the memory (just in case.)

The room she went inside of was… plain to say the least. There were creamy walls (to be repainted), a single bed (will be changed into a proper queen sized one later, she had one in the trunk somewhere), a desk with a chair (not the standard she's used to, but not tragic enough to justify her comfy, heavily warded, magical desk full of magical documents.) There was a couch and a low table in a corner (will also be exchanged, awful quality), a flat, creamy carpet in the middle of the floor (yeah, no. She's so going to put one of those ridiculously fluffy ones from Potter Manor in it's place), and a wide window on one of the walls (needs to be secured properly.) A big, tacky, heavy looking closet was the last thing she saw in the main room before she made her way to the big bathroom. There was a shower stand, a sunken in bath and other necessities (the cupboards will need to be water- and heat-proofed). She grimaced looking at the 'decor' and wondered for a second if that's another way for The Man to try and provoke them. She vowed to throw everything out the next morning and blessed the fact that wizarding trunks could be packed into another. She was grateful for being able to carry most of the needed furniture in her earrings (all hail the shrinking charms~).

After exploring the room she carefully mapped the room with her Cloud Flames before releasing strong pulses of them to Propagate voltage in any electronics inside. A few small explosions later, she was moving around and removing the broken listening devices and even some of Flame measuring ones. Skull positively snarled at the sight of the Flame measures and sent out a pulse of her magic with the clear intent of destroying anything that would gather information on her. (unfortunately, she was not surprised when a lot more devices exploded in the face of her actions.) She swept the room with Noir's Sky Flames to make sure there was nothing that shouldn't be there. In the end of her sweeping of her own room there was small hill made of electronics in the middle of the carpet which she just added to after making a similar sweep to her bathroom. As her last move she grabbed her wand to use all those too-useful-to-live-without spells to mask her flame and magic signatures, as well as the nature and even simply feeling of their existence.

She was almost snarling when she finally left the room to find Sinclair waiting for her to finish.

"We're going clockwise." He explained briskly at the look on her face "How much did you find?" His somewhat wary question did nothing to better her mood.

"See for yourself." She growled at him and moved into Yuen's room. Completely missing the face he made when he saw the amount of spying devices on her carpet.

From then on she moved in a similar rhythm. First sending a strong pulse with her Cloud flame, overwhelming what electronics could be find in the room, then destroying whatever else she could find with her magic. Then making a sweep with her Sky flames to make sure nothing was wrong with the room itself, doing the same with the attached bathroom, and collecting and dumping all the electronics she found on the carpet in the room. Lastly, she masked her Flames and magic from being sensed in the room. She felt a bit better only when she checked Verde's own sweep, which was very efficient and cut around half of her own finds. She felt even better when she reached Sinclairs room, the last room to sweep, and only fried a few additional devices with her magic.

The moment they all swept their own room one more time to make sure nothing was added. (It's not paranoia when they walked right into a trap!) They moved into the corridor and waited for the last ones to come out. Finally, Sinclair opened his door and waved them all inside. Skull peripherally noticed that he moved the furniture so that he couldn't be targeted through his own definitely-too-wide window.

"I'm sure everyone wants to save secrecy of their methods, so let's go one after another again." Sinclair proposed when everyone finally settled in different spots inside of his room.

"And who wants to go first?" Mirch asked snidely.

"I will…" Skull volunteered with a tired wave. Then just because the Rain irritated her with her attitude: "Can't have little soldier's braincells get too warm."

"How dare…" soldier in their midst started just to be cut off by Verde's irritated snap.

"Specimen that did not find anything while sweeping their own bedrooms should stay silent."

"Wait, Seriously?" Skull choked out through her laughter. "Not even those almost in plain sight?"

"I'm not a criminal like you! I'm not afraid of being checked over!" Mirch barked at them with an angry flush on her cheeks.

"In other words you're so used to being spied on, you don't even care anymore." Viper concluded with a regretful voice "If I'd know that I'd left a few bugs of my own," Then after hearing a few snorts from the rest they added innocently "for your own comfort of course."

"Don't worry Dearest Miser, I'm sure our little Rain wouldn't want you to sacrifice your energy on her." Skull quipped cheerily and went out to the corridor to repeat her "device cleaning" routine. After happily leaving a little hill of different devices in the middle of corridor she went back to the Sun's room (noting the tense air between the Sun and the Lightning) and waved Sinclair himself outside before stretching herself out on the windowsill. "Master Scientist, do you think you could find out where they were sending the gathered data?" She asked after few beats of silence.

"It should be possible, yes." He answered after taking another few seconds to think on it "Why?"

"I'd like to know where we could find our… employer." She answered innocently "You don't?"

"In case it's a trap?" Mirch asked snapping her head up to glare at the rest of the Elements causing them to snort again.

"There's no 'in case' here." She nodded to the returning Sinclair. "The only question is, what is the endgame?" The purple haired women finished and waved the soldier out to the hallway.

"Viper, out of curiosity, since when has she been in the mafia?" Surprisingly, it was Yuen who asked the question that had popped up into everyone's minds.

"She is not affiliated with any Famiglia." Viper answered after a while.

"That wasn't what the question was about." Verde pointed out carefully.

"Mou… That was in the range of free information after taking into consideration the fact that we're supposed to be a team."

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" Skull barked out a laugh leaning her head on the wall to get a better angle.

"Mou… Information is worth a lot."

"So it is." Yuen agreed with a shallow nod.

"Give us price lists tomorrow." The stunt artist requested with a smirk when Mirch came back puffed up with irritation which made Verde stand up to make his way out to the corridor.

"I will." Viper agreed with a nod.

"Mission affecting information will be free." Sinclair immediately bargained at that.

"Only those essential to the completion." Viper bit right back without missing a beat.

"Agreed." Yuen cut in before Sinclair could say something that would have the Miserly Mist clam up.

"Seconded." Skull cheerfully supported the Storm user, making Sinclair look at them suspiciously.

"Fine." The Sun finally relented to the other two, just as Verde came back and Viper themselves had to move out towards the corridor. They inclined their head on their way out. "We can't work just on essential information" He hissed coming closer to the window where Skull was lounging at.

"We can't go in without any information either" Yuen answered also coming closer.

"Later." Skull cut of the possible argument and raised a purple eyebrow at the calculating expression on Verde's face, then smirked as an answer to his own smirk. Barely a few seconds later Viper was back and it was Yuen's turn to try and find additional electronics.

"I'll leave the things found in my room on the corridor, will it be okay?" Skull asked raising herself from her position, knowing that The Storm will be back soon and she'll be free to go and secure her bedroom.

"Yes." The scientist agreed looking at her piercingly before briefly nodding and added. "I'll get back to you with the results."

"Thank you." She smiled in satisfaction and at the questioning glance from Sinclair muttered "tracking" and got a brief nod of acknowledgment.

The Storm finally came back and Skull could safely escape to the room she claimed. Then she pulsed her Flames and magic just to make sure everything was still alright before pulling out one of her trunks and resizing it. She grabbed a quill and some ink and started putting anchoring runes around the room (on the window frame, door frame, and in the room's corners) before grabbing her wand and putting all of those not-so-nice wards she learned from the Black library for the specific purpose of securing the place she slept at. After a few long, long minutes of insistent casting the window was unbreakable, sealed to anyone other than her, and spelled to not show anything from the outside. The door was spelled unbreakable as well, sealed to anyone without both her Flame- and magic signature (and she counted the Sky hidden with Noir) The door was also impossible to be damaged in any way, spelled to never creak and to be impossible to wrench away from her hand in case of an emergency. The walls, floor and ceiling were spelled to be impossible to damage as well, to not allow any sounds from the inside to be heard outside and to keep the room impossible to enter by anyone not being her or being bonded to her (she wanted her elves and familiars to be able to get inside.) The wards didn't allow anyone to operate inside (other than her) or use Mist tunnel (any unfortunate Mist to try it will be redirected just above that nice lake she saw when driving here.) She also put up additional wards to allow her electronics to be used inside of the room (she liked her computer, she really did.)

She finished her spell work and unshrunk the trunk in her earring, a big, heavily blood-warded, multicompartment trunk, (with an entire compartment dedicated to storing other trunks, should she need to suddenly furnish a manor or two) and opened it and started to unpack her necessities for the night, deciding to deal with rest in the morning. She didn't do much before she heard three knocks on her door. After making a quick sweep for anything obviously magical in plain sight she opened the door and wasn't surprised that she was inviting both Sinclair and Yuen inside.

"I'd offer you something to drink but I'm not quite sure where the proper equipment is so…" She murmured waving them off in the direction of the couch and grabbing the chair for herself. Thanks to long practice she easily ignored their curiosity at the sight of her trunk, with the air of absolute innocence and incomprehension. The trunk she obviously couldn't get here with just her bike or carrying it inside with them watching each other so carefully.

"Understandable, we wouldn't really want to come so abruptly, but…" Yuen let his sentence hang a bit while relaxing in a corner of the couch and sweeping the room with his eyes. Skull couldn't wait for his reaction to the changes she planned to make to this bland, bland room.

"The entire situation requires us to talk a few things out." Sinclair cut in, fully relaxed on the other side of the furniture from the Storm, his fedora rolling around on his finger and eyes fixed on her.

"That it does." Skull agreed mildly, seemingly not noticing the tension created from the fact that they are one of the strongest in the world, that they're in the room they hadn't fully secure themselves. (Skull could bet she was the only one to leave the window curtains opened and the bed in such easy view of it, maybe other than Viper since they could just create their own Mist Territory to protect themselves.) They were in the companion of others, strong enough to actually harm them, maybe even kill. That could become an ugly situation without some serious level of trust between the Elements and the Sky to keep them grounded. Oops.

"Let's start with a simple rule then," Sinclair started seriously. "we're all professionals, so whenever the safety of entire team is endangered we'll work on it together." His proposition gathered two unhesitating nods from the other room occupants. Whether they wanted it or not, the second they went into that meeting room they were in it together. Now to just get out of it without them losing.

"Every single one of us knows that this is some kind of a trap." Yuen started with faint frown on his usually serene face "And yet when I asked around after getting the… invitation, there was information about I Prescelti Sette floating around." He explained with another grimace, just enough to convey exactly what he thinks about that kind of elaborate set up.

"What kind of information did Triads have on the title?" Skull asked, interested. Granted, she had her own theory about I Prescelti Sette and exactly what kind of fate was waiting for them at the end of the journey, (and maybe even possible ways to escape it) but a second information source was always a good thing.

"Once a generation, sometimes rarer, there is a group of the purest flames chosen." The Storm explained with a tight lipped smile, telling her with his silence that she won't like what she'll hear. At all. "They do some missions while raising to the title, but after being recognized as The Strongest Seven, any mentions of the title disappears." He finished with bitterness making Skull wonder if the rumors about Triads keeping hostages against their agents are true. That was exactly the kind of reaction Freak would have if she'd be the one to sit there. Going from slavery to a mysterious disappearance.

"I Prescelti Sette protect their part of Tri-Ni-Set," Sinclair announced making them to look at him with surprise, he preened under their attention for a second before continuing, "that may be a reason for their disappearance."

"What exactly is Tri-Ni-Set?" Skull asked warily… She had bad, very bad experiences with artifacts in need of protection.

"Never heard of it?"

"I have never affiliated myself with a Famiglia, Master Hitman, how would I know?" She reminded with a bit of mocking tilt to her voice.

"Renato" He cut off whatever else she could say with his name.

"Pardon?" She was sure one could almost see the question mark over her head.

"We noticed you're reluctant to use our names, you know?" He asked idly putting his fedora next to him "Call me Renato. Or Ren if the culture you're from insists on not using given names. We're going to spend a lot of time together after all."

"Please use my name as well, Master Thief. " Yuen… no, Fon added making her grimace a bit at the familiarity she'd need to display. Skull put a lot of care to never use one's given name even when using that persona. Alexis' habits of politely using titles and surnames when playing the Game was really hard to get rid off. Manners of Wizarding Nobility (especially the ones dedicated towards Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses) were closer to the Court of Queen Victoire or French Court of Louis XIV than to the one they were currently living at.

"Call me Skull then." She answered, sure that both men noticed her discomfort and her sacrifice. (They better appreciate it!)

"Coming back." Sin… Renato continued cheerfully. "Tri-Ni-Set is said to be a set of three different Flame sensitive artefacts that keep Flames in general balance, at least according to Vongola's information." He finished explaining and raised an eyebrow at disgusted grimace at her face.

"So it's a fuckin' Greater Good again?" Skull muttered under angrily. First fucking Dumbledore, then Death and the entire 'Mistress' business and now this. Can't they get a break?

"I… am afraid I do not know the context to that." The Sun answered carefully, obviously picking up on the fact that it's one of her triggers.

"Later, not important right now." Skull waved them away shaking her anger off and focusing on present matters

"So that's the bait, recognition of us being the strongest." Fon murmured softly.

"A promise of working with those as competent as one self." Renato added to that and it clicked for Skull that those are the things The Bastard used to lure them here… Oh well...

"A promise of Family." She said in a clear voice, looking at the men on her couch challengingly.

"Family?" Fon asked carefully, slouching a bit and looking even more non threatening than before.

"Checkerface (do we know anything about them by the way?) was quite happily spouting promises of a Sky and a Harmony and how we'll be one big Family…" Skull derisively explained ("We're all family my dear girl… I like to think you're the granddaughter I've never had…")

"That's why they sat you next to the Sky?" Sun asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I do not want a Sky. Not in a mafia's understanding of the role." Skull grimaced at the thought of being subservient to some spoiled little prince or princess that expected their Guardians to deal with everything. As Alexis she met and had to somehow work (or at least not murder) with enough of them. They were insufferable when she was on equal or above standing from them, she did not want to know how it is to be on lower one. "And it seems I didn't hide it well enough."

"So that's why she tried to almost drown us in her Flames." Storm murmured with another grimace.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The purple haired Cloud smiled sheepishly before adding seriously, "There is something else we need to take under consideration though."

"What do you mean?" The Hitman asked carefully.

"She's a Sky." She answered simply, banking on it to find out if they'd do the same leap of logic. They should, mafia is just as feudal as the nobility after all.

"Yes, we know." Italian answered with a raised eyebrow. (Really? Nothing?)

"Oh… you think that's the endgame?" Every single hint of a smile the Chinese martial artist had dropped from his face when he understood. This wasn't a happy thought, but it was something they had to be aware of.

"Maybe not endgame, but a very happy side effect for whatever she's included in." Her words were bland when she fell back on all political instincts Beauxbatons instilled in her, to keep herself calm.

"What?" Sun user asked carefully (so he not from a so-called better family. He was not used to that kind of politics, either from a civilian background or… the streets would explain why Sinclair portrays himself as a snob, self-image problems? No, that's not it… A self-worth complex maybe?)

"I know you're affiliated Renato, but the rest of us are not. Hell, even if you're affiliated, the second you're Harmonized all bets are off." Skull directed his thoughts gently (it wouldn't do to hurt his pride after all.)

"That…" He stopped when realization hit, "one Famiglia with all of us leashed to them…"

"So, do you think Giglio Nero is on this? Whatever that 'this' is?" She had to admit to being envious of Storms ability to compose himself so completely, even with years of practice her own composure was prone to slip to make space for Black Bloodlust in a battle situation. Luckily, she has never slipped to the Black Madness level. Yet.

"Giglio Nero are famous for being able to see glimpses of the future." Renato mused, refusing to voice the thought that came to them all.

"So it's either," She finally cracked after a few tense moments and said what had to be said. "we're too paranoid for our own good and it's totally innocent; she knows it's a trap and will do nothing about it; is on a the plan; or we got a faulty specimen."

"Harsh." Fon commented with a sly smile that just screamed that he held back one of those venomously polite comments that would slip from Alexis' or Dorea's lips from time to time.

"No less true." She countered slouching on her chair.

"No, it's not." He agreed mildly

"So we can't trust the only Sky that could actually hold us all." Renato growled bitterly and Skull almost winced when she understood that he wanted the Sky to be real.

"She would not hold all of us." She said softly rather than offer her sympathy.

"Oh? Thinking you're so much stronger than us?" He snarked bitingly

"Why do you think I flared my Flames so brightly when she came in?" Somehow, against all the urges to just strangle him, Skull managed to keep her voice mild. "It felt disgusting…" Renato stilled at those words and looked at her with wide eyes.

"That bad?" It was Fon that finally broke the silence to offer her some kind of comfort. Of course it was the Storm that sprang from the Cloud, it made sense for him to try and tune to her first.

"You didn't feel it?" Here she didn't even try to hide her incredulousness… That Flame was sickening!

"A bit too sweet for my tastes but other than that…" And suddenly Fon didn't need to elaborate.

"It was fake." She answered the unasked question with a grimace.

"Are you certain?" The Sun asked alarmed at what that could mean.

"There was a Sky that tried to use that tactic on me. Being sweet and understanding, calling me family, promising a fucking safe place… Fucker tried to make me heroically die for his cause." Skull growled and suddenly found herself wishing to be one of those muggle smokers… In the years after the War she picked up drinking and she probably would've picked up smoking after becoming a thief if not for the fact that even with magic the smell clung to the hair a bit too much to be discrete.

"How old were you?" The Chinese man asked with understanding in his eyes. (Huh… So he's running as well.)

"11 when I met him consciously. He started his machinations before I was even born." She answered bitterly… Hogwarts will always be a bittersweet memory to her. On one hand, it gave them an escape from the Dursleys. On the other hand, it was the nest of the man who decided that she'd need to die before she was even born.

"So we keep sweet Skies away from you, got it." Renato decided offering her additional level of defenses for the time they were still a team.

"That'd be appreciated." She smiled tightly and changed the topic before she could actually spill something important. (It's not like they could track her on that amount of information she just gave out, but… better safe than sorry.) "Coming back, Checkerface?" By their faces they knew exactly what and why she was redirecting the conversation, but they allowed her to do so without additional comments.

"Nothing, other than the fact that that bastard definitely knows too much." Renato grouched.

"He also travels a bit too fast for it to be feasible." Storm added thoughtfully.

"They like theatrics, Mist?" She proposed without real thought but…

"Possible." The Sun conceded, with the other man nodding along… Not like that information really gave them anything. Mists were a scarily popular flame type.

"I'm also concerned about Rain in the set." Fon breached another… problem, that whoever ends up being in charge would need to deal with.

"Of the fact that she's a soldier or that she's such a hypocritical bitch?" Skull asked conversationally raising an eyebrow at his amused expression.

"She could be a complete civilian." Renato reminded them with a long suffering air of someone who tries to catch last straws.

"I'd rather deal with a civilian than an Inverted Rain who has been brainwashed into 'serving her country' in the middle of I've-just-awoken-my-flames crisis" She answered with mocking smile.

"We're all inverted." Fon chided her halfheartedly.

"Viper's a Classic." Renato corrected absentmindedly.

"Not like it really matters." The Cloud murmured blandly.

"Speaking of the Mist." The Sun started and looked at the other two with a demand for answers.

"We do need information, that's true, but Viper is famous for demanding exorbitant prices for their information." Fon explained "We shouldn't risk them clamming up on the informations with that kind of opportunity."

"Especially since we're a new team. They don't trust us, we don't trust them, we don't trust each other…" Skull cut in before the Hitman in their midst could try and refute their reasoning. "Give it time Renato, it'll take a while"

"Very well" He acquiesced. Grudgingly.

They let themselves fall into silence, each thinking similar thoughts but no one really feeling the need to vocalize them. After a while Skull gave up, shrugged and moved back towards her trunk to continue unpacking stuff from it.

"How did you even bring that thing here on just your bike?" Renato broke the silence after Skull had taken out her nightclothes, cosmetics and a book.

"Secret." Skull turned her head and winked.

"That's not…"

"Renato, you do remember that I'm the World's Greatest Thief. Right?" She asked innocently, standing near the desk and starting to take off all the sharp objects she kept on her person. Starting with discreet blades and wires she kept in her hair.

"Cloud Flames don't work like that." he argued back blanching at the sight of all the things she managed to hide from 'The Greatests' in just her hair. Her purple, attention and scrutiny catching hair.

"Is that so?" The purple haired girl asked airily and moved onto more or less visible daggers on her person, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what their reactions would be if she'd got out swords and the other sharpies from her trunk. There was no way she was leaving for an adventure without her trusty Sword of Gryffindor.

"We're all the Greatest, we'll find out." Fon warned her, watching the spectacle (and most importantly the amount of things she could kill a human with that she was wearing even a few minutes earlier) with curiosity.

"Maybe~"

"One day I'll unravel every single one of your secrets." The Italian warned, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint that made her laugh with delight (well, she was an adrenaline junkie.)

"But not today~" She singsonged seeing him stand up and take a few steps towards her.

"No, not today." He admitted and reached out towards her hand. (So nice to meet a man familiar with proper manners. Even if those manners are only in use when in semi-private) "Good night." Renato murmured with a smug smirk after softly kissing her knuckles. (She may have guided her Flames towards the places he would be touching as a defense… Just in case of course.)

"Rest well." She answered letting her flames settle down the moment he let her hand down. Then he left with respectful nod to the Storm leaving them in silence.

"I trust I can leave warning Verde and Viper to you?" Fon stood up and moved towards her as well, stopping just so they were outside of the other's reach.

"It'd be for the best." She answered, giving him a resigned smile."Sending Renato to them would be a spectacularly bad idea," after barely a second she amended "at least to the Lightning." She allowed her smile to take a bit of a hopeful tint "Will you take care of Mirch?"

"Do you think she'll listen?" It had been a while since she last heard that mix of skepticism and deadpan… just wow.

"Other than the ‘New da Vinci’, you're the only one that's not fully immersed in the Underworld." She shrugged before adding "Or at least your title isn't."

"I'm the Triads enforcer." He pointed out bemused.

"She doesn't know that, does she?" Her blithe comment startled a chuckle out of him and easy agreement.

"No, no she doesn't."

"By the way," she started and leaned back, propping herself on the desk, pausing. It had to be done and yet it was exactly that kind of landmine that could absolutely destroy any working relationship they could have… At least until the leader was chosen "could you try to ease her into the fold?" Aaand here comes the stiffness and that ultra focus every predator has somewhere in them.

"Why?" He asked stiffly.

"Because she's a liability," she answered candidly and then added softly "and you know it."

"She's a soldier." He objected visibly unconvinced and startingly bitter

"Hear me out." She requested raising her hand placatingly, (not both of them, she was not leaving herself to his mercy, not even for a second) and the moment he gave her agreeable nod she started talking. "Italy has not been a part of the active conflict since WWII." She said gently, before continuing after a few moments of hesitation "COMSUBIN is not something that would be dispatched on peace missions either. Little soldier over there has military training, true, but no real experience." She rattled that out and smiled slightly seeing the Storm close to her relax a bit and don a thoughtful expression as well. "Hell her entire posture…" She trailed off with resigned shrug.

"I can't really dispute that." He agreed with a frown "Still, why ask me? Asking Verde would put her in your sphere of influence." He pointed out mildly, looking at her with quiet intensity that told her she's being judged.

"He’s not supporting me." She answered his silent question waving negligent hand. "He's just opposing Renato."

"Still more likely to support you than me."

"Maybe." She conceded with a slight frown, wondering what was going on in that serene head of his. It was not normal to try and help contenders after staking a claim. "Anyway, Verde is no fighter, he's a scientist." She shrugged there, reminding him exactly what most of soldiers thought about 'eggheads'. "With loose morals from what I've heard."

"Ah…" He finally nodded relaxing. "So you think she'd rather listen to a fellow fighter."

"One with a generally more accepted set of morals, yes."

"I'll see what can be done." He promised with such an earnest expression, she'd coo at him if not for the fact that he'd probably kick her ass for it.

"Thank you Fon." She smiled, taking a fortifying breath and stepping into his reach. Coiling her flames defensively just under her skin but stood her ground offering him a chance to choose the way they'd part.

"Sweet dreams, Skull." He murmured with a smile bowing from his waist. Low enough to indicate respect to fellow professional but not enough to suggest any kind of authority on any side.

"Good night." She answered with respectful nod to the side. (Blacks do NOT bow!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to the answers :)  
> * Multiple personalities stuff is in fact on purpose, though it’s not like some ‘she’ would need to keep them straight. Thanks to magic every personality is unique, sentient being with their own talents and flaws. There’s also the fact that the longest ‘living’ personality would be Alexis who lived only 17 years old, so a lot of issues just got pushed onto the second plan and never properly resolved. There will be hiccups  
> * At the meeting with other Arcobaleno Skull is 51. She does look young (metamorphomagi/MoD thing) and is not truly mature (because of that dissonance between personalities) but she does have memories of every other personality before her. For the most part :)  
> * About ‘Lackey’ thing… I tried. I really wanted and tried to go that path where Skull is a Lackey who finally breaks etc but. Of course there’s a ‘but’. Reborn is a gentleman. From what we see in the canon he taught both Dino and Tsuna to protect and cherish ‘those fairer sex’, which is why I don’t believe he’d openly humiliate a woman, no matter how useless with his behavior. Which is why I decided to put Skull in ‘possible opponent’ position, so I could have Reborn and others treat her as a possible threat.  
> * There was a comment in… Spanish I think which I truly have no idea what was written, but thank you anyway :)  
> * Alexis is still in contact with Wizarding World, spends time with family from time to time. She even has grandchildren :) It will be shown and used later. There will be mentions, places, maybe even entire chapter with just her Magical peers or contacts with other ‘friends’.  
> * In one of the comments I was accused of racism for description of Noir’s skin tone, and while normally I’d probably let it go easily, just in case let’s rehash what racism is, okay? By most definitions found on web it’s and here I quote: “the belief that all members of each race possess characteristics, abilities, or qualities specific to that race, especially so as to distinguish it as inferior or superior to another race or races”. My book version of encyclopedia adds also the “belief that that one’s intelligence can be determined by someone’s look or race”. So by both quoted definitions the oh-so-funny-blonde-jokes are racist, belief that ‘black people are superior on basketball court’ is racist and of course that shit we as human race allowed to go on in history. But describing skin color for ease of imagining the character? I’m not sure if it got spurned by the fact that for once there was someone not of ‘porcelain skin’ or ‘tanned skin caressed by wind’ in a fanfic… Or if it was because British Magical Lord decided to become someone absolutely else. But oh well… For reader’s comfort: if anyone that actually represents people with used skin tone is offended at the word used at color, please let me know exactly which word you’d rather me use.  
> * About the scar - By the day Rose stepped into the Wizarding World, it was already a symbol. Dorea and Alexis simply made use of it so there was never a point of getting rid of it, even with magical medical advancement and super-duper-awesome powers under their command. Neither Noir or ‘Skulls’ have that scar.  
> * About makeup… I’d like to say it was used because every woman wants to be pretty, or maybe to keep people from looking too close to their apperance, or something else… But the truth is I actually forgot about her being metamorphomagus and defaulted into my own mindset of ‘want to look different? Use proper makeup’, so let’s make it into nice, strategic decision of not bringing too much scrutiny onto herself, k? ^^  
> * About pairing… I have no idea. If there would be anything, then there’s a long way before we’ll achieve the moment where anything would be conceivable. After all in this chapter we’ll be meeting bunch of professionals that could kill a person in few different ways. And any kind of pairing would need some kind of trust.  
> * About other possible genderbends… I honestly don’t think there’s much of a point of one, though if there’d be a need to then of course I will switch the gender of a person. Which brings us to Mists, and specifically Viper since there were already questions about it… Mists can control other’s perception so imo their gender is for them to choose and since Viper doesn’t disclose it, it is entirely possible they do not believe in need of having one. Or just switch at will… We’ll see~


	3. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response to the previous chapter! It’s really great to see new reviews whenever checking. And to see the amount of people that consider my writing good enough to drop favourite or follow or a bookmark. Thank you.
> 
> Now the answers :)  
> As always if you did not ask a thing, please feel free to scroll down :)  
> * Entire House of Black grew through those years, even though Alexis herself never had children. Skull will visit them soon, so be patient :)  
> * In the comments on Ao3 there was truly interesting theory as to why Lal went to the Arcobaleno meeting even though it was Collonello that got the pacifier… It was truly great, please don’t mind for when I’ll borrow it :)  
> * About why she did not say a thing about Arcobaleno while at meeting… In the world where Wizarding World do exist, there is no way Skull would be first magical to be picked up as a sacrifice… So Kawahira found a way to work around it. It will be brought up later as well  
> * About the split personalities - Magic makes everything weirder, which is a rule we all know from both HP canon and fandom, so when normally the witch or wizard is made from Soul + Mind + Magical Core / Flames + Body, ‘Skull’ is made from Soul (shared between personalities) + Mind (split between them) + Magical Core / Flames (also shared) + Body. The thing is Skull doesn’t feel that the Sky Flames are her. She still can use them but not in the same way Noir could. Same with magic and body. Dorea and Alexis will be better at using magic thanks to their training. And the body will have different uses and instincts depending on personality. It’s… rather hard to explain since I’m in no way expert on psychology, but I hope it is understandable anyway.
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and her publishers. Idea's mine  
> Beta read by glorious CrystalSeeker

Skull's heart skipped a beat when she woke up… feelings of wrongness closing in on her. The thing she was laying on, a bed. Not her bed though, not her room, (even though she could feel her power in the wards around it) not her house… WHERE was she?

Her eyes flew open, hand already reaching towards the blade under her pillow, magic weighting in the air and Flames gathering under her skin before the understanding hit her.

Ah…

Meeting with the rest of Il Prescelti Sette, (the arrogant but competent Sun; calm, dangerous Storm; intelligent if a bit passive Lightning; brash, military (ugh) Rain; magical (How?) Mist; and a Dumbledoresque Sky); staking claim to the leader position; (she was never good at following orders, was she?) bug sweeping; voiced and unvoiced deals and promises…

She took a few deep breaths to get down from her adrenaline rush. She was in a hostile territory, with insanely powerful individuals with possible moral bends. She needed her wits and balance to get through it, and she needed even more to not lose something she shouldn't. It's bad enough that she gave away so much information yesterday. Now she needed to spin it properly… Make deals with the others in the set, build some trust between them, (even if it'd be mostly trust in their skill and not character) and somehow continue with her research towards not only what was, but what is and what will be. (She did not like the thought about being the lamb led for slaughter, after all even with Death's help, there has to be a way of killing her. And there was no way she'd risk it happening. After all, for all her fear of being Death's Mistress and what it meant… She was still a human. She didn't want to die… And that was the point of those Flames, wasn't it? Flames of Dying Will.)

She allowed herself a few moments of quiet, just lying on the bed before starting to meditate, plunging deep down into her mindscape. She ignored the… 'meeting place' with others and went straight to her own part of their head and soul to start sorting through everything that had happened the previous day and what she had learned from her observations of her dear 'teammates'. They each had a different body language, a favored posture, favored weapon, their triggers, (where they found one of course) classification of their type of temperament and the possible ways of their thoughts. The way they used their tempers, rather than being led by them. The way some of them refused their own natures, fought them and came on top.

She had to admit she was honestly impressed by those poor people Checkerface put in the situation with her. Well, most of them at least. Now she just had to learn to somehow deal with the others. Ugh…

But first, she needed to make the room somewhat liveable, which meant getting rid of the awful furniture and getting something comfortable to sleep on.

Skull crawled out from under the covers, summoning her wand from her holster and starting to wave it around to open her trunks.

"Kreacher." She called out lazily, already thinking about whether she could get a cup of proper tea and breakfast in the kitchen… Speaking of, she needed to find her kettle and install it in the room, there was no way she'll suffer that thing Italians so generously called 'tea' any more than she needed to. There was a soft 'pop' and the elf, that has amounted to being her caretaker for so many years, arrived on the carpet of the room. The elf standing in the room was old and thin, a meter tall at max, with big, wide eyes and even bigger bat-like ears. He was wearing a moss green tunic with a silver rope around his hips, and the House of Black's Dragon crest on the right side of his chest as all good servants of the Titled House did in the Magical World.

"Mistress be calling?" His raspy voice hadn't changed much from the last time she had heard it, though she noticed the way he was a bit more hunched in on himself than usual and how he leaned into her magic surrounding the room. She scowled inwardly at his state. She needed to prepare more tasks for the old elf once again.

House elves were always something of a curiosity to her, maybe it was because of how blase about them Neville was or how furious Hermione got any time the topic came up… Sku… Dorea at the time was mostly curious. What were they? How did they work? Why did they work? Why did they want to serve? She found multiple different theories, from tales about how elves were punished to lead a life of slavery by Magic itself because of a crime, to theories about how elves one day simply stopped being able to produce magic and while scrambling to survive found out they could bond to wizards and use their magic to live. There was research from the Department of Mysteries about the possibility of elves being a wizard-made race, or maybe simply golems that needed their magic to live. Years of research about the theory of them being a wizard-made race bred for the purpose of serving, made it depressingly possible and almost proven by now. There was facts she learned the hard way. Elves needed to work, not only to be happy, but to be healthy and to survive. Non-working elves grew weak and frail, while strong, healthy elves meant not only a comfortable life for their 'owner', but also that there were powerful wards in the place the elf and their owner lived in. Powerful children were usually raised in such a place, which is why it was so surprising for her to be just as or even more magically powerful than her magically raised counterparts.

"Kreacher, can you sense other people in the building?" She asked absent-mindedly. She worked out a long time ago that when her question was important, but she didn't want the poor elf to feel inadequate should he not be able to fulfill her wishes, that it was best to act apathetic.

"Kreacher be sensing them, Mistress." The elf nodded eagerly, his long ears flapping a few times from the sudden movement.

"Are they asleep?"

"They be sleeping Mistress." He confirmed again looking up at 'his witch' questioningly. Well, she had to give him that, she didn't normally ask those kind of questions, but it was important today. She really wanted to stump the others without giving up her magic as a trump card.

"Please, make sure they don't wake up for a while." She ordered pleasantly but let out a frustrated sigh when the trunk she opened was full of potion ingredients rather than with the furniture she could use to redesign the space given to her.

"Kreacher do that." He agreed, snapped his fingers and the Cloud relaxed feeling the familiar feel of elven magic surround the mansion. Better yet, it was the magic of her elf!

"It seems like I'll need to stay here for a while." She smiled at her old companion's wide eyed wariness, they both knew she didn't really do that whole 'staying in one place' thing. Unless in a big territory she could use that had a lot of things to destroy, it was out of the question. She took a second to wonder if whoever paid for the mansion took her Cloudiness into consideration or if she'll be able to use that to get out of the place, before blinking and smiling at her patiently waiting elf. "Help me with refurbishing?"

"Kreacher be helping Great Mistress Alexis!" Ugh… Did he have to call her that? He took it up as a way to make fun of that poor ex-Malfoy elf in her service. Dobby was a bit… over enthusiastic, but he was excellent at taking care of the plants in the greenhouses.

"Could you please remove the furniture from this room?" She turned towards Kreacher fully and started planning aloud for what had to happen "Put them in the middle of the gardens for all I care. As long as no one wakes up to see something magical happening."

"Great Mistress Alexis be surrounding herself with nasty muggles again." Kreacher's complaint was half-hearted at best, in the shockingly complete opposite way he'd have reacted only a few years after she acquired him together with the house. It seemed like watching her grow up properly and helping her raise Teddy did wonders towards the old elf's tolerance, or maybe that was the fact that she was professionally stealing from muggles? She had done it without any use of magic, so it would be safe to assume he took it as a proof that magicals were simply better than those 'nasty muggles'. Even without use of magic.

"At least they don't fall over themselves at my sight." She grouched back, still peeved at the idiotic way the Wizarding World treated her. If not because of her excess of titles, then because of the power she could put into a spell and still stand upright, or because of the rather rare magical talents she could make use of… Or because she survived the impossible…

"Wizards know how Great Mistress Alexis is." Kreached nodded sagely as if her complaints were of no consequence and were simply silly. Cheeky little… "They be trembling at even the thought of angering Great Mistress Alexis and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"It's tiring, Kreacher." She sighed exhausted at the simple thought of going back to the Magical side of things but immediately smiled in triumph, finally finding the trunk she had a bed, a wardrobe and other essentials in. "I raised the new generation of House of Black. I'm on vacation now."

"Great Mistress Alexis can be on vacation for as long as she wants." The elf allowed and smiled cheekily when the woman growled wordlessly at him.

"Furniture, Kreacher." She ordered, trying for a stern voice, but from what she could see in his smile, she barely landed at 'tired' or maybe 'exasperated'. "I'm taking a shower and when I get back I'll want to make the room somewhat comfortable."

"Mistress wants Kreacher to get furniture from the Black Castle?"

"No, the ones in my trunks will be enough. Thank you."

"Mistress wishes for breakfast as well?" Here she stopped for a full few seconds to wonder if she should brave the local cooking as her only source of food, or if she should get fed by her elves and only nibble on the food while with the others. Should she trust them? Or should she play with their minds a bit? Okay, stupid question.

"That's… actually a pretty good idea, please get me breakfast. My 'before exercises' breakfast, Kreacher. Do not bring back an entire feast." This time she managed to be stern, if only because she knew very well what Kreacher would bring to her as 'breakfast' when he thought he could get away with it.

"Yes, Mistress."

Skull eyeballed him distrustfully, absolutely sure he'll find a way to get around her orders and bring her more food since 'Mistress Alexis should just let the elves take care of her' or some other spiel, and sighed. Grabbing a set of clothes prepared specifically for her to exercise in, (delightfully fitting and yet not hampering her movements or sliding up or down when doing acrobatic stretches) and decided to leave the old elf to his orders. She needed a proper shower, and maybe she could try and find a way to get a bathtub installed in the bathroom while she was at it. A magical bathtub with runes to control the water temperature, soaps and salts added. She absolutely loved the pool-like tubs in Beauxbatons, even if they were communal and more often than not there were at least three other girls using the showers, soaking themselves or swimming around in there.

Clean and freshly clothed again Skull happily skipped into the currently empty bedroom after leaving yesterdays clothes and the her pajamas in a basket she knew one of the elves will empty soon. The sole fact that she called for one elf meant in their minds that they're free to do things around her as if she was at home. (House elves, why?) She could see the original furniture from the supplied room on the grass outside of her window and snorted at Kreacher's literal interpretation of her order. He had cleared out of the room down to the bare floor and walls, and the only things left were her trunks, weapons she had had on her person the previous day and a low table with tea and breakfast on it. She smiled and waved him to the bathroom letting him deal with the additional energy by cleaning it out as well.

After breakfast she went straight for her wand, opened up the 'decor trunks' and started casting spells to get the room up to proper standards. It only took a few waves and the ceiling was turned into realistic map of the sky in that exact moment, (bar the sun keeping all stars invisible to human eyes of course) she may abhor divination and it's vagueness but the Beauxbatons taught her standard 'great star signs' and how to read them. Star reading was considered as one of the surer paths with the art, just along the scrying and pyromancy as none of them needed the elusive 'third eye' just to get any results… Thanks to that Skull caught the common wizarding habit of checking the sky from time to time… Just in case of course. Another wave and the walls had different clouds slowly crawling around on purplish backgrounds, she waited for a nice combination of clouds on the different walls and froze them. She didn't really want to have that awkward conversation of 'oh yea, I know you're mostly catholic, but magic is real, I'm a witch and I'm unamused by the entire 'stake business' with other Elements'… Yeah, no.

A few muttered spells later the floor was covered in wood blocks and her favorite, fluffy carpet was levitating around, waiting until she has the rest of the room ready for her finishing touches. Another wave and prepared furniture flies out of her trunk. A big curtained bed with fluffy pillows and a sinfully soft mattress settled on her floor, a ridiculously comfortable couch and armchairs from the same set she stole from one of russian oligarchs came out next, and then a proper desk with nice, deep, magically secured drawers was placed in the room. She took out a nightstand, a big tank and perch for whenever Ares loses his patience and pops up with Athena to stay. Athena would be fine without much, she'd just need to be explained as a constrictor as to not freak out whoever would see her apparently venomous snake that is 2 metres long. They are not something normal in muggle world… But Ares? How to convince her muggle teammates that the phoenix is totally not magical? (Maybe some spiel about a Flame familiar or something? Hmmm…) She stored that thought for later and took out her huge wardrobe that took on another decent chunk of the wall. Even though the wardrobe was stuffed with space expansion charms, keeping both clothes and weapons of different kinds was… not easy. But well… What can a girl say? She always liked sharpies and now she even had a proper excuse to keep them at hand. After a few more lazy wand gestures to ensure everything had a purplish theme she secured her wand holsters and several weapons on her person, and told Kreacher to release the rest of the mansion from their sleep.

Skull smiled, almost skipping out of the room (luckily she did remember to secure the thing) and on her way to the gardens so she could relax while moving. It had been a while since she had been able to somewhat freely use her magic and feel it flowing around her person, mixing with her Flames and just generally being there. She took a second to wonder if she destroyed any of Verde's electronics while setting up her wards before shrugging and moving into a light jog around the mansion, learning the layout of the gardens, the places where things should be as to have the part of her that was a Sky warn her should something be amiss later. (Disruption of Harmony was like loud blaring alarm for every Sky.) She also made absolutely sure as to not leave even a speck of her Cloud around her. This was not her Territory. She didn't care if it was where she currently lived. Her Territory is called Black Castle and is safe from any interlopers, and it will stay that way.

She remembered how insistent she was that her 'Flame type' was not to rule over her… That is before she retaliated with slight excessive force (just a tiny, tiny bit) when one of the (still existing) idiots who supported Tommy-boy once decided to pay a… visit. He broke her window… She broke his spine.

That… incident was a shocker that actually made her sit down and take good, hard look at what was happening and what and why things had happened through the prism of her Flame Types. Like her utter glee that a man that dared to try and manipulate her died by the hand of his own spy… Her raising giddiness the closer another 'meeting' with Tommy-boy was coming… Her absolute disinterest in helping the Wizarding Sheep… The disdain towards those without a proper spine… Acceptance of people's flaws and decisions (even if her acceptance was not approval and she wasn't really worried to show it)… Charisma she now knew to blame on both her Sky and Cloudy parts of herself… Yeah, that was a bitter pill to swallow.

After a few rounds around the mansion she felt someone catching up to her, a quick pulse of Cloud from her and she fastened her stride letting out chiming laughter, leading the Storm to chase her as the way to get both of them ready to properly exercise later. Light steps behind her also quickened their pace and she could swear she heard a huff of amusement when she darted between places, slowing and quickening her steps as to use as much energy as she could. She knew from experience that a Cloud with too much energy is not something she should subject the other Elements to so early in their cooperation. Even Teddy insisted she should wear herself out in the morning if she didn't plan to fight later. Unconscious Multiplication of her own energy was not something she was proud of, but nevertheless it was manageable thanks to her tailored training regimes. They became a habit like her Propagation of her healing factor for when she didn't manage to dodge things life threw at her. Though she was quite sure it was the Multiplication of her magic that actually netted her that stupid title of Sorcerer Supreme of Europe. Another few rounds of chase where both she and Fon did everything to tire out the other they stopped on the oh so nice patch of grass and looked at each other, assessing...

"Spar?" Fon asked, forcibly relaxing his body and smiling invitingly but Skull snorted and waved him away.

"I should do my stretches before any other activity." She answered his raised eyebrow both with words and actions when she started doing most of the so called standard stretches.

"Stretches are important in martial arts." He agreed slowly stretching his arms as well, making her give him a sardonic look and planting her hands flat on the ground.

"Not a martial artist." The Cloud pointed out rolling to the ground and continue to reach to her toes while sitting. She then started preparing her body for splits and her favorite balance exercises.

"Everyone can learn." He politely refuted, giving up on copying her actions when it seemed to be more than he could safely do and moving onto what she assumed was the martial arts version of warm up stretches.

"I like sharpies too much to use my body as a weapon." She raised her head from between her knees and smiled mockingly at the face he was making just seeing her while dealing with his own stretches. Well… She was a thief. And a stunt artist, maybe she was not on acrobat level of flexibility, but she was damn close to it.

"It's the only weapon you can't be disarmed from." Storm argued still drilling her with his eyes at that slight against his art.

"Really?" She looked up at him to deadpan… Dis-armed pun? Seriously? To the Cloud?

"I'm a Storm," Chinese man reminded unapologetically. "you should forgive me a bad pun once or twice. We're straightforward Elements."

"You don't say." She murmured dryly and moved herself into a horizontal split, now to the fun part!

"Still, it's important for you to be able to defend yourself."

"I'm a thief, Fon." She said slowly, making sure to make it sound like she doubted him to be fully capable of comprehending her title… She had a feeling she knew where he was trying to go with it and she didn't like that idea. At all. "The Thief in fact." The purple haired Cloud pointed out, planting her hands on the ground and hoisting rest of her body up, closing her legs immediately after achieving 90 degrees between the ground and her torso, and raising them up to the proper handstand "The second I need to fight when doing my job I've already failed."

"You're not here as a thief though." He pointed out stubbornly and stood up to look all mighty and disapproving above her. With his hands folded into sleeves, a slight frown and everything "You're here as a Cloud. The Strongest Cloud in The World."

"And I've killed off enough idiots trying to tell me how I should behave, that they know better and leave me alone." She refuted with venomous politeness making a split again, raising her legs together and correcting her hands positions slightly. Then she raised her head back, curved her back and allowed her legs to slowly get to the back, as to hang with the ankles on both sides of her head. Then she smiled wickedly at the slight bulging of the Storm's eyes at the pose.

"That's…" He choked out and Skull smiled moving the center of her weight towards her back and finally planting her feet down on the grass again. A small push and she was back to standing. Then she looked at the man in front of her challengingly. She really had killed more than enough people for them to learn to not even dare to breathe of their expectations towards her person. Even if most of them were on the Wizarding side.

"Hmmm? They wanted me to do to so." She smiled with full blown innocence. The one she had to learn to fake as Rose to keep the teachers from believing the Dursleys. "I found that we should be careful what we wish for." She turned around towards the mansion and started going towards it, just to stop and turn her face to look theatrically at the Storm. "Sometimes our wishes do come true after all."

A quick trip to her room later and she was back with the others (she found it oddly humorous that once again she came only before the Sky) sitting at the table and waiting for the Sky to join them. They were all nursing their drinks with different shades of disgruntlement at not only being told to come and eat together but also at being made to wait for the Sky once again.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, the Rain in the set was the one to deal with it the best. Skull grimaced a bit at that thought, but even though the Rain was Inverted in her nature, it made sense for a military personnel to be patient while waiting for a superior. On the other hand, none of the others had needed to wait for their meeting partners for long.

Mirch was nursing her mug of coffee, seemingly without a care in the world, with how sleepy she allowed herself to act around them all. Their Mist was drinking strawberry milk prepared for them earlier or at least projecting that they were drinking the milk with their nose in some papers… Skull had no idea how true the entire visage was, but she did notice the indigo shine of Mist Flames around their person. The Lightning was writing something in his notebook, ignoring the glass of water nearby. Renato was lounging on his chair sipping from his espresso and smirking at how both Fon and the Cloud herself were eyeing the cups prepared for them as if they were cans of roundworms and not cups of tea.

"Yeah, no." She declared suddenly pushing the cup aside with disgust evident on her face. "I have a kettle back in the room, Fon, so if you have your own blend or would consent to trying mine I can at least offer proper tea later."

"I'd be delighted to." He answered promptly also pushing aside the prepared liquid with grateful nod.

"That bad?" Renato asked with a mocking edge to his smirk.

"Ever drank coffee in China?" Fon asked pleasantly with just as mocking smile.

"Never had the pleasure… Or rather, the displeasure from the way you asked."

"Then in Britain? It's almost just as bad." Skull offered blandly visibly refusing to even look at the cups of 'tea' on the table.

"There is worse coffee than British?" Renato sat upright and looked at Skull with visible disbelief. She couldn't really fault him. In her experience to get good coffee on British soil one had to have specifically trained elves or visit one of the few Italian cafes in Diagon. Even then the quality of coffee available in commercial cafes was lower than the what was made by trained elves. She didn't want to know how bad it looked like at the muggle side. She really didn't.

"Chinese is worse." She answered him with bland politeness. "Though I'm not making the mistake of buying coffee in Britain anymore. Well, the Welsh one is somehow drinkable, and the Irish is… well known for reasons. But English and Scottish? Don't try it."

"You know surprisingly much about British coffee for a tea drinker." Their resident scientist pointed out carefully and Skull suppressed a grimace upon noticing that she was the center of attention. Again. And she wanted to learn things about them…

"One of the people I learned from was a coffee drinker." She worded that carefully as to not give way who or how she was taught. "What's worse thought was that they liked British coffee." Purple lips offered a bland smile at the theatrical shudder from the Sun and the almost pitying look from the green haired man. "So I'm kind of experienced in that regard."

"Poor Lady Skull." Renato cooed mockingly slouching back, and prompting her to beam at him.

"You have no idea."

"And what's wrong with British coffee?" Mirch demanded glaring at them

"You're joking, right?" Renato set his cup down to stare at the soldier incredulously. Totally forgetting his 'condescending asshole of a hitman' persona in the face of that affront to his sensibilities."I'm well aware that the military brand of coffee you're used to is simply terrible, but the British version of that is even worse."

"Aren't Italians supposed to like only good coffee?" Green haired man wondered aloud, making the others look at both Mirch and Renato inquiringly.

"Said the guy drinking only water." The Rain bit out angrily.

"I'll let you know that water is a great way to keep oneself hydrated." The inverted Lightning stated in what was very close to what Dorea recalled of McGonnagal's teaching voice. "Of course, I absolutely understand that you, muscle types do not understand the importance of proper body balance outside of simple balanced movements, so it's not really a surprise that the military people do not understand the importance of properly tasting food" He continued barreling over any complaint or protest without pause. Then he paused for a second and with a smirk added "Besides. I'm not Italian."

"Now, now, Mr. Scientist, there's no need to be mean. Some say green tea is better for hydration than even water itself." Skull injected before the Rain could give in to her oh-so-visible desire to jump and try to strangle the green haired Lightning.

"Which is why you asked for the red one?" Lightning bit out looking pointedly at the untouched cup standing still in her reach.

"I'm not one to discriminate with tea." Skull answered blithely, ignoring the disbelieving stares from the rest of the table occupants with practiced ease.

"Hmm… Not British then, they do love their Earl Grey… Russian?" The scientist's try at guessing her nationality made her blink blankly… Russian? Really? Why?

"My surname is De Mort, Mister…" She started only to be cut out by the scientist himself.

"It's Verde, Miss De Mort."

"Skull, then." She smiled at his offer, a little pained at the need to use such familiarity with another person.

"And I'm Viper mou…" The Mist voiced for the first time that day making the Elements look at them carefully. At least before Skull noticed that they were doing this just because she showed discomfort at using one's names or simply handles.

"Very well… Viper. Please, feel free to use Skull as well." The purple haired Cloud answered with a tired sigh, her hands raking through her hair.

"Still, the surname is French, but the accent…" Verde continued his thought as if the introductions hadn't taken place at all "and the tea…"

"Why can't it just end as my little secret?" Skull asked with mock exasperation, tugging at the strand still around her fingers softly. Making sure to not react at the feel of the wire hidden in there. Unlike rest of her 'weapons', the hair were as dangerous to her opponent as to herself.

"What's a secret or two among criminals Lady Skull? I have to admit to a bit of curiosity as well." Renato joined with the others with a mocking smirk plastered for everyone to see… Asshole.

"Absolutely not my fault you decided to broadcast your nationality Renato-dear." She bit out with an equally mocking tilt to her voice, even if her smile froze at bland politeness, but all she got for her troubles was a sardonic look… Not fair~

"Mou, why would she tell you it for free? Information has a price." Viper's person suddenly became very interesting indeed.

"A very specific price I take it." Skull injected before anyone could try to get it out of the Information Broker, gifting them a sharp, toothy smile. Not enough to be considered a threat, but still visibly a warning. "How much for my nationality then?" The threat bled out of her smile just to make place for the curiosity.

"Mou… more than they can pay for." Skull snorted at that admission. She knew she was doing a good job of hiding her birthplace, but she had no idea she was that good at it. As long as she could hide exactly what she was… she didn't really care about her simple nationality.

"You don't know as well." Verde accused flatly looking up from his notes at the broker.

"I know everything…" They sniffed in mock outrage before amending somewhat sheepishly. "Or will know shortly."

"Is that so?" Skull chuckled quietly at that

"Mou… I am the best."

"So we've heard."

"Does anyone have plans for today? I'd be happy for a spar partner." Fon cut in before they could resolve to more squabbling.

"A.k.a. 'the poor sucker that will be thrown around by an actual martial artist'." Verde quipped going back to his notebook, the entertainment was officially over.

"I offered to teach Skull, but she refused my lessons." Said Martial Artist complained looking at them with almost a pout, that was only more pronounced because of its contrast to his usual range of expressions.

"Still just a thief." The Cloud quipped stretching her frame on the chair and relaxing her muscles forcibly.

"Being able to fight hand to hand is important Lady Skull." Renato frowned at her visibly which only made her roll eyes with exasperation. She was a Cloud, she didn't need to know where to hit, just to be able to actually hit. Especially since she worked with weapons most of the time. On the other hand, however, hiding and carrying all the weaponry was getting a bit… Wait a second… She didn't need to carry them full-size, did she? She did knew, she could both copy and enlarge something… The question was, could she do both at the same time? Hmm… Worth spending some time to experiment a bit.

"Then you're free to take him up on his offer. I'm personally going to take a look at the pretty shinies to find." She dismissed with her mind already on the new topic to ponder.

"Mou… If your target is in the same place as some information I'd like to get…?" Viper's voice stopped her as she was getting up from her chair, but she didn't stop her movement other than that freeze for a second.

"I can bring you copies." With a wave Skull almost skipped to her room to start checking the issue.

"We were meant to eat breakfast together." Mirch ground out, glaring at the leaving Cloud.

"And?" She asked back blithely before lighting her already purple eyes with shine from her flame. "I'm not going to waste my time 'crowding' just because some princess wants it." Then she looked at the clock pointedly. "Especially if she doesn't even have the decency to come on the time she chose herself."

"You're going to make this difficult, aren't you Lady Skull?" Renato asked looking at her exasperated.

"I am a Cloud." The purple haired women shrugged before leaving. She had experimenting to do! And food to get out of Kreacher.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

She was sitting on her armchair with different small conjured weapons. She was trying to first copy the weapons with her Cloud Flames and then enlarge the copy… Of course, there was still the question of how useful the copies turned out to be, but that could be found out in those so-called training rooms. Maybe she could even get Fon to play moving target for her? She was still debating between using her Flames or Magic and which would be better to use for the copies. Ugh, it would be better for her to not use magic when with the rest of Elements… especially in a fight. There was a real danger that she'd instinctively start casting spells rather than use her hard earned skills with different weaponry. In the end she was using her magic to fight long before learning to use anything else…

Then there was knocking…

A quick poke of her wards gave her the impression of something intangible, deluding… something misty outside… Well, she did promise to talk to Viper.

A few steps towards the door, a quick order of fresh teapot and teacups, and after an additional glance around the room that made sure nothing obviously suspicious was found in sight, she opened the door.

"Come in, Viper." She smiled with anticipation. This. This right here was the most dangerous person for her. The one with enough information to start putting the pieces together. Her potential best ally or the worst opponent out of all the people in the mansion. Inviting them into her domain. Her clearly magical domain, when you know what to look out for, was exhilarating…

"Mou…" They nodded and walked right in while already speaking about business. "I wanted to talk about that infor…" Just to freeze at the sight of changes done to the room. "oh."

"Come in, Viper." Skull repeated with a welcoming smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes "About the information, right?"

"Yes. About that information…" They started again and obediently moved towards the couch that they probably knew couldn't possibly logically arrive inside. Especially if Skull's expectations were met and Viper had snared the entire mansion in their own protections. That was probably why the next words were blurted out by them. "Are you a witch?"

"That's pretty offensive term around here, I believe." The Cloud mused aloud and moved to sit back in her abandoned spot on the couch, wiggling a bit she mused about how her weaponry in the different stages of tangibility and sizes didn't even poke her anymore.

"That's not… Mou… Sorry then." Viper shook themselves out of whatever shock they came in at that 'proof' that something was not normal with the thief and took a deep breath.

"Tea?" She offered pleasantly already raising a prepared pot and spare teacup.

"Yes, please."

"How are you taking it?"

"Mou… Straight."

"Here you go." She gave them another one of those perfectly pleasant smiles she had to practice so painstakingly for the tea parties with other Ladies of the Houses, and filed the teacup before passing it to them. And yes, the thief was perfectly aware that Viper was tracking her every move for even the slight sign of magic in the air. She let it be for a while longer before prompting with more of a business take than that of a social setting. "So? About that information?"

"Mou... you said you'd bring me a copy of the information you found wherever you'd have a heist." The Mist started speaking, carefully yet impatiently wording their thoughts. (Did they have a need for information from her so soon?)

"I did." Skull agreed mildly, watching the other Flame user in the room intently.

"Mou… would it be possible for you to move against the targets I'd ask you to move against?"

"Hmm…" The purple haired Cloud hummed and took a sip of her drink as to have time to formulate her thoughts. After a while she decided to go for a relatively blunt. "I'm a thief Viper. I don't mind bringing you information from the places I'd be in anyway, but I will not hunt them down for you."

"Not necessarily hunt down mou…" The information broker immediately protested "Just… You'd go to a location I point towards and bring me information from there?" They offered almost hesitantly, Skull narrowed her eyes in immediate suspicion "Most of the places with interesting tidbits lately have had some kind of anti-Mist defense I haven't worked out workaround yet, but you're safely going through them when on a job."

"If the place I'd visit has something pretty, shiny and expensive I could be convinced to visit them." The thief declared, making sure to hammer that point in. She had no intention of becoming the errand girl of the Miserly Mist. "And of course if I get something pretty, shiny and expensive in turn. It would be case by case though."

"Mou… Fine." They agreed after taking a while to think about terms of potential agreement, before switching to other topic, obviously continuing their earlier line of thoughts. "I'm impressed with what you did with one of these drab rooms in such a short time."

"Well, I am The Thief." Skull pointed out perfectly mild and pleasant. "Thank you though."

"You have excellent tea as well."

"I enjoy the occasional Ceylon blend." Thief positively beamed at the Mist in her room for their tries in being social, before sighing and changing topics to something a bit more serious than Mist's information sources. "But since you're here…"

"Mou?" Viper put their cup down and directed their serious gaze to the cloud.

"I have no idea what you know by now, but we managed to make some sense out of our situation yesterday." She started putting down her teacup as well and focusing her entire attention on her companion "Before I give you information I have to ask you to share everything you may know or find later about the trap we're walking in with the rest of us."

"Mou… Fine"

"So," The purple haired woman took a deep breath to center herself and brought herself into the reporting mindset, she had to get used to things like this while under her… tutor. Then she listed out the pitiful amount of information they had managed to gather and the find evidence supporting it. "I Prescelti Sette are assembled from time to time, do a few missions to be acknowledged as such and disappear right after, possibly to protect their part of Tri-Ni-Set. We do not know in what form Tri-Ni-Set exists, only that it is somehow responsible for the balance between Flames, and that Vongola protects another part of it. We do not know anything about Checkerface, other than the fact that he's possibly a Mist. We know he for some reason wants to have us Harmonized with the Sky of His choosing, so be careful. And we know that Famiglia Giglio Nero is known for having seers as their Dons. That is all that we do know. The rest is only speculation."

"Mou… I see." Viper accepted the information blandly, though Skull could almost see the cogs turning inside their head. Finding possible links, implications and looking over the information from different angles. After all, this was their specialty.

"There is also something else…" She added after few seconds of thoughts, drilling her purple gaze onto Information Broker sitting opposite to her "I haven't told the boys yet, since I'd like your validation on it first, but I heard the term 'Arcobaleno' connected to that Famiglia earlier"

"'Rainbow' mou?"

"In the context of 'Sky Arcobaleno'." She clarified and grimaced when the Mist jerked up and their back went rigid with understanding. Titles were dangerous things in the mafia, especially titles that those crowned couldn't place.

"If there is a Sky…"

"Mhmm," She agreed quietly "we won't be keeping this information quiet." Thief said in low, serious voice looking straight into where the Mist's eyes were hidden under the hood. "We sprung that trap together and we're getting out of it together. If you find anything, just tell it to one of us and we'll have it shared between all of us. Any information we find will get to you as well, you are the best at that." Skull smiled softly, giving out that admission before turning all serious again and warning her guest. "Do not speak of it around the Sky and be careful with how you're behaving. If she really can somehow foresee the future we need to convince her that us knowing either doesn't change anything or that it's only one of many possibilities."

"You want to confuse her with different possibilities, mou." The Mist stated suspiciously and Skull smiled her best mysterious smile.

"Divination is a rather… misty art, from what I recall."

"So you do have…" They murmured at that admission thoughtfully.

"You knew that already." Skull pointed that out with a barely-teeth-showing smile.

"Mou… I did" Viper agreed and stared into the almost empty teacup just long enough for the Thief to wave her hand towards the pot in clear invitation "Fine then, mou… I don't really know more than you, though I do know that no one heard about that Checkerface before he came to us. If he is a Mist he's also stronger than me, but I will start to research it discreetly. Also among… older sources."

"Still have access to them?" Here the witch almost startled. She somehow hoped Viper would be a Squib or Hedgemagical, so a 'stain or family honor' or some other bullshit and wouldn't really have sources in Wizarding World. But since they still had them, they just became that much more dangerous… Metamorphomagi weren't really a secret, and neither was the fact that British House of Black had their users in their midst. Having another fully trained, potentially opposing magical in the house, wasn't something Skull was looking forward to.

"...Somewhat, mou." They admitted after a pause, making Skull sigh in defeat.

"I'll try to get something from… those sources as well," She offered and immediately warned strongly. "but don't expect too much from it."

"I see, mou" Somehow even though the Mist was as tightly robed as usual they managed to convey understanding in absolutely flat voice. She was impressed.

They finished their tea in peaceful silence where the only real break of it were continuous tries of both multiplying and enlarging different weapons… and the failures to do so smoothly… Or at all. Enlarged copies were either blinking out of existence or were in distinctly different shapes than the originals. After a few minutes together Viper decided that the constant failures didn't amuse them as much anymore, and they glided towards the door.

"Viper?" She stopped them just before they could reach for her door, remembering that she needed to talk with one more person today.

"Mou?"

"Could you ask Verde to come up here?"

"Why would I?"

"Hmm…" She pretended to think deeply about it, putting her finger on her lower lip and everything… "Because I let you amuse yourself at my cost?"

"That is some kind of argument…"

"Will you?"

"Mou… Going, going" Viper closed the door behind her and Skull released pulse of the Cloud Flames first, to find out if there was something different she could find out while still only using what everyone knew Skull De Mort could use. She only smiled wryly after finding and untangling Misty bugs with generous use of Cloud Flames before feeling control over her body being yanked away. Distinct feeling of power and Death as well as sudden shift in posture told her that Alexis was the one to install and use the way to hijack the body from current dominant personality. Skull felt the magic rush through their body and found her lips chanting spell designed to destroy anything without her signature on it in the room, just to make sure Viper didn't leave anything else inside. Only after getting negative results on it Alexis started another chant, raising the Wards to keep any Mist Construct from sticking. Luckily Blacks did have enough Spies (Wizarding names for Soul Fire types are awful. AWFUL!) to know how to keep them out as well. Then the witch started another chant. This time if Skull remembered correctly it was the geas preventing anyone from freely sharing their speculations or confirmed informations about the trap with anyone outside of Elements springing it. Then came the geas preventing people from discussing anything civilians couldn't find about her without her being part of conversation. And the Ward preventing any kind of normal or Flame electronic without both proper runes and her own magical signature from working correctly. With possibility of her to allow the thing to work for a while. Then and only then Skull felt the control over their body being allowed her back. She swallowed a sigh deciding that conversation with others would be probably a good idea. Especially since they didn't seem to trust her with their safety. Which was… understandable, even if unfortunate. She was created with express purpose of dealing with the trap.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Before her work was interrupted by knocking again she managed to work out how to make a somewhat stable copy of whatever sharp thing she had on hand, and even how to enlarge them without destroying their structure or tangibility… Most of the time at least. Well, they didn't explode as often as in the beginning at least.

When checking the wards she sensed something sharp, crackling with untamed power… Uncontrolled, unfocused, trying to grasp many straws at once… Lightning, huh?

She got up from the couch to invite her visitor inside. Maybe she should set them to allow access on voice command rather than on her signature? But then she'd probably invite someone in with floating teacups and self-stirring tea or something like that...

"Come in Verde." She invited with a smile, opening the door a bit wider and taking in the wariness in his frame… Huh, did he think the room would be what she claimed as Territory? Please…

"Viper said you wanted me to come?"

"I asked Viper to ask you to come to me, yes." She corrected gently and invited him again. She really needed to do something about that wariness of her possible 'Cloudy' behavior "Please do come in. This is not my Territory."

"Thank youu…" He took a step inside and his eyes widened, making Skull smile smugly. She knew she did a good job with the room, but some additional praise was very welcome indeed. "I thought the rooms were looking the same yesterday." The green haired man stated carefully, taking in the purples and different furniture inside.

"That was yesterday." The Thief stated smugly and led the Scientist towards the couches.

"So it was." He agreed after a second and glanced appreciatively at the mini armory on the coffee table and the couch, before sitting in the armchair and looking at the Cloud expectantly.

"Tea?" She offered, smiling sweetly rather than 'getting to it'. Mostly because she wanted to instill the fact that she's not the stereotypical Cloud deep into his brain, but also because she knew he doesn't really have the patience for a proper exchange of pleasantries and will get frustrated… That is, she wanted to be good hostess of course. Totally…

"Oh? Going to give me a hint towards your nationality then?"

"Nah, I have some Russian Black prepared just for you." Her full blown innocent smile made his eyebrow twitch minutely before he took a deep breath and unleashed his sarcasm.

"I feel special."

"Please do so," Skull agreed with a nod "how are you taking it?"

"Straight."

"Why does everyone take it straight from me?" She pouted and gestured towards the tray with sugar, lemon, ginger, jam and other popular tea additions. "It's not like I have poison in the sugar."

"You're taking it straight as well." Verde pointed it out with a smirk.

"Sometimes," She agreed mildly and added a spoon of jam to her tea. "but I do use different additions to tea as well."

"Straight please." He repeated with a bland smile that made her only pout again.

"You're no fun."

"I don't believe we share the same definition of fun." He agreed and pushed his glasses up in that I'm-an-evil-scientist-fear-me way, making her snort.

"We could share some fun…" Skull waggled her eyebrows a bit which made him snort and choke on his tea "Don't choke yet…" She pouted and added playfully "It's entirely too early to do so~"

"Skull…" He wheezed finally calming his breath. "What is it that you need to destroy my balance to tell me so?" Verde's question was asked in such wary tone, Skull immediately stopped her teasing, put her cup down and adopted a serious expression.

"Ever heard about I Prescelti Sette before Checkerface?"

"No." The Lightning admitted before narrowing his brows suspiciously "What is it that Viper said?"

"Everyone pitched in with some knowledge about it." The Cloud quickly refuted, to make clear that it'll be team effort and he's expected to actually help with it. "So if you know anything please tell it to me or anyone else."

"The trap is that dangerous?" The Scientist fixed her with serious look and swore under his breath at her serious expression.

"We don't believe we can wiggle out of it individually." She admitted regretfully, and didn't it say something when 'we' included The Greatest Thief, Hitman and Information Broker… And Martial Artist, but maybe they went after stereotypes, but no one really expected a lot of wiggle power from him in that corner.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Here's the gist of it:" She took deep breath and recited what they actually knew to be true. "I Prescelti Sette are assembled from time to time, they do a few missions to be acknowledged as such and disappear, possibly to protect their part of Tri-Ni-Set. We do not know in what form Tri-Ni-Set exists, only that Vongola protects part of it and that it is somehow responsible for the balance between Flames. We do not know anything about Checkerface, other than the fact that no one has ever heard of him before. Viper checked it thoroughly. He's also possibly a Mist. If he is indeed a Mist then he's stronger than Viper. We know he for some reason wants to have us Harmonized with the Sky he chose, so be careful. And we know that Famiglia Giglio Nero is known for having seers as their Dons."

"Hmm… So Giglio Nero is either on it, or just resigned to the results." He assessed quickly, which made Skull smile despite herself. She was happy that her fellow Elements in the mansion had started thinking and didn't idolise the Sky just because of her Flames, but it was still a bit concerning that no one even thought that the Sky could seriously not know. (Was it her influence?)

"Well there is also a possibility that she's just… defective." She attempted weakly trying to play Devil's Advocate.

"You don't believe it yourself." Verde pointed out, but sighed and gave in, giving an argument she couldn't refute. "She wouldn't know about Viper's strawberry milk then."

"No, she wouldn't." Skull admitted with a sigh and lowered her eyes towards the cup cradled in her hands.

"You have some theories." The scientist's leading question made her smile bitterly.

"I do, Viper's going to research them." Her candid admission surprisingly made him draw himself in.

"Not going to ask me too?"

"Do you want me to?" The Thief answered his question with another, causing him to frown about the deflection.

"Hmm…" He hummed, seemingly seriously taking it under consideration. Both the question and it's undertones. "You already asked about tracking the signal."

"Asking you about tracking the signal we all want to know about where it goes is a bit different from asking you to research something I'd want to have checked." The vividly purple haired woman pointed out finally raising her just as purple eyes to look at the Scientist.

"And yet you asked Viper to do so."

"Very well then." She sighed in defeat, giving in. "I asked Viper to research the term 'Arcobaleno' for me. Would you like to help them?"

"Oh… That kind of research."

"Yes, Verde." She agreed, mild voice in direct opposite to the you-asked-for-it-yourself smirk tugging on her lips "That kind of research."

"What is an 'Arcobaleno'?"

"We have no idea." She said easily "Which is why Viper's researching it. What we do know is that I've heard the term 'Sky Arcobaleno' connected with Famiglia Giglio Nero earlier."

"Some kind of a title?" The green haired man mused aloud, looking distractedly at her walls.

"Probably."

"I see…" He murmured before changing the topic with a slight air of accomplishment. "I did find where the signal was sent."

"Where?"

"Sicilia. near the city of Marsala." He answered, his voice clipped and scowl firmly in place.

"Marsala?" She asked worriedly, guessing he knew which Famiglias territory belonged to and didn't like the answer one bit.

"South-West from Palermo. Mostly smuggling city on the direct route to Tunis." Lightning answered with unneeded facts that made her just sigh and ask directly.

"Whose territory?"

"Giglio Nero."

"Of fucking course…" Skull muttered after pushing down the spike of irritation from her Cloud in the air, because why wouldn't the Sky try to spy on them?

"You really don't like her, do you?" His dry question was answered with just as dry answer.

"I absolutely abhor the idea of some spoiled prince or princess being able to order me around only because they have orange fire rather than any other color, and the fact that she could be on that trap?"

"Yes. I see… You want us to keep away from her?" That made her pause and look over at him piercingly. Did she released Noir's… well her Sky anywhere he could notice that? (She didn't, right? Please tell her, she didn't.)

"You're your own person Verde." The Thief answered his offer with a shrug. "Just be careful. We do not believe she has any good intention towards any of us."

"You flared your Flames pretty aggressively yesterday." The scientist noted and she smiled wryly.

"I met a Sky like her once. I'm still bitter about not being the one to kill them." Finally admitting that aloud was somehow cathartic… Seriously, fuck the old goat wherever he landed after Snape did the world a big favor "It was a long time ago."

"'Long time ago'?" Green eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You're barely 20." That make her choke down a laugh. Well okay, magicals grew older differently, but it was still such a long time since her own 20th birthday.

"20, huh?"

"No?"

"No." She smiled calmly, cutting off any other inquires about her age. 20? Teddy would be 34 soon… Maybe she should visit him for the occasion?

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

She didn't even notice when the sky started to darken, with her full attention put into copying things and manipulating those copies with the help of her Cloud Flames… Even with her hard earned control over both her Magic and Flames it was complicated to achieve and hard to maintain, a lot of times her focus would snap and the copy would implode or explode in purple Flames, not scorching walls or furniture only thanks to the Flame proofing done on everything she owned since she actually found out exactly what that colorful fire in her hands was. She ate when Kreacher brought her food and sipped on her always warm teas.

And then there was another knock.

She quickly ran through her mental list of things she should do that day, and other than those meals she was supposed to have with other members of the group she oh so accidentally forgot, she turned up a blank. She refurbished her bedroom, did some light exercises, spoke with both Viper and Verde… and made somewhat acceptable progress on that idea she got. Even if she'd need to train it up as to keep her magic from leaking into the stuff. She needed to practice even more to keep trying to uphold her copies constantly… Oh well… All in all, it was a fruitful day of experimenting for a witch of her experience and power.

The knocking got more insistent… She should probably check what it was about, right?

A quick check on the wards told her that there were two people waiting outside. One was heat, scorching merciless heat, seeking and pointing out every single flaw in those getting close to it. The other was… calm and soothing, with a distinct promise of violence.

Renato and Fon, huh?

"Kreacher, prepare a pot of espresso, oolong tea, some of that excellent tangerine black from last week and fitting snacks. Maybe some cake." She waited until the requested items arrived at her coffee table and the used dishes disappeared before opening the door and smiling serenely at the waiting men.

"Renato, Fon. Please come in."

"Lady Skull…" The Sun started… and stopped at the sight of the room. It was the third reaction of that sort today and Skull still found it hilarious… (She was quite mean, wasn't she?) "I see you did some refurbishing."

"It is more pleasing to the eye, isn't it?" She agreed with a mild smile gesturing for them to move towards the prepared treats.

"Undoubtedly." Renato agreed, peering suspiciously at the so far empty tank at the wall (yes, it was big, but Athena needed it to be that big for her to be able to at least stretch herself comfortably under the foliage) "That still raises the question of how you managed to bring that all in without any of us noticing."

"Does it?" The Thief inquired idly, finally giving up and pulling Fon into the room as well and closing the door. "I am The Greatest after all." She smiled slyly using the very same excuse Sinclair was known to use whenever someone questioned him and his methods.

"That you are." Chinese Storm agreed mildly. "At least it answers the question of the origin of that furniture that arrived in the garden sometime between our arrival and the morning."

"It was indeed a most fruitful endeavor." She smiled at them smugly. Which probably in their minds didn't help at all… As all 'Greatest', they prided themselves with never being deceived… So the fact that Skull managed to not only sneak past them, but to move her entire furniture and not wake anyone?! Even her being the very best thief on the Earth probably didn't sweeten the blow. (And Skull was never admitting to them that she cheated as hell with that. Even if they'd somehow find out about magic. Never.)

"Is it a sky map?" Renato asked incredulously after a few long seconds of scrutinizing her ceiling, bringing it to attention of the Storm as well.

"I always liked being able to sleep under the night sky." She mused aloud sweeping different miniaturized sharpies from the table and into empty casket.

"It's very realistic." Fon admitted pleasantly, his voice light, but eyes heavy and considering. "The pattern on the walls is also quite pleasing."

"Thank you, Fon." She beamed at him, proud like she was the one to personally paint the entire thing, (well… in a sense…) and gestured them to sit with her. "I happen to enjoy it as well. Please, take a seat." A beat after they did so, she gestured again to the full tray of drinks and snacks (she did enjoy their reactions at the suggestion that she had robbed the kitchen when they all were so close to it, it was funny.) "Feel free to help yourself to the espresso, Renato. Oolong tea, Fon? Or would you rather try one of my favorite blends?"

"If I may, what would that be?" The long haired brunet asked warily, when his short haired, Italian counterpart suspiciously investigated designated to him pot.

"Tangerine Black…" Here she stopped to think for short while. Where was it from again? "Ceylon I believe."

"Ah… I'm not really a fan of Ceylon tea I'm afraid."

"Oolong it is, then. Cake?" She agreed pouring him some, before looking at both of them, fully showing that she expected verbal answers from both of them.

"Thank you, but the tea is enough for now." Fon refused with polite smile, visibly finding the way they were moving around the subject familiar.

"No thank you, Lady Skull." Renato echoed the Chinese man, taking an experimental sip of the espresso and looking up at her with a surprised expression. Kreacher may be a slightly lousy housekeeper thanks to his age, but he was an excellent personal elf and his coffee was at least on par with his Italian counterparts.

"Such a pity, strawberry cheesecake is truly exquisite today." She murmured preparing a slice for herself. (Yes, she was stalling, so what?)

"If it's even half as good as your espresso I may be convinced." The Sun volunteered after a bit, making her smile mischievously.

"I wouldn't be the best judge of that, would I?" After few seconds of measuring each other the Hitman closed his eyes capitulating.

"I have to admit I did not expect you to partake in drinking Da Hong Pao," This time it was The Storm that took on the 'weight' of conversation, while the Italian was carefully cutting himself a slice of the offered cake. "it is appreciated, though."

"Oh, Da Hong Pao was bought mostly as a curiosity,." She admitted to them with a somewhat sheepish smile, before tackling on. "but I'm glad it is something you enjoy."

"That it is. It's also excellently prepared." That careful not-inquiry earned a secretive, sly smile from the purple haired Cloud, but no words of explanation. Renato seeing the smile raised an inquiring eyebrow, that was politely ignored by the other two.

"Ho? What is it that I'm missing?" Hitman finally asked drawing two almost identical looks of oh-yes-a-coffee-heathen exasperation.

"Preparing tea is an art, Renato. Doing it properly takes time." Fon explained looking pointedly at the both still very warm pots.

"And experience." Skull added smiling serenely giving them both an innocent look. "And I did promise you tea the next time you came, didn't I?"

"That you did." The Chinese Storm smiled raising his teacup in a silent toast. "It is appreciated."

"So, how was your day Lady Skull?" Italian Sun capitulated, seeing that his companion would not help him and rather would indeed follow with their exchange of pleasantries, and changed the topic with a smile. "We didn't see you almost at all."

"Very productive." The Thief smiled with satisfaction and confessed at the twin inquiring looks "I almost worked out a new use of my Flames. And yours Renato?"

"Ho? Gonna share the new trick up your sleeve?" When Skull didn't react in any way other than politely raising inquiring eyebrow, he blinked slowly and smirked answering her earlier question "I investigated our training grounds. The shooting range is in need of recalibrating but the training course looks promising."

"A training course sounds nice." The Cloud mused, feeling a bit of nostalgia creeping in at the thought of another training course… Ideally with sharp strings, movement and pressure detectors and things to steal on the way out of it. Yes, that'd be ideal... "I hope the recalibrating will be done soon and to your satisfaction." Then she smiled brightly and turned to the Chinese. "And your day Fon? Did you find a sparring partner?"

"It went well," He agreed serenely "as you suggested, Lal Mirch was indeed agreeable towards my person and additional training." He paused for a second to pour himself more tea and then quirked a sly smile himself. "Why ask? Did you change your mind when it comes to the martial arts?"

"That's great. Hope she's not too far from being useful on missions." The occasionally a stunt artist smiled warmly. She was worried how their teamwork would work out, especially since there was a high possibility that The Man would throw missions at them that they would need to work together to complete. Then the other part of his sentence registered and she blinked slowly. "I did not change my mind, I'm a thief first and foremost." (Currently, at least) "But I'm in need of someone to partner with me when working out the kinks of my new trick." She dangled the opportunity as a bait and hid her smile behind the teacup at the intrigued look it earned. "Ideally someone that would actually be able to dodge, should my hand slip." Both of them ignored the offended expression on Renato's face at that, Skull smiled innocently and Fon gazed at her considering the proposition.

"That… sounds like something I'd like to offer my assistance with," The Martial Artist agreed carefully. "does that mean you'd actually tell us what that new trick is?"

"Whenever we'll actually be able to work with it. I still need to work out how to make it stable and at least somewhat controllable." Skull beamed at his agreement.

"Sounds interesting." The Storm suspiciously peered around at the visible parts of the room.

"I sure hope it is." Another agreeable smile from her side, an irritated Renato cutting in with a 'business question'. Now, was it because he was uncomfortable with pleasantries? Not being in the center of attention? Not being the most dangerous person in the room? Was he tired enough to want to conclude the business and go rest? Or maybe he just didn't want to spend time with her or Fon? Hmmm...

"Did Verde find where the signal was sent?"

"In fact he did." The Witch turned Cloud allowed her smile to slide of her face and a soft frown to replace it, feeling annoyance at The Man and his Sky creeping back up. "It was sent to the general area of Marsala, Sicily."

"It's Giglio Nero territory." Renato hissed out, anger flickering in dark eyes.

"So I was informed." The purple haired woman answered levelly holding up his gaze.

"Not familiar with Italian Famiglias?" Fon inquired catching up with what she was not saying.

"Never really took an active interest in the Famiglias." She admitted candidly waving her hand disinterestedly… Why would she care who is in possession of the current shiny that held her fancy? It didn't change a thing anyway… "Other than my crowning with the Vongola Rings I never felt the need to target any Famiglia specifically."

"It was always about the steal." Renato grouched, no doubt remembering his oh-so-ambitious chase after her, making her let out a giggle at just imagining the face he had to have pulled at yet another dead-end.

"Indeed. I'm glad you learned that when tailing me."

"One day Lady Skull…" His eyes flashed golden with that promise making her let out delighted laugh again.

"You may hope." She allowed an amused smile to appear on her face against her better judgment. The men sitting opposite to her were murderers… Hitman and Enforcer… She probably shouldn't lead them on a merry chase for her secrets. Hmm… maybe it's the wards that make her so confident?

"I will." Jaw set in a stubborn tilt and fire in his eyes… Maybe more a big cat than a snake after all… She felt her smile widen, picturing him with cat ears and a tail, all haughty and stubborn.

"In other news," She said before her thoughts could go on a tangent. "Viper agreed to try and hunt down Checkerface's identity, but we probably shouldn't have big hopes for it. They also agree with the possibility of Him being a Mist, and warns us that if He's indeed one, then He's stronger than them."

"By much?" Thanks to that constant serene expression Fon was generally a bit hard to read, but here Skull would place her bet on 'worried'.

"No idea." She admitted before adding "Possibly. Probably."

"Uh oh." The Hitman murmured with a light worried expression. Then he seemingly perked up and cheerfully started talking. "You may want to know that Mirch was bitching about how disrespectful you are as to not heed the orders of the Giglio Nero today. The Sky was of course terribly disappointed, but not surprised. After all 'it's entirely reasonable that a civilian Cloud would want to isolate herself from people with such an obvious strength'." He mocked waving around his little cup. "I'm quite surprised Mirch didn't rat you out as Noir to her. Possibly Viper's doing." No it was really not, or at least not entirely. Thank the Loki for magical geas.

"I see…" She murmured pensively… It looked like the shades of Dorea and Alexis were right in their feelings… Another Dumbledore there...

"You don't sound surprised that the Sky wants to isolate you from us." Fon noted looking up at her.

"From what she knows I'm an Inverted Cloud." Skull mused pointedly not answering his not asked question "Inverted Clouds as a rule don't deal with isolation well."

"Ho? Are you telling us you're not an Inverted Cloud?" Renato asked just as pointedly not continuing the topic of the Sky's behavior towards her and possible plans. At that the purple haired woman set her cup down and gazed at them considering whether she wanted to offer them that kind of information, or not… It's not like they could really do anything with it and yet… they could probably get enough out of it to actually be able to use it. Sometime in the future. Hmm...

"Kind of?" She started carefully thinking over every word she was going to vocalize. "Like a Classical Cloud I do have physical territory, even if I don't really have trouble with leaving it," here she paused a bit before adding thoughtfully "though that may be thanks to the protections around it." No one could say that Black's Wards were easy to penetrate… And if anyone tried there would be a few nasty surprises just waiting for some consequence-free violence. "And my family living there… And just like any Inverted Cloud I don't really mind being social, I am generally quite social person even though I do enjoy my peace in solace. That can be the fruit of my… youth though." It's not like finding solace in a castle full of school children, ghosts and talking paintings was easy… She needed to get over herself and deal with the Gryffindors.

"So no benchmarks on how to deal with you when someone actually steps on a landmine, huh?" Renato asked wryly with a slight smirk tugging at his lips, making her beam at him again.

"Everyone that is even peripherally in the social circles I'm a part of would tell you that I'm unpredictable and one of a kind." She admitted brightly. Especially those who tried to oppose her in Wizengamot would have some words of choice to say about that unpredictability… Even though Snape did insist she's entirely predictable for her entire stint in Hogwarts. They just needed to follow the chaos and find the biggest possible trouble one could get into while still in the Castle to find her. "Some people even add 'mind-boggling' to that." That would be her friends from Beauxbatons. Especially while put against standard British students they met in the Tournament debacle. "Or 'straight up insane'." That'd be Hermione and Neville… They were not amused to learn that she was risking her neck at muggle contraption before the audience just for an adrenaline fix. "That one is also popular when describing me."

"That last one is…" Fon started looking like he didn't know how to politely word the question she knew he had to have.

"I did become a stunt artist for a reason, you know?" Skull smiled answering it promptly.

"Adrenaline junkie… Great." The Sun grouched and waved hand with a pack of cigarettes in her general directions."Do you mind?"

"Please don't smoke in my vicinity Renato." She smiled at him apologetically. While it was absolutely alright for a hitman to have a faint smell of smoke, a thief… well… "I can't have the smell clinging to me while on a job."

"Of course." He murmured understandingly "I'll make sure to be careful then."

"Thank you.


	4. Different Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews! Reading them is truly a great way to find motivation to write something more :) And I know that I wrote earlier than new chapter won’t be earlier but two weeks from the last… But it’s World Cup time so happy football holiday for everyone as excited as I am \o/
> 
> Answers here:  
> * Yes, the pose I described was scorpion in handstand. In the fic it’s not really about the way she concerted herself to get into the pose, (it may be a common pose but still fiendishly difficult in that version… At least for me :) ) but mostly at the fact that she dared to do so with a man nearby. In canon Arcobaleno were cursed around ~1975 so they also behaved a bit differently. Especially in China from where Fon hails. While in Europe women became more and more daring in the fashions and behavior (still nowhere near how we behave now), the China were… a bit difficult. Under Mao’s rule Chinese women were meant to be silent and demure. No idea how the criminal ranks of them behaved but here I went with a bit of stereotype and my own headcannon, to have Fon who’s somehow used to vocal flirting from his contacts with European Mafia but still somehow shy when it came to women displaying their bodies and being utterly shameless when about it.  
> * Again a bit of my own headcannon, but I see proper Cloud having a bit of similar role as a Sky when it comes to organizing Elements (in canon Kyoya have certainly more respect from his ‘underlings’ than Tsuna from his Guardians) so this is something I’ll be using to muddle it a bit.  
> * About working together - Arcobaleno are intelligent. Overpowered and arrogant as hell but intelligent enough to notice that they should work together to get the hell out of the trap and go for each others throats later.  
> * Alexis Peverell is a Lord of House of Black, she was one since their body aged 17. One can learn a lot about being proper host in that time. And even more about potioning one’s guests with treats. Be warned~  
> * About timeline… This one’s hard :) As I wrote few points up since Tsuna met Reborn in 2006 (the year of manga publishing) and Arcobaleno were cursed for over 30 years before the curse was broken, it puts the curse to happen around 1975. But ‘Harry Potter’ plot starts in 1991, since Harry officially was born in 1980… sooo… to deal with it and not end up in 2040 or somewhere similar I’m moving ‘Skull’ birth to somewhere near 1920. Along with Grindelwald’s war and entire thing. There were enough conflicts in XIX century to hide Grindelwald involvement, even if most of the official wars happened outside of Europe. I don’t have Arcobaleno’s ages chosen for this. But every single curse-candidate (outside of Skull herself) is 17-30yo.  
> * About Skull exposing herself… Well she as a personality is what? Week old? Two? Even with vast experience of other personalities… They are not her own. So sometimes she’ll slip.
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and her publishers. Idea's mine  
> Beta read by glorious CrystalSeeker

Skull took a good look at her surroundings, a milky white space hidden from anything with fog surrounding it. A circle made of rocks was in the center of the space, used as a sitting place whenever they met in this… 'place', for the lack of better word. A few dark shadows were spread out here and there. Her last memory before waking up here was cuddling her pillow after an entire exhausting day of 'bonding' with the rest of the so-called 'team'. She was not confused, she knew where she was. She was born in this place. Painstakingly created out of the pieces donated by others and taught the skills she'd need to not only survive, but win. 

Her soul was always rather peculiar when one looked at it from this place, but oh well… Souls were generally peculiar, so at least this wasn't another difference between her and those… 'normal' people. 

She quickly took stock of her own representation before settling in to wait for the others to come and meet with her. Fortunately, her little avatar was the very same Skull that had gone to the first meeting with the I Prescelti Sette. Full of blades, scales and emanating the aura of an Underworld’s… 'professional'. With Cloud Flames just reaching the visible spectrum, flickering over her entire form and engulfing the scythe in her hand. She sat down on one of the prepared rocks and leaned on the flaming weapon, using it as a crutch. From what she remembered the others would be in the states that embodied their targets or the state they were when another one of them was given life. 

First came the Freak. No surprises here, Freak was always first. First to live, first to retreat, first to urge the others to retreat as well… Focused on their survival. Freak was young. Oh so young… Barely a 6 year old who had seen too much in such a short life. Painfully small, a pale and thin little girl with a vicious scowl and fight in her sunken in, bleak green eyes. Short, bleak, always tousled black hair, that showcased just exactly how neglected the child was, did nothing to hide the lightning bolt scar going from the hairline straight to her brow. Clean, though ripped, definitely too big clothes couldn't do anything to hide exactly how small Freak was. It served as a reminder to everyone that they could lose necessities as easily as Freak once lost them. How they needed to able to fight for them, and never lose. Even now, Freak was one of the first to point out that trusting people was a bad idea, that relying on others never ended happily. That allowing someone else to protect what was theirs was just asking for trouble, and more often than not that they shouldn't be leaving their family unprotected. Freak took the few last steps to the circle and with a 'welcoming' scowl sat down on the rock to Skull's left. 

They sat in silence with nothing to really say between them. Skull didn't exist when Freak was in control, she didn't understand Freak's decision or her actions. She was also still experiencing the strange dissonance between Freak's 'age' and her experiences and viewpoint. Skull was an avid believer in protecting children from the cruel and harsh sides of humanity. A rare show of idealism from her. 

Rose came second. Still a small eleven year old, in a too big school uniform from that old muggle school the Dursley's had decided to send her to, away from their 'precious Dudu'. She had a wristband in military colors she had gotten from Colonel Flint after having spent her first day 'working' in his garden. Rose's sweet smile hid Freak's sharpness and viciousness, and the hope in her emerald eyes hid Freak's suspicions and plans. 

That's right… Rose was young, to young, when created to properly separate herself from Freak. Even after years of existence and all the mental exercises their adult counterparts had brought back, Rose and Freak were still rather tightly intertwined. But there were still notable differences between the two. Rose was tanned from the exercises out in the sun with either Colonel's or the school coaches. She was more lanky than really thin with budding muscles. She had been taught both proper, constant movements that were needed to save one's stamina and all those sharp bouts of speed, strength or sudden attacks. Shiny, shoulder length, black hair was the only luxury Rose had allowed herself. A luxury that had only been acquired after lying through her teeth about her teachers wanting all girls to have long hair and a few small scale fights with Colonel Flint. Though even long hair did nothing to hide the visible scar on her forehead. Rose was a girl, so she wanted to be girly. She was the only one to ever care about being girly out of all of them. 

Rose skipped straight to them and after giving both of them a hug (well, embracing both of them and waiting for them to either wiggle out of it like Freak did or awkwardly pat her on the back, which was Skull's reaction) sat on the rock next to the Freak's. Then they waited. 

The next one to show up was a teenager. By the Loki they were so young… Barely seventeen and already so experienced… Dorea was wearing the same battle robes she had on for the Battle of Hogwarts. All severe looking and powerful. Skull remembered Dorea coaching her on how to show the world power and danger… how to portray as a predator. She remembered Dorea showing her own memories about preparations to battle to her and choosing battle boots with a small heel as to be able to at least pretend they were not that short. After all, taller people had an easier time with looking imposing. She had taught them how to knot their long, hair into the same severe bun she was wearing now, and applying makeup to bring attention to the eyes. Dorea didn't need that as much as she used to, because her emerald eyes were always glowing with unconcealed magic after she had gone to Beauxbatons. Thanks to her time in France Dorea had a healthy tan and a slim, yet muscled form. Even the multiple scars earned on the course of her… 'education', did nothing to even imply that Dorea was anything else than strong. 

The ‘worst’ part of Dorea’s ‘image’ though was the lightning bolt on her forehead. Thanks to years of magical exposure the lightning bolt had somehow transformed into a 'proper' lightning scar, spilling on Dorea's nose and cheek around the right eye. THAT one scar for whatever reason also shone with magic in the color of Dorea's eyes whenever she was anywhere near Tommy-boy himself. The scar was pale and healed for the most part, with just an outline visible in their setting. Familiar, purple Flames were licking her shoulders and going down towards her wand, ready to spring into action, and Skull had to smile at the sight. Dorea was the first one to even semi-consciously use their Flames in any kind of combat situation. 

She stalked towards the rocks and gave all three of them jerky nods of acknowledgment before sitting down with the grace of a warrior. 

They didn't wait long for another presence to be sensed. Alexis’ entire purpose in life was to be powerful enough so those claimed as her own would be safe. So she was… regal. A 34 year old woman, frozen with the looks of a person barely in their twenties thanks to her own magic. She was wearing a set of robes looking like they came straight from a Wizengamot session, or the meeting of the Council. They would also not look out of place at the rather famous moment of her ‘letting the population of Magical Britain take care of themselves again', and leaving the Ministry after seventeen years of having her word be the Law. She had all the House crests lined in places of honor on her chest, a straight posture and that otherwordly feel to her that could only have come with her dealings with Death and the Dark if not the Black magic she practiced. 

Her presence commanded respect and attention even from the parts of her own Soul, and even though she was born out of using Dorea as a framework, she couldn't look any different while still having the same bone structure. A bit taller than Dorea (thank the Loki for metamorphomagi abilities of being able to change entire shapes and even the sex of their bodies) with porcelain skin of a 'proper noble', and sharp, aristocratic features. She had a slim, flexible body with hidden muscles under the 'proper' behavior and dress. Intricate knots of hair were made of such deep black color they made the night sky seem light and easily pierced. Her cold, and acidic shade of green avada eyes were even now catching the eyes of everyone looking and bringing attention to the still visible lightning scar framing her right eye. The scar, that if Skull remembered correctly, was shining with the very same green of Alexis eyes whenever she used truly powerful magic. 

Alexis glided to her own rock and with barely a twitch of her finger had it transfigure itself into a simple throne. Skull suddenly had a flash of a vision that showed a meeting between Alexis and the pair of Giglio Nero donna and that little Rain soldier, and felt the proud smirk tug on the corner of her lips. That would have been glorious... 

The next presence wasn't truly noticed until Noir was already sitting in the circle. All silent and sneaky, not catching any attention. Especially with strong personalities like Dorea, Alexis or even Skull herself in the same place. Lean, little Noir was an older woman… She was 48 years old when she retired to make place for another personality, and was yet looking like a woman in barely her mid twenties. She was in her nondescript, form fitting clothes that didn't hamper any of her movement. With her distinctly European face even with her not-so-white coloring, short ebony hair and brown eyes she was easy to overlook… and flexible and mischievous enough to rob those who did the overlooking blind, ‘because why not?’. A sly smile and a twinkle in her eyes were showcased by the purple and orange Flames dancing and intertwining on her skin. She had no weapon on herself. Or at least none that were visible. 

Then they heard the loud, heavy footsteps of the last one to arrive. The original Skull de Mort. A 51 year old woman looking barely like a 18 year old girl arrived in a heavy, leather outfit with additional protective padding for her stunts, motorcycle boots and a helmet in her hand. Short, fluffy, purple hair was sticking out in every direction, giving the stunt artist the look of some kind of cartoon character. Purple eyes were glowing with inner fire that would dim sometimes, but never truly get put out. Piercings in both visible and, what Skull knew very much, invisible thanks to the bodysuit locations. This only helped give off that young-punk-rebel feeling she had going on, which certainly wasn't hampered by the teardrop tattoo on the left cheek, nor by the chain connecting her lower lip and left ear. 

She swaggered towards the last empty rock with the steps of a proper showman… well show-woman. Full of confidence and designed to gather attention… and yet she was not even close to be the most attention catching out of all of them. At least when you knew exactly what to look for. 

They sat for a few seconds just basking in the feeling of wholeness that was so exotic for them whenever they were outside. Their silence was only broken by the quiet growls and roars heard from the place somewhere deep inside them. 

"Well, it's nice for you to finally come down back to us. Enjoying your stay up there?" Freak sniped, looking for all intents and purposes like an offended child. 

"I'm sure there is a reason Skull didn't come to us before." Rose smiled sweetly at the purple haired woman making her blink at the amount of teeth 'the sweet one' managed to convey there. 

"Pffft… The great Skull-sama actually met with you whenever she could!" Stunt woman exclaimed gesticulating wildly "It's that… interloper that didn't come down on time!" 

"Speaking about." Alexis cut in, before it could evolve into a proper squabble between the two Skulls. "I truly do not understand why you would invite confusion and not take on new name. At least in the safety of our Soul." 

"I didn't change that much." The Cloud in the I Prescelti Sette set defended her choice with a negligent wave. 

"Bull…" The Master Thief snorted bringing attention to herself. Noir carelessly curled a strand of short hair around her finger. "You just didn't want to go through the hassle of thinking up something new." 

"That's true as well." The Cloud shrugged. 

"Lazy." Dorea hissed disapprovingly. "We do need to somehow differentiate between you, give us a handle or something." 

"What about Cloud Arcobaleno?" Alexis asked idly, ostensibly looking over her fingernails. 

"What is an Arcobaleno?" The Skull who had to deal with Renato Sinclair asked. 

"Forgot already? What a shame~" Noir singsonged, curling into a better position to pounce, making her fellow thief (at least by declaration) sigh tiredly and pinch the bridge of her nose feeling an incoming headache. 

"What did I forget then?" She asked looking at both Noir (the one who probably heard information) and Alexis (the one who'd probably tell her, if only to make sure she wouldn't do anything exceedingly stupid) hopefully. 

"And it was just 15 years… Shame~" Brown eyes twinkled with laughter. 

"Noir…" 

"Hmm?" The only one to showcase any amount of Sky flames as an integral part of herself hummed faux innocently "Tell me Cloud, who are you? What is your purpose?" The Thief was looking at her with some kind of detached interest, visibly unimpressed with what she was seeing. "Freak's was survival. Rose's was fitting in a civilian school. Dorea's was surviving the Wizarding World. Alexis ruled Magical Britain, and I am The Greatest Thief, who's title you're oh-so-gleefully flaunting to the rest of that… 'I Prescelti Sette'. Skull de Mort was a stunt woman, our dose of adrenaline… And you?" With every mentioned personality Noir was mockingly pointing at the person, as if Skull herself was uninformed about the dealings inside her own Soul… 

"I am the result of all of us." She defended herself coldly. Leaning slightly forward and projecting the very same coldness Alexis radiated when dealing with idiots trying to oppose her in Wizengamot. The very same battle confidence Dorea had when going against her adversaries, just with a touch of the stunt-woman-Skull's ability in acting and charisma. With Freak's viciousness and will to survive. With Rose's determination to better herself and the knowledge when she herself would not be enough, and Noir's own shamelessness when admitting to it. "I am the one who will get us safely away from the trap the title you claimed put us in, Noir." The cattiness was all her though. 

"Sure," thief snorted harshly. "blame your existence on my title." 

"To be fair it was that or Skull's almost obvious use of Cloud Flames." Dorea mused nonplussed. Well, she was used to landing herself in a trap or two. "Immortal Skull-sama, really?" 

"Great Skull-sama dealt with people interested in her, without tangling with the Underworld." The immortal stunt woman declared with their best impression of Fudge's self-importance. 

"Until you couldn't do it anymore and left me to deal with that." The newest of the personalities snorted sardonically. 

"Oh Loki…" Rose palmed her face letting out a resigned laugh. "Girls, be serious for a second." 

"A bit too close to Skull's personality for comfort." Alexis mused pinning both 'Skulls' with the Look. The one she used whenever those her own were being stupid and needed to be reminded about a few brutal facts. "What about simply De Mort, while here with us?" 

"Fine" The newly christened De Mort agreed sulking "So? Arcobaleno? What is it? I remember hearing the term, but nothing else." she volunteered thoughtfully. 

"Cursed babies. One of each Flame." Noir explained shortly, smirking with amusement at De Mort's expression and Skull's sheepish smile. 

"It's concerning that you didn't remember that." Dorea murmured before looking at the Immortal Skull with a thoughtful expression "Skull?" 

"I did not know that information either." 

"Know?" Dorea questioned sharply, reminding them of the connotation of the word which made the short and purple haired woman hum thoughtfully. 

"Yes, it's…" Another pause, before Skull hesitantly explained. "I guess like the results of overpowered Obliviate?" 

"Or a powerful geas." Alexis mused, thinking about the things she either could cast herself or was just called to take a look at. 

"Checkerface?" Rose asked among the hisses of the physically older personalities. 

"The Creature, yes." Alexis agreed sourly, already plotting how to counteract any other geas that could be cast on them. 

"How though?" De Mort asked shocked. Casting geas on an entire planet… That was an enormous amount of power to use, just to catch them in a trap. What’s worse - it was similar… if not greater power to the one they were able to wield without… additional steps taken. "And why didn't it affect you?" 

"Magic? Maybe Mist Flames?" Noir offered hesitantly… De Mort could relate, just the thought that something could be more powerful than them… They were used to being the most powerful being around. It seemed like they got too arrogant because of it. 

"I'd guess it wouldn't affect us because we're technically not alive." Alexis mused out loud, causing immediate protest to come from Dorea. 

"Magical geas don't work like that." 

"Of course they do." Peverell refuted just as fast and assured in her information. 

"The ghosts…" 

"Are still on a plane of living." The master necromancer cut the other witch's argument short. "We're not." 

"You mean… Oh." The 'Immortal' Skull started surprised, catching on. "And the souls already in the Netherworld can't forget." 

"But we're not in the Netherworld!" Noir protested at that and De Mort found herself nodding along. All of them were as much alive as normal humans walking on the streets. Just… without control over their body most of the time. 

"Mistress of Death here." Alexis cheerfully pointed out the loophole seemingly no one else caught. "Death is a part of the Netherworld, and the Netherworld is a part of Death." 

"Is the Almighty Lord of too-many-Houses admitting to cheating?!" The stunt woman teased gleefully. 

"The almighty Lord of too-many-Houses also had too many responsibilities to not cheat as badly as Dorea did at the Triwizard Tournament. "The ex-ruler of Britain snorted, causing Dorea to haughtily declare, 

"Cheating is a long standing tradition of a Tournament." and thump her nose at them. 

"Coming back… cursed babies?" De Mort's alarmed voice cut through the laughs and easy atmosphere. 

"Nothing that would truly harm you." Alexis reassured the potential Arcobaleno, just to add on after a few seconds. "Well… Us" 

"Well thank you for being concerned." 

"I live to please." The witch's smile was all honey with hidden poison. 

"To be pleased maybe." The only one of them to be somehow dark-skinned snorted at that and flexed her back, pointedly looking at the increasingly tight grip the current iteration of them had on her scythe. 

"I admit nothing." Peverell Lord sniffed haughtily, seemingly deciding to ignore the rising panic from a part of them. 

"Can we go back to the Curse!" It seemed like panic finally broke through the long and purple haired woman's mouth filter, she blurted out her demand with Cloud Flames swirling wildly around her, with Noir's Sky flames reaching the empty space to intertwine with her Cloud and even a bit of magic started to gather around her form… The more experienced with the phenomen personalities exchanged meaningful looks, before turning their attention to the youngest of all of them. 

"What's with it?" Though words were mocking the voice was gentle, understanding. 

"Can't we avoid that?" 

"Do you want to avoid it?" 

"Yes!" 

"Every action has consequences." Alexis cautioned seriously. In her experience, sometimes it's better to go with the trap and deal with the results than to evade and meet some unplanned chaos. 

"Fuck consequences." De Mort snarled decisively, gathering serious looks from the rest of them. 

"Hmm…" Alexis hummed in thought, visibly looking for any sign of hesitation or weakness. "Very well. With our luck it'll be either at Samhain or at Beltane." She decided. Which… Well yeah, all their lives Samhain and Beltane were signs of small or not-so-small catastrophes. 

"That's nice, but it doesn't help us with anything." 

"That doesn't help you with anything, De Mort, but both me and Alexis are witches. We'll take care of it." Dorea declared slouching with defeat. Because yeah, as much as she couldn't stand the way either of the Skulls were portraying themselves, at least De Mort was trying to be on at least equal footing with those murderous bastards they were meant to work with. Besides… De Mort was still one of them and Dorea didn't want to learn how their soul would react to having one of their personalities cursed. 

"Preferably, let Alexis do it." Noir requested pointedly, immediately giving away her reasoning at the sight of Dorea opening her mouth to protest. "She has a bit more experience with dealing with strange magic." 

"Worst case scenario, we'll be breaking the curse rather than dodging," Alexis smiled placidly. 

"What if it can't be broken?" De Mort asked worriedly. 

"Every curse can be broken. Calm down." Dorea's smile was tight lipped, but it was there. 

"Fine, so I won't be in a baby body at all or at least for long… Fine… it's fine…" The long and purple haired woman muttered, slowly calming down. "Will I remember that information Outside?" 

"Yes. We'll make sure of it." Alexis promised calmly. With the same voice she used whenever Teddy was in hysterics after a nightmare. 

"Should I tell it to Viper?" De Mort looked questioningly at the others, waiting to be advised and warned if there was something fishy she didn't notice in time. 

"Do you want to tell Viper?" 

"They can help." 

"In theory" Freak cautioned, startling a few of the others, surprised by the breaking of the unusual silence from the first of them all. 

"What do you mean?" Rose looked up at them with surprising innocence. After all they lived through… 

"That… is a possibility." Dorea grimaced with distaste, clearly catching what Freak was getting to. 

"What?" The purple haired stunt woman looked from one personality to the other, until De Mort groaned in realization. 

"While all hints do points towards the Giglio Nero, there is a possibility that Viper would work with whoever that Creature really is." Noir explained somberly, making both Rose and Skull's eyes widen with somewhat horrified understanding. 

"And De Mort trusted them." Skull said pained. Clearly seeing what kind of 'plot twist' would be used in the movies in that kind of situation. 

"Oh… but why would…?" Rose questioned surprised at that. 

"Two agents inside not knowing about each other is a rather popular tactic." Dorea explained patiently. One had to just look at the before-Alexis-Ministry to know exactly how true that was. 

"That's why you wrestled control from me then?" De Mort asked pointedly, remembering how a few nights back, after her first private meeting with Viper, Alexis took over and started casting information protections. 

"Yes, even allowing them to still know was too big of a risk for my taste," She admitted unrepentant with a shrug, before grouching out a "but you're in control now" as if it physically pained her to actually say that. 

"So you decided to put a shit ton of geas and restrictions on all of them." De Mort snarled annoyed. "Ever heard about trust?" 

"What is that trust you're talking about?" Freak's sardonic question halted anything the potential Arcobaleno could say. After all... 

"Look back at our lives, would you?" Noir's voice supported Freak's assent. 

"But… It's…" De Mort spluttered out, sending Rose a thankful look when she joined in and finished the argument. 

"Tiring." 

"Why would we even risk trusting others?" Dorea started bitterly "With our track record? Our very own parents didn't decide to keep us safe at all costs when we were born." She spat venomously "They decided to stay and fight with a toddler in the house. Then rather than hide behind the wards of the Potter Manor, you know, the place Dorea Potter nee Black lived in… The one with Black grade wards, they decided to hide themselves in a small cottage… Why?" Dorea ranted, her voice getting louder and more high pitched with every second, every added complaint. "What's worse, the cottage was only under Fidelius, and they trusted their friend to keep us all safe." 'And look what that traitor did' wasn't said but heard loud and clear anyway. "Then Sirius trusted Dumbledore to keep us safe." Freak and Rose both flinched, being the ones to actually feel Dumbledore's methods of keeping them safe. "Lupin trusted Dumbledore to keep us safe. Hell Lupin trusted Dumbles so much he didn't even talk with me at school outside of lessons… He probably actually trusted whoever gave him our blood for the godparent naming ritual enough to not feel the need to question my motives… And then there's what happened when I had no choice but to trust the old coot with our safety while in school… let's leave that with no comment, shall we?" 

"Those old cynics decided that trusting people to do their job is already a leap of faith." Rose muttered mutinously towards De Mort's hunched form. The potential Arcobaleno wanted to be able to trust the rest of the team to at least work together on the job and do it without a hitch, if not achieve full trust between comrades. She really did… but what Dorea said was true as well… Trusting others never ended with anything good for them. 

"How nice it had to be, being so young and trusting." Alexis snarked bitterly, bringing even more attention towards the physically youngest occupants of the Soul. 

"Don't even look at me, I don't remember having anyone to trust." Freak snarled right back. "I understand that as a personality you didn't have a lot time to be properly formed, De Mort, but take it from us and don't give your trust so easily. It's never worth it." 

"Trust is a thing worth giving only when you have enough plans for when things go south." Noir added as the only one to actually be part of the Underworld. She knew betrayal intimately and had seen it from every possible angle and configuration while working there."Especially in this line of work." 

"So I shouldn't trust in their professionalism?" De Mort hissed at that. After all, what's the point in having five other 'Greatest' and not using that fact to the fullest? 

"Professionalism doesn't mean that they will not screw you over." Noir sighed explaining patiently "Among the other potential curse-victims it means that Viper will not give you wrong information. Sinclair will not botch his Hit. Fon will not teach you wrong stances should you take up his offer. Verde will not sabotage the things he gave you if he calls them 'finished products'. Giglio Nero will fight anyone and anything in the way of her plans. That little soldier will try to bring you all out to the authorities even if she herself would be considered a criminal. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"In other words, I'm a trusting idiot." De Mort muttered self-deprecatingly. 

"Kinda… Alexis dealt with their abilities to use that information so at least Viper, who noticed they can't speak about what they know or deducted, thinks you're an excellent actress and are either magical yourself or have enough contacts on that side to have the proper geas set." Noir shrugged at the way purple eyes became more and more resigned with every word. 

"Could be worse." Freak tried to console the slumped purple haired woman by pointing out the 'bright side'. "Now they think you're really dangerous, and it could have been all a test, so also cunning and smart." 

"Will you be alright to follow the ruse?" Alexis interrupted before De Mort could answer with anything more than a low whine. "Or do you need to mesh with Skull or Dorea?" 

"I… should be alright. Just… Can you warn me if I start giving out to much information again?" She looked to Alexis and Noir, and relaxed minutely at the twin nods she got. "Luckily, I didn't straight up tell anything important to the others, so I'll just try to play it out as if I am honest about the trap and nothing else." She decided, determined. 

"Hmm… If that's what you're going to do then you should probably let Noir take over whenever we need to truly steal something." Dorea advised, catching their attention and reminding them that the 'I am Noir' secret is meant to stay secret to the rest of the Underworld. "We shouldn't really stop our work either. Just take the motorcycle and ride it out to the city or some nice, not-bugged-to-seven-hells forest, before letting Noir operate out of there and do the heist." 

"That… alright." De Mort nodded in understanding. She didn't want to let Noir get public face either. 

"Train, spar with others." Alexis added, to the rapidly growing 'request list' in De Mort's head. "Dorea is a pretty good swordmistress, but I was to focused on Magic to truly do anything other than keep our body in proper condition. And Noir was too busy beating thieving and flexibility in herself, to learn proper reflexes when it comes to the actual fight. Stances won't help in any way without experience." 

"Fon will be overjoyed to kick me through some walls." De Mort muttered with a resigned and kind of self-deprecating smile. 

"Nope. Use your Cloud-strength as an excuse for not enough experience. Something about not liking to kill people by accident or maybe about not wanting to fight weaklings... " Noir immediately presented the way to not only save face but to also never admit they took on thievery for the thrill. 

"That way you'll be throwing him around, not the other way. Give him a hint of your healing as well. Don't notice an injury or something like that. The 'Immortal Skull De Mort' is a Cloud strong enough to repeatedly refuse Death, around the audience." Dorea stressed the last part. It was public. They couldn't forget to use the ability now. 

"Why? You think… refusing Death… you think someone could connect Alexis Peverell with Skull De Mort?" Skull asked incredulously. After all those two were the worst parts. 

"Not really, but let's shoot it down just in case." Dorea answered quickly, even with everyone tensing at the possibility. "After all, 'everyone knows' Alexis Peverell's Magic is powerful enough to keep her alive and young and she'll live for a shitton of years. And while she's permissive towards Soul Fire induced behavior she is officially not one of the users, though she is a suspected King. If only for the pull she has shown reworking an entire country." She explained, and how sad it was that they needed to make use out of the 'everyone knows' argument… "But with Skull being a 'squib' the connection is already a bit too close for comfort. You can expect Viper try to 'see' through your disguise just to make sure they're not about to see a pissed off Cloudy Witch or worse, a Sorcerer Supreme." She ended dryly. Knowing that should they have become truly enraged, it wouldn't be Sorcerer Supreme calling the shots. 

"I'll do it." De Mort declared determined. Connection between Noir and Skull de Mort? No problem. Hell even leaking it out to the entire Underworld wouldn't end up as a complete catastrophe… But connection between Alexis Peverell and Noir or Skull? Not something that could be made. Ideally it would never actually be made. 

"Good. If you need help we're here." Rose smiled beatifically at the potential Arcobaleno starting to vanish from their… meeting place, but even though she was almost gone, De Mort could still hear Freak's grouched, 

"It's not like we can actually leave." before truly being thrust back to the Outside.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

It took her over a week before she was even remotely ready to try out her ‘new little trick’... A week she spend trying to stabilize everything, make sure the miniatures she had would be actually useful. 

A week she spend evenings haunting other Elements. Learning how to use… Well mostly how to clean… a gun from Renato (and noting exactly what kind of great shot he was… It was a scary, scary though). Sitting with library with Verde and listening to him tearing apart any ‘science fiction’ book she was trying to read by an actual scientist (Hearing him go off at something absolutely unrealistic was hilarious), but also muscling a bit when he needed to move something really heavy (after laughing her ass off at his tries to move it himself, when his ‘male pride’ didn’t allow him to ask for help Viper or her.) Tentative peace when looking with Viper through any History of Soul Fire or Curse Collection a Squib even from distinguished family could realistically possess (and tries from both sides to ‘feel off’ the magical status of the other), while employing everything Alexis and ‘first Skull’ knew about acting to hide the fact that the Cloud knew it already… And was alternating between angry and resigned when thinking about the title. And of course the morning exercises with Fon together. 

She had avoided spending any kind of time anywhere near Giglio Nero (that woman was giving her hives with her attitude) and Mirch (she had honestly no patience for people coming into new world and immediately rejecting big portion of it. She suffered through Hermione’s tries of reconciling Wizarding World and her sensibilities and she did not want repeat, thank-you-very-much.) She was also peripherally aware of others connecting with each other as well. 

She’s seen Mirch was spending time with Fon who suffered through trying to somehow ease her into the world (and failing) and sometimes joined Renato at firing range (and from what Skull heard later, getting mighty annoyed at ‘common murderer’s’ skill with her favorite weapon) or was yipping around Giglio Nero (it seems like the one who sanctions murders is not a murderer in some version of universe…). 

Renato himself, as she was made aware was also spending some time with Giglio Nero (she was somehow sure he would not get seduced by the Sky Flame , so she seriously did not want to know exactly what those two did together) but also tried to find out what Skull herself did with Viper whenever they disappeared from their sights together… Sometimes she also felt the clash of Sun and Storm Flame so he either sparred or argued with Fon (The Cloud wasn’t yet curious enough to ask about the results but it was a near thing). Poor dear on the other hand just couldn’t spend more than 10 minutes with Verde without it resolving into another round of sniping at each other (Verde was mighty annoyed at the fact that Renato tried to spend time with him at all…) 

Verde was also annoyed at Fon pestering him but somehow satisfied that he wanted to learn. He was also annoyed at Mirch’s behavior towards him as an ‘egghead’... And at Giglio Nero’s tries to police the way he lived and make him sleep and eat sometimes. (Terrible!) And at the fact that neither Viper nor Skull didn’t agree to share their resources towards finding out what ‘arcobaleno’ was… He was generally more often annoyed than not from what she heard of his mutterings. 

Viper was… well Viper was Viper. They were looking through available sources and tried to surreptitiously gather as much of information on the rest of Elements as possible. That much Skull knew. But other than her own dealing with a Mist, she had almost no idea what was happening around them. They took the stereotype and played it masterfully, truly. 

And then there was Fon. Networking like crazy as well. Though mostly by offering help and making sure everyone could defend themselves. Somehow. Rather than offering his own protection as Skull was trying to do. Other than Mirch and Renato, Skull was aware that he tried to spend time with Verde and connect over his need to learn a bit more than what was available for him earlier. She also was guessing that he tried to meet up with Viper, but she had no idea how it was going. 

This time when Fon joined her for the morning jog and stretches she didn't immediately fuck off to her room to continue work on her copied weapons, rather, she simply beamed at his suspicious gaze. 

"I believe you promised me to help with my ‘new trick’." She announced smugly after few seconds of their stalemate. 

"I did, didn't I?" He agreed after a blink. "Now, or would you rather after breakfast?" The very same breakfast Skull did her best to avoid since that first time she actually tried to see how the situation and bonds of the team were coming along… Yeah, she'd wait… Not. 

"Now? I'm rather curious how it'll work out against a proper fighter." 

"Need me to lead the way towards the basement?" Fon agreed easily with an eager glint in his eyes… (One battle maniac spotted~) But wait… basement? And her strength… Bad idea… Bad, bad idea! 

"I rather thought about the mountains?" Her proposition halted his movement and she gave a sheepish smile at his questioning look. "I'm a rather… destructive fighter." Something more glinted in his black eyes, something that immediately made her wary of whatever scheme the Chinese man was cooking up. 

"Will you bring the manor on our heads?" Bastard even had the gall to cock his head at her suspicious look… Urgh... 

"Well…" She halted for a second or two to consider exactly how much she could control her strength output… Not very much. "It is entirely in the realm of possibility." She admitted candidly. "I am a Cloud." 

"Out of curiosity…" Uh oh… She knew exactly where 'out of curiosity' could get Dorea on her 'adventures'... She didn't want to go there! "If we got Viper, would they be able to contain you within their Mist Territory?" She opened her mouth to answer, but in the end she closed it without the word… Actually could they? 

"No idea." Skull admitted slowly. "Probably worth a try, but maybe not in a fight." 

"Cloudy temperament after all?" Now, Fon seemed certainly amused… Bastard. 

"Violence is nice." The purple haired woman admitted with what she knew from experience was an insufferable smile. 

"Oh well… I'm sure our dear Employer took into consideration the risks of having the strongest Cloud and Storm in one place." He hinted offering her an arm and Skull felt slightly evil smile bloom on her lips… She could get behind that idea… She certainly could. 

"Well, he did bring a lot of… explosive people under one roof." The Cloud agreed in a serene voice, allowing the Storm to lead her towards the training hall. 

"It would be such a shame if we'd need to leave the place because of some light training." The Brunet smiled just as serenely, making Skull grimace at the thought of redecorating her room again. 

"I'd rather not fix my room again, to be honest." 

"We can train in the hall under the other wing." He offered with an understanding nod. 

"Let's do so." 

They spent rest of the way towards the training halls in content silence. Both knowing that they'll soon be able to get some much needed violence, and both feeling the thrill of the upcoming fight. Flames flaring, fingers curling, steps falling into battle-ready stances. Somehow they managed to synchronize their steps, arms still linked with each other. 

Soon Skull found herself in the big, empty hall save for a few blocks that could work as a cover in a pinch, and of course a smug looking Renato. Why would she even think for a second that he'd miss that kind of entertainment? 

"I heard from a little birdie that you finally decided to spar with someone." He announced, like he'd just made some serious discovery, and they all should be surprised and awed with his greatness… Yeah, Skull heard had heard that tone once and had had enough of it already. Would throwing something nice and heavy at him make him shut up? Hmm… 

"Hello to you too, Renato." 

"Since you're here to laugh at me. Anyway, would you make sure we don't destroy too much?" In spite of her own slightly homicidal thoughts, the Cloud ignored the Italian and Chinese men's exchange of pleasantries to skip straight towards the problem. 

"Define 'too much', Lady Skull." 

"We kind of need to leave the left wing standing." She informed sweetly… Well, at least some people would classify it as sweet. 

"Ho? Your new trick is that destructive?" Was there a glint of challenge in those soulless, black eyes? Was he trying to… goad her? Really? She had enough problems with self-control as it were, there was truly no need to add to it… 

"Nope. But I am." she countered cheekily, borrowing the tone straight from the previous 'Skull', full with the wink and turn around with her hair splaying (that was borrowed from Fleur. French Veela colony was awesome!) 

"Ready when you are" Fon announced calmly taking on a loose stance that would allow him to quickly dodge whatever Skull decided to use. Good. 

"Let me warn you outright, that I… might… have a little problem with controlling my strength." The Cloud smiled innocently. If it wasn't for the barely there underlining of unholy glee that is… She needed to move more. 

"Might?" Renato asked from a safe distance even when her 'practice target' gave up on his cool and oh-so-much-better-than-you starting pose and sunk low on his knees. Just in case of course. 

"Might." Skull confirmed, her no-longer-so-innocent smile widening and getting more and more teeth while she created herself a copy of one of the throwing knifes hidden on her person. At their just-a-touch-too-wary looks she cursed herself for bringing just the weapon she already knows she's comfortable with using in a fight with her. Knives, mini swords and a small scythe were not the most impressive armory and yet the only ones she not only actually knew how and where to hide, but also the ones she would not embarrass herself trying to wield. Doesn't change the fact that whipping out a battle hammer like those in RPG games wouldn't be hilarious. "I only have a few kinds of weapons with me today, it's mostly a try if it can survive both me and my opponent while in a fight. Ready?" 

Fon took a good look at her and fluidly moved into a stance she didn't recognize. (Not like it actually meant something, she could recognize only a few martial arts' stances and all of them were used by her in her stunt work, so flashy and generally useless) Skull smiled at that and slid into her own, taught to her by goblins and refined by the Blade Master that taught Noir, and allowed her Flames to spread in her body and start working. By propagating the energy her body has access too, her own speed, strength, stamina and resistance to blows of others, she was able to deal with most of the holes goblins left her with on purpose (they might like her, but she was still just a witch then.) She did stop herself from propagating her aura though. As much as that trick helped her in the last 15 years, it was not something she was ready to use in a spar. Not when it was something that useful when in a fight. 

One last smirk, a quick reminder where exactly all the weapons were and she jumped to the side simply throwing her knife and Propagating herself two more before throwing them again. 

And that was the theme of their 'little bout'. At least for a part of it. Skull and Fon jumping around the room, the Cloud throwing knives in different shapes and sizes at him and leaving small scale cracks wherever it was that she hit the floor or the wall she used to propagate herself ahead. The Chinese Storm on the other hand was mostly avoiding the blades thrown at him, sometimes catching and throwing them away. Though he was very careful about handling his flames around her Cloud copies, the one time he actually tried to Disintegrate one of the knives, he had to evade the propagated force of his own disintegration. 

The longer it went, the higher the adrenaline levels rose. The two combatants started settling into fight-mode rather than just the we're-sparring-let's-not-destroy-everything setting they were in at the start. Glowing purple and red eyes, bouts of almost inhumane flexibility and strength while they clashed with each other, small bouts of uncontrolled Disintegration wherever their Flames mixed together… Deep cracks in ceilings, which Skull only peripherally registered while trying to get the proper grab on the Storm jumping around her to toss him through at least a few of the walls… The Cloud was still somehow aware of the Sun weaving around her exploding weapon and dodging whatever amount of Disintegration being sent his way either by Fon himself or the clash of the two Wills. 

Then Fon blurred even more and she felt a strong kick to her leg and bit back the scream trying to get loose, shoving him away with (probably a bit too much of) Propagated strength. Actually making him break the wall before immediately pouring her Will less in offensive uses and more into heal-defend-heal. She snarled, feeling something deep, deep inside her raising its head, (it took her a truly embarrassing moment to recognize her magical animagus form) and roar demanding for blood-kill-rip (her very Cloudy instincts didn't help in keeping it down to say at the least). She Propagated herself a sword and fell back on the very same instincts that allowed her to not only live through, but also fight against the basilisk in her second year of Hogwarts, instincts that her goblin instructors honed for the sole purpose of battle. ("That is NOT what we meant! Get a grip!" Dorea screamed from inside their soul, Skull cursed trying to keep to the control over their body with her very fingertips. Away from the Beast, safe-calm-safe!) 

She slowly went towards the same wall her opponent had flown through earlier, looking forward to catching the carefully-not-in-her-sight Storm. Somewhere in their soul she felt Alexis' gratefulness for the Martial Artist's poise and control and not reacting with the same amount of bloodlust that she felt flooding her. Even with Rose's, Alexis', Dorea's and Noir's effort to pull her back and shut the beast-inside out, it was hard to keep some level of control over her impulses, (kill-kill-kill!) and stay with the human mindset. Distantly she remembered that every single one of them had had that problem after achieving their transformation. Probably the result of that curious little disconnect between her soul, body and mind… Oh well… 

There. 

The Storm (prey-strong-hurt-worthy-hunt-kill-mine!) stood there looking at her with a blank face and tense posture, no doubt sensing that something had changed. The Italian Hitman that was meant to somehow control them, was carefully coming closer to the same hole, pointedly keeping in her sights. Others in the mansion were coming closer, she could sense them as well. The purple haired woman's body took a deep breath and bared its teeth in a parody of a smile, the widening of the Storm-red eyes of her opponent said to the observing Skull that the body's expression must have lost most of the humanity they had clung to, (and they said being animagus is easy and worth the trouble…) 

Skull (luckily still being Skull) growled deep in her throat, fighting with the sheer want-need-want to tear the one to hurt her for the first time since so long ago, to shreds. She very-very-carefully planted the sword in the soil and closed her eyes, taking deep, deep breaths. 

"Skull?" Fon inquired carefully. 

"Stay quiet." She snapped, inwardly wincing at the deep growl reverberating through her chest. 

"Do you need a Rain, Lady Skull?" Renato asked softly, still very pointedly keeping himself in her vision. Skull opened her mouth, getting ready to tell him exactly where he could cram the 'help' of the Rain on site, but before she could articulate it, she snarled again feeling Sky Flames trying to make her submit. Her Cloud immediately flared up to defend itself from the interloper. 

She snapped her head to look at the startled looking Sky, that tried to order her, demand from them, cage them, tried to pretend to be an Alpha. She very, very deliberately allowed her Flames to Propagate themselves, just to absolutely dwarf the amount of Flames Giglio Nero was emitting. Her horrified expression at the sheer amount that was pouring out of the Cloud's form brought deep, deep satisfaction into her little, black heart. It was exquisite! 

"I am NOT yours to command Giglio Nero. I will never be yours to command. Keep your pathetic, little Flames to yourself and never… NEVER! Try to use them on me again." Skull took a second to thank those sharing the soul with her, for the very fact that they were keeping the Beast at bay… and the strength of the Occlumency barriers they started to build when the Sky came into their sensing range. "Answering you Renato, no, I don't need a Rain. I should be back by tomorrow evening." Then as in afterthought she added stiffly. "My apologies Fon." Then she just as stiffly marched out feeling her self-restrain leaking out with every twinge of hollow pain that always came whenever she used her Cloud to heal herself. 

She needed to go home.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Skull woke up feeling her entire body ache. She also found herself back in what appeared like what a grown-up Rose Potter would look like. Luckily no-longer-painfully thin, short, but with a somewhat still tanned body, short black hair and what she knew were green eyes. Even if the acidic shade, glowing and otherwordliness that came from them was from Alexis, it didn't change much. She sat up with a groan and took in the damage she had caused to the warded space. She remembered going into the dungeon and waiting for the distinct click of Wards before transforming and allowing the Beast to take over the reign of the then dragon shaped body. At the state of the corridor, dummies and a few pointedly not warded walls she recalled watching the dragon tear them apart. She voiced a few not-so-nice things that came to mind at that, and a few similarly not-nice words of choice when her human nose caught the smell of blood from the far end of the dungeon that meant they had a... snack, before going to sleep. 

The animagus felt a shiver go down her spine at the casual reminder of what exactly what was waiting for her and the others for when they finally lost control. Scorched walls and ceiling, smashed rocks and the torn apart whatever-the-hell-it-was that died to the Beast. But… it was fine. The Wards held. Her family, her pack, was safe. Probably worried sick since every single Black out there would feel when that specific dungeon was sealed off. 

So! Shower, change and breakfast! 

Skull took a deep breath before letting go of the control over her body and welcoming Alexis in her place. In the end the Blacks were hers. Alexis smiled calmly at the feeling of having the body back under her control and slowly morphed back into their currently default form, before getting down to the dining room where she was greeted by the sight of every single person claiming to belong to House of Black waiting for her. They even stood up at the sight of her! 

Her own son Edward, his wife Morticia from the House of Frump and their children Aeneas, who lately started speaking about asking for arranging at least betrothal with his girlfriend, Helena and Caliope. 

Still full of life even while coming close to her 80s Andromeda Tonks nee Black. 

Bartemius Black who in the end married Hermione Black and their children Lord Hermes Crouch with his wife Alexandra (yes, she was named in honor of Alexis, who names their children in honor of those still alive?) from the House of Bolton and their children Helior, Leonard, and Marcus Black and his wife Arya from the House of Stark with children, Cassandra and Phineas. 

The Malfoys which consisted of Lord Lucius, his wife Narcissa from the House of Black, their son Draconis, his wife Astoria from the House of Grengrass and their only son Scorpius with family. The wife Drusilla from the House of Rosier and children Hadrian and Octavia. 

The Weasleys were also there, Lord William and his wife Fleur from the French House of Delacour, and their children with families. Victoire with her husband Diego, previously De la Vega who took the name of Weasley, and their children Mauricio (who was currently seeing Edward's Caliope) and Federico. Dominique, with her husband Franklin Bones and little Armand and Henrietta. Then lastly Louis with his wife Tatiana and their children Natasha, Arsenyi and little Zuzanna. Charles with his wife Anja from the House of Rosnikov and their sons Victor and Mattias. George with his wife Angelina, formerly Johnson and their children with families. Henry with his wife Elisabeth from the House of Bennet and their children Ariana and Labon. James with his children Lilian and Cadmus, and Caroline with her husband Claude Araigne and children Sebastian, Brittany and Cassiopea. Fred, recently widowed with his children. Bianca with her husband Theodore White and their children Bella and Aurora. Aleksander with his wife Rosabella previously Thorn and children Antiope, Theseus and Myrdin. 

And the last of those that she claimed as kin both magically and politically, The Prewetts. With Lord Percival and his wife Penelope from the House of Cleawater and their children with families. Ignatio with his wife Rosethorn from the House of Abbott and children Antioch, Perician and Ellienne. Then Ceptimus with his wife Myrcella from the Spanish House of Alliata and their children Bellatrice, Lucius and Margareth. 

Her family… 

Her Family. 

Her Territory. 

Hers! 

"My kin." She greeted cheerfully drifting towards her seat at the head of the table and smiling at the shocked expressions at her appearance, and murmurs of 'My Lord Black'. 

"If I may, it's a lot of… purple, my Lord." Lucius' not-question made her beam at them with the excitement of someone that smuggled their first dragon at eleven. 

"I may or may not be springing a trap, which I won't allow to be traced back to you." She started, after smiling gratefully at Kreacher bringing her the 'after rampage meal' "And if to do so I need to look like a muggle in the middle of their teenage years?" Currently-so-very-purple Lord of the House shrugged at that. 

"Really, mother?" Edward, sitting to her right morphed his bright indigo hair into vivid purple to match her own and joked. "You're getting nostalgic?" 

"Well, this time it's seven of us in the team and no one trusts another, so it's even more fun than Hogwarts." She cheerfully explained making Hermione groan incredulous from down the table. 

"Imagine if we'd been in muggle school and on the grandmother day or something we'd need to write an essay, 'My grandmother still saves the world and kicks ass. She's pretty awesome by the way'." Aeneas snorted at the imagined face of the teacher who doesn't know exactly just who Alexis Peverell is, meeting the woman. 

"Language." Morticia scolded her son half-heartedly. She was an avid believer in the 'Blacks do whatever the fuck they want' rule… Just not near the table. 

"Pretty sure grandmother has heard worse, Mother." Helena quipped at that, curling her own hair with but a thought and changing its' color to purple as well. Little Helena was the one of Alexis' grandchildren to 'help' with her experiments whenever she needed to stop being Noir and come back to the castle… And so she knew exactly how wide her Head of the House's vocabulary was. 

"Especially if she's going for the muggle punk vibe." Caliope added dryly, reminding everyone of the unholy stink Alexis raised at the news that someone dared to try and make Caliope stop going for the punk concerts she liked so very much. Caliope took one look at her grandmother, father and sister before morphing her hair to a dark green in a small rebellious moment away from both the public image they'd need to cultivate and to the not-so-public picture they made at the moment. With Lord and their Heir with bright, purple hair. 

"I'm not worried about your grandmother kids, Merlin only knows she is the one who could teach you some nice curses, but there are children at the table." Morticia defended herself, looking pointedly at the younger faces at the table. 

"They are Blacks, they can do whatever they want." Teddy shrugged negligently repeating the family theme whenever someone wanted to try something new. 

"As long as they uphold House laws and project proper visage for the rest of the world I hope." Andromeda interrupted dryly from her seat. As always her words made the actual members of the House bristle aggressively. 

"Yes, please do lecture us about proper behavior of a Black Lady Andromeda, I'm sure it'll be fascinating." Narcissa started with a venomous smile. She never quite forgave her sister for eloping with a muggleborn against her betrothal contract, and then not only not presenting her daughter to the Lord Arcturus straight after she proved herself to be metamorphomagi, but also allowing the girl to become a walking joke when it came to her mannerisms and behavior. That didn't even touch on the fact that Nymphadora was not only Dumbledores supporter, but also one to use stolen blood for the godparent-naming ritual, and let's not forget exactly how Alexis learned about the theft and the use… Well, 'poor' Andromeda certainly wasn't anybody's favorite in the family, but even with that she was still allowed to use the name of Black (even after the disownment) as a means for Edward to not feel guilty about his blood grandmother… Not that any of the ‘true’ Blacks actually recognized that right. 

"Oh I'm sure Andromeda Tonks did not mean to come off as someone trying to correct the Heir Black, my dear." Lucius murmured, allowing his smile to reach subpolar temperatures. 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she did not mean to come off as someone daring to order Blacks around, Aunt Narcissa." Edward interrupted before his mother or someone else could also say few words of choice at the unwelcome reminder of Andromeda's presence (let never be said Blacks can't be petty) "After all, Blacks bow to no one. Other than to Lord of their House." He quickly amended at the sigh of 'cousin Scorpius' arching an eyebrow in challenge. 

"Which is another great example of her behavior, isn't it?" Drusilla asked dryly, summoning the jam towards her absentmindedly. 

"Mrs Tonks did not try to correct a Black and she certainly did not intrude in the House of Blacks matters." Alexis' voice cut through the other venomous remarks of her relatives and glared down said 'Mrs Tonks' when it looked like she'd cause another argument among the family. "Enough. Anything I need to deal with while at home Edward?" She swiftly changed the topic, knowing that Skull needed to get back to the manor with the other potential Arcobaleno by the evening… Speaking of… maybe she should sic Hermione and Barty on research? William and Fleur should also be interested, and maybe Caliope and Cassiopea? Hadrian, Natasha, Aurora and Myrdin expressed interest in old curses as well if she remembered correctly… Well, if there was one library with the Arcobaleno curse description and theories about breaking… it would be in the Black library. Especially the Black Castle's library. 

"Other than taking a look at the laws Cousin Lucius drafted on the matters you pointed out last time, there's nothing else. Or so I think." Edward carefully answered, just to have his 'evil plan' of 'let's get more family time' foiled by his own eldest... 

"If you wouldn't mind grandmother," Aeneas started carefully, setting everything down and looking at her seriously. (Alexis liked that look, it meant that her kin is truly determined) "since we probably have no idea when you'll be able to come home next, I'd be thankful if you would reach out to the Lord of House of Longbottom about betrothal contract with his granddaughter Elisaviette." Alexis hummed noncommittally and pinned him with a serious look. 

"Did you speak with her about the betrothal already?" 

"I checked if she'd be agreeable to the contract, yes." Here his grandmother raised pointed eyebrow, waiting for actual answer. "She will accept as long as proper channels are utilized." 

"Who is she to the Lord Longbottom again?" Lord of the House asked nonchalantly, even though she knew very well how awkward negotiating the betrothal contract with Neville could become for her. Steady, faithful Neville… Well at least she'd have a proper excuse to visit her old friend. 

"Third child of the Heir Longbottom." Aeneas immediately answered at then rattled off other needed information: "Outside of the succession of either House of Longbottom, House of Lovegood or House of McLaggen. Seventh year of standard Hogwarts education, Ravenclaw, Prefect. Interested in the art of wand making." 

"Apprenticed?" 

"Didn't approach Lord Longbottom with it. She said she'd like to approach you for permission after betrothal." 

"I will speak withh Neville about his granddaughter. Do you know why she did not approach him about apprenticeship?" 

"I do." Here, Aeneas cringed a bit and warned seriously. "You're not going to like it grandmother" 

"Tell me anyway." 

"It… has something to do with Lord Longbottom's first wand I think. But he is rather… closed off when it comes to wands as a whole." 

"I see…" Well it was probably too much to hope that the entire debacle with Augusta Longbottom nee Rosier trying to make poor Neville use his father's wand would not leave too many scars on her friend. "I will take care of it." She promised with a smile, Neville would be ashamed when she brought it up, but a little shame is better than actually harming family member with some stupid notions. "Young Elisaviette will marry you in the year after this year's graduation, then since wand making is a rather dangerous art, the House of Black will sponsor her apprenticeship under Ollivander, Lalavel or an International wand maker of her choosing after she gives birth to the second of your children." 

"Grandmother that's…" Aeneas started to protest the thought of putting such terms for education… Well the boy was an excellent student at Beauxbatons, so it's no wonder… but still. 

"You are next in line to the family headship after Edward and should this or the next trap actually be able to kill me I expect the House of Black to prosper and rule Britain as it does now." Alexis cut down any kind of protest with firm words and an even firmer look. The House of Black was one of the largest Houses in Magical Britain once, just to die off to just 2 members at a time. She will haunt her blood if they didn't continue rebuilding the House to it's previous greatness. 

"Yes, grandmother." Her only grandson agreed grudgingly, before sighing deeply and nodding to show he understood her reasoning. 

"As your grandmother I want some great-grandchildren Aeneas, as your Head of the House I want the House to prosper. Especially since you have two sisters who would need to have additional clauses in their contracts with their House by marriage to actually become my successor." She knew her grandchildren to be smart but just in case she explained additionally smiling at him gently. 

"Actually grandmother, you'll probably find the proposition of Contract from House of Rosevell somewhere in the new post. I'd like you to accept it." Helena stated, making Edward start spluttering and looking at 'his little girl' in object horror and Alexis to raise an eyebrow. She did not know House of Rosevell… Foreign? Minor? Foreign Minor House? What did her granddaughter get caught at this time? She could swear that girl could find the trouble as easily as she herself could. 

"Rosevell?" 

"Noble House of Rosevell is fairly young and most of the time stays with Neutrals while voting. Though lately they have started falling more and more in line with the House of Black policies so I was actually curious with what was happening." Lucius interjected smoothly, looking down on his teacup thoughtfully. 

"Noble House?" Alexis asked mildly, her mind whirling with possible reasons for the so-far-neutral Noble House to try and attach themselves to the House of Black. In the end no matter what the House of Rosevell offers they would be under primacy of the House of Black… The question was what they would offer and why. Was it another try to get into the 'Savior's family'? Or rather about Black's continuous standings among other titled houses. 

"Their first son, Cyrus, and I wish to be involved." Helena started to explain the situation, no doubt knowing what was running through her grandmother's mind. "Cyrus is absolutely willing to take on the Black name and from what I remember Lord Rosevell is willing to make any manner of concessions for the House of Black, including full primacy even with passing the heirship to his second son. The House of Rosevell owns a rather well known network of magical flower shops and potion ingredients." 

"Why?" 

"Safety under the House of Black banner?" Edward proposed innocently making Alexis pause. Because… what? 

"We're no longer grouped under banners… Especially war banners. Unless there is something happening that I was not informed about as of yet." 

"It's… There are some whispers in the Ministry." Draconis offered somewhat hesitantly, which only set her even more on guard. If Draco Malfoy with all their shared history was hesitant to inform her on something... 

"About?" She asked, carefully setting her own teacup down and focusing her entire attention on the Malfoy heir. 

"Are you familiar with the muggle's Dark World?" He asked rather than answered, carefully choosing his words. "They call themselves mafia if I remember correctly." Now her feeling got even worse. What kind of business could the Magical World have with the Underworld? Did ICW know what it was about? Or was it only the British Ministry's 'bright idea'? Did they expect her to swoop down and save the day when they undoubtedly botched something serious, again? 

"It's called the Underworld on the muggle side Draco." She corrected with forced calm and started recounting different names the crime syndicates were using around the world "Mafia Famiglias, Syndicates, Bratvas, Triads, Crime Families, Cartels and Yakuza. Yes, I believe we could say that I am familiar with those terms. What is it about?" 

"Please don't tell me that that is your current 'adventure'" Hermione interrupted with horrified disbelief. Then she exploded with "How could you not take me with you?!", making Alexis blink slowly before remembering that the 'Raven hidden among the Lions' was a big fan of fictional Don Vito Corleone. She made a quick note to disabuse 'Mione of the notion that Mafiosi these days are as charming and well behaved. They weren't. Well Sinclair could be charming bastard… Shame De Mort was the one in control on the adventure, she wouldn’t be particularly adverse to spending some time with the Hitman. 

"The current trap is indeed set in that world, I'll tell you after this." Lord Black promised calmly before turning back to Draconis and prompting with resignation. "Draco?" Just the thought of introducing Magic and Flames was giving her a headache, and the image of Sinclair or Verde with magic… yeah, no! 

"The British have that muggle council called Aristocracy of Evil," Draco started, causing those that were alive through the ‘Second Blood War’, how Voldemort's little rampage of madness was popularly called, let out almost synchronized sighs. Aristocracy of Evil was a right pain in the ass right after dealing with Tommy-boy himself. Straight up demanding results and help with their own problems… Especially late Earl Phantomhive. Brat was annoying enough to be being close to being hit with some nice, deadly curse time and time again. "established by Queen Victoria. They are somewhat concerned about the rise of the amount of Syndicates trying to move onto our soil. I believe they wish for the Ministry to step in and flaunt our power in their faces a bit just so they'd… reconsider." Of course they want to get the Magicals to do their own work… Why would she expect differently? 

"Block it off." Alexis demanded even though more than one person at the table expressed approval of the 'muggles knowing when their own power wasn't enough'. 

"My Lord?" William Weasley asked carefully. For all the years they ruled together, that was the first time she had used that kind of tone in his range of hearing. 

"Muggle Mafia on the high level have unlocked their own Soul Fire." Alexis slowly explained, smiling satisfied when almost the entire family stiffened at the words. (It was nice that they understand possible problems, wasn’t it?) "What's worse, they weaponized it." For magicals, Soul Fire was mostly just a way to build proper teams and maybe excuse ones character flaws. After all, they had magic, why would they use those 'Flames of Dying Will' for anything else… On that thought… Did they even have 'active' Flames? Or did they stopped at the 'Latent' stage thanks to magic? Something to probably test as well… If they could make the weaponized Soul Fire a House Secret which they would 'graciously' share with other Lords and the Ministry… the House of Black would rise even higher. "Give that information to both the Ministry and that… Aristocracy of Evil. Muggles call it 'Flames of Dying Will of the Sky', where The King or The Lord as the current naming convention goes is the Sky, The Sword or The Knight is the Storm, The Shield or The Protector is the Cloud, The Crown or The Advisor is the Lightning, The Cloak or The Lawyer is the Mist, The Ring or The Diplomat is the Rain, and The Scepter or The Nurturer is the Sun." She quickly explained nomenclature, just so they would not trip over some report or the other. "They're just trying to box their 'Flame users' into pretty little boxes when it comes to the character and behavior without taking into consideration the wider variation of their own natures. Just like they've stopped onto Soul Fire's aspect and called it good. For example they try to focus on The King as the 'accepting one', absolutely ignoring the 'ruling' aspect of the personality. And that's only because of the Harmony property of the King's Fire. At least in their ideal world. The Sword's role is to just attack, without the expectation of 'parrying' attacks of those that slip through everything else. Because the Sword's Fire's property is Disintegration…" She was complaining. She knew that. She didn't care. She was pretty angry at the entire Underworld for allowing those kinds of beliefs to exist, even worse, for cultivating them! She could see how even though most of the others in I Prescelti Sette were Inverted, they subconsciously expected their fellows to behave like stereotypical Elements of their Flame Type. It was infuriating! And her loss of control to the Beast probably didn't help any, when it came to ‘Clouds are…’. "Case in point. They weaponized it, while we allowed ourselves to waste that kind of potential and just make it dictate our own roles in life." She smiled toothily wondering, somehow whimsically, if the Sword could disintegrate a spell flying towards them… "I want you to change it. Edward, Lucius, Draconis, Hermes, William, Percival. I want our Hit Mages to be able to use it as a weapon as well. Throw Unspeakables on the topic and tell them I will try and supply as much information on their take of it as possible, but I expect our inventors and researchers to get on the issue. Make those still blabbering about our superiority over other forms of magic put their money when their mouth already is." 

"Understood." Lucius smirked with a hard edge like a blade he could wield as good as his magic. "Out of curiosity, my Lord, what about Elementals?" Here she stopped for a bit. Elementals were somewhat popular in the Magical World, but their powers were focused around the Earth and its faces… Did muggles not have them? Or were they hidden from the Underworld? 

"I don't recall hearing about anything like Elementals there. Make sure the researchers know it's a priority. Their abilities and properties would give us a nice edge should we ever need it." 

"Of course. Other than that my Lord… what is their scale of power?" 

"The strongest Sword managed to break my leg before I had to get out of the spar to take care of my animagi form." Alexis admitted somehow sheepishly… The walls between them and the Beast shouldn't be so thin. Maybe she needs to spend some time with her familiars? Ares and Athena always managed to make her have a better grip on her temper. 

"Strongest Sword?" Percival echoed, his voice incredulous at the fact that Alexis would get anywhere near someone hailed as the Strongest from Soul Fire users. 

"Spar?" George's voice for a change was full of curiosity, and slight terror at the idea of the damage she probably dished out while 'sparring'. 

"The trap." Alexis shrugged negligently, while explaining the rest of situation. "The seven most powerful Flame users in the muggle community were gathered together by the I Prescelti Sette. I do remember hearing the title Arcobaleno and have a bad feeling that it's connected. Hermione dear, could you?" 

"Arcobaleno?" Hermione questioned curiously. Her previous pout at not being included in her Underworld adventure immediately changed into a wide smile at being needed still. Lightnings… 

"Look among the curses." She advised calmly. "And maybe take Barty, William and Fleur. They already have the scope for what kind of messes I can let my curiosity lead me into" She shrugged with a resigned smile. "And maybe involve the younger generation? Learning new curses is always a good idea and researching what I tripped into at the time gave you a Mastery if I remember correctly my dear." 

"True. Master Curse Breaker Aliore's face at the sight of that curse was priceless." Hermione smirked at the memory. It was barely few years after the war, when Alexis almost literally tripped into the of-course-incredibly-ancient curse giving the cursed incredibly good luck at the cost of their magic, and possibly even life. Luckily it was pretty quickly broken. But still, thanks to that she managed to painlessly go through a few of the worse huddles she could have as a newly minted ruler. 

"I do believe Caliope, Cassiopea, Hadrian, Natasha, Aurora and Myrdin expressed interest in getting into research or ancient-curses-that-only-Alexis-Peverell-could-get-hit-by." She paused at the incredulous and amused snorts of laughter before sighing and calling attention to herself again. Time to give out details of the curse. "The curse is incredibly old, in muggle understanding of the world, so anywhere from 5 hundred to a few thousand years. It's something that shrinks, de-ages or maybe just compresses full adults into the bodies of toddlers, allows muggles to live up to 70-80 years even in the times when hygiene was truly awful and then kills them. No idea how the killing goes or what is really a purpose of the curse. What I do remember hearing is something about pacifiers… Make out of it what you will." She shrugged and looked at Hermione and the earlier named members of her family with full belief that they can help her deal with that thing. 

"Only you Alexis could knowingly go into that kind of danger, only you." Hermione shook her head fondly, but by the green sheen in her eyes, Alexis knew she was hooked on the mystery. 

"I have full faith in your research abilities and our capabilities to break the curse if I'd actually get hit with it, rather than just burn it down with my own magic. Of course, I would feel better if I didn't get cursed at all." 

"Of course." her Lightning friend agreed sagely before devolving into fit of chuckles alongside the Lord Black herself. 

"Do you wish for us to try and actually actively use our Soul Fire, Mother?" Edward interrupted their laughter after a moment, causing Alexis to focus on the only child she ever claimed as her own. 

"From what muggles found out Soul Fire comes with different states, Latent and Active." She started, quickly going into another lecture with the sole purpose of helping her family. "Switching from Latent to Active is possible either by sheer will force or by the extreme danger where the 'victim' believe they'd die. Activating when above as certain age, around 30 if I remember correctly, can be simply deadly because of lack of certain… flexibility young minds have." She wondered how the use of magic would interfere with that, before forcibly stopping herself from going on a tangent. "I don't know if it's the case of only muggles or if it comes to us as well. Let the Unspeakables research it before trying to force its use. But I want younger members of family to start trying to coax it out and find its uses. I will not have my family vulnerable!" She forcefully stated, looking at the pleased faces sitting around the table. 

"When did you activate it then?" Morticia questioned curiously, noting Hermione's wince at the tidbit about believing to die. 

"No idea. There was a Flame when I killed Quirrel at eleven." That admittance caused an entire round of winces around the table, but Alexis didn't finish at that… Sometimes she wished she could do it and spare her family reminders of her own early life… Unfortunately it was important so it needed to be stated. "But it could easily be that Samhain. With my Shield aspect I can Propagate things. Including my own body cells. There is a chance that that was how I survived the Dursleys. By Propagating the amount of nutritions I could get from the scraps I had, energy I had from the little amount of sleep and even Propagating my own flesh and blood when those… people hurt me as a child." 

"That's… young. On both counts-" Narcissa commented with a strangled voice. Alexis just smiled at her resigned. 

"I had only one true choice in life. To go crazy because of my bipolar luck or to become an adrenaline junkie." 

"You don't need to tell us what you choose. Everyone remembers or heard stories about your… ah… adventures" Barty admitted pained. Poor man was very committed to trying to protect her. So the curses she completed like child candies… Oh well… 

"Very well grandmother. We will work on that." Aeneas stopped them from going onto another tangent and bringing back attention to the future of the House. Sweet boy always made sure Alexis wouldn't dwell on what it was that Freak and Rose were subjected to. What Dorea choose to do… "And our future spouses?" 

"Consider it a Black Secret before the Unspeakables let Hit Mages start working on that." She decided after a few seconds of consideration. Making it a Black Secret would allow the Family Magic to protect the secret and not allow it to go into the hands of those not bound by the magic or blood of House of Black. "Then send the information to the Houses allied with us." 

"Building the Black Army back?" Narcissa quipped amused at the turnabout in Alexis' stance on banners. 

"Something like that. Just an idea but… Imagine the war that could break out between us, normal muggles and those so called Flame Actives." The Head of the Family asked, clearly hinting that she doesn't believe there would be peace when the knowledge about all the worlds is exchanged. She knew people. Greedy, small minded creatures. There would be war… After all ‘those 'other than me' are worse and can't be left alive’ was a running theme for quite a lot of wars… Magicals and Muggles, Flame Actives and Latents, Those in the Underworld and civilians… It'd be a slaughter and she won't allow those she claimed to be responsible for to meet that kind of fate. 

"That'd destroy the world." Hermione protested immediately. So many years… and Hermione still believed in some kind of good in people. Equality… and the fact that pointing out stupidity of some moves would be enough for the movements to stop. 

"It would. That wouldn't stop them." The purple haired woman agreed morosely, then went on- "We can't pretend to be normal muggles. We're obviously not. But we could sell it as entire hidden society using simply Soul Fire. That we got scared after the Witch Trials and Inquisition. Just with possibility to pass our magical 'small comforts' in life as Flame technology." 

"Then it's just two sides of conflict." Fleur agreed thoughtfully "Can we do that?" 

"Not yet." Alexis grimaced "But in a few years? We should be able to. As long as no one start to publicly wave wands they theoretically shouldn't be able to use?" 

"Define a few years." Hermione demanded, her brilliant mind no doubt already running through different possible paths of their development. 

"10? Maybe 20?" 

"It's not a 'few' for us anymore, my Lord." Lucius interjected amused. He and Narcissa were already maybe halfway through their lives. Maybe even more than that. 

"Which is why I'll be making sure the muggle Underworld will not hear about us 'till we're able to fake it. Ideally never." 

"Can you do it?" Edward questioned curiously… Silly boy, he should know by now that Mum can do anything. 

"For them I am the strongest Shield." She confined in them smoothly. 

"But you're The King!" 

"Well, they don't know that, do they?"


	5. She is a Witch

She truly, truly hated the floo network. With a burning passion. She had many ambitious dreams that would forbid that infernal kind of transport when she took over Britain… but noo… It'd be too easy, wouldn't it? The floo network was 'deeply engraved into the culture of an average witch and wizard, Milady, so as much as we understand your deep distaste towards that kind of stereotypical transport we're afraid that forbidding it would mean more work than it's worth'... Stupid floo, stupid wizards, stupid security measures at the entry points between her own internal network, common network and Longbottom's internal network… And all seasoned with the nice nauseating addition of knowledge about just how easy it would be to blow up something from within the network…

Why the hell didn't Neville allow the carriage point to be set up in the near village? Carriage points were such a nice invention… One went to their nearest point, summoned the carriage, got in, paid a few knuts, chose the point closest to wherever they wanted to go and voila… No nausea, no dangers of getting lost in the network, no uncomfortable feelings of apparition or portkey… And just as fast. In most carriage points there were even muggle cars with drivers for rent if they'd need to blend in somewhere. Or she could get to Longbottom Manor via House Elf apparition if she couldn't do it herself… But noo… She had to use 'traditional methods' to meet with another Head of the House. Damn them all to hell and… fuck.

Skull is bleeding onto her, isn't she?

Deep breath.

One.

Two.

Three…

Ready.

Neville Longbottom. Her friend from the very first month in Hogwarts. Her godbrother. Her second cousin, and the man she'll be sharing great-grandchildren with, was already standing on the foyer waiting for her.

"Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom welcomes Lord Black of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by the Rights of Conquest and Lady of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter into its welcoming embrace." Neville started reciting the formal welcome as soon as she left his fireplace. He looked regal, standing in the middle of his own foyer in acromantula silk robes with his crests visible… and a face that had started to get a few wrinkles.. She hid a grimace at that. Even someone as powerful as Neville had started showing the very true signs of being someone tackling on 50 years of age. It was a truly not an appreciated thought, a reminder that everything moves forward. Unlike her. "As the Alliance between Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom and Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter dictates I welcome you as an equal my Lord Alexis and offer you Guest Rights." He finished with flourish and she barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Hard.

It was always so pompous when House matters were involved.

"I, Alexis Liliana Peverell," She started as well, moving forward towards her old classmate and friend. "Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by the Rights of Conquest and Lady of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, thank The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom for its warm welcome and as the long lived Alliance between Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Most Noble House of Longbottom allows, I thank you Lord Longbottom for the equality of our meeting and accept the offered Guest Rights." And now for just a bit less formal and pompous part of the greeting… "As the custom between our Houses allows, I ask you Lord Neville Frank Longbottom of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom to keep the matters of our meeting confidential from those the meeting doesn't concern." Neville for his part only blinked at the added clause before nodding and intoning himself.

"I, Lord Neville Frank Longbottom of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom do hear you Lord Alexis Liliana Peverell and accept your words."

"And so I hear. So let it be written. So mote it be." She finished, feeling the magic in the air swell and just wait for final confirmation of secrecy.

"So mote it be." Her ex-classmate confirmed and they both stopped moving to just feel the magic surrounding them bind them in agreement.

Then the two old friends looked at each other and started to chuckle.

"No matter how many times I have to say it, it still sounds ridiculous" Alexis murmured taking the last few steps and planting a delicate kiss on the cheek of a man that had stood right next to her in the face of danger since they were barely teens.

"That it does." He agreed with good natured smile and offered her his arm. "Come my friend, I have tea waiting for us in the parlor."

And so they went.

In friendly silence, step by step getting closer to the parlor, tea and a rather uncomfortable conversation. That was the first time the long corridors of Longbottom Manor were thought as too short by her, and indeed before Alexis managed to gather her thoughts and somehow plan the path their talk would probably take, they were in one of the parlors.

Warm bronzes and dark reds were rather pleasing for the eye, while still reminding people that it was the den of lions. Even with visible Black accents thrown here and there. Lord of the House of Black felt her lips twitch in a suppressed smile at the fact that Neville would decide to talk with her in the parlor decorated by Callidora and saved from Augusta's purge of everything Black after Bellatrix's… actions.

"You look as lovely as always Alexis. If a bit more… purplish than last time we’ve seen each other." Neville stated, pouring two tea cups and giving one to her. "Or do you use another name now?" Her old friend may not know about her… multiplying little problem, but he was well aware that she used other names whenever she wanted to disappear from the radar of the Magical Communities. To one day hopefully drop off the radar (as the muggles say) completely…

"I came to you as Alexis, my friend." She smiled teasingly, feeling herself relax into the Manor’s atmosphere. It was nice. To sit with him, without any urgent problem they'd need to take care of. No Family Magic urging her to get up and save those under her protection from an Abraxan, or a Ghoul, or even an angry Kneazle…

"Out of curiosity, what is the current name you're using?" Lord of the House of Longbottom asked idly, observing her from above the teacup. Thanks to his experience with her smiles, that idleness was immediately forgotten int he face of her slightly evil smile.

"Skull de Mort."

"De Mo… What?" He choked on his tea with his snort of laughter after computing the daily insult to the madman that had done everything she could to destroy their life.

"And you know what the best thing is?" She asked mischievously, knowing that Neville would get a kick out of knowing that name will be written down in muggle history. "That name is famous in the muggle world."

"As?" He asked carefully, making her flash him another smile, all elation and teeth. The very same smile she flashed after killing a dragon. Or their 'break in' to the Gringotts…

"Stunt artist." Her beam dimmed a bit when his only reaction was suspicious look.

"A what?" Ooh… Now that explained those suspicions. Well then, it wouldn't do to disappoint her friend…

"Think of my flying while angry and put me on a muggle motorcycle and not a broom." She demanded brightly, speaking of… She probably should prepare a new show so Skull's disappearance wouldn't be too suspicious for muggle civilians… Later. Much, much later. What would she use at the show anyway? "Add some fire… Nice, big booms… Sharp, pointy things with some even being flat and hammer shaped. A few other stunt artists I'd need to synchronize my acts with as to let everyone survive and you've got a stunt show."

"Really?" His deadpan was always spot on, even if it was completely unnecessary… After all, they all needed their kicks.

"It's fun!" She chirped brightly, just on the chance of making him palm his face in exasperation… And lo and behold! She succeeded!

"Sure it is…"

A comfortable silence surrounded them, only punctured by her smirks and his resigned sighs before the Lady Potter drew herself up again and adopted a somewhat serious, if still friendly expression.

"How's Luna, my friend?" She asked with a widening smile at the sight of her godbrother's fond exasperation.

"Still writing books about the mythical creatures she and her father were looking for." He answered a bit pained. Alexis could relate… She didn't want to know just how much trouble he had to go through to be taken seriously with his lady's reputation.

"At least they're used as a base for pretty good fiction. Alice is truly talented." She shrugged, Neville's second child was raised on the stories about ‘snorlaks’, ‘nargles’ and other 'fantastic' creatures, which she later used as a base for her children and teenage books. Both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Even with her taking on the Lovegood name, Neville had a lot less problems among other 'serious' Lords after that. After all, with the books publishing, Luna was no longer crazy a Lovegood… She was the co-writer of fiction books.

"That she is, and before you ask our entire family is fine as well. What about yours?" Her godbrother flashed her a wry smile, moving all the pleasantries on a faster track.

"Let's see…" She pretended to go deep in thought before shortly summarizing the happenings around her family. "Edward is no longer the delight he was when smaller, and my grandchildren asked me to start negotiating betrothals for them, but luckily the rest of the extended Black Clan is not my problem." Neville's smile turned into a frown as she no doubt reminded him of the circus show that was called the 'arranging of marriages' by those who didn't need to deal with it. Most of the Heads of Titled Houses who actually had to deal with it would usually complain and say something along the lines of, 'Merlin, I don't want to decide who my daughter or granddaughter will be sleeping with!'.

"Even with Caliope dating the oldest of the Heir Weasley's grandchildren?" This time it was Alexis that grimaced. As much as she loved William's family and understood the rule of 4 generation of support… Well… she didn't want to hear about Caliope's love with Mauricio any more than they wanted to hear about Dorea's and Fleur's tryst after the younger transferred to Beauxbatons.

"She could end up with a worse family than the House that is still under Black Primacy, that I _can_ and _will_ deal with a trigger happy hand filled with curses should she be in any trouble." Lord Black shrugged, knowing that every single member of any House her grandchildren end up tying in marriage would be rightly wary of her wand and protective instincts.

"Well, I'll give you that. Pity not everyone has enough pull to storm into a Titled House Manor and rain curses on them." He joked lightly "Anyway, you said something about negotiating betrothals? For Caliope? Or…?" He looked up a bit alarmed, no doubt piecing together the talk about betrothals and the fact that she asked for secrecy.

"For your Elisaviette and my Aeneas." She confirmed his suspicions (nightmares) grimly, making him sigh mournfully and put away his own tea. "You didn't know they wanted to start courting?" The suspicious question may be suspicious, but she really wouldn't put it past her grandson to try and push the entire thing on her shoulders. The cheeky brat was always good at throwing silent tantrums when he felt Alexis didn't spend enough time with the family or gave him enough attention while at home. A true Black that one.

"I was aware." His voice was almost pained when admitting that his little princess was interested in a boy. Even if he knew for a fact that said boy would have his hide tanned should he do anything to make her cry. "Was still hoping I wouldn't need to sit down with my ex-classmate and negotiate our grandchildren's future." Another sigh, before he drew himself in and looked at Alexis seriously, one Lord to the other. "She hasn't approached me with it yet, so if you're here then she's probably waiting for the word from your Aeneas. Merlin… Why? Alright, do send me a contract and I'll take a look at it." He decided, making her smirk at his visible discomfort… Her dear godbrother was always shy when it came to relationships… Both physical and psychological. "Any clause that is truly important to you?"

"First of all, I'm pushing all the negotiations on Edward, since he needs that kind of practice." At his nod, she continued "Aeneas will be the Heir should anything happen to me or Edward." She stated evenly and smiled apologetically at her friend's pained grimace… Yes, those clauses are awful, she knew. Didn't mean she had a choice. "I'm sorry, but I need to insist on Elisaviette marrying my grandson in the year after her graduation from Hogwarts' standard program and putting any kind of potentially dangerous academic or professional pursuit on hold before birthing at least two children." She finished, conveying her seriousness to the fellow Head of the House through the steady eye contact.

"As a grandfather, I don't like it. At all." He admitted slowly before sighing "But as a fellow Head? I'll speak with her."

"Thank you, Lord Longbottom" Alexis smiled again before donning serious expression "There is something else, my friend."

"About Elisaviette?"

"Kind of?" She waved her hand in 'so-so' gesture "Care to explain to me why is my future granddaughter afraid to approach you for apprenticeship towards the art of wand making?"

"She… is?" Poor man sounded heartbroken...

They should've notice earlier what kind of damage Wand Rejection had caused him… Fucking Augusta Rosier…

"I know it probably still hurts since Wand Rejection _is_ an awful, _awful_ predicament but… I don't believe you wanted to make Elisaviette feel like she couldn't speak to you about it."

"It's…"

"I know. I don't really like even the idea of my family attending Hogwarts." And wasn't that a problem? She managed to send them to Beauxbatons with a nice ruse about 'bettering' international relations and promoting new academic opportunities for their students.

"It's not the same!"

"You're right. I managed to send Edward to the Beauxbatons, you didn't manage to make them cast magic without the wands." she stuck tongue at him, making both of them laugh. As serious a topic it was… it shouldn't make Neville self-conscious over how he lead his House.

"They can still pick up ritualistic magic and do it." The Longbottom Lord mock sulked, causing Alexis to let out another wave of giggles and a sing-songL

"Dream on Neville… Dream on."

"Will you…?" He hesitated, causing her smile to drop.

Because, really?

Of course she would!

"We'll take care of your granddaughter. I promise."

"Thank you." With that they settled into a comfortable silence, with just the clanking of porcelain breaking it. Both were nursing their teacups and diving deep in their thoughts. The silence seemed to last a few long moments before it was broken by Neville asking, "Out of curiosity, what's the second betrothal?" which almost caused her to spill tea on her robes in surprise.

"Rosevell…" Lord Black answered after finishing a murmuring string of curses she let out at getting startled. She got too comfortable… Again. "Or something like that. Lucius informed me it's a Noble House, probably after protection of the House of Black and the prestige of being with the 'Woman-Who-Conquered', or whatever they're calling me now."

"They call you 'Witch-Who-Defeated' currently." The prat even had the gall to smirk at her! Oooh… that just called for her to bring out her photo-album from Hogwarts… Little Neville getting caught by Weasley Twins with gender changing potion was adorable… She was sure at least Luna would be happy to be reminded of lighted times "Along with mentions of eternal beauty and the immense power that makes you above aging like a mortal."

Wait what?!

Forget Neville and his photos… That calls for some serious damage control!

"'Mortal'?" She questioned… probably sharper than she intended going by Neville's little twitch, "You're not saying… Are you?"

"Umm… Kind of?" This time it was his chance to combine the 'so-so' wave with a smirk… Daaamn… She taught him good, didn't she? "It's not approved or anything, since the current Minister still remembers your temper and how you don't like all that pomp, but a few years and I won't be surprised if they actually deify you." That… deserved only one reaction.

"Motherfucker!"

"Tsk… Still haven't gotten rid off that mouth I see." The other Lion teased playfully, making her let out a mock-serious growl.

"I like my mouth, thank you very much." She snapped her teeth in his direction and even wondered if his face at her breathing fire would be worth the sure struggle for control with the Beast… Probably not.

"Is it fit for The Lord of The Most Ancient and Most noble House though?"

"Blacks do not bow, Neville."

"I don't think it works for etiquette." Well, at least he seemed amused again.

"But it works for people's expectation."

"Does it?"

"If not then I will make it work." Alexis shrugged. This wasn't the muggle Underworld where she could expect retaliation for destroying someone's plans. This was her playground. "Like always."

"Well, it's not like anyone has ever stopped you Alex."

"Never." She agreed with a toothy smirk. "Pity that you allowed yourself to be stopped by age from going with me on 'adventures' though." She missed having him on her right, and Hermione on her left… Then… With those two at her side she felt invincible. She missed that feeling.

"You mean those suicidal stunts you call 'fun'?" He quipped with a mock shudder. Even if his very eyes told her that yes, he'd like to go with her as well.

"Getting Norberta out of Hogwarts was not suicidal." Here she made an exaggerated pout. Smuggling out small dragons with the help of Newt Scamander was fun! Especially since the old friend of Longbottom House gave them a lecture about dragons when he took over the cage.

"Getting caught by McGonaggal with a dragon would make it a suicide Alexis."

"Then it's good we didn't get caught, isn't it?" She smiled winningly, making him sigh in mock-defeat.

"You're terrible role model"

"It was fun~" She sing-songed… In fact, it was more than fun. With Hagrid escorting them towards the gate Scamander was waiting for them at and then going back to the castle, they were safe from the professors' wrath anyway.

"It was." He finally admitted, letting a small smile play on his own lips. Then he asked carefully. "What kind of an adventure are you on right now, anyway?"

"Together, with six other overpowered individuals, we're trying to escape the trap we purposely sprung." She started to explain how much fun she had had at the moment, and how she got that fun. "The trap that probably was catching and keeping ensnared it's victims for at least five hundred years. Probably a lot longer… You know how muggles are when it comes to time recording. With double agents, fights for leadership and all the additional posturing"

"Sounds like fun." Her godbrother commented faintly, making her grin.

"It is." She agreed enthusiastically and started to tick off those that had walked into Checkerface's trap. "There are three potential leaders: a Thief, a Hitman and a Martial Artist; one almost sure traitor: Donna of mafia Famiglia (think Lord of the Titled House among not-peers); one soldier that’s disgusted with at least 4 of us; the person I’m almost sure is a squib at best and a full witch/wizard at worst; and a scientist ready to probably switch allegiance really fucking fast."

"That… At least you're having fun?"

"Of course I am." Alexis made sure to sound almost offended that her friend would doubt her- "To make it even more 'fun'', the potential leaders are The Sword, The Scepter and The Shield. The traitor is The King, the one that's disgusted is The Ring, the magical is The Cloak and the one who's allegiance I'm unsure of is The Crown." She added more information for Neville to draw his own conclusion. After all, he was always interested in non-wand magic and so Soul Fire and their characteristics were something he was rather knowledgeable about. Not truly 'active' as the Underworld calls it, but very deeply entranced in his own 'nurturing' nature. Whether it were the plants, his friends and family, or just those he took under his wing to help deal with their shyness.

"Aren't you The King though?"

"I'm The Shield." She insisted with haughty sniff of superiority, just to be quickly shot down.

"Bullshit."

"I have official results saying that I'm The Shield." Lord Black insisted again. "And even more official ones saying that I never checked my Soul Fire."

"You may have your results…" He allowed with soft smile. "I know you though. I was your Scepter"

"Was?" Her head shot up in alarm… Was there something wrong? What happened? Did she do something to him? And why didn’t she feel it?!

"You found another you want to have, didn't you?" He asked instead of explaining. With something so… so vulnerable in his eyes. She immediately got up to engulf her godbrother in a hug. "One that could be strong enough to actually bond with you." Ah…

Her Fire found him lacking for permanent bond…

Ouch.

"Neville…" She murmured softly, putting everything she felt into that one word and allowing her magic to project it freely. The feeling of _Sorry-Mine-Family-Trust-Love-Friendship-Acceptance-Understanding_ filled the air and she felt Neville relax in her arms. How long had he felt that he was not good enough as a Scepter for her?

"I know." He whispered softly. " _We_ know why you never bonded with us. We understand." He insisted, burrowing his head into her neck. "That doesn't change the fact that you are our King." Then he let out a huffing laugh before amending. "You are _The King_ for over half of Magical Britain. Even if no one wants to come up and say that to your face."

"I don't want…"

"We know… But you are." He raised his head and touched their foreheads together. Grabbing the back of her head when it looked like she'd move back. "And we love you for taking it up for us. For saving us and ruling over us until we became what we are now. For still being that Power standing behind Britain on an International Scene. For still checking up on how the Ministry works. For listening to us all when we have actual concerns or advice. For not becoming another Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"You'll make me blush Neville." She quipped dryly, indeed feeling her cheeks getting a bit warmer. Even after all those years, she still didn't fare good when given honest praise.

"I'm sure you'll look fetching, even in all those purples."

"You're an evil, _evil_ being, my friend." She decided forcing him back into her neck. Just so she could kill the raising blush. "Don't let anybody say otherwise."

They stayed like that for a while longer before detangling themselves from each other. With serious topics covered both of them allowed themselves to fall into a lazy, relaxed atmosphere and share the news, some rumors and thoughts on new legislations and dealings in the world…

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

All in all it wasn't a terrible day… just… so very tiring. First there was the destruction the Beast had left in the dungeon, (and very happy elves who immediately started to fix the space and preparing it for another scaly episode,) then the breakfast with her family. The announcements of her young, _innocent_ grandchildren wanting to get married, and the rollercoaster that her visit at Longbottom Manor was.

She felt terrible that her own godbrother thought he was not good enough for her to bond with… even for a second! And a bit terrified at the mention of the 'other Scepter, strong enough to bond with'... For so many years, she hadn't bonded with anyone. Not on the Flame level… Soul level… She didn't do it with her friends, no matter how afraid she was of losing them… Not with her family, no matter how much the thought of living longer than any of them pained her… She doesn't care how strong that Scepter is. She will not make him share the immortality curse with her! Especially if her suspicions were right and that 'Scepter strong enough to bond with' was in fact 'the strongest Sun' of the underworld…

No.

Just no.

Her musings were interrupted by knocking and a head, as purple as her own, poked inside.

"Mum? You wanted to talk?"

"Come in, Teddy." She smiled, before asking for the tea to be delivered to her office. Her 'Lord Black, Ruler of everything that'd listen… or not' office. It was only after the tea 'came' via the house elf, and both of them settled down with their drinks and snacks, did she start. "Since I'm really not sure when I'll be able to come back to help you if anything would happen I want to talk about some matters. I'd also like to actually spend some time speaking with you before getting buried under the letters in need of an answer, or the list of things that actually need Alexis Peverell and not only proxy of Lord Black to be taken care of."

"Or you know…" He pretended to think of it "You could just stay with us this time."

And ugh…

As much as she loved her son, the brat never truly grasped how stifled she felt whenever she was in the Wizarding World for longer than a week or two.

There… everyone 'knew' her. Everyone wanted to see her. Speak to her. Speak at her. Try to congratulate or yell at her about one thing or the other.

They expected her to take care of their problems. Expected her to protect them. To lead them. To choose for them. And to be happy to be 'able to help'...

In the muggle world, she could be whoever she wanted to be. No restrictions. No evil plots to trap her into something. At least no evil plots to trap Alexis Peverell, 'Witch-Who-Defeated' into something. Just freedom.

And then there is that little, little issue of her animagus and control… Yeah… No. Just no.

"Teddy…" That was the worst part. She hated those moments… When her own child would ask her for something she couldn't grant. She despised the Wizarding World then, for their actions guaranteed that she couldn't stay. Not without some serious victims. She was angry in those moments. Angry that even after all those years Edward would still try to hold her back… "I can't. I truly can't"

"We would take care of you. Find out why is your animagi side is so hard to control…" And she hated how his voice was breaking, even when he was almost pleading for her to stay. She was never a very good mother, was she?

"I'm over 51, Edward." She tried to go on that delicately. Exploding at the moment would be a very, very bad idea. "I became an animagus when I was what? 20? It's been around 30 years and no one can find a reason for my control problems. Never mind a way to eliminate them."

"We'd do it mum."

"I guess being torn limb from limb by a crazed dragon is an incentive towards proper research." She snipped, feeling irritated that he'd dismiss 30 years of their family research just like that. Like those in her generation didn't do everything possible to help her with the problem.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"You know Teddy…" Loki… She hated guilt-tripping… But if it'd help here… Means to an end, huh? "From the first transformation, when I destroyed half of the forest, there's been one constant nightmare following me around."

"Mum…"

"The simple thought that everything I've done, the entire Blood War and all the actions to build a better Britain for you… That I would tear you apart in an attack of crazy."

"You won't mum.” He whispered it as if simple words could change the course of the world… “You're too strong."

"I'm a Black, Edward." And here she thought she had hammered down what being a Black means, long, long ago... "I regularly slip into Black Bloodlust. One day I _will_ slip lower."

"You won't."

"And how can you know?"

"You're Alexis Peverell. Acknowledged _Lord_ of many Titled Houses. _Sorcerer Supreme_. Witch-Who-Defeated, and the only person the entire ICW would bow to. No dragon can take over you."

"No pressure or anything, huh?" She commented dryly… Didn't she have enough of that from the public?

"You're my mother!" He protested and she hummed in understanding… So it wasn't the case of 'Alexis Peverell cult' but rather the 'my mum's the best' thing most children had going… Shouldn't he have already grown up from this phase? Besides… "My mother could always make anything happen."

"Edward Marius Black! How dare you try to use that kind of weak emotional manipulation against me? I taught you better forms of it!" At her only-half-humorous scolding Teddy made the best puppy-wide look, she’s seen in a while. Then…

"My apologies mother." He ducked his head at her chastisement.

"Still not staying in the Black Castle" She repeated again, stubbornly. Just in case.

"Moom…" Really?

"You're 34 years old already, don't you dare whine at me!"

"I'll be whining to my mother as much as I want!" 'Teddy' protested teasingly, making her arch an eyebrow challengingly.

"Well, since you feel yourself young enough to be allowed to whine, then I should probably reinstate the curfew." She offered and chuckled at his rightfully terrified expression. Brat would know by now that she was absolutely serious about that curfew. "Pouting stopped being cute when you reached your teens, you brat."

"I'm always cute mum! Ask Morticia!"

"No thank you. There _are_ things I don’t want to know. That’s one of them.” Inelegant snort only punctured her point, before she closed her eyes for a second. And started again. “Speaking of… Do tell Aeneas that Neville agreed to negotiating a contract with you. Just send me the entire thing for signing. Or call me back for the signing of it. I will make time." Alexis promised. Even if she'd need to wrestle control from the Beast, she _will_ be there for truly important events with her family, and getting betrothed is one of those.

"He'll be happy to hear it. And Helena's Rosevell contract?"

"Honestly?" She questioned idly, scanning the plate for the treacle tarts she was sure elves prepared for her. "I want to send it to Lucius to take a look at it. Unless you want to? It's… suspicious how far Lord Rosevell is willing to go, to sell his son to us."

"That bad? Helena said it's a full primacy."

"Try a vassalage for the House of Black." She grimaced and added as if that _alone_ wasn't bad enough. "Then there is also the fact that the contract suggests giving almost all the rights in the marriage to Helena." Not like giving more rights to the Black part of the contract was surprising, but giving out so many of them? Even old Blacks didn't have those kinds of marriage contracts.

"Oh...”

"Yes, oh."

"It may be the case of simply getting closer to you." Edward started cautiously "For whatever reasons. Maybe it's just political protection, or maybe they are in debt… Some still expect you to conform to the 'tradition' and sit still while giving away all your titles and achievements to me, uncle Neville or any male that could officially announce that he 'tamed' you." He grimaced at that thought… and probably at what Alexis would have done if anyone would have been _Stupid_ enough to say any of that while in her hearing. Alexis herself… went still.

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"We are taking care of it, mother. Please don't destroy them all?"

" _Who_ exactly is spitting out that rubbish?" Alexis could feel every _single_ personality in her Soul _rebel_ against the idea of allowing those expectation to exists. _Especially_ after she spent more than 15 years bringing the Wizarding Britain up to World standards… To know the idiotic misogyny that was allowed to fester in the last 50 years before she took over was infuriating. (Absolutely ‘coincidentally’ paired together with some serious damage to Wizarding culture and the fall of proper behavior among students of Hogwarts)

"Umm… Jones, some aurors under Shacklebot…"

"The so called Order, then." She cut in with an aggravated sigh. "Fine. You deal with them, but when I’ll come back next time, they will still be blowing hot air, I _will_ deal with it personally."

"But mum, you taking it up yourself… Isn't it a bit of overkill?"

"There is no such thing as overkill, my child." She smiled. All teeth, sharp edges and dark promises of pain to everyone standing between her and her potential target.

"We'll take care of that mum, I promise… You know, Rosevell may be bending over backwards 'cause he wants to marry his daughters well? Having non breakable bonds with you for his House is a way to secure the future of his entire line."

"Daughters?"

"Lord Rosevell has 2 sons and 2 daughters. From what I've heard they're not really likeable, so that may be it?" If Teddy of all people was saying that someone's 'not really likeable' then that could mean all kind of things, none of them would be the ones she'd be even moderately content to hear. "He also has a brother if I remember correctly. It may be a case of securing his position."

"One day I won't be a Lord anymore, what then?"

"But you won't die."

"Everyone dies." In the end staging some spectacular death for Alexis Peverell shouldn't be so hard… It could be something fittingly heroic (maybe saving some island from tsunami or volcano eruption? With enough witnesses that 'everyone will know' that even she couldn't survive that.)

"And yet, even with two more names you're still here…"

"Well, of course I won't make you Lord Black until you're old, wise and wrinkly enough for those morons in Wizengamot to listen to you without my shadow looming over your shoulder."

"Feeling the love here." Teddy deadpanned, making her laugh merrily… She couldn't wait for the day she could safely throw the entire Lordship at him… She'd need to find a new Lord Potter as well… Or find a way to throw it at Edward as well… Decisions, decisions...

"Good."

"Mum… I've been thinking."

"Loki help us all."

"Hey!"

"Well? What is it?"

"Blacks were famous for metamorphomagi abilities."

"That's not a question." She noted, getting suspicious about what exactly he wanted to achieve with that kind of opening.

"Aeneas and Helena are staying in the House, but Caliope will probably marry into the House of Weasley. What then?" Ah… That made sense… Or it would be if not for the fact that Alexis distinctly remembered pushing one of the books about Family Gifts and Magic at him… Nevertheless, that's something she should probably inform Bill about… Damn it all. Couldn't Blacks be a bit less special? Just a little bit? It'd shave at least 30% of the planning and contingency plans…

"That's right, this is something I'll need to talk about with William."

"About what?"

"The Metamorphomagi ability is tied into Black Family Magic." The purple haired woman explained patiently… Not the first time she has had to explain to one of the children something they should already know… Bunch of lazies. "The very second the Gift shows itself in a child of Black blood, they're considered Blacks too. William would have to be warned about the possibility."

"Wait, really?"

"Mhmm…" She murmured contently, sipping at her still warm tea… Bless the warming charms… "That's why Narcissa is so angry at Andromeda. Had she brought young Nymphadora to great-uncle Arcturus when she showed the first signs of the Gift, they'd both been brought back to the family. Regardless of Andromeda's own… youthful foolishness."

"And rather than that, Andromeda raised Nymphadora to be Dumbledore's supporter." Teddy summarized, looking pensive. Probably guessing that even with Nymphadora alive, the second he was 'presented' to Alexis, she'd fight nail and tooth for custody over him.

"Indeed… I have no idea how Andromeda's mind works, but it has to be a fascinating place… On one hand she spat onto not only her House but also the rules of Magic itself…"

"And on the other, she comes, sit at our table, and tries to lecture those who obey them." He grimaced, finishing her thoughts about his… well… nominal grandmother. Before he grinned and changed topic. "Are other Gifts treated similarly?"

"Well…" She mused looking at her mini library thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly the House of Nott was once revered for birthing Changelings, that is people with more than two animagi forms." And fuck was she happy that the current generations of the House of Nott weren't able to access the Gift… It'd be a headache to plan anything, while knowing that a real Changeling could be listening to them at every moment… "The Arabian House of Ababwa is rumored to be able to capture and 'tame' jinns." And wasn't that a scary thought? Jinns, willful creatures of fire and magic, under someone's command. "The House of Esper is well known for their gift of non-magical telekinesis. They're calling it ESP I believe." Hmm… Didn't she hear something about Esper's village somewhere in Britain? She should probably investigate it and make sure that the Ministry didn't do anything stupid… Or she could leave it for Edward to do later! Leaving him a 'to do' list was one of the best ideas she had thought of. "Indian House of Singh was known to be absolutely immune to all venom and poison." Not like it helped them much…the last Heir to the House was publicly beheaded… But at least anyone claiming to be the new Heir to the House is tested quickly… and in a non-disputable way. "The Chinese House of Tian had once the Gift of… forgot the name, but they commanded the weather in the area." Knowing Wizards awful naming sense it'd be something like Weatheromancy… "Not really recognized as a House but all successful voodoo practitioners have shared blood. Otherwise the rituals implode." Or explode… Flashily. "Russian House of Romanov was able to conquer entire armies with just a command once…" A long, long time ago. "I believe there was a House in Spain that was able to tame any non-magical animal they meet." And is absolutely hated by any actually magical creature. "And somewhere in Germany there should still be a House able to weave magic into the music…" One of their squibs was well known in the Muggle Word for his compositions… if only she could remember the name… Was it Brahms? Or Wagner? Oh well… "More often than not those with specific magical animagi form - a Gryffin were…" Now how to word it? "Ah… aggressively adopted into the House of Gryffindor. Just as the House of Ravenclaw tried to make their incredible intellect be recognized as a Gift… Or at least an Aptitude. "

"And parseltongue?" Edward asked curiously… She didn't like that glint in his eye…

"Parselmouths are too popular in India and Egypt for the House of Slytherin to claim it as a Family Gift. Not that it stopped them from trying."

"So if… let's say someone with parselmouth genes gets introduced to the House of Black…" He started and Alexis felt her eyes narrow…

"That better not be a new way of asking for a sibling."

"I'm well aware by now that 'getting' me a sibling in your actions would mean going onto the streets and grabbing one of the orphans to blood adopt later." Teddy immediately raised his hands in the 'Don't curse me' gesture and explained placatingly.

"Very well. If you truly want to introduce parseltongue to the House, speak with Barty and I'll try to find some nice parselmouth witch or wizard for Cassandra or Phineas." She agreed. It would be nice to be able to teach someone spell casting in parsel. "Unless of course you want to rather introduce the gift to the main line? Than I'm afraid you'd need to convince Morticia to have another child."

"Well… since we're speaking about that potential sibling…" He started and Alexis felt her eyebrow twitch… That _again_?

"No."

"But…"

"You _do_ remember that I'm half dead, right?" Seriously, she raised him to be smarter than that… What part of 'Mistress of Death', 'frozen in time' and 'I'm joined with the Netherworld' did he forgot? "I _can't_ have blood children."

"I… Didn't make a connection," He admitted chagrined and tried for a smile, with measly effects. "sorry?"

"It's fine." She murmured… Repeating to herself that _no_ , she did _not_ have the sudden urge to take him over the knee for his insensitivity and make sure that he'll read up on every single journal with House information…

She did _not_ …

"But it's not fair…"

"That's life for you." She smiled sardonically at that. Only Death was fair in their treatment of others.

"No!" he protested groaning. "You _don't_ get to make puns about it!"

"I'm the only one who earned it." His mother answered blithely

"Muuum…"

"If you don't want to listen to them, then go and bring William so I can enlighten him about the situation." She quickly decided, knowing from experience that should she allow her son to start seriously whining, she wouldn't be getting anything done at all that day. Then before he properly got up, she gave him the folder with things she wanted Lucius to take care of. "And bring those documents to Lucius so he can look over them."

"I'm going, I'm going…" He muttered mock rebelliously, taking the folder and stopping at the door. "I know you won't be here for long mum, but it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Before she heard knocking heralding another person at her doorstep, she managed to at least properly sort the folders on her desk in different categories. Those that she can push at Edward and call it 'preparing her child to succeed her one day', those she'll throw at Barty for him to deal with, (mostly reports of yet more business proposals and pleas for investment from abroad.) Luckily, Barty not only had the knack for languages but also enough of an instinct where he wouldn't do anything exceedingly stupid when it came to the economic power of the House of Black. Something she truly hoped was passed down to both his sons.

"Lord Black?" After she called out an invitation, the red head of William Weasley poked into the room. "Heir Black said you wished to see me."

"Come in William, how are you?" She gestured to the tray with teas and coffees she always had in her office. She probably wouldn't survive long hours spent on filing forms without her tray. Damn, if she could get away with it she'd give the tray the Order of Merlin 3rd Class… Maybe even 2nd…

"How many times do I need to ask you to call me Bill?" William looked… tired. Not looking his real age in muggle terms, but with him being 62 his hair shouldn't go white fully… Neither should he have so many wrinkles yet… He was considered a powerful wizard, so he should safely live up to a hundred and some… Even Muggles could safely assume to live up to be 80-90 years before meeting Death.

"When will you stop calling me 'Lord Black'?" She shot back immediately. William was the first one to switch from 'little Rose' to the 'Lord Black' when she officially announced her name change. She understands that Rose Potter is a symbol of the victory and salvation, but she refuses to be known her entire life as 'The Girl-Who-Lived'. She's much more than a toddler who won against the Dark Lord.

"But you are Lord Black." The utter prat teased her cheerfully. With the carefree air only her family managed to keep in the face of her 'accomplishments'.

"And you were named William Weasley at birth."

"I will not be bullied into giving into your demands, young Lady!" Another cheerful tease… _This_ was the older brother of _Weasley Twins_ or as some people (*cough* Severus *cough*) call them - Twin Menaces.

"Shame." She murmured with exaggerated pout, successfully ending that line of conversation.

"Why did you call for me?" Usually warm, brown eyes got a hard look, making the transformation into 'business mode' obvious. "Is there something House of Weasley can help House of Black with?"

"House of Weasley is under the House of Black protection and guidance because of the marriage between Cedrella Black and Septimus Weasley." She started, keeping her voice even and carefully blank. "Even if some members of House of Black disagreed with her decision," Most of them loudly and violently "the cooperation between House of Black and House of Weasley blossomed in the last three decades." Here she gave her company proud smile. The Weasley family had come a long way since she befriended Fred and George. She was proud to call them part of her family, if not part of the House. "Because of that I feel myself under the obligation to remind you that Victoire's generation is the last one under formal protection of the House of Black."

"House of Weasley is grateful for House of Black continued protection and guidance. For helping us with earning back our status." William answered carefully, before sighing deeply, sliding a palm over his face and admitting candidly. "I believe the end of House of Black's primacy over us is half a reason for Mauricio's pursuit of Caliope."

"Why?"

"To be brutally honest?" William questioned sardonically, looking at her with resignation of someone that knows he was only respected because of the shadow protecting his back… Alexis grimaced inwardly. She hated seeing her family in that state and yet… It wasn't like she could do anything about it… Stability was something the House of Weasley had to earn by themselves. "It's easy. After the scandal of Arthur breaking off his engagement by… well, creating me… The only thing that somehow rescued the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley's reputation was the simple act of you taking us back under primacy." Another self-deprecating smile was sent her way. "If not for that my children and grandchildren would suffer the same humiliation me and my siblings suffered among our peers." Here Alexis simply had to frown… She remembered the way the Weasleys were treated at Hogwarts. And while Ronald was always angry and demanding… and banking on becoming 'the bestest friends' with The Girl-Who-Lived… The Twins, Percival… William and Charles… They were trying to work their way up the social ladder by their own merits, and even then while respected for their proves it was considered for naught… For even with skill, they were still sons of Arthur Weasley and Margareth "Molly" Prewett. "Being released from the House of Black right now? It'd be a political nightmare." Well… He wasn't wrong there… Just a rumor that even after 'educating' the House of Weasley for so long, no daughter of House of Black wanted any of them? Nightmare didn't even start to cover that… "And we have too many Weasleys to try and protect. In fact I believe that Mauricio would swear fealty to the House of Black if not for the fact that he can secure another four generations' safety just by marriage with the girl he fancies."

"I see…" Alexis murmured, her eyes not leaving her second cousin… After a few minutes of heavy consideration, the purple haired woman sighed and agreed. If her granddaughter wants to marry for that kind of reason, she will not stand in her way. "Should Caliope approach me about the betrothal, I will give my blessing, and so will Edward." With that done and decided… well there comes the 'fun' part… "Are you aware how Family Gifts work?"

"Thank you." William always had such a nice smiles… Such a shame Fleur got there first. "House of Weasley have no Family Gift. Just an Aptitude." He admitted easily.

"Lesson time then." Alexis laughed at his mock-resignation and started explaining. "You already know how Aptitudes work so I'll leave them be. What is more important for the conversation though, is that unlike Aptitudes that are spread just by Blood between many Houses and families, Family Gifts are strictly bound to Family Magic and so exist only in those in the same House. No matter what the Head of the House's decision is, the second the Family Magic gifts a Gift to a Family member they are full members of the House. Whether disowned, thought a squib or coming from a long lost line. Muggle or Magical." With that short explanation behind them, it was time to move towards the crux of the matter… "Metamorphomagus ability is a Black Family Gift, William"

Denial.

That was what she saw in William's eyes.

Denial, that surprisingly quickly transformed into resignation.

Alexis narrowed her eyes suspiciously. That wasn’t…

"Magic, huh?" He scowled half-heartedly at one of the walls.

"It's useful sometimes." She explained resigned as well… For while their understanding of the world and magic itself was getting better with every day the Unspeakables worked… They still had to bow down to the magic' whims. "That's how I inherited the Black title, even though Armando Potter made sure Charles and Dorea's contract was airtight about the rights to their children. That's how Nymphadora was able to be considered a Black even with Andromeda's disownment."

"So any children of Caliope…"

"If they have a Gift, they're mine. Yes."

"That's… Fuck." He raked his hand through an unusually messy mane made out of his red hair. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask it. Is there a way to guarantee at least one of their children will be able to take over the Lordship?"

"Black Family Magic will ensure it, yes. It won't gut one of the Houses under our primacy." She reassured with tight lipped smile "But I need you to know and plan House succession accordingly."

"Yes. That may be a slight problem."

"Slight?"

"Damn… Alright, I'll speak with Fleur, Victoire and Maurice. This is not decision I can make myself."

"Understandable. Do give me the answer before Caliope's 16 birthday." By law all betrothal contracts were to be made between the 16th and 17th birthday of the bride. Not earlier… Alexis was adamant while writing new laws that didn't allow the return of a ‘cradle betrothals’.

"I will. Should I bring you someone else?"

"No need, thank you though." She smiled again before ordering with mock-sternness. "Go home, William." Causing him to laugh out loud.

"It was great to see you again, Lord Black." He quipped cheerfully. His smile didn't waver even in the face of the Stinging Hex sent his way after the next comment. "Even if the cause was that dragon of yours."

"Come back for dinner. Bring the entire family again."

"I will…" Bill promised before his smile slid off. "Speaking about family… How will my siblings' grandchildren be treated?"

"As long as they're members of the House of Weasley and under Black's primacy we will protect them. Even without Black Blood."

"Thank you. Stay safe and have fun on your adventures, Lord Black."

"Stay safe and have successful ventures Lord, Weasley."

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

After Bill left and after she managed to placate Kreacher that no, she is not overworking herself, and that no, she didn't need to lay in bed and yes, she can still speak with other members of her family. She was able to send for Lucius to come and speak with her… It seemed like everything she did that day was talk about betrothals, primacies and ways to tie other Houses to her own… And that utter prat of her son, cheerfully leaving her to deal with all of that herself since 'he's not a Lord Black'...

Then there was knocking…

"Yes?"

"Lord Black, you asked for me?" The door opened and Lucius Malfoy, asked evenly, carefully not stepping into the office without proper invitation.

"Come in, Lord Malfoy" Alexis smiled inviting the man that helped her the most when she was 'just a little girl playing in world of adults'. Lord Malfoy was the one to proofread everything her lawyers gave her to sign, note down his suggestions and send it to Percival, who also went over it all before they all met and went over the statements, laws and rules…

"Not 'Lucius'?" Silver eyebrow went up at that unusual manner of greeting. After all they quickly… moved to the first name basis. To the utter delight of Narcissa (something about making sure no one else had any kind of influence over her own Head of the House) and dismay of Draconis. Her family was… special like that.

"House business" She answered quickly and felt her smile widen a bit at the hardening of the silver eyes.

"How can House of Malfoy be of assistance to House of Black?" He asked regally, all with the head tilt to show the 'proper' amount of deference from Head of the House under the primacy. All according to the protocols… Should she? Naaah…

"Female lines are under House of Black's primacy for only 4 generations" She stated evenly, watching the older lord with half-lidded eyes.

"Hadrian is still under primacy" Lucius pointed out just as evenly, because yes, without Grindelwald and Voldemort lurking around those 4 generations should be measured differently. By the time Hadrian's Heir take the mantle of Lord Malfoy, at least hundred years will pass. And it'd take even more if not for the fact, that British peerage has a 'habit' of producing children early and then taking off with their lives. Then comes the situation where there is 20 years age gap between siblings… Because why not?

"He's also the last one to be." Alexis reminded pointedly. House of Malfoy… had problems. Thanks to rather questionable decisions of who to serve, their standing plummeted after the Second Blood War. So while their situation was not as bad as the House of Weasley… It was still rather terrible. At least in the eyes of the public. "What does House of Malfoy plan?"

"Never asking easy questions, My Lord Black"

"They have to be asked"

"That they do." He agreed before fixing her with a stare "I'll be frank, Alexis"

"Oh?" First name when dealing with House matters? Color her interested…

"When my father arranged my union with a daughter of House of Black I wasn't anywhere near happy." Damn, he's starting off with a bang, isn't he? Granted she also wouldn't be happy should she hear that she needed to marry Andromeda Black. Even before that entire eloping thing… "Even though House of Black was incredible force then. Andromeda…" He sighed and she hid a small smile. Unsuccessfully if his amused glance was anything to go by, but… she called it! "wasn't someone I could see myself settle down with. My marriage with Narcissa is… peaceful now." Well yes, the second Draco was born both of them took a lover or two. Gotta love peerage… "We both know our duties and we're both ready to carry them." Another amused glance and hidden smile… Yes, she was aware that Lucius gleefully took on his perceived… duties when it came to Lord of the House of Black "In the 15 years from my marriage House of Black fell." Lord of the said House felt the grimace working its way to her lips. For all his willies and political mind, Arcturus was… a coward when the hard stance was important. He could have kept the House on a tight leash and not allow its members to join old Voldy. For all the madness Bellatrix displayed, her children would be terrifying when wielded by Lord of her House… "And then it rose again. Under the rule of the girl, the man my father insisted I swear to, wanted to kill. Repeatedly. And as often failed." True… She could say a lot of things about Tommy-boy, a lot of them… not-nice, but she always said the man was anything but not persistent. "Second Blood War wasn't easy. You remember that. Juggling between the responsibility towards the man I had to swear allegiance and then Heir of the House that had primacy over mine. And after the war itself, when the public expected us all to be thrown to the Azkaban, House of Black came to our rescue. You, Alexis saved us all from Azkaban or simply Avada from the Aurors. Even though you risked your own standing in a nation torn apart between few fractions. And yet you did it. You publicly bound us with so many oaths we couldn't refuse an order and _still_ are oath bound to uphold any law passed and approved at that time." Alexis made valiant effort not to flinch. ( _Thank you Lucius, I was doing rather good job in forgetting exactly how many people was enslaved by me at the end of the War._ ) "And yet from then on you made sure to word every request as a question as to not make the magic force us into complying. From then on House of Black proved to actively ensuring protection of those that swore to you. House of Malfoy and every other House under your primacy is safe, wealthy and have bright future ahead." Here Lucius gave her one of those truly rare warm smiles. The kind of which she didn't see since Noir was born. "I will not make my great-grandson swear to you or to seek marriage in the House. But I will encourage him to think about the future of the House and if he'd decide to pursue Cassandra then I will give my blessing and come to you with nice draft of contract. And if for some reason there won't be an union between our Houses in that generation then the there will be one in the next. House of Malfoy understands and acknowledges exactly how much House of Black did for us."

"I see…" She murmured quietly… What else could she say at that? She knew that history, and she knew exactly what kind of contract Arcturus shoved down Abraxas' throat to allow his Heir to marry daughter of the House of Black. She found it when learning about her duties as the Head of the House. She also knew exactly what House of Black did for House of Malfoy. Both at the end of the War and now, that Scorpius children were ready to finish their education… She sighed, relaxing fully and sinking into her cushioned, comfortable office chair.

"Alexis?"

"Sometimes I'm envious of those not under the peerage" Her not answer, made the older Lord flash her a smirk.

"They have a bit less worries, true." He admitted blithely before adding with full sense of 'ignorant fools' behind his words "But they're trying to marry into Titled Houses anyway."

"The Houses they can marry into, don't have fussy Family Magic that expects children's future to be set in stone so early" She countered with bitter smile. Family magic 'expected' child of its House to be magically married before they reach 20, older single members of the House were simply losing their ability of passing Family Magic to the next generation. For years standard practice towards children born from those members was to… ah… lose them somewhere. Or to create subservient family out of them…

Alexis herself often wondered if Family Magic stayed with her because none of the 'personalities' ever reacher that threshold of being 20 years old or if that was because her body was frozen by Death when she was 17…

"Hadrian's 16 already. Only few more years of freedom"

"Cassandra's 14." Purplette sighed and closed her eyes for a while… When she opened them again and looked towards silver haired Lord, she knew her eyes were as soft as an amethyst "Because House of Malfoy still belongs to House of Black, I'll make sure to inform Marcus and Cassandra of the situation."

"Which is?" Lucius asked carefully and she had to stifle the smile. He really taught her good if he was wary of what could she cooking with that admission.

"Unless she'll fall in love _and_ her lover boy will be not only able but also be ready to give House of Black what we'll expect, she'll land in an arranged marriage, with your Hadrian having priority… Up to the day of her own 17th birthday."

"Thank you" He _breathed_ , and this time Alexis let her smile to show. It was a while since last time she's seen Lucius so unguarded. Those were the good times…

"You're lucky that Marcus decided to stay a Black, rather than join his brother as a Crouch." She started faux casually, hoping against herself to go back to that easy camaraderie with him. Anything other than that forced you're-my-Lord-of-course-I'll-listen-to-whatever-you’ll-say interactions "I'd be more than happy to send Hermes your way"

"I also like the idea of negotiating with you more than the one with Hermes"

"Of course you do." Alexis smiled again, fondly this time before asking… Before it was also something she had to ask about "What are you going to do with Octavia? She's 14 as well, right?"

"She is." Aristocratic features froze into a blank mask and uh-oh… She will not like whatever it is that Lucius debates whether to tell her, will she? "There are… options we spoke about"

"Anything you can, or want to share?"

"House of Zabini's associate's son was charmed by my great-granddaughter…" He started slowly. Carefully choosing his words… And yes, she will not like whatever it is he's going to say… Damn it all. Can she hide behind her hands already? "And she was suitably charmed with him as well… For their age that is. House of Zabini is of course fully supporting of the match. Associate name's a Chiavarone I believe…" At that Alexis didn't even bother to hide a wince… Yeah, no… If the older Lord was speaking about _those_ Chiavarone, then there's no way she won't let her opinion to be known "The problem is… He's just… a muggle"

"And possibly part of mafia" She added sourly. Zabini for all their surprising lack of snobizm for a Titled House did associate themselves almost purely with the kind of people not-so-dearly-missed Circe Zabini would look a husband between. Meaning rich and/or suitably powerful in any of the worlds.

"Pardon?" And here it is… The tone of Dark Lord's Right Hand. Tone of one of the best duelists of Great Britain… The exact tone she was lately hearing in the possible-Arcobaleno Manor. Full of veiled threats and dark promises. She… missed hearing that tone from him.

"Famiglia Chiavarone is one of the more prominent ones in Underworld." Rather close allies to Famiglia Vongola to boot. Not someone that should hear about magic. "In the end it is your choice of course but… I heard _nasty_ rumors about their heir"

"Oh?"

"Avid gambler." Alexis explained casually. As if she wasn't intent on destroying any idea Lord Malfoy could have about possible match "A loser at that. Unless Octavia fell onto a sudden case of Stupid, I'd suggest you to refuse Chiavarone and look somewhere else." The twitch of his shoulders showed he understood that 'suggestion' wasn't exactly the word she'd use if he wasn't the one to teach her how to play. "If you need House of Black support to get the match you'd wish for…"

"House of Malfoy is known enough for me to not need to hide behind House of Black" Silver haired man cut her out sharply, almost causing her to sigh… Men and their pride…

"You are known, that's true." Purplette conceded evenly, before reminding that they're… "Still 'only' an Ancient and Noble House."

"I am aware." Lucius answered just as evenly, narrowing his eyes a bit and reminding her just as pointedly that "Marriage with Ancient and Most Noble or Most Ancient and Noble House is still well within possibilities."

"With at least few concessions I'd rather you not give, if you'd decide to go for actually powerful Houses."

"Not if Hadrian cements our position near the House of Black" He waved it away, and she had to give up with a sigh… Lucius was always willy enough to get what he'd want… He'll remind her about that offer when he'll need it. Of that she was sure.

"Just… Take it into consideration Lucius. You're family"

"Family?" And it seems that she missed that silky tone as well… She truly needed some… company. "My dear, you and I both know it's much more than that" Should she? Oh to hell with it…

"Is it, Lord Malfoy?" She asked tilting her head a bit and looking up at him from under eyelashes. For a second she even wondered if she should morph back into the features she claimed as her own before leaving it be. Purple may be a bit… ostentatious but at least it was her unlike that time she used Slytherin colors for him.

"So formal…" He sighed in mock-defeat before lounging back a bit. Just enough to show off his full confidence. "My Lord, I could still prove to be better than the younger ones" And Dear Loki… did she believe in that… Nonetheless she found her mouth suddenly dry from all the implications… For him to be so unsubtle…

"I'm sure you could…" Alexis purred out and caught herself on wetting her lower lip… Thanks to recognizing exactly where was Lucius looking. "After all with age comes experience" She tried weakly and from his sudden, oh-so-predatory shift he _knew_.

"I didn't hear you complain at that experience of mine" He leaned towards her this time. With _the_ smirk. Oh she knew that smirk. Intimately.

"Like you gave me a chance to voice anything back then"

"Oh, I distinctly remember you voicing out many things… Complaints never were part of it"

"You're incorrigible" Alexis choked out between giggles. Why exactly did she miss that man?

"Tsk… tsk… Choking already? You never had that problem before… How _are_ those youngsters treating you?"

"Thank you Lucius." She smiled warmly and him… And whatever he's seen in her eyes made him back out with a sigh "I needed that."

"My offer stands" He murmured, cutting off the familiar gesture of reaching for her hair. Her smile got a bit pained at that. As fun as it'd be… It was a bad idea… Spectacularly so.

"Off you go. I still need to take care of Prewitts before I can leave again"

"We'd all be… overjoyed, should you decide to stay" His careful words made her only grimace and transform her hand in that of a dragon in direct reminder.

"I can't…"

"And they still say there's not such thing as too much power" Lucius quipped somewhat bitterly and shaking head at her raised eyebrow, raising from the armchair "I'll have information of Rosevell send to you by the end of the week"

"I expect to see you at dinner table, Lucius" She managed to give him weak smile at his sharp nod of agreement. Unfortunately between knowing what was wrong and being able to… 'fix it' was difference. Not like fixing it was possible in that situation… After all, it's not like she could grow old together with her generation without healthy dose of lies and magic… And even then she wouldn't die with them. Best to cut it short early then.

Alexis was proud to note that she kept her face straight and her head unbowed until he left her office. Only then did she put her face in her hands… And she stayed like that 'till she heard another knocks. Last thing to take care of for today… Oh well… Best to get to it.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Skull being back in control of herself climbed atop the stairs to 'Elements rooms' and raised eyebrow in bemusement at seeing Renato and Fon sitting in armchairs on both sides of her door. Athena, at the moment placidly curled around her middle and draped over her arms raised herself to match the stare with her (Luckily her lovely basilisk consented to having her eyes spelled as just uncomfortable unless released by Alexis' own magic in the case of her losing hersel. Otherwise there would be two very dead Greatests lying on the floor)

"Well, well, well… Young lady, do you know what time it is?" Renato started with a smirk, eyeing two meters long snake curled around their neighbourhood Cloud warily (Basilisks didn't grow up very quickly… The one in Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets was around 20 meters long but also was growing up for around thousand years. Little Athena was barely 30. Even if unlike that basilisk, Athena had constant access to the outside and more than few choices of victims.)

"Apparently early enough for the two of you to wait up for me" Skull quipped with amused smirk and opened her door, inviting the both of them inside, Athena immediately took of to slither towards her new tank and hissing approvals of how 'her two-legger prepared everything to her liking', empty perch with plate under, prepared for Ares just made her sigh and decide to summon her wayward phoenix soon. She missed him. "Something to drink?"

"Thank you, we're fine" Fon answered, moving towards the couch and sitting primly in there, looking expectantly at the still standing 'hostess'...

"Shame" Skull answered blithely, taking out from the closet bottle of whiskey and a glass "Renato?" She took out another one at receiving his nod and served both of them generous amount of liquor. Took a fortifying sip and finally bit the bullet. "What is it?"

"How are you?" The Storm started and barreled over any 'I'm fine' she could say without a pause "At the spar…"

"I lost control, I'm aware." Purplette interrupted whatever he was ready to say to describe exactly what kind of a monster she had inside… She truly didn't need reminder "My apologies for that" Her apology for barely keeping herself from attacking with the intent to kill was maybe a little stiff, but well… She was never good at apologizing, was she?

"Is that the reason for why your form…" Here their resident Martial Artist hesitated… probably to not say something that'd make her explode again.

"Sucks? Yes." She cut in again, shrugging negligently. Even when she was taught to fight, it wasn't to have pretty form or some shit… She was meant to go in and slaughter her way out. Not to amaze them with her footwork… Which is why watching her fight… well, it wasn't a pretty sight "Outside of few people my very instincts recognize as 'under my protection', me fighting even remotely strong opponents is a bad idea. You had a taste of that already Fon." Another shrug before she added… Maybe a bit self-deprecating, but who'd call her out on it? "And me fighting those weaker than me is even worse"

"Is there a way to fight it off?" Renato asked, his voice all serious and businesslike.

"No idea." Skull admitted blithely. Neither Dorea, nor Alexis found a way… Noir decided to avoid the fighting all together and just learn few moves from that one blade master, and Skull… Well Immortal Skull waged a war inside, every time there was any kind of fighting she was meant to act in. "I tried meditation already, doing katas without an opponent to make the movements natural also doesn't help." She recounted her efforts, going as far as to do it with use of her fingers… Of the hand without quickly emptying glass. "Sparring with those I wouldn't hurt, helps a bit, but in battle I still lose control. And when we take my strength into consideration…" She didn't need to finish. Their grim expression said it for her… Cloud going berserk was never a nice sight. And The Strongest Cloud doing so? That was stuff of nightmares for the Crime Organizations. Especially if that'd happen on their territory.

"Yes, that is… a problem" Chinese Storm muttered trying for unneeded delicacy, after all she'd be the first one to admit that they're unnatural. Even with all the miracles of magic, they'd still be classified as a monster by anyone to actually see them when the Beast was out. Just like weres…

"Which is why I'm a thief." Skull shrugged going for nonchalance. Like she wasn't terrified of the moment their tries to block the dragon would finally fail. Two pairs of dark eyes narrowed, calling her out on her bullshit "One that's good enough to not need to fight. Ever."

"We can't have the one that is potentially the most dangerous of all of us abstaining of the fight." Renato reminded them grimly. "If the trap at the end is of the fighting kind…"

"Then I'll go berserk and destroy both you and the attackers, I'm well aware" The Cloud bitterly, with grim assurance that she'll survive. Probably as the only one though.

"I was going to say that we'll end up fighting each other rather than our assailant" Renato snorted sardonically, correcting her vision of the fight. She just looked at him with full incredulousness she could muster.

"Do you really think you could get out of it alive?" Fon reacted before the other two could decide to prove whose vision of that trap is closer to the truth by some nice, old-school violence.

"Fon… I can _Propagate_ my very own _Flames_." The Thief pointed out, putting additional accents to hammer the point home "There _is_ a reason, Clouds are considered the most terrifying Element in the Mafia"

"'In the Mafia'?" Trust Renato to nitpick her phrasing huh? It'd be amazing how much he tries to get information if it wasn't information about herself. "Does it mean that you know of a place where they're not considered the most dangerous?"

"Well the one who taught me was terrified of Rains and their ability to Tranquilize both themselves and their opponent" Skull started leadingly, just inviting them to ask that one question that'd completely derail entire conversation.

"I don't believe this is what we were meant to talk about" Damn the Storm… Of course he had to catch it… And the bastard even had the gall to smile at her well earned glower!

"You're right… You are stuff of evil Lady Skull" Renato declared, shaking off the effects of few topic changes in fast succession and narrowing his eyes, to tell her that it won't work again.

"I can live with that" She agreed… After all entire House of Black could attest to that. "What were you meaning to talk about then?" She was kind of… hesitant of asking, but well… whatever they wanted couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"About the schedule of our regular spars of course" Fon beamed at her, laughter glinted in his eyes and she… She cursed him out in her mind in every single language she learned at the span of her long… long life.

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"The only way to stop going berserk is to practice your control, of course" The beam didn't falter, what's worse Renato looked ready to help Fon with his own arguments.

"You're a bit too easily dis-armed Fon" She warned, cringing inside at the terrible pun, but sacrifices had to be made…

"And you complained when I used that pun" Fon's smile slid from his face, and the Storm mock-glowered at her, Skull caught herself sticking tongue at him without a thought… Damn, she's getting a bit too close, isn't she?

"To be fair it is terrible pun" Renato conceded the point, before pinning Skull with a glare. "Doesn't change the fact that you need to get some more control"

"Or we could not find out exactly how terrible me going berserk would be, for everyone involved?" Purplette proposed with a shrug. Though killing them before she'd get attached started sound like a good idea. Especially with the fact that The Storm is already just a bit too close for comfort. Was it her Cloud instinct? The fact that not only he managed to break her leg but also survive Beast's reaction? And that he still wanted to be anywhere near her?

"You're awfully defensive over that Skull" Said Storm noted carefully, looking at her innocently.

"Is it really so surprising I don't want to mutilate the people I'm supposed to be working with?" She grouched back, drinking rest of her whiskey like it was a shot and filling the glass again. She'll probably need it. At Italian Sun's raised eyebrow she just waved hand in invitation to the bottle.

"Are you… afraid perchance?"

"Of course I'm afraid Fon. Only an idiot wouldn't be" She growled at that. The dragon… Just the form was terrifying. And the fact that it potentially had access to her magic and Flames? Even on instinctual level it'd be… yeah. No.

"You shouldn't be afraid of yourself" The Sun answered sagely, making her zero another drink and barely stop herself from simply throwing the glass at him… As much as seeing him bleed would be satisfying, the Beast didn't need another temptation so soon after the last one.

"Wouldn't you be?" She asks bitterly instead, looking back at him with eyes, she knew were too old for her form. Even taking into consideration how old the body actually is. "Knowing that, when truly mad you can destroy a small or not-so-small country before calming back? That one day you can ignore your instincts and tear apart those you wanted to protect? And that because of stupid trick you thoughtlessly learned as a child, there's a possibility you couldn't be put down, even if really needed?"

"Couldn't?" He questioned silently… And that was the crux, wasn't it? As much as living long life is something they were ready for since Dorea learned that magicals grow old slower, the single fact that they actually can't die was a game changer. They'd go crazy if not for a constant presence of other personalities… Or maybe they're already crazy and it was too late even before that second Avada? Was entire a-lot-of-us situation a result of that first Killing Curse?

"As much as stunt work is smoke and mirrors, there's a reason I didn't fight being named Immortal Skull-sama." She announced rather than point blank confirm. Too bitter to admit aloud that she'll always be there. Just watching the world go by. The day Alexis admitted it to Edward… The proud ruler of the nation broke then. Into pieces. "Partially to check if someone would take it as a challenge and prove me wrong" She leant back to drape herself over her armchair and avoid looking at the men in her room and so was startled when she felt smooth scales climbing her leg and warm snake tongue barely touching her cheek right after that.

"Did they?" Fon asked hesitantly, making her let out bitter laugh and hug Athena. Her beautiful Athena that didn't even understand what they were talking about and still was hissing out reassurances and offers of biting 'two-leggers that made her two-legger sad'.

"I wasn't proved wrong"

"Then it's even more important to get some control" And damn… She didn't even know that Renato came in 'soft' setting. Up to date it was either 'I'm better than all of you', 'I'll catch you one day, thief', 'For the sake of the team' and 'Are you really saying that?'…

"And if I slip deeper than last time? If you can't calm me down?" Skull asked the question that had to be asked. After all… They couldn't kill her. Not with Death branding her as Their 'Mistress'. And then there was of course Cloud Propagation and her very instincts to live…

"And If you don't? What else other than violence helps?" Sole Italian in the room asked softly…

Skull halted herself and just looked at them in silence. Stone faced.

"Damn it woman we can use it to help you" He hissed out, visibly annoyed… (" _So he has some Sun characteristics, doesn't he?_ ")

"You're not stupid Renato," She remarks swallowing all the threats and descriptions of exactly what will happen to any of them that'd dare to get close to her _family_ "you would not give me such an obvious weakness, why the hell would _I_ do so?"

"A bit of trust?" The Sun asked sardonically, Fon on the couch closed his eyes with pained expression. Probably divining her next words.

"You know how I look like, where I sleep and what is my Flame Type." She counted out, full with mocking usage of fingers "That's already more than anyone else in the Underworld can tell. As much as I don't believe the two of you to go for such underhanded tactic… Means to an end, right?" She asked equally as sardonically as he did previously, shooing them out of the room when it looked like they'd try to argue their point.


	6. Assigments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo… Well the chapter’s here (hurray)… It wasn’t easy to write it down so though I’ll do my best… well better not expect another one soon.  
> On another note - CrystalSeeker started to seriously suffer from lack of time so… I guess I’m looking for someone to nag at me to write and look over the chapter for me?
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and her publishers. Idea's mine  
> Beta read by glorious CrystalSeeker

Yes, she did know that officially entire point of collecting them was to make them do some missions but when Giglio Nero dragged Mirch into the library, where they were all getting used to classifying others’ presence as a ‘not-immediate-threat’ under the guise of ‘spending time together’ and ‘building the team out of them’ (and dealing with some kind of ‘trust us’ campaign, Fon roped Viper into), almost singing about the mission for them, Skull was still somehow blindsided… Especially when the Sky did tell them what kind of mission they were going on.

“A Hit? Really?” Verde’s strangled voice cut through the silence. Well… There were some rumours of people dying on his table from one or the other experiment but she guessed it _was_ somehow different when the victim dies for science and when they die on someone’s order.

“What is it Verde? Don’t want to be bloodied finally?” Renato asked a bit snidely, causing few discreet eye rolls from other Elements and not-so-discreet sigh from Skull. Those two’s relationship didn’t get better after their rather rocky start. In fact it looked like every time they spend the time together it got worse. Not to the point of bullying, since Verde was smart enough to compensate for his lack of physical prowess with his quick mind, but it was painfully obvious that they would be more than simply happy to get rid of the other… permanently if needed.

Sooner or later someone would need to deal with it.

Fortunately there were three Flame Types that would usually deal with those kind of problems in a set.

What was unfortunate was that it’d normally fall to Rain, a Sky or a Cloud…

Mirch still looked at them like one would at a cockroach ‘cause of entire Underworld thing. She wasn’t really keen on being that soothing Rain that helped maintain the peace… Giglio Nero tried to either manipulate them into submission with little (or not so little) things or otherwise spend as little time with them as possible. So nothing really to bring Harmony to the set. And Skull herself… Well she wasn’t really keen on being the one to ‘enforce the rules’, which would stereotypically be be the action of the Cloud in the same situation.

Speaking about…

“Actually I agree with him.” Said Cloud spoke up, trying to smooth things a bit. Or at least shift the focus from the ‘competency’ bit onto the one of ‘useless complication’. “You are the Hitman here Renato. What’s the point in making your job harder by foisting a bunch of other specializations on you?” She wouldn't be appreciative if someone had asked her to drag them around while on a heist. “Especially since if… nay _when_ someone’ll botch it up for you it’ll be The Greatest Hitman’s reputation that’ll take the hit.” That was also of a concern… For him, Viper and Fon it was their reputation that kept them relatively safe. A lot of people were after their titles but when it came to actually challenging them for it… Well…

“Oh… I don’t know maybe fuckin’ teamwork?” The only one in the set accustomed to working with someone else snapped at her mockingly… Soldiers and their teamwork...

“There’s no teamwork in making him look after us, it’s inviting frustration and tensions to the team structure” The Cloud dismissed without as much as a moment of hesitation.

“Which after working out will make team stronger!” Mirch snapped almost succeeding in making purple haired woman shake her head in resignation. Army method wasn’t something that worked in the Underworld… Here people actually could and would kill the dead weight.

“That’s how it works in your little fantasy?” Skull mocked suddenly tired, because seriously? How could she really believe that even with showing them near constant-disgust?

“If you think you can do better than the army…”

“Some of us risk their lives with every job taken.” The Cloud mused idly before continuing ruthlessly “Why would we bother with a dead weight? When was even the last time your precious army was at least remotely useful?”

“We ARE useful!”

“Yes, I’m sure barking out training regime and helping people deal with floods or fallen trees makes you very useful asset, for missions with us”

“The army is…”

“We are _not_ the army!” Purplette snapped out, finally getting frustrated at the other woman. “Our job is not to protect civilians.” In fact one could say that civilians and their institutions were her favourite source of fast cash. “We’re criminals _girl_.” And the Underworld was anything but not diverse “We kill.” Hitmen and Assassins had it cornered. Just as Widows (who would think that Circe’s Zabini title of the Black Widow was her official Underworld handle?) and The Reapers (who would think there’d be entire market for… ‘natural causes’?) “We steal.” Thieves were… diverse. From petty crimes, through the safe cracking, up to bank heists and mafia thieves. The last ones were the only one who _dared_ to actually steal from Underworld Syndicate, Famiglia whatever… “We Spy.” Information Brokers were rather popular among other professions. There was at least one Broker in those cute personalized spy networks everyone above certain level had (Viper was just extreme example, but even Noir with her professional network made up of mostly fences and those who either hoped that by forwarding information and interesting tidbits to her, they would not become one of the targets or just get priority on their requests of their… acquisitions, had a Broker or two she went to, whenever she needed to know something). Other than Brokers there were also Informants, both the ones controlling information flow of a territory or the mobile ones specialised in… acquiring those informations. “We manipulate.” Plants, Sabotagers and Honey Traps had that market under their control. “And we fight.” And that doesn’t even touch other criminally inclined professions… Smugglers, Fencers, Black Market Doctors and Nurses, Racers and Getaway Drivers, Money Launderers, Prostitutes, Weapon Merchants, Drug Dealers, Scientists, Pirates, Slavers and others… “If we can’t trust the team we’re working with to be fully professional when on the job, someone dies.” Most of the time the unprofessional one.

“Like you care about any of us!” Umm? Where in her ‘grand speech’ did she give any inclination it was about ‘caring’? “What is it?! Not wanting to let us damage your precious reputation?!” Skull pointedly arched eyebrow at Fon after ‘his student’s’ comment and was met with chagrined smile. He was meant to explain exactly why did they all care about their reputations as part of her easing into the Underworld.

It would be responsible to finally hammer home exactly how much reputation in Underworld truly meant… And so out of character of Skull de Mort, it wouldn’t be even funny. Skull de Mort should probably yell back at her… But a bit of Noir’s behavior shouldn’t be out of the question… Hmm…

Decisions… Decisions…

She was too softhearted…

“It’s not my reputation that will be hurt if you botch a Hit, stupid girl” Purple haired Cloud finally decided on visible tiredness and the look of utter pity. In no way just to infuriate a Rain of course… (She was rather bad in lying to herself, wasn’t she?)

“Ooh, so you _do_ care about me Lady Skull” Renato purred with wicked smirk, that was met with utterly flat purple stare.

“Do shut up Renato.” Said ‘Lady’ waved him off, then ignored different smirks at what had to be beautiful expression on his face and turned back towards the soldier in their midst… (She always had to sacrifice those small moments of satisfaction for others… It was so unfair…) “Can you do it Mirch?” There was poison barely hidden under that saccharine voice. Skull moved closer towards her, close enough that she could feel the way the Rain’s spine went ramrod straight. With a wicked smirk purplette leaned even closer into her personal bubble and purred… “Can you move towards your target, look them in the eyes, raise the gun and shoot?” Yes, she knew it was petty... No, she didn’t care. She didn’t see anyone trying to stop her either… “To paint the room in their blood if requested in a contract? To forget that the target is a human as well? That they can have a family? Possibly civilian family?” With every single word she uttered, Mirch’s face got paler and paler… “Can you kill them too when you botch up and get noticed?”

“So sure I’ll get noticed?” That was the only point she could comment on? Really? Well Skull hoped that Mirch would at least consider other raised points. They were after all, rather important. But first...

“I can hear your steps from corridor away” the Thief deadpanned.

“What?! How dare…”

“Oh, be silent finally…” the Cloud finally dismissed huffy soldier and turned back to the real reason for the conversation. The green haired scientist grimaced, seeing her focusing back at him but reluctantly nodded nevertheless “Verde? Do you think you can do it?”

“I would be happier if I didn’t have to” Scientist admitted slowly. “Do you have an idea?”

“Not everyone needs to fight.”

“Checkerface won’t agree with you” Viper cautioned, reminding exactly what mafia (at least Italian one) thought about Lightnings.

“Should I give you weapon and start drilling in how to use a knife then?” Granted, the Mist could actually surprise them all and accept, but… ‘everyone knew’ that Viper didn’t fight with weapon. Just with their Constructions.

“Mou… Checkerface can go fuck himself”

“I knew we could agree on that” Skull clapped hands mockingly at the immediate refute of the Mist.

“That is still…”

“ _Do_ you have better idea Fon?” Skull cut him off, already tired of the conversation. She truly didn’t understand why would they insist on dragging those unwilling to fight onto a Hit, especially so early into their cooperation, when it’d be easier to simply group themselves by similar skills and mesh them all together later. At least when those that actually can fight could make sure that when that fight actually broke, they wouldn’t get into each other’s way. “Not everyone is a fighter and making someone fight when they could otherwise avoid it and still be functioning member of a team is a bad idea.” She learned that really early on and made sure to pass the lesson onto Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts… Dear Hermione was positively gleeful to present proof on that toady supporter that for whatever reason began teaching at the Hogwarts right after Dorea switched schools… Um-something… Umbitch maybe? Meh, doesn't matter… Now where was she? Ah! "Almost as bad as taking on a mission with those we do not trust to do their parts. We have our specialties, let's keep to them."

“We can mesh a bit, though” Fon looked at her challengingly… She did not like the growing suspicion on what exactly would he try to wrangle out of her. Not with this look.

“Not to the point we’re wasting others’ skills just to drag around the rest.”

“I do not mind doing a Hit”

“I do.” She interjected before he and Renato could try and cajole her into agreeing to go with them. As much as she knew that people would expect Cloud to be frontline fighter and jump on the occasion… Killing muggles was… She was aware that muggle hunting was considered a sport once upon a time, but so was the fox hunting. None of it really sat well with her.

“You’re a Cloud!” Renato protested hotly, before her thoughts could go on a tangent on hunting poor animals… Of any species...

“And you _do_ remember my first spar with Fon, right?” Cracked walls, one with a Fon shaped hole and few craters where she prowled trying to keep to the control… And everything she _could_ break before the Beast would calm down itself.

“You’re doing better now?” Their Martial Artist tried gamely, causing her to smile a touch bitterly. Even if she had to hide it under the guise of her learning how to fight, she _was_ getting better at keeping violent impulses away from It. And from her own Cloud instincts.

“Still… Not going to risk it.”

"The entire point of the 'Hit' is that the target doesn't survive, Lady Skull." Renato tried again, making her almost completely sure he talked it out with Fon before this rather than just jumping on the occasion.

“Meh” She shrugged negligently shuffling her fingers between purple hair, somehow putting all her disdain into the word and an action.

“‘Meh’?”

“What’s the point in killing weaklings?” That was what Alexis suggested to use, right?

“That’s it?” Dark haired Italian looked at her incredulously.

“Do I need to have more reasons?”

“Not that killing innocents is wrong?” Mirch snapped mockingly, almost making Skull laugh. Because, really? Innocents?

“There are no innocents in the Underworld”

“So you don’t want to kill those significantly weaker than you. Verde is still not a made man.” Renato recounted tiredly before she could rip into Mirch again and wiped his eyes “Viper?”

“Mou… I don’t really mind, but also I don’t see a point”

“And then there is also that little fact that miss soldier was brainwashed into protecting civilians at all costs.” The Thief mused with amused smirk “Which would mean only you, Renato and Fon are somehow able to deal with the mission”

“Splitting us into 4-2 is a rather bad idea” Fon opposed quietly, looking at Skull imploringly… Which she did her utmost best to ignore.

“Having a Rain in assassination job is generally a good idea” Luce interrupted with serene voice and a bit of Sky Flame… Which was immediately retracted when the Storm exploded around them, destroying the Sky around the Elements. Viper turned their head minimally towards the Rain and slanted their head subtly, before going back to their previous position, waving off their attention that way.

“Is that so?” Renato seemed to want to say something more, but stopped himself just at that dismissal. Purple haired woman had exactly few seconds to ponder the situation before her attention was captured back by the Italian. “Lady Skull, are you sure we couldn’t convince you to at least act like a look out?”

“Why would I?” She made sure to put as much bitchiness and Don’t-tell-me-you-actually-need-a-lookout as it as possible into her statement.

“On the way back we could find nice patch of forest to level down while sparring?” Fon suggested somewhat convincingly. It was _true_ that Skull was… hesitant to relax while sparring with Fon. She had too much problems with self-control to feel even remotely comfortable with truly sparring in the closed off space that was prepared for them. They broke enough walls already.

“Oh?”

“We could make it a three way spar to bleed out energy properly…” Renato immediately added his two lira, just succeeding in making her more suspicious. Having Cloud do their extraction if they’d fuck up? Understandable. Making himself a target for said Cloud voluntarily? Also somewhat understandable when it comes to the Greatests. Trying to involve a thief into a Hit? A bit less understandable.

“You just don’t want to be stuck as a healer for when we’re having fun” She pointed out playfully, her mind still running over possible reasons and actions and what-the-hell-is-he-trying-to-achieve?

“Guilty” He countered just as playfully, raising the brim of his fedora with a finger and sending her a smirk. That was… not subtle.

“Wouldn’t something else be better to ease your way into the Underworld though?” Luce asked ‘concerned’ and all the Elements looked at her surprised. Skull herself felt decidedly off kilter, from that. Skull herself felt decidedly off kilter from that. The knowledge of her being Noir was under the geas to keep it moderately secret, but in the conversation the Cloud had clearly alluded to herself being a lot more involved into the world of organized crime than Skull de Mort's file would suggest. Why would a donna, of all things, ignore that?

“Your concern is heartwarming” Skull drawled out sarcastically, deciding to investigate it later. “Fine. I will act as a lookout and that demolition expert you want to have on site.” She agreed with a sigh. It would be probably better if she’d learn to work with rest of the set. Even if the sole fact of needing to depend on someone else still made her cringe. For no matter how many people started adventure with her… In the end she always stood alone “The two of you owe me though.”

“Spar’s not enough?”

“Nope. Get me something nice for it” Skull decided to ignore the not-so-nice things Renato grumbled under his breath and so she only flicked a copy-knife at him, destroying it the moment he dodged.

“What happened to being good teammates?” Fon’s black eyes _glinted_ with something very, _very_ interesting and she felt her own lips twitch.

“Meh”

“You’re evil, _evil_ woman” The Sun grumbled again, with something akin to resignation in the way he theatrically slumped in his armchair.

“And don’t you forget that” The purplette shot back amidst the chuckles of the rest of the Elements. Even the sequestered from their everyday life Sky chuckled along with them

“Coming back.” Fon’s seriousness brought them back to the matter at hand. A Hit. Right. “The two of us are getting down to it, Skull’s on as a lookout and potential extraction should our target get more guests that day. Viper, would you rather come with us? Or help Skull with getting us out of it?”

“Mou… I’ll stay back”

“Great.” Renato grouched at that, making Skull smirk vindictively. After all it’s only fair that their stealth expert and the Mist user would stay on extraction, isn’t it? They wouldn’t want to steal the fighter’s thunder… “Verde, think you could find out exactly what kind of defenses there are at the site?”

“Target?” Verde questioned briskly even if everyone could see his relief that he’s not expected to come with them and keep up with those of them that could actually brute force their way through a wall or two.

“Famiglia Ellandra’s main house” Renato answered promptly shuffling assignment data… Wasn’t that the place that once had that gilded mirror that looked curiously similar to the Mirror of Erised?

Whoops?

“They call it Amber Palace” The Thief informed them with crooked smirk. “And you can expect some drastic improvements in their security.”

" _What_ did you steal from them?"The Chinese Storm shook his head at her. His serene smile getting a sly undertone to it when Giglio Nero stiffened at being flat out informed that the Cloud she tried to treat as a civilian was in fact a thief. A rather skilled thief if she could confirm heist into the Famiglia's main house. No matter how small and unimportant the Famiglia was, the sole fact that a thief would steal from them put that thief into a rather special category of Mafia Thieves. And those were as hated as they were admired by the Underworld…

"Hmm? A rather beautiful mirror…" Even if she had bad memories of the Mirror of Erised, Skull had to admit it was a beautiful thing. Ostentatious and over decorated but wasn't most things in the Wizarding World like that? "And just as beautiful statuettes." Those were direct opposites to the mirror. Simple in their concept even if the way they were made wasn't.

“When?” Verde’s question made sense and so she gave it some serious thought… If only she (or Noir) could remember when what was stolen…

“Few months back. Half a year ago? Maybe more…”

“Well I guess hoping to get a target you didn’t steal from yet, _would_ be a problem” Italian Sun drawled sardonically, not getting more than unapologetic shrug for his troubles.

“And wherever _I_ would be positioned then?” Mirch asked bitingly. Fon and Renato exchanged a _look_

“You can get her bloodied, boys.” Skull suggested slyly… yes, she was petty, so? “After all, little soldier was so vehement about _not_ being useless…”

“Not sure if that’s a good idea.” Their Martial Artist stated calmly looking at his ‘student in the ways of Underworld’ somehow dubiously… So of course Renato pounced at the opportunity.

“Actually getting her bloodied would be something needed if she’s meant to work with us.” He smirked wickedly, before adding with faux sadness. “As much as agreeing with Lady Skull’s suggestion after she expressly removed herself from the mission pains me greatly.”

"I'll make sure to have milk and cookies prepared for the little soldier then-" Skull promised, drawing onto the reputation she built with the other Elements. She'll always have something to drink and nibble on when guests are over. "I heard they're great for the nightmares." Teddy loved them before going to the Beauxbatons. After his first year he was 'a grown up already' and 'too adulty' to deal with his nightmares that way of course.

"I'm not a child!" Mirch protested hotly… It was always nice to know someone could guess what the Cloud was thinking about… If only it wasn't the Rain, that is.

“Of course not. Children listen to their betters… Well those after ‘terrible twos’ do”

“Youuu…”

"I'll leave the two of you to your plotting." She cut out whatever it was that Mirch was going to say. After all… She had already had her fill for entertainment that day. She should probably allow the boys to come up with some kind of plan, shouldn't she? "Just remember to point me where I'm needed to secure your exit."

“Let’s hope you won’t need to secure it at all” Renato muttered sourly, no doubt already imagining all the jeers he’d need to endure if anyone’d know he had to get extracted by a thief. Skull grinned toothily at the same image… That’d be even worth the mess Underworld would make if they’d know how to reach Noir.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

It had to be the most stereotypic night for a Hit ever… No, okay… Thunderstorm would be even more stereotypic setting.

With clear skies and new moon, the stars gave out barely enough light for them to operate without tripping over stray roots or over each other. What was worse they all knew Viper could Construct little lights for them if not for the fact that it’d destroy their night vision and so they had to get by just their lighted up coloured eyes. (Let it be said loud and clear - Fon’s red eyes in the dark are creepy!)

“Everyone’s ready?” Renato murmured lowly in the tone that would not carry farther than just few meters.

"If I say 'no', will you let me back to the manor?" Skull grouched just as quietly, moving forward and patting the air before her. At least before she caught some kind of material in her hand and tugged on it softly to check who it was that she had laid her hands on. (Purple eyes even when glowing do not give enough light to be able to see even what was right in front of her, and she couldn't cheat when everyone was paying so much attention to their surroundings.) Green eyes answered the question. As did the arm that was extended towards her to keep her from bumping into someone. (Luckily she stayed as sure footed as ever. She just… didn't see anything, which after a jibe or two was taken into consideration and someone would extend a helping hand towards her from time to time.)

“Nope.” Currently yellow eyed Italian answered as cheerfully as he ever was when blocking her tries to remove herself from the assignment. “We could really use a stealth specialist getting us there though” She didn’t need to see anything more than his glowing eyes to know the bastard was smirking at her so she ground her teeth quietly and threatened him evenly.

“I _will_ throw you head first into the first met trap if you’d actually try it Renato”

"But… Who else would light up your day Lady Skull?" Even the full darkness didn't stop Renato from doing a pantomime of a wounded heart, which Viper 'helpfully' telegraphed to the Cloud, making her snort. At the both of them. Ridiculous.

“I like them calm and cloudy” The Thief snarked right back, for the ‘sunny days’ have one major flaw - they come with major chaos that Sinclair seem to wear like a crown.

“Lady Skull, how could you wound me so?” Yellow eyes of the Sun suddenly were just a bit closer than she expected.

“With pleasure” This time it was Skull that purred with wicked smirk, though her feet stayed firmly on the ground and her hand didn’t leave Verde’s coat.

“Stop flirting for fuck’s sake!” Rain blue eyes flickered even brighter “We’re on a mission”

"I believe you didn't really grab the point of 'The Greatest' title, little soldier…" The Thief murmured faux demurely, then pulsed her eyes for the dramatic effect "Renato here, could possibly deal with the Hit with his eyes closed the entire time." How many times did they need to beat her over the head with their chosen professions for her to notice that yes, they are _just_ that good.

“Lady Skull…” He _breathed_ and Skull wasn’t sure what was more disturbing - the fact that he was so relaxed before taking amateurs on a Hit or how good his smitten-girly act was. “It _is_ rude to forcibly enlighten people after all” Or maybe that complete turnabout he just did.

“Says the one doing said enlightening for a living” She quipped nevertheless with easy smile and crinkling eyes.

“Details Lady Skull, Details” Then he drew himself up and turned to the rest of the Elements. “Everyone’s ready?”

“Shì”

“Affirmative”

“Yeah, yeah”

“Mou…”

“Really?”

“Lady Skull, please…” Something dark hid Renato’s yellow eyes, probably a palm. Or maybe both of them...

“Yes?” The Cloud asked innocently and almost telegraphed fluttering eyelashes at them “My role is to wait here and later look pretty beheading all those enemies you’ll undoubtedly bring down on me when running away from whichever trap you’ll spring” Was she laying it a bit too thick by now?

“We _are_ competent,” The Sun snapped in offended anger “thank you very much”

“Of course you are, Renato” She agreed amused, thinking back to the chase he gave her before his own crowning… From his glare she guessed he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

“Just sit here and look pretty then, Lady Skull. I’ll bring you his head”

“It is truly interesting how the most painful wound to the man is a wound on the pride” Fon mused just as amused, from the sidelines, making Renato snarl something or the other. Seeing him switch his focus onto Verde, no doubt to get security details for that hit, Skull turned to the one that was meant to sit with her and wait.

“Viper, think you could make our wait a bit more… comfy?”

“Mou… it’ll cost you”

“Remind me back at manor” She agreed easily. ‘Miserly Mist’ indeed.

“No protest, mou?”

"Why would I bother?" the Thief moved slowly towards where she could see faint shine of indigo Flames. "I want to be able to lounge here and watch how their part of the mission goes up in Flames." She shrugged and sunk her fingers in the Mist's cloak to make sure she wouldn't step on them or something "You have the means to do so…" After all… It's not like whatever she paid the Miser would actually make a dent in the Black fortune… Or mean more than a need to take on another heist.

“Mou” They huffed a laugh and Constructed the recliners and a big screen with moving picture of the ‘assault team’ on it. “Most people would at least complain about the prices or something…”

“Viper. I am a thief.” Skull reminded them cheerfully. “ _Really_ good thief.” The Greatest... “The need to get more funds for whatever it’d be that I’d need them for, means just another visit to the bank for gold bars or something just as shiny…” And trading it with goblins, who then dealt with fencing the gold off back into the muggle world. “Or to some nice, old manor and then selling the loot…” Granted, this would be a longer way, but also her favored. In the end manor’s have more pretty, shiny things than what’s found in the banks.

“I think I’m in love” Viper announced out of the blue, causing the Thief to arch an eyebrow dubiously. What the… Ah… _Ah..._

“With money, we know”

“Now you hurt my feelings mou… Cruel, cruel woman”

“How much did Renato pay you to say that to me?” Skull asked amused against herself. It was long past the point where it just _started_ to be ridiculous. The way Renato tried to counter her somehow idiotic admission to not trusting them with what’s important… well.

“That information will cost you as well”

“Of course it would” Purple haired Cloud snorted amused and stretched on her recliner. It was almost time for them to start moving. Speaking about… “Will there be audio? Or are we being careful?”

“We’ll be hidden the moment they move out, so it’s safe to have audio, mou” Viper answered moving to get into nicer position themselves. That was not a confirmation though… And being back with all the Slytherins in the Black Castle? It definitely reminded her to check the non-finite statements.

“Mhmm?”

“Yes,” The Mist confirmed exasperated, though understanding after all… wording was sometimes even more important than intent when dealing with magical vows and laws. Something Viper no doubt had experience in from what they already proved to be able to do. “we will have an audio of their… mission”

“Fun~” She singsonged expectantly… Forget the spy movies~

“Lady Skull, really?” Renato finally looked back at them… Skull had to bit her lower lip as to not start giggling at the face he made seeing their positions. It was truly a study of exasperation ( _thank you Viper for helping us see it._ )

“At least you’ll be comfortable” Fon smirked wryly at sight of their ‘extraction team’ lounging around and looking mighty comfortable.

“Good luck boys” She smiled at them, with a smile promising her pointing out and laughing at every single of the mistakes they’d make. Eliciting another wordless growl from the hitman and challenging nod from the martial artist.

Then they marched out.

“Why do you bait them so?” Verde asked with cautious interest, carefully sitting on the recliner next to them. And Skull waited for a second for indigo shroud to surround them before answering blithely

“Partially for my amusement of course”

“And the other part mou?”

"Because as much as I may or may not personally like him…" The Thief started slowly, carefully picking her words. She did not want her words to be accepted as anything other than her opinion. "Renato Sinclair is enough of an asshole to try and make us do all the work just to sweep down to 'save' us later."

“Did you work with him already?” Scientist turned to her fully and well… It was nice to work with someone that could notice those little things, it was probably the only thing that Noir missed thanks to her working as a solo thief.

“Nope.” She waved the idea off cheerfully. “But I did study the guy that tried to chase me around the world.”

“He was few times just a bit too close, wasn’t he?” Viper asked dryly, somehow conveying knowing look in their head tilt.

“He is _very_ good.” She agreed airily, ignoring bloom of the knowing smirk on green haired man's face.

“So that’s it? Making sure he pulls in enough effort?” Verde asked as if to confirm his theory and… yeah… that was it, wasn’t it?

“Without being condescending asshole about it, yeah”

“Isn’t that the Sky’s role though?” Green eyebrow arched and… uh-oh…

“Did you see Giglio Nero doing anything actually useful for the set?”

“Mou… point” Viper admitted, though Skull still felt a bit too much of a Mist’s attention on her to be truly comfortable… what to do?

“Still, not something that I’d expect a Cloud doing for us” Verde admitted and… Damn, Skull could just kiss him now. It’s ideal!

"What kind of Clouds do you think of?" She asked bitchily, pulling on all the offense she felt whenever someone near her described feral Clouds and decided that they're what's usual. Lesson time~ "We're Protectors… Sentinels, Generals and even Rulers if needed." All roles were possible according to magical studies (maybe Magical Europe wasn't the best when it came to Soul Fire, but with that last nudge from Alexis Britain should at least make them able to reach the level of their Chinese counterparts… And not just translate their findings). "We're the ones enforcing discipline and making sure people make at least effort to be useful." And yeah… Nothing else needed to be said, did it? "We're _not_ savage animals only interested in their Territory and fighting with strong opponents." That was how 'feral's behaved and what's worse it was something that the Underworld came to expect from Clouds. Allowing the color of their inner fire dictate the norms of behavior and not just predispositions.

“I didn’t…” Verde started surprised, just to be quickly, although softly cut off

“I’m well aware Verde. Doesn’t mean I’ll allow those kinds of misconceptions to stand in, among those I’m working with”

“Misconception? Mafia is collecting those information from the times of Vongola Primo.” He opposed with all the fire of scientist believing in his experiment. Skull truly itched to give him a book or two. A pity they’d need to censor everything about magic then… Which would make over half of it unreadable for Verde…

"From the times of Vongola Primo. 400 years?" Probably even less… Soul Fire was used to assess a person's character flaws and chance for a happy marriage by Babylon's 'seers' 4.000 years ago… Which is another thing under both the Omerta and Statue of secrecy… Joy. "With people deciding that the first generation of Vongola is the pattern of Flame user behaviour." And was't that moronic? What happened to wide testing samples? "Even with the knowledge that Vongola's Japanese Rain was the one to teach them about Flames in general." How Italy in general and Vongola in particular ended as 'Flame experts' and not one of the yakuza groups… That was anybody's guess. "Are you like Lampo Bovino?" Young, reckless… suicidal? "Or are you thinking yourself and the rest of us special enough to be different?" _Are you that arrogant Verde?_

Verde sat quiet for a moment, no doubt dissecting her words and trying to fit different puzzles of Flame Lore into what she said.

Finally he sighed and pushed back his glasses, giving her his full attention.

It was a bit disturbing.

“Understood. Are there more _proven_ misconceptions in Underworld you can think of?”

“Mou… Lightnings are Troubleshooters, Scientists, Assistants and Strategists, not a meatshields for whoever employs them” Viper gave the labels they could see Verde using. After all… With how Lightning’s brains worked they were excellent in thinking 3, 5, 7 steps ahead. At least as long as they’re taught that it _is_ indeed an option.

"Mists are Cloaks to hide the Set, that's true…" And that was as close as they'd all go towards 'traditional roles'. "But they're also the Information Masters, Investigators, Artists and sometimes even babysitters…" Mists are the ones with predisposition towards being the most imaginative and able to make unusual connections. At least the Mists met in the Magical World, but with how Viper turned out it looked like it could be safely used as a pattern. "The Lawyers… Not liars, backstabbers and the ones unworthy of trust of other Elements." That specific prejudice was almost worse than the one against Muggleborns or Purebloods, or against Slytherins or Olde Ways… Like literally… Why?

“Suns are the ones to find potential in others, mou…” Again Viper took up another Element to discuss. Maybe they’ll find a way to throw those books onto Verde? “They are the Nurturers… Tutors, Teachers, Trainers… Regents.” As well as great gardeners and animal breeders. “Always in the spotlight - up to the point when their pupil is ready to go and blow up expectations of others.” Study showed that Scepters… Suns were the worst out of all Elements about imparting their knowledge on someone. When they started ‘teaching’ they didn’t stop until they were satisfied with the knowledge (or at least impression) that the student outgrew a teacher. While the rest of the Elements when teaching someone simply brought them up to standard they expect to meet and that was all. Skull couldn’t wait for the moment she’d see Renato teaching someone… That would be hilarious sight. “Not simply healers who either should just shut up and take care of their Famiglia or the ones meant to throw themselves between danger and the others in Set and shield them with Sun’s own body.”

"The Storms are the Warriors." Anyone who decided that a sword should serve any other purpose is an idiot. But… They're patient. Controlled. Precise in their actions. With endless enthusiasm and drive. "Assistants. They Disintegrate any obstacle on their and their family's path. They're the ones to predict and prevent which path the enemy would take to attack the Set. The ones to drag those they're close to, to the goal they've chosen. They're ambitious, enthusiastic and precise in their chosen field. From martial arms, through besmirching family name up to things like postcards collections or 'allien studies'. Not impatient morons that attack when diplomacy would be enough."

"The Skies are the Kings, mou." Here the Mist's voice somehow wistful, though Skull could guess that Viper simply didn't have good experiences with Skies. Was probably taught about Soul Fire as a magical child. About how the King has a tendency to rule over their chosen domain, how their charisma compels even the strongest Occlumens. How countries were sending their strongest Kings to the ICW to sway others towards their views… And then they met Underworld Skies… Either kept weak by their handlers, spoiled and dependent on their Elements and teachers; or Arrogant and sure about their invulnerability. After all… in the Underworld, having a Sky meant having their Elements, so they had to be… faithful or easily disposable. Cruel world. "Ready to wield their Elements for protection of those hailing them, but also the ones to accept their Element's faults and still to push them to achieve their full potential. They are the Rulers mou… The Prophets… Visioners and Terrorists." Jesus of Nazareth, Buddha, Julius Caesar, Spartacus, Attila the Hun, Merlin, Morgana, Montezuma, Napoleon, Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Voldemort as to name the few. Those were the Skies. Not… "Not a doormats that just accepts, forgets and forgives as the Underworld likes to pretend."

“The Rains are the Diplomats.” Skull continued with sardonic smirk. Well Mirch is as far from the way The Rings were brought up in Magical World… Or the Rains in Underworld it was not even funny… Almost as if she… was… discor… Was that? Please no… “The Spies.” Well… that option was still somewhat possible, but… She’ll need to write it down for Viper to take a look at. “The ones to help everyone to get along in the Set and the ones to dull the senses of their opponents. To lull them into false sense of security. They are the housekeepers, the ones to make sure everyone in the Set has somewhere to relax.” Well… there were also icy ‘Rains’, using their abilities to slip under opponent’s guard, finding out what opponent finds dear and then threatening it to hell and back… Just as there were the ‘torrential Rains’ who came, caused chaos and destruction… and left with their goal met. “Not someone to be sent to do damage control when someone else fucks up.”

Verde was still sitting on that recliner and looking with keen eye between the Cloud and the Mist. Puzzling over what he heard and what could that mean… After all…

“The two of you have had similar sources, haven’t you?” He asked with familiar glint in his eyes… Just like ‘Mione…

“Once upon a time” She agreed with purposely bitter tilt of the purple lips. In bad light it could be even taken as a smile.

“Are they still available?”

“Mou… For a price” Skull tilted her head back at that announcement. She hoped Viper knew what they’re doing… In her definitely-no-longer-professional opinion no money were worth being Dementor’s snack. But that was just her.

“Skull?”

“I’m not getting tangled with Vindice or something worse just to share some information” Granted, she being-herself could probably safely spill the beans but… Meh… Viper knows about Statue and dementors, no need to clue them to her preferential treatment.

“‘Or worse’?”

“Mou… Are they worse?” Viper asked wonderingly and… either they were necromancer, were scared shitless by Vindice or forgot exactly what kind of terror Dementors were.

“Aren’t they?”

“...Point” So just forgot, huh? Lucky are those that never were preyed on by those touched by Death.

“They’re at the manor already” Verde interrupted whatever it was that Skull could add.

“Mou…”

“Let the show begin” Skull let out an evil laugh almost bouncing in excitement. She always wanted to see a hitman in work! Ideally without playing their victim of course.

“Mean”

“Who? Me?”

Before Verde managed to do anything more than open his mouth to deliver no doubt scathing reply, the light around them dimmed and the sound of the forest around died unnatural death. Then popcorn munching sound was added and Skull let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

**In his two piece suit and fedora, Renato didn** **’t look out of the place in elaborately decorated manor. Even with gun in hand and guiding an Asian in chang-shan and woman in something dangerously close to the army uniform. He quickly moved them through the foyer and into one of the empty room.**

**“Assignment guideline says that it’s meant to be clean kill from short range.” He murmured, too low for anyone other than truly dedicated Mist to listen to. “Meaning we have to get to the place target is at, ideally unnoticed, and shot him there”**

**“Why?” Chinese on screen asked carefully, seemingly absolutely alright with being so close to unashamed paid killer… If not for a slight relaxing of his shoulders and hands slipping from his sleeves into a bit more ‘ready’ position.**

**“Why what?”**

**“Why is it specified?” He specified with a smile that meant he thought up one of those awful puns of his.**

**“Blood flows differently according to the distance between the gun and a target” The Hitman answered nonchalantly in the face of rather… grisly topic. With all the ease of someone that painted red at least few different places.**

**“It… does?” The Rain with them asked surprised, causing both Renato on the screen and Verde on the recliner to roll their eyes. After all… physics!**

**“It’s as much about the kill as it is about sending a message, isn’t it?” Fon sighed and turned around to gaze at window and the defenses they already breached to get to where they stood.**

**"Even more about sending that message than the kill." The Sun answered with a grimace which Skull felt herself echoing. She had had a few heists into those 'unbreakable' fortresses just to prove a point. Some on her own volition when she was naive enough to do it, and more when a contract was involved. Those were always a pain to deal with. "The things this poor sucker we were sent to kill has done is something he can't hide from whoever employed us." The Hitman shrugged and Skull had to fight down an understanding smile. It was a better reason than 'there's no place to hide', 'no security is unbeatable' or 'you're not enough' which were messages she delivered with her heists.**

**“That’s it?! That is why you kill people?!” The soldier shrieked, forgetting exactly where they were and bringing on herself an ice cold glare.**

**“No.” Renato spat visibly annoyed “** **_I_ ** **kill people because I** **’m paid to do so.”**

**“It’s wrong!”**

**“For fucks sake…” He growled** **_very_ ** **convincingly. If The Thief had hear it anywhere near her, she** **’d probably check her surroundings for a wild animal… Just in case. “How is that different from the kills sanctioned by army?”**

**“We do** **_not_ ** **kill innocents!** **” Predictably great soldier - defender of the innocent, moral compass for all and a fucking saint among the mortals - that Lal Mirch was, leapt up to defend her currently-former employers.**

**“As Lady Skull said to you already - no one is innocent.” Italian Mafioso simply shrugged at the fairly disgusted look thrown at him by the Rain in the room. “Not in the Underworld”**

**“Of course a thief would say that there are no innocents.” She scoffed and at the recliner Skull boggled… What does being a thief has to it? “No surprises that the murderers take the same stance.” And why would she point a thief before a hitman?**

**“If you’re so against working within the Underworld why are you even here?” Fon’s face was still serene, even if voice conveyed his exasperation better than any grimace could.**

**“Because I was invited of course.” The Rain parried with irritation and something that Skull is uncomfortably aware she heard in her own voice when she was still Dorea. That assuredness of her own strength, that quickly become clear to be overestimation from the lack of real world experience. The dragon in the Tournament was only one of the many examples of that. “No wonder. Poor, dear Luce shouldn’t be alone with liars and murderers…”**

**"She is the head of a mafia household** **… you are aware of that, right?" Renato muttered derisively, his eyes flicking over Mirch's form and a frown pulling on his lips. "She commands those liars and murderers…" He stressed impatiently and outside of that entire situation Skull frowned at what she was seeing. Next to her Verde looked thoughtful but otherwise sure of himself. Enough for a stray thought of suspicion to cross her head. Did he know something that had flown over her head? In direct contrast to him Viper was frowning, and the stunt woman could swear she could see the cogs above their head. "In fact, she has more blood on her hands than all of us together." The Sun's mocking stopped the purple haired woman's train of thought from spiraling out of control and she forced herself to focus on what she was seeing. It was… strange.**

**"Bullshit!" Mirch snapped angrily "She's a Sky without Elements to protect her!" She defended with a rather disturbing zeal, which made even less sense** **… Skull was aware that by isolating herself The Rain made herself to be something of an easy mark for anyone that'd try to use them in any way. And well… Apparently she got caught.**

**Fuuuck** **…**

**"Skies are different than the rest of us." That** **… sounded like something he already said to her… Repeatedly. Why? "They generally gather their Guardians in their teens, or up to 4 years after Activation." What? Skull felt her eyes widen in surprise and lips twitch in amusement, because… really? That was what the Underworld believed in? "She's not in her teens and the Donna of the Giglio Nero went Active while in her early teens. 14, I believe."**

**“So what?!” COMSUBIN soldier snapped agitated “No one was worthy!”**

**Renato and Fon exchanged bland looks (looks that said more than a thousand words) and moved towards the door.**

**“What?! Not going to answer at that?” She snapped again, this time with distinct smug note.**

**“We’re on a mission” Renato snapped right back, but with something akin to weariness in his voice “In the middle of enemy’s territory. Be quiet now”**

**“Isn’t it too late already?” Form muttered all serene and demure. Skull felt herself get a bit jealous at that. She never managed to fake that particular tone out. “Either Viper shielded us or this is a trap”**

**“Well, that or they are** **_that_ ** **incompetent.** **” Even though he said that, it was clear that the Hitman didn’t have a lot of hope for that.**

“ _Did_ you shield them?” Verde asked from right next to Skull curiously.

“Mou… No.”

“Have fun with extracting them then” The Lightning snorted at the face she made.

"Fuck you Verde." The Cloud smiled at him sweetly. "Renato claims to be the Greatest in this field. I'm going to let him prove it."

“Cruel” The Greenet snorted again and they focused back on the hushed discussion on whether Viper was nice enough to cover for their carelessness.

**“Please of** **_course_ ** **Viper protected us** **” Mirch muttered at the men’s discussion.**

“How the fuck did she even…” Skull snorted a laugh at the simple image of _Viper_ doing something for free

**“Viper’s widely known as a miser.” It seemed that The Sun agreed with Skull. Or at least was irritated enough that he was grasping straws to shut the soldier up. That was… not good. “** **_The Miser_ ** **in fact, there** **’s no way they’d do anything for free”**

**“So… Oh”**

**"Yes. Oh." Renato snapped testily, entire body tensing for the briefest of moments before going loose. Ready to react at the weakest of impulses. "Focus now. Not sure about you," here he looked at Mirch with a disparaging sort of barely-there-patience, like an adult talking to obstinate child. "but we don't want to give our** **… extraction team a reason to laugh at us again."**

**“Again?” The Rain repeated warily, making both men look at her with exasperation and start to inch towards the door.**

**“In case you didn't notice then, Lady Skull was dangerously close to laughing out loud at us.” The Hitman grouched annoyed once again. At that Skull simply couldn’t stop herself from smiling, satisfied with the way his eyes flashed bright yellow in the clear message of ‘challenge accepted’. “We were also outright dared to deal with it ourselves"**

**“** **_You_ ** **were outright dared to do so Renato. Not us** **” Fon interrupted, voice mild as milk but with a sly smile that almost destroyed the effect.**

**“Aren't you an assassin Oh Great Mister Eye of the Storm?”**

**“** **_I_ ** **am a martial artist first and foremost** **” Came the immediate rebuff from the Asian, to the sarcastic inquiry.**

**“Doesn't mean you won't be ridiculed for it as well"**

**“Oh, but I’ll do everything my…** **_ah_ ** **commanding officer orders, so the mission failure is not my fault, is it?** **”**

**“You are an evil little…” Renato snarked into sly tilt of the Storm’s expression and for a split of a second it looked like he was going to do something extremely stupid, but then he was interrupted by sharp warning from said man.**

**“Incoming”**

**“Remember where target is, move!”**

“Can you split the screen so we’d still see everyone?” Verde asked right before they managed to split up, making Viper just smirk evilly.

“Mou…” The screen split in the three parts, with every part showing the ‘assault team’ under different angles, causing another round of chuckles and muted, entirely mocking squeal of delight from Skull

“You’re the best”

Three screens showed their ‘assault team’ together only for few seconds before their surroundings changed drastically.

They watched in interest how Renato decided to take to the middle floor as the one with the most experience. How Fon went on to scale the building and localize their target that way… And how Mirch went down towards the basements.

Few raised eyebrows at the different routes, a bit of Misty voodoo and somehow the ‘extraction team’ was observing all three of them on the screens. Skull smiled appreciatively at that. Intellectually she knew that Viper was good when it came to control over their Flames. Just not how good they were.

Renato’s route was full of slinking between the covers, hiding in the shadows. Covertly shooting everyone on his way and moving the bodies out of the way… In fact Skull was _greatly_ pressed to not make a quip or two about that popular among muggles game series with rather… interesting title “The Hitman”. All jokes aside though - she had to admit that The Sun was stealthy. Maybe not in the same way she was when on a job, but stealthy enough to not be noticed by guards. Until they’ll discover pile of bodies and truly start looking at least. Then… well… they’ll probably see how his experience will play in later.

Mirch's basement route was… enlightening, to say the least. Their client wanted the guy killed for a reason. She found the secret laboratory fast enough to not cause Viper tocreate an arrow to point towards the hidden doors. The laboratory itself though made Verde swear the blue streak about 'incompetent morons who can't keep their experiments contained and clean'. At least before he got eyeballed dubiously by both Viper and Skull… Then he switched to cursing 'just as incompetent idiots who'd risk a visit by a displeased criminal just because they couldn't catch actual adults to experiment on and decided to use teenagers instead'. A cold smirk spread across purple lips and the scientist offered some hesitant curses about 'absolute neanderthals who didn't even have enough knowledge to use animals and then extrapolate the results…' causing both the Cloud and the Mist to laugh.

The basement itself was something that truly highlighted exactly what Conservatives in Wizengamot talked about when speaking about muggles. Animals without higher feelings and ability of empathy... Or what Skull imagined Nazi camps would be after Hermione took it upon herself to educate both her and Neville. Two rows of bare beds with bodies of teenagers on them. Every single one hairless. Every single one clothed in only a short hospital gown. Every single one connected with dozens of machines, pumping liquids into the bodies, measuring blood pressure… Every single one had half healed cuts on their bodies. Each in different place.

“Mou… Organ farm?”

“Possibly”

The three of them watched stone-faced how Mirch tried to rouse of the bodies that were experimented on. Her scrambling to cut of the machinery and choked sobs when it became apparent that the machines were the only things keeping them alive. And her going blank faced and falling back onto military training and procedures. Destroy labs with inhumane experiments.

“Think you could theorise what they wanted to do?” Skull asked faux-idly tilting her head towards the scientist sitting next to her.

“Not without more data.” Verde’s immediate answer, only made her snort amused. Well, there was only one thing to do, wasn’t it? She raised hand towards the headphone connected to the others.

“Rain, Cloud here. Gather as much data as possible from the lab, before blowing it up”

**“The la… Of course you’re tracking us. Enjoying the view?” The lone soldier snarked into her own headphone, glaring at the random wall.**

“Oh, do shut up little Rain. Get that data.” Fuck but was that aggravating… After being in Black Castle… Being able to simply express her wish and knowing that Magical Britain will answer… Being questioned and needing to argue with a _soldier_ of all people, about simple orders… yeah, not fun.

**“Whatever for?! They’re…”**

"Already dead." The Cloud snarled, letting her voice convey her irritation, and taking a deep breath at the feel of Verde's Flames rising right under his skin. She… didn't even notice. Well, she had given him the impression that she'd take a swing at any of them in anger. Fuck, she was slipping, wasn't she? "Find what they died for."

**“And what are** **_you_ ** **going to do with that data?** **”**

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Another groan and a sigh. She truly hoped that the feeling from earlier was correct and something actually grabbed Mirch. Snapping her out of whatever manipulation she's under will be easier than dealing with her if that's her true character. "Stop being difficult, little Rain." She snapped reaching back for whatever pseudo-military experience she has to make it at least sound like an order. From visible tensing of Mirch's shoulders it looked like she chose the proper tone. "That thing is horrifying, yes. They died for it, yes. Now the only thing we can do for them is to find out exactly _what_ they died for."

**“To do what? Put others in the same situation?!”**

“Fuckin hell girl…”

“I’ve got it” Viper interrupted before Skull got a case of loose tongue and lashed out at the soldier. Constructed folder in their hands and something superior in the tilt of their shoulders. The only thing purplette could do at the sight of it was to grin. And if there were few more teeth than was normally shown? That was surely purely accidental.

“Thank you Viper.” Then she spoke to the soldier again. With that utterly infuriating, patronizing voice some of the teachers used towards Rose. The ‘shhh little child, just agree than an adult knows better’ one. “Go ahead and blow it up little Rainy”

“She will not let that… ‘insult’ go easily.” Viper warned amused and floated the folder towards the scientist with them. “Here you go Verde” That voice promised additional costs in the near future for the Lightning though.

“No, she will not.” Nominal stunt woman gave the Miser lazy grin. Full of teeth and readiness to turn wrath of The _Strongest_ Cloud onto a target.

“You’re taking it surprisingly easily.” Verde muttered petulantly correcting his glasses. Nervous tick?

“We’re criminals. If she’s so intent on treating us like the enemies there… She shouldn’t be surprised when we’ll do the same”

“Mou… Intending to kill her then?” That was… actually pretty good disinterested voice. Shame that Skull actually knew what the _Information Broker_ did for the living, huh? Though she can definitely see how they became that successful.

“Kill? There are fates worse than death.” She’d know. Blacks always werealways… committed into making sure their opponents would wish for death.

“Are there?” The Scientist with them murmured dubiously, causing Skull to let out bitter laugh. The Beast… Well… Nothing said.

“Can’t you truly think about anything like that? The thing you’d rather die than suffer through.”

“...There are some” After a few seconds of silence Verde admitted quietly.

“That there are, mou.”

Unlike the other two, the screen with Fon showed him silently moving on his chosen route, ducking from one window to the other, checking different rooms and only scaling the roof when he needed to change the sides of the building. Other than the few acrobatics Skull was rather impressed with (which did not mean that she wouldn’t make him stretch a bit more after their morning runs. A lot of his more risky moves could be avoided would he be a bit more flexible), his was the calmest route.

Finally Renato located their target. Middle aged, stereotypical Italian Mafioso in black suit with orange flower in his cape with bodyguard on both sides. Almost at the same moment Fon dropped onto the balcony to sandwich the poor idiot they were send to… _ah_ relieve from the burden of living.

“Skull, those kids were used to grow organs for others. Possibly sale.” Verde reported somberly, making both of them to snap their heads towards him. That was… well it was a wonder it was only a hit and not an order for massacre.

“How?”

“From what I’m seeing they used Mist or Sun to regrow and remove… the goods. Possibly both.” Green brows scrunched with disgust… And Skull really didn’t want to wonder if he’s offended because of the goal or the method of achieving it here.

“Bodyguards?” She asked instead, watching intently the screens showing both Renato’s and Fon’s take onto situation.

"Probably." Viper grouched, leaning towards the screens a bit. Mist Flames flickered into existence and the Cloud forcibly loosened her muscles, knowing that if they needed an actual extraction by a Cloud it'd be in that moment. Even though they should know what's possibly waiting for them. The purple haired woman raised a hand towards her headphone...

“Sun, Storm, Cloud here. Target is organ seller. Bodyguards possible Flame users. Sun and Mist”

As an answer she got nod from Fon and gentle hum out of the Sun user. Then Viper cursed viciously

“Sun, Storm, Mist here. Rain wants to blow up the building. I’ll keep the room in one piece, but it’ll be rocky”

“Now? Loki damn that idiot.” Skull snarled, jumping to her feet and all ready to snap out for Viper to drop her in the lab, when she was forestalled.

**“Storm here, I’ll take it. Good luck Sun.” Fon jumped back out and dropped down onto the floor level. Then there was mad dash towards the basements with Viper growling directions towards the lab where Mirch already was.**

**Skull ignored most of their argument and was only peripherally aware of Fon Disintegrating all charges and calming the Rain down. Her focus was on The Hitman trying to deal with both enemy Flame users. And while dealing with the other Sun was quite easy as proved by only needing to cool the body on the floor, the enemy Mist was an entirely different case.**

“Viper, think you could train us all into dealing with Illusions?” The Cloud asked idly, above Verde’s snorts of amusement at the Sun’s actions.

“Mou… Define ‘train’.”

“Make sure we won’t flounder the way Renato is currently”

"Mou… I will." They promised with exasparaton, watching the way the Hitman was getting tripped by the various subtle Illusions his opponent set up. A few seconds and another bit of Mist Voodoo later, the enemy Mist froze mid-step with his Constructs shattering. After that little intervention it took barely a split second for Renato to gather his wits and shoot the guy. "Mou… You're welcome Sun."

**“...Thank you Mist” Renato ground out annoyed and finally turned to his currently ghostly-pale target.**

**“Soo… Is it the moment you’re telling me what my life is going to cost me?” The target started, full of fake bravado.**

**“It’s the moment where you don’t move, so I can line that perfect shot” Renato answered sardonically, indeed setting himself up into that ‘perfect pose’ some were trying to drill into upcoming hitmen. With his target’s head, his outstretched arm with a gun and his entire body making straight line. Don Ellandra tried to say something else just to be interrupted by a soft click of a trigger. “Want that head Lady Skull?”**

“Meh… you’re going to ruin it by blowing his brain anyway.”

**"So be it." Dark eyes glinted, a long finger curled around the trigger, then there was a muffled shot. Blood streaks splayed on glass and a body with unseeing eyes fell down.**

“Storm dealt with Rain’s… idea but I believe it’d need some reinforcements, so come back.”

**“On it Lady Skull…”**

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

The way to the Mansion went in tense silence with Mirch glaring at them and biting back the curses that just waited to be spilled, entire ride. So of course any illusion of respect and companionship shattered the second they were safely on Manor’s grounds. With Viper transporting them to ‘their library’ just as the Rain opened her mouth.

“Why the fuck did you stop me?!” She barked out, rounding at the Storm, aggression pouring out of her entire posture. “That place…”

“Was an explanation for why the Hit was even put onto the Don of Famiglia Ellandra.” Renato interrupted, his voice tinged with weariness Skull would be willing to bet was entirely or at least mostly fake.

“Mou… It’s absolutely alright to destroy the data,” Viper added, paraphrasing one of the more important rules of attacks on Head of the Sindicate, Famiglia… whatever. Something Skull was mostly aware of as a thief and entirely unprepared for Mirch to not know. Especially since she was mostly aware that Fon already went through The Laws and Rules when trying to ease her into her new reality. “But not to destroy proof.”

“Every found laboratory is to be destroyed!” The Rain snarled back at them, all but bristling with fury “It’s in regulations!”

Ah.

So the ‘magical words’ came back, huh?

Regulations...

“Whose regulations?” Fon asked somewhat-serenely, being the only one not grimacing or holding back annoyed sigh.

“Ar…” The Rain started before noticing sardonic looks on Fon’s face and changing tracks in the middle of the word “Why the fuck is destroying those places ‘not alright’?”

“Ever heard about the Vindice?” And uh-oh… But that tone never meant anything good from the science-people. Skull would know. Dorea heard it often enough from Hermione when in Hogwarts.

“Vindice?!”

“Underworld version of the police.” Fon’s shrug was strangely liquidy… Probably something as trained as every of his fighting moves. “No one fights the Vindice”

"Police?" Now it seemed it was Mirch's turn to go sardonic on them. Skull barely restrained her urge to sigh or knead the bridge of her nose… Or do almost literally anything to alleviate her rising frustration. "What happened to I'm-the-best and I'm-not-scared-of-anything?!"

"There are things that no one can fight!" The Scientist explained exasperated. Like an adult explaining for the third time that yes, the fire is hot and that the child should not put hands in it.

“Then it’s good that no one expects egghead to fight anything!”

“Ask neanderthals of the Underworld then!” The Lightning snapped… Well he did kept calm longer than Skull expected so props to him. “No one fights Vindice”

"Why won't we simply let her fight them if she's so determined?" Skull asked faux idly… Well aware of a mean shine to her purple eyes, and sharp teeth showing from behind a mockery of a smile. This was the Underworld. She didn't need to be nice here.

“Really Lady Skull?” Renato asked exasperated, giving her thoroughly entertained look. And a twitching, barely there amused smile. “We’re trying to keep her alive”

“Why bother?”

“Pardon?” The Sun rose an eyebrow at her nonchalance, like he couldn’t decide whether she’s joking or being serious. And from their faces, it seemed like other ‘Greatests’ in the room couldn’t do so either.

“Why bother with keeping her alive against her own wishes?" Granted, death is rather… permanent solution, but at the moment? Almost anything to get rid of that attitude… Not like Skull's own was any better, but she at least had the skill and understanding of the situation to keep it. "Isn't that technically a form of torture?"

“I… don’t believe that’s how it works” The Storm muttered bemused after a quick exchange of looks with just as amused Viper.

"Doesn't it?" Verde asked dryly, backing the Cloud up. "From her behaviour I wouldn't say she wants to stay alive." Aaand he gave her the opening. One which the Cloud gleefully pounced on.

"She has no idea how the Underworld works and when corrected doesn't do anything about shown problems. She expects us to conform to her and for the Underworld itself to work just as an Army does. Like those over us. We told her about Vindice, and there's no way we're the first ones to do so. I'd suggest giving her a rundown on our Laws for a, clear conscience, and then wash our hands out of it" She pointed out every single fault, completely with finger counting

“And why would I follow your mockery of a law?” The Rain that was growing more and more agitated with every next ‘used up’ finger bristled at them “I’m not one of you!”

“Feel free to not…” the Cloud allowed magnanimously, gave a pause and grinned full of teeth “I’ll open up a champagne when we’ll be rid of you”

“Feeling the warmth of the team here”

“Mou… What team?” Viper mused. Even with their long cloak hiding their figure and forcibly detached voice, Skull would guess they were rather… annoyed with situation.

“What?!”

Silence…

Total disbelieving silence.

Did she really?

It was one thing to do something that risky with full knowledge of the rest of the team

Or even with warning when there is no other choice…

But here?! And still talk about a team? They exchanged bewildered glances between each other. Did military people have some other, skewered definition of a ‘team’?

“What team are you speaking about little soldier?” The Cloud sighed resigned to the fate of being group-speaker in this. Still lil’-more-than-simply-suspicious about that. At no point of their… cooperation did she ever get an impression of shyness from any of them. “After trying to blow up the building with two others inside?”

“Well the target would still be dead.” Mirch answered blithely, with venomous undertones. Which Skull would properly enjoy if not for the cause of that conversation, that is. Then she went towards pure mocking... “Isn’t that what you wanted to achieve? After all Renato-dear is The Greatest. Isn’t he? He should be able to survive!” Aaand another dose of venom “Like a cockroach he is”

“That’s right… Renato-dear is The Greatest.” The Cloud pasted satisfied expression on her face. After all… “So is Fon. So is Viper. So is Verde. And so am I. Guess who isn’t one?”

“You bi…” Before COMSUBIN soldier finished speaking, Verde cut her off… Probably saving her from losing something important… Skull never declared herself as even tempered.

“The idiot that decided to sabotage the mission. And at least injure two others by her choices”

“Like you care about it!” Lal Mirch took meant-to-be-threatening step towards by-now-truly-irritated Cloud “You don’t give a fuck about us! Just about your excellent fucking skills and fucking reputation!”

"Of course we expect some level of skill from each other, you stupid girl." Said irritated Cloud snarled out. Barely keeping a lid on her temper. "We're in a trap specifically designed for those like us." She automatically made a wide gesture to show all of the actual criminals in the room. "The Greatests of the Underworld. The Strongest Elements in existence. And you… are proving to not be fit to stand next to us."

“It is nice to know that Checkerface is not all knowing, mou” Viper mused from where they leaned against the wall. Indigo Flames flickering along the robe’s edges.

“Or she was put in here to sabotage our tries to get out of it”

“A bit cynical, aren’t you Skull?” Fon commented with subtle amusement, Storm Flames writhing almost violently under his skin… But staying there. And damn, but Skull did get jealous for his self-control. The only reason her own Flames didn’t do more than just caress her skin was the forced calm maintained at the moment by Alexis.

"Am I?" The Cloud scoffed loudly… Then took a deep breath. And another… After a quick centering of herself, she sighed, suddenly tired. "Look at that mission Fon. It was a Hit, something soldiers with such excellent training like the one from Special Forces should be able to complete on order." At that Fon hummed noncommittally, causing her to smile dryly. After all… "The target was even completely morally corrupt as to not hurt little soldier's sensibilities. She was the one to find the laboratory. What did she decide to do?"

“That still doesn’t mean…”

“Doesn’t it?” Verde interrupted taking off his glasses and kneading the bridge of his nose. If his headache was anywhere near to the one she felt incoming… Poor boy… “She knew you were somewhere in the building.” He took over, explaining in dry, clinical notes. “She knew about Vindice. And she knew exactly how Hits on Famiglia dons are treated in the Underworld… She’s either too stupid to live. Or is here specifically to sabotage us”

“Or she’s being manipulated” Renato added unhelpfully… Probably only to enjoy annoyed glares leveled at him by both green and purple eyes.

“She’s supposed to be the Stronger Rain. Rains are all about keeping clear head and knowing themselves.” Skull dismissed with negligent wave of her hand.

“And isn’t it terrifying thought?”

“Strongest Rain, kora?” All heads whipping towards the door where the previously dismissed silhouette flared their Rain Flames. Rain Flames stronger than those of Mirch.

_Oh_ _…_


	7. AU - Mum, help~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah... It has been a while, hasn't it? There has been some trouble in my personal life so I really didn't have time or inspiration to write but it has gotten peacefull again so I hope I'll be able to get back to actually writing. Thank you for all the reviews the previous chapter got. And even bigger thank you to all of those that still took time to open the fic and write something nice even when seeing that it hasn't been updated lately.
> 
> Thank you, really
> 
> This AU is... because everyone deserve mother that'd take care of her children. No matter the mess they got into :)
> 
> So here we have Teddy-as-Skull meeting with Potter Luck
> 
> √ -√v-√ -√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J. and her publishers. Idea's mine
> 
> Not beta-read.

Skull's intuition was screaming at him from the moment they started with their hike. Like they were walking right into a trap of sorts. And yeah… He was more than familiar with the feeling, what with being son of THE Alexis Black. Kidnapping, murder attempts, press 'subtly' following him around… Gold diggers trying to get into his bed… There was a reason he left Wizarding World and joined muggle circus. And so he was not necessarily surprised when the moment they reached the top, there was a flash and suddenly he was being… compressed.

No, not surprised.

Pissed off more like.

Bitter at the complete lack of surprise from the Sky in the set.

And completely exasperated at the fact that Potter luck caught up to him anyway.

So when Reborn, Fon and other Elements started to Rage after a brief disbelief… He started to laugh hysterically.

And well… the rest was just looking for a target then, weren't they?

"What is so funny Lackey?!" Reborn snarled starting his oh-so-slow-and-menacing way towards him. Skull maybe would be impressed… If not for the fact that he was Edward Black before becoming Skull de Mort.

And so he snorted, calming his laughter a bit and giving devil-may-care grin at the rest of the so-called team.

"It's just… For all the crazy things my mother did, she never quite managed to get shrunk to the toddler size" Teddy, and he was definitely Teddy now, grinned again and took few calming breaths, surreptitiously checking his access to magic.

Still there, good.

"That happens often in your family, kora?" Collonello asked sewering the dumbfounded silence that fell around those that were chasing the title of I Prescelti Sette.

"Curses, old artifacts and crazy adventures?" Teddy chuckled because yeah… said like that, The Luck was ridiculous. Wasn't it? "Ever heard the name Potter?"

"What?!" Viper's voice was uncharacteristically sharp… Well, well, well… So the Esper's a little magical as well? "You're…?" They didn't need to finish, claiming of the name 'Potter' was enough to tip off anyone connected to the Magicals to his identity.

"Mhmmm… Gather around, let's get rid of that thing" The Wizard commanded with ease of someone that's used to being listened to. And the best thing about it? The others obeyed!

"There's no guarantee your family can do anything about it" Fon dropped his few knuts in the conversation… or would it be few yuans in his case?

"My mother can do anything." Yes, he is momma boy. So what? "And her Court is more than experienced with those things" Saying this his voice went entirely wry. The Court or simply extended family was indeed familiar with crazy things happening to their Sky.

"Court?" Lal immediately asked for clarification. With full focus of a soldier on mission… Well better this than that raging mess that was held off by that professional attitude.

"Umm…" Yeah, how to explain magical nuances without explaining magic? "First Elements? Guardians? Viper, help me"

"When the Sky is strong enough to have more than one set of Elements, central ones are called the Court, mou." The Mist murmured neatly sidestepping entire 'Magic feeds Flames and Flames feed Magic' issue. "Not necessarily the strongest, but the ones that were with the Sky the longest."

"There are no Skies strong enough to have more than one set" Reborn immediately protested. Sky with enough strength would be able to keep even them leashed. And clearly The Strongest Sky was not in that league.

"There are so" Skull puffed out his cheeks ready to argue for his mother's honor and yeah… being in toddler body clearly made him regress a bit. But it's fine… Aunt 'Mione will fix it soon anyway.

"Be quiet Lackey! It's impossible" Poor, poor Reborn-senpai… did having 'civilian' announce something had to make it impossible? Really?

"For those you know maybe" Skull parried starting to get annoyed. Not only will he be laughed at the moment they'll arrive in Black Castle, but also his fellow curse victims need to be bunch of entitled morons. And being part of House of Black? He knows entitled.

"Now, now… Let's not start a fight." Stormy he might be, but one could always trust Fon to be the voice of reason in this circus the rest of them together create. He didn't disappoint then either. "Skull you said something about getting rid of it?"

"Yup, everyone's ready?"

"For?" Luce asked looking at them with enough pity to raise their hackles again. "It's impossible to break" Those words pulled a sneer right out of the Cloud. All the years in school his divination teachers were beating into them that future is not set in stone… Pity no one taught the Sky this. Huh?

"Well, you're not invited then" Somehow he managed to bit down on the snarl that threatened to tear out of him at the reminder that she knew! And she led them here anyway! Like the lambs for the slaughter. Breath… Deep breath… Gather the magic. And… "Ares!"

With a fwoosh and a big, showy ball of fire, the phoenix that took to hanging around his mother around the time she took the mantle properly arrived. Also took one look at the state of them and gave off trilling sound full of mirth

"Yes, laugh it up buddy." Skull grumped at that. Being laughed at by bird… No justice "I'll eat all your dates!"

The half-serious threat caused firebird to squawk offended.

Which immediately improved Skull's mood.

Wide-eyed expression on the faces of the rest of Elements was something else as well.

"Don't dish out if you can't take it birdy-boy!" The wizard crowed and skipped forward to pet soft feathers. "Can you take us to the Castle?"

That thrill sounded like an agreement, right?

Meh, close enough anyway.

"Everyone grab a feather, don't pull on them though" Cloud commanded, grabbing the middle one. The one he was grabbing when flying with Ares as a child.

"And how would grabbing firebirds' feathers would help?" Reborn grouched, nevertheless carefully grabbing a feather. In a part without any visible fire.

"Stop complaining, start moving. The faster we'll get there, the faster Mum'll stop laughing at us" But also the faster she'll start laughing… Oh well, it's nice when she's happy.

After everyone grabbed their feather, Ares gave out a warning thrill and…

There was fire.

They were fire.

And then, there was reception room in the Castle. Big, imposing and ostentatious as only Black's property could be. Teddy took one long look around him and the tension he was unconsciously carrying from the moment he left for the muggle world slid off his shoulders.

He was home.

With his family.

Absolutely safe in the range of his Mother's spells.

"Edward Black, didn't your mother taught you how to dodge?" Very amused and very,m very familiar voice spoke from the portrait of one of the darkest witches in the family. Bellatrix Black the Tenth then let out a laugh that was surprisingly similar to the cackle the latest user of the name was said to use.

"Laugh it up auntie Bella, laugh it up" Teddy pouted easily, almost breathing in magic saturating every corner of the room.

"Green drawing room" Bellatrix chocked out between cackles.

Skull scowled playfully and led the other cursed to the pointed room. It seemed that Arcobaleno adjusted to their new heights properly, because they made a valiant effort to appear unshaken. Even when their eyes were curiously following every obviously magical feature of the hallways. Moving (laughing, mostly) portraits, statues that were bowing their heads when they moved past them, a moving staircase or two and the disappearing walls. Say what you wanted, but Black Castle was obviously magical. In a way, few buildings were.

"Hello cousin Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, auntie Cissa" Teddy greeted cheerfully, jumping into one of the loveseats around the room.

"He… Well hello there" Scorpius turned around while saying his greetings… and immediately cracked up. And Edward loved his family. Why?

"Scorpius, it's impolite to laugh so much" Narcissa scolded lightly, barely holding her own mirth in.

"Well at least now no one will be able to say Edward is not a Potter" Astoria giggled, looking for all intents and purposes as if she'd be cuddling the Cloud, if it wouldn't end with bitten fingers or something exactly as unpleasant.

"Couldn't I be morphed into a fox after breaking Kitsune's heart like Grandpa Ambrogio?" Teddy lamented with a grin. After all… It stung. Every rumor, every surprise at him claiming being the son of the embodiment of 'Potter Luck'. Even after taking Black name.

"It wouldn't be a catastrophe if it'd be something you could deal with easily. And with the amount of disasters Alexis dealt with at school? You're long due one" Draco smiled winningly. One could leave Slytherin but Slytherin didn't leave one.

"Yes, thank you cousin. Feeling the love here." Skull deadpanned easily, after all… they were family. He'd crack more than simply one mild joke at seeing someone else getting cursed out of the blue. "My co-victims are: Renato, Fon, Verde, Viper, Colonello and Lal. Mippy tea please" And now that Lady Black's not there it fell to him to make sure everyone got at least a cup. Even if they didn't understand the gesture, there was no need to ignore the Old Ways. One should always offer a drink or a meal to the guest. It was more than simple guarantee of safety.

"Pleasure"

After few good minutes of exchanging pleasantries, the Cloud finally asked the question, that was hanging around his head for a while by now.

"Where's Mother?" After all he expected her to be the first one to laugh at the… misfortune.

"She's… ah busy with Grandfather" Scorpius muttered, his grin freezing and turning into a proper grimace. Skull's expression mirrored his immediately, causing Astoria to giggle again. He liked uncle Lucius… But it still wasn't pleasant thought.

"Are you surprised boys? Lucius is very handsome man" Astoria mock-fanned herself completely ignoring not-so-playful scowl from her own husband. And smug satisfaction from a woman that actually had object of their conversation.

"He's also husband of my grandmother's sister" Skull deadpanned. One generation difference wasn't so bad when it came to some other Houses up there… But it still made him go a bit green.

"I went to school with Alexis, stop complaining." Heir Malfoy whined pitifully. Granted that not-so-secret relationship probably saved House of Malfoys from bankruptcy and Azkaban… but still… Ugh… Skull shook theatrically making commiserating noises. Unlike Draconis, he actually witnessed few occasions when they were making eyes at each other… More than ten years ago…

All of the Arcobaleno (bar Viper. Of course Viper would know who's sleeping with who in the so called elites…) made big eyes at Skull

"Lackey… what?!" Poor, poor Reborn… Shouldn't a womanizer he was trying to portray himself as, be used to age differences between lovers though? He's not the youngest buck around either.

"It's… complicated?" The Cloud shrugged negligently. It was simple fact of life now. Alexis Black never married and ruled the House (and rest of Britain) herself. Who she wanted to sleep with was nobody's business.

"Boys…" Lady Malfoy sighed, with mischievously upturned lips corner. "Lord Alexis had enough people chasing after her for the power and standing House of Black could give one… It was simply better for her to have a lover that is already sworn to her and the family" The porcelain clinked when delicate fingers set her tea cup down "Besides they're not sleeping together anymore. They're dealing with Scorpius' betrothal contracts"

"But… An uncle?" Verde asked before anyone (Skull) could comment on ickle cousin Scorpio getting hitched soon… So the Cloud only send smug smile to the youngest magical in the room and turned to see the train wreck that the Strongest Elements trying to understand the dealings of Wizarding Aristocracy was.

"Oh, no… Alexis is my second cousin" Narcissa answered with perfect poise of a Slytherin messing with the heads of everyone else.

"I'm adopted." Skull deadpanned at their shocked looks

"Ares, could you get Hermione and Barty Blacks as well as William Weasley here?" Draco quickly stopped whatever mindfuck his mother had ready for poor muggles. Getting himself side-eyes as a reward.

"Do we have to?" Skull whined pitifully. Aunt Hermione would only laugh at him a little, but Uncle Barty? Being under Voldemort's thumb made him a bit more susceptible to the Black Madness…

"Draco, she's a mud…" Astoria started to protest halfheartedly, only to be silenced by chilly aura of beatifically smiling Narcissa.

"She's a Black." Narcissa reminded. Mild as milk and yet implying all fulfilled and unfulfilled threats House of Black had to issue after having a 'mudblood' marry in. Skull didn't really remember those years but there was some shadow of rumor of House of McLaggen being ruined about few crude remarks in public… Something about McLaggen's always being bunch of morons?

"Your family is messed up kora" Colonello murmured in a tone that probably for him was discrete… For all the snakes around though… well most of the Malfoys had to hide mean-looking smiles.

"You've seen nothing yet" Skull muttered resigned to the fate his fellow cursed will find at the hands of his family. Maybe he should simply transfigure them into frogs to save them humiliation? Naaah…

"Ares! There was really no need to kidnap me from my offi… what?" Hermione arrived in a ball of fire loudly berating the phoenix just to stop at having first look at her sort-of-nephew.

"Hi aunt 'Mione" Skull waved weakly, bracing himself for the wave of laughter…  
That never came.

"Teddy? You… You are definitely your mother's child" Hermione muttered exasperated. Good, old Aunt Hermione. Always the first one to try and fix whatever trouble his mother got into. It seemed like she became properly desensitized to the freaky curses by now.

"It's not... " Skull started hotly

"What it looks like?" Uncle Bill walked into the room already waving wand around and grimacing at the way the pacifiers around their necks lit up. "Considering last time I was called to help your mother she was hit by the curse specifically made so only the member of cursed King's Court could free them from it… I like yours better" He sighed wandering over to where Skull was sitting and poking his pacifier curiously.

"Wait. When was mum cursed with something like that?!"

"Hmm… Month ago?"

"Somewhere around then" Uncle Barty agreed also taking curious look at the stone pacifier. "To be fair taking in her school years. I like your curse better as well"

"You tried to kill her in those school years" Skull pointed out petulantly. After all… what kind of family members didn't try to kill each other when young? He, himself got into some trouble for administering poison to Scorpius when they were really young. After all what kind of scorpion would die from poison?

"That's why I like your curse better" Barty agreed dryly. And Thank Morgana, today his eyes were clear of the Madness.

"Well yeah, getting compressed back to toddlerhood is a bit better than catching Dark Lord killer of unicorns in Forbidden Forest as a firsty" Hermione muttered scowling. Fifty-fifty chance was that a scowl was because she weren't on that adventure. Aunt 'Mione got turned into a bit of an adrenaline junkie by her school years.

"I still can't believe she's calling that only a 'mild adventure'. Dark Lord was terrifying"

"And is very, very dead now." And yeah… Wasn't that satisfying thought? "Mum's awesome like that" Skull

"Indeed she is" Malfoy's Patriarch murmured coming in. "Congratulations on your very first curse, Edward" And look at that, that derisive smirk could convey also something like actual pride…

"Thank you"

"That's right, Mippy bring fire-whiskey for those in actual adult bodies"

"Very funny auntie 'Mione" The Cloud gave his tea mournful look. He loved tea like any Brit, but there were things that called for something stronger. And being turned into a toddler certainly was one of those.

"Even the Blacks would not give fire-whiskey to toddlers"

"Butterbeer at least" Even trying to negotiate he knew it was futile. Aunt Hermione clearly decided and even Alexis would not overrule her easily. Meh…

"Nope." The 'p' popped mockingly "You're too small to hide me from your mother's wand" Aaand here were jokes about his situation…

"Hilarious…" That only deserved a pout.

"Thank you. Pumpkin juice?" Hermione laughed freely at the expression of disgust from the Cloud. Pumpkin juice… Aurgh…

"It's so nice to see family so lively" Alexis chirped coming in with sealed envelope, she promptly levitated to the Lord Malfoy. Probably betrothal paperwork then. Only then she focused at the group of little bodies around her drawing room… And promptly burst into laugher. "Wha…? Ted-dy"

"Hi mum" What could a guy do in the face of motherly joy? He managed only a sheepish smile.

"'Mione I want that curse. It's great!" Alexis laughed freely, her hands automatically grabbing her toddler-like son and seating him on her hip. Skull just as automatically grabbed material of her dress and snuggled.

It… has been a while since he actually hugged his mother, didn't it?

Then he more felt than see her wiggling fingers a bit and transfiguring the small coat the curse left on him into really soft onesie of a midnight sky with purple clouds and a snitch flying around it.

"Muum~" It wasn't easy to put a whine into one's voice while cuddling into one's mother's stomach… But sardonic smirks of his toddler-like companion definitely helped.

"But you're so cute Teddy-bear…" His mother whined right back at him. She was much better at hiding her laughter than he ever got. "And now you can even properly appreciate humiliation of being fed, changed and bathed!"

"You're evil ma'am" Reborn breathed with something that would approach reverence if not for a glint in black eyes. Skull didn't like that glint. And from the way his very, very deadly mother shifted him to get her wand arm ready to curse someone into next year, she didn't appreciate it either.

"Thank you." Red lips arranged themselves into sweetly sharp smile "And you are?" Black eyebrow rose with polite almost-interest.

And here it was… Before the Sun managed to do anything more than open his eyes with offended air, Skull cut in. Mostly to make sure th Hitman would not offend head of the family that around 50 years ago was still hunting muggles for fun.

"This is Reborn Mum, in mafia terminology he's a Sun and a Hitman" Alexis' fingers wiggles again and streak of magic caused named man to be in onesie with little suns and basking in them dragons and snakes, causing the rest of the women in the room coo or giggle over how cute he looked like. "next to him is Fon, he's a Storm and a martial artist" Chinese man got red onesie with golden, chinese dragons moving around it. "Then there's Viper, they're a Mist and information broker" Another wiggle and they were in grey onesie with green vines. This onesie even had a deep hood so the Mist could still be… misty and mysterious while looking sickeningly cute. "Next is Verde, he's a Lightning and scientist" The Lightning got green onesie with little thunderbolts on it. There was even mini muggle-lab coat over the onesie. "Lal Mirch, she's a Rain and before the curse she was a soldier" She ended with small version of British army uniform "And Colonello, also a rain and a soldier" This time there was simply onesie in masking colors and little 'battle helm' and not actual uniform.

"Pleasure" Alexis purred like a cat that found favorite toy for a moment, among the coos from the rest of the room.

After a second of wide-eyed silence from Arcobaleno they finally managed to answer the greeting. With noticeable respect and wariness. Good…

"Well then, first of all" everyone fell silent when Lord of the House grabbed her glass of whiskey and raised it in toast, making everyone in adult body do the same. Mischievous smile and a mocking "Congratulations Edward, You're officially a Potter now" caused another wave of laughter. After the toast silently vibrating from impatience Hermione finally started her favorite part.

"Now you can describe us exactly what happened" Interrogation.


	8. Looking for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone will yell at me for Skull being condescending towards non-magicals… Remember that in the fic HP plot was moved around over 50 years in the past. So we're in the 70's. As the technology will grow she'll get better as well :)
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. Idea's mine
> 
> Not betaed.

Blonde's Flare gathered immediate reaction.

Skull, along with other Elements flared their own Flames up.

Up.

More…

Bigger…

Higher…

Stronger…

Into visible range…

And more...

Daring him to match them. To prove his claim. To prove that yes, there is a Rain able to stand on the same level with them.

And he provided.

Matched their output bit for bit and followed them into becoming what was essentially human torches.

"Colonello?" Mirch interrupted their measuring, calling attention back to her. At least parts of it. Skull was a bit more interested in the blond soldier with blue Flames flickering around his person. Very, _very_ dense blue Flames. And a very, _very_ blue eyes… Currently ice hard, blue eyes, that were looking at the other Rain in the room. Huh… Would she really? Alright… Stupid question, of course she would. "What the hell are you doing here idiot student?!" Said Rain barked drawing herself to her full height (not really impressive that. Sure, Lal Mirch was the tallest woman in the Set, but neither Giglio Nero nor Skull could be called tall women. Commanding. Lean and deadly… But not tall. Men in the Set on the other hand… well that 'Colonello' certainly wasn't an exception), meaning up to his chin and tried to glare down on him.

'Tried' being the keyword there, since the Blondie squared his shoulders and glared right back…

From the way little-soldier twitched _that_ wasn't their usual interaction. And wasn't that interesting?

Wasn't she a trainer or something like that in the army?

And 'idiot student'

Oh my… was that a teenage rebellion in play?

"How sad it is when the 'idiot student' is stronger than the instructor?" Verde muttered mockingly, green Flames flickering around his silhouette without visible effort on his part and… were they _reaching_ out to her?

Huh. So they were.

Green fire of Lightning Flames was reaching out and trying to… curl under her own Purple flickers surrounding her and changing her surroundings. Propagating softness of the carpet she stood at, deepening the colours of the furniture, multiplying her favourite armchair…

That was _interesting_.

They were together in the 'team' as little soldier called it for a while already. And they spend some time together as well. And maybe she _was_ showing her Cloudy side in being _reasonably_ protective of one's choices. _Was_ that a reason for anyone, really to have their very _Flames_ , representation of one's soul to seek that kind of reassurances?

Was that muggle thing?

Or male thing?

"We can come back to 'how sad' factor later." Renato cut through the conversation she was muting out and her thoughts with ease of someone very assured of their own standing. When she mentally caught up with their conversation (very useful skill when one was prone to spacing out in semi-public places), she noticed that the Hitman was observing the almost-all-out-argument between the Rains with enough condescending amusement to get both of them bristling. Blondie was standing against the Sun with puffed out chest and challenge in his eyes. "Personally I'm rather interested as to whom the invitation was really addressed" Well that smile was dangerous, alright. She should probably intervene before they destroyed something, huh?

"That's… actually pretty good question." Skull moved closer towards the Hitman, the coldness of her own Flames somehow balancing blistering temperature of the Sun and keeping it on a level that was almost comfortable for the rest of those in the room.. "Want to tell us something _ickle soldier_?" She mocked, raising purple brow but didn't make any 'threatening' moves. After all if she'd be lucky she could be rid of the 'little soldier' this day still…

Multicolored Flames around the room stilled when their humans understood exactly _what_ it was that she and Renato were implying. Visible blue's relaxed and started to give out curious feel, while the one still in sub visible range bristled with offended pride.

"Why would she?" Fon's placid voice took her attention from Lal Mirch's offense. Or at least as much of it as she could spare while _still_ keeping enough an eye on the much weaker woman to react should she attack. Skull was arrogant, not _stupid_.

"Mou… arrogance?" Viper mused idly. Their form conveying impressive impassiveness, taking into consideration that they were still under that infernal cloak. "Some stupid notion of responsibility and need of 'protection'?" Somehow they even made the words about 'responsibility' and 'protection' sound worse that outright accusation of arrogance… That was a talent.

"Even more arrogance?" Skull picked up gleefully. It was amazing, not really surprising but amazing that others agreed with her on _which_ Rain should be in here. Then she smiled coyly, acting probably absolutely out of character she was portraying but… taking in other Rain, no more Mirch… no more army regulations and disparaging of their chosen fields. If it works out she could even be… nice to the Sky put in there with them. For few seconds. "Wanna introduce yourself, not-so-little soldier?"

Renato turned to look at her and blinked slowly, measuring at her tone. The only clue that her mood swing probably freaked him out… Meh, he'll live.

The Blond standing before them gave her assessing look and then grinned cheerfully. Skull forcefully kept her eyes from narrowing in suspicion. What did he…?

"The name's Colonello, kora." And maybe she didn't have a leg to stand on (neither 'Dorea' nor 'Noir' were by no means original names to take on) but… 'Colonello', really? She smiled amused, allowing her grin to take on a bit more… predatory edge, before turning perfectly innocent (like a boys caught loitering around communal, prefekt-only bath in Hogwarts)

"Well then Colonello," she purred playfully, trying (and failing from the way rest of the actually-involved-in-Underworld-Elements raised brows sceptically) to portray only innocent curiosity, "will you answer my harmless, totally innocent question?"

"Depends." Army-boy's grin turned a bit roguish and… well, well, well… little heartbreaker, isn't he? Oh well, women do love a man in uniform. "What is the question, kora?" He made a move like he was about to make a grab for her, but smartly clamped down on it.

Good.

It'd be a shame to have to… ah, disarm him.

"Why, we'd really like to know to whom the Invitation was addressed."

Lal Mirch flinched a bit. Skull let her innocent smile take on predatorily turn. She felt Flames of the others flicker in amusement.

"To the I Prescelti Sette?"

"Mhmmm…" She was _so_ ready to pounce… Now just let him give her actual reason. Please…

"It was mine" Colonello admitted with an easy grin that just widened with the way her own Flames flared with excitement. The other Rain's face did something complicated, Skull didn't need to read into to know that she'll explode soon. The question was - would any of the non-Rain Elements be able to comment before that?

"Pfft… Like you'd get the invitation to the Strongest Seven." The answer was a resounding 'no'. Not like that was a problem now. They smelt the blood in the water now. "A little humility idiot student!" Mirch barked sharply, her posture tense, but her eyes… Oh her eyes… She knew that she didn't make friends or even tentative allies with the others and that there was suddenly a new option. That the decision was made. More or less consciously.

"Oh but Lal dear there's no need to pretend…" Army-boy made commiserating face and then went on to explain situation to her... "Everyone knows men are stronger"

There was a beat of silence.

And then as one the Elements expressed their opinion.

"Ouch" Fon muttered raising hand to hide his mouth, eyes still ruby red from the Storm in him, taking in the stillness of their local Cloud.

"Moron" Renato took prudent step back, out of the grabbing range of the thief and extinguishing his up to the moment flickering Sun Flames a bit. It _was_ a nice way to show _I'm-harmless-look_.

"Poor idiot" Verde shook his head with not really hidden gleeful pity.

"Mou…" Viper sighed longsufferingly, their Mist Flames encased the room and furniture in it.

Cloud herself… well…

"I believe I've misheard you Blondie…" Skull purred stalking towards him. Eyes narrowed, lips pulled in rough approximation of a snarl, Flames pulling out from her surroundings and back into her form. "Could you repeat what did you just say? Pretty please?"And if her last few words stopped even trying to convince anyone of innocence of her question and well full mocking?

"Well men _are_ stronger. Everyone knows that!" It's not like not-so-little-soldier caught that, wasn't it?

Skull send him saccharine smile, condensed her Flames a bit more…

And send him straight into Mist-reinforced wall with a hit to his solar plexus. Ice cold amethyst eyes welcomed quiet whimper of pain from the Rain she just sent flying. It seemed that the Army-boy didn't have experience in fighting or even interacting with other Flame Actives. What a shame…

"And here I hoped that the Goddess smiled to us and send us a Rain that is intelligent enough to _do_ know better than to say that to the Strongest _Cloud_ face. Such a disappointment, really" She drawled sweeping the luckily-not-visibly-broken form of a soldier with the same face of _how-can-you-walk-and-breath-with-that-level-of-intelligence?_ she reserved for when one of the Wizengamot members proposed yet _another_ bill cutting back on Creature's liberties. "Could you make sure I didn't break anything _truly_ important Renato?"

"What should be considered truly important then?" The Sun's voice was full of held-back laughter. That was _good_. It meant there won't be any passive bitching for 'ordering him around' in her future.

"Spine? Skull? Maybe ribs? Generally those breaks one won't be able to simply walk off" She shrugged with feigned disinterest. It has been a while since someone spouted that bullshit to her face. Even when she was simply doing stunt work people knew she could hit. And hit _hard_.

"I don't think that's how Rain Flames work" With this Renato gave up against holding back his laughter and let it go.

"Whoops?"

"So how are we taking care of it?" Fon cut in before the Hitman could retort against her faux-innocence and brought them back to the… 'occasion'.

"First off we need to return the other one" the Sun murmured bending over laid out Rain and letting his Flames sink into the Blonde's body.

"Someone has to notify Giglio Nero about the change" The Cloud reminded them with a grimace. She _knew_ the Sky had some degree of control over Little-soldier. Somehow she doubted the Donna would accept the change in Rains in the set graciously.

"Not gonna be the one to do so?" Verde smirked sardonically. The tension between the Sky and the Elements grew even worse from the moment they were gathered. To the point that it wasn't only Cloud that was on the battle path towards the Sky. Though Skull was certainly the most vocal about her opinion of the Sky.

"I do believe we need the Sky to survive the trials." Fon demurred. "I'll do it."

"Probably good idea." said Cloud snorted short laugh. "Someone probably should brief him on what we already know" She murmured amused at the situation the Rain stepped right into. Especially since he was almost spared the fate That Man prepared for them.

"Mou… And explain what one does not say near whom here" Viper agreed with something approaching vicious satisfaction. Someone really doesn't like generalization here, huh? Or just enjoy Clouds being Clouds.

Any retort anyone could give was cut off by pained groan from where Renato was finishing healing Army-boy.

"Ouch…" Said 'boy' groaned again and opened one blue eye to glare balefully at sardonically smirking Sun. "That punch was something else kora" Colonello muttered, respectfully nodding to the _weak_ woman who sent him flying across the room with her punch.

"You should be happy that she limited her strength, boy" the Hitman snorted at him with a barely-there grimace. Even with Renato _being_ actually part of the Underworld and understanding what exactly a Cloud is, there were moments where his thoughts shined through. Not to say he looked down on her or something but… All the work the Sun had to put in to be someone else than just another healer in the Cosa Nostra and there was someone being able to send him sailing through entire room with just a backhand. Worse… That someone 'wasted' all that strength on being a _thief_ rather than bodyguard or a hitman.

"'Limited'?" The high pitched voice the Rain just used was something Skull fondly remembered from Edward's puberty.

Good times…

"She's a _Cloud_. _The_ Strongest _Cloud_!" Fon deadpanned and then seeing lack of understanding sighed condescendingly and explained in _plain_ terms. "last time we spared she miscalculated and threw me through three walls before the force bled out. It took a bit for Renato to heal me. And it took even longer to convince her to spar with any of us again. On bright side we all can dodge pretty good now."

"And we still are to have that 'nice spar in the forest'…" Renato reminded the Chinese sardonically. No doubt having pretty good idea exactly how Skull was planning to work her frustration out. And on whom.

"How strange you pronounce 'the game of tag, where her knives are it', Renato" Verde muttered snidely. As much as Skull generally supported him in 'not fighting' they still worked on his reflexes and defense. From standard bullets of Renato, through surprise swings from Fon, Viper fucking with Scientist's senses from time to time up to Skull ambushing the Lightning with her knives or simply sneaking up on him to go 'boo' when he had something suitably hot in hand. It was safe to say that the greenett knew exactly how fun the knives-tag was.

"Why won't you play with us then?" The Sun purred dangerously, uncocking one of his guns with a 'click'. "You could use some more practice in Hardening"

" _I_ will not test myself against the Strongest Cloud, thank you very much…" Who knew scientists could be about as petulant as four year olds playing in sandbox? "Especially since she cheats and there is great possibility she'd throw with more force that I can stop with Hardening at the moment"

"It's easier to hide behind her, isn't it?" Hitman's snide comment caused a bit higher Flare of green Flames and a roll of purple eyes.

Yeah, that _was_ more than she could objectively field without getting violent.

"For fuck's sake… Just kiss already!" Skull hissed exasperated and ignored double dose of an offended sputter from her fellow Greatests. There was something she needed to know before leaving for… business. "Viper did you get something new?"

"Mou… Nothing." The Mist answered easily, ignoring the way boys tried to heckle/threaten each other behind them.

"I'll try to ask around then… I know about someone who wouldn't care who the gold came from" There was that merchant in Cairo… If not then maybe Alexandria, Thebes or Akhenaton would have something. All four cities have had magical enclaves from the 'old' Ancient Egypt Empire. In present day they had added advantage of having flourishing dark markets around the city. If not there then maybe Persia would have something? Such a pity muggles took over Babilon… Great Grandfather Arcturus made fortune on the fighting ring there… and used almost as much buying not-really-legal antiques at The Market there.

"You're leaving?"

"Need some proper exercise," at the simple allusion to her going stir crazy Viper suddenly started emanating understanding and a sense of _better-go_ … Skull valiantly stamped down at her amusement and continued hopefully "maybe someone commissioned something truly interesting"

"And if not, mou?"

"Then I'll pay a visit a Famiglia or two to get something really shiny" Superbi had that ostentatious gold and diamond chandelier, right? Hmm… They should thank her for freeing them from it, while it'd look nice in gold-and-black of Castle's older ballroom, it certainly doesn't fit silver-and-blue in Superbi's big meeting hall.

"A Famiglia, or _the_ Famiglia?" Viper's question stopped Skull in her plotting… Well she _could_ try to take a look at what Giglio Nero were hiding… In theory.

"Hmmm… I have no idea what you're suggesting" She answered flippantly, her thoughts already turning over information she had on the Famiglia Giglio Nero.

They were mostly Information Brokers, isolationists, depending on their Donna's rumoured talents to 'see future', not really relevant on the Underworld map. Long line of Skies leading the Famiglia, always having only one daughter, no father in sight. Nevertheless there was surprising amount of respect to them from old Italy Famiglias… Hmm…

"Mou… There's no way there is anything interesting in there"

"I am aware, thank you" Was she conviced? Maybe…

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Well, Egypt seemed like a bust. Looking in Cairo didn't bring anything important to the search… granted it wasn't completely fruitless since she bought rather pretty enchanted scarabeus and just as pretty shawl in different hues of purple, which she immediately put over her currently-black hair. Even her eyes were watered down a bit to the blue, almost violet eyes.

Looking like a tourist searching for a book on some obscure knowledge that just caught her fancy was better than showing herself in those Markets as someone recognizable as member of magical aristocracy or as future victim of topic of her research.

Thebes were of no help either, there were many of small, dark all-you-could-want shop full of tomes of old and even olde magical rituals, but nothing about Soul Fire. The way to command the Souls on the other hand… A lot of rare and always legal ingredients, including blood of normal animals of different ages and sexes, Magical Creatures' taken at different states and even muggle blood. Labeled by age, gender, race and given additional labels like 'mother of two', 'dead man's blood', 'virgin' or even 'newborn'. It was… Well, creepy. The 'dying gryph' label was bad enough to cause longer glance among all but the Darkest magicals and while Skull was sure there was a way to buy blood of a dying muggleborn in Thebes… She was quite happy to avoid those kind of ingredients… There were lines no proper Lady would cross.

She was seriously tempted to buy Nundu cub there, though. They were so cute~

Akhenaton was… a disappointment. Entire Market there was focused on Light and White magic, which made even being in the vicinity of the city uncomfortable for the firmly Dark Witch. And forcing herself to step into it caused her not only roaring headache and a truly terrible itch… Every shopkeeper and a lot of shoppers in the Market were able to sense the Dark in her and while the shoppers were giving her a wide breadth (partly in courtesy as to not overwhelm the Dark witch completely, partly as a way to keep themselves away from the Dark she excluded), shopkeepers didn't have that options. So her shopping was mostly done fast and briskly (on a plus side there was no such thing as a queue if you're a Dark Witch/Wizard in a Light district, you were always immediately served as to get you out of the store). And while there were few volumes on the Soul Fire, they were mostly whitewashed works about how the all Aspects trying to reach Harmony for all costs and about how the King was an _owner_ of its Aspects… Which to be honest was something she'd expect to find on Markets in Dark cities, not Light.

And so she found herself in Magical part of Alexandria, resigned to her fate of spending entire day in different little bookstores flitted around Olimpia's Sqare and Cleopatra's boulevard. And if nothing would be available for buying she'd need to spend another hours in The Library… Such a pity the muggles managed to burn down their own part of the building… And such luck that The Elves working in magical part were able to save some of the scrolls kept there…

Anyway - Alexandria, the city of magical sciences. Full of spellcrafters and their magical tomes. Full of history books and more or less obscure little facts. Probably her best bet on finding anything in that infernal land, which was of course why she left it up to the be her very last stop in Egypt… Sometimes her forethought was able to simply amaze her. It was temperature fault, for sure…

How did they stand so much _heat?!_

And the heat was _growing!_

Yeah, it was getting too hot even with cooling charms, _'Thot's favourites'_ was the last one she'd visit before hiding in The Library. Though the name is already promising. Those of the stores that were invoking Olde Egyptian Gods were among the first ones to be created in the city. Before that fool Alexander's sister forbid calling Olde Names and insisted on invoking Greek and Macedonian deities. And then Romans had the same idea, so depending on the shop's name one could easily assume exactly how long was it in business.

Skull pushed the door decisively and almost gasped pleased, taking solace in pleasant chill. There were books on display, of course there were books on display. All of them were of popular variety, though they were in different languages, so she was somehow sure there should be even non-human-language books in the store. And wasn't that a pleasant thrill?

"...Greetings" Deep rasp, brought her attention to the old shopkeeper in simple robes, standing with a scroll on what looked like arithmetics in his hand.

"Greetings Honorable Shopkeeper." Full lips moved themselves into a smile "May the Pakhet bless you and yours." Pakhet was probably her favourite Olde Goddess of war. A Protector. A Lioness more often than not depicted killing snakes.

"And may the Thot help you with your search" Old man stepped more into the light, showing almost shockingly white mane around a thin face with somehow weasely expression. Someone to take care around then. Good, she liked those people.

"May the Isis keep your line strong" She parried easily, giving way to another round of well wishes. Damn traditionals and their custom of giving well wishes until one of the blessings would include the previous one…

She never could remember when it was polite to simply stop.

"And may the Serqet's gift keep keep coming back to yours"

Oh, she sure hoped that House of Black would not have problems with fertility ever again. Bless you weasel-man.

"May the Tawaret keep your family in sight"

With every continued blessing the feeling of magic around them grew stronger on her senses. It was… pleasing to see and to be part of one of those everydays rituals. Olde Magic back on Islands was… different. Almost no everyday gestures there, just big rituals for you and your entire coven.

"And may the Hathor's presence be in your everydays"

"May the Mafdet's eyes never lay on you"

Mafdet was one of those interesting Gods that you wanted to be protected by but never seen by. Seriously… Only Egyptians could have a Goddess who Protected from Snakes and Scorpions and at the same time was the one to deal out punishments for one's crimes.

"And may the Ma'at see the truth in you"

Truth… What even was 'the truth in her'?

"May the Wadjet never forgets you"

Maybe invoking Protector of Kings was a bit too much for a shopkeeper, but… well he _was_ a King in his own bookstore, right?

"May the Anhur help you to never need Wadjet's help"

Now that was a nice sentiment…

Even nicer was the feel of Magic settling calm around them.

"Honorable Shopkeeper, yours was the tabernacle I was directed to in my quest for knowledge" Her… severe dislike for that terrible heat technically did direct her there.

"How may humble servant of Knowledge help the young miss?" Watery, blue eyes flashed in the way that almost certainly meant he knew she was full of it, but was ready to let it slide… for then.

"I'm searching for knowledge on the topic of the history of Soul Fire" It was… easier to be blunt rather than to beat around the bush with someone who theoretically could or could not help her end the search.

"Soul Fire? Art worthy of properly bred young witch…" Subtle… Skull held back a snort and just smiled blandly, agreeing with his assessment but not confirming anything. "But if this one could ask, why just History?"

"Unless you'd possess one of those truly old tomes about Aspects roles…"

Yes, she was leading him.

Yes, he knew it.

Yes, he was amused by it.

"In fact I do."

Now _that_ was interesting…

"Oh?"

"I have available copies of 'Colours of the Soul' by Antiope Lovegood in english and 'What makes you burn' by Wilhelm Wettin in german" A _Lovegood_?

"Hmm… A Lovegood you say?" She couldn't help a bit of a faint quality of her voice. In her experience Lovegoods were… special in how they see the world. Even non-mist Lovegoods were… eccentric enough to speak in those goddamn riddles.

"British?" Oh? So non-British Lovegoods were…

"I'm familiar with Quibber"

"Ah… Quibber is… specific" Really? You don't say... "but 'Colours of the Soul' is rhetorically pretty good book"

"May I?" She asked, still sceptic over how readable for the 'normal' magical a book by Lovegood could be. Some would say she's prejudiced… Some didn't go to the same school as Luna Lovegood.

"Here you go miss…"

Skull hefted big, leather-bound book out of old man's hands and opened it on random page. Then she took a look at the first paragraph there:

' _When speaking about Shields people like to theorise that their reluctance to commit to the King is because of their somehow hard character but also the distaste to the mind games and tries to dominate everyone else, the Kings are usually prone to indulge themselves in. Most of the magicals forgets that Shields in fact possess their own magnetism. Shields are extremely protective over those they claim as 'theirs' and their claimed areas. Furthermore it is knowns for other Aspects to even compete between each other over the Shields' attention and protection as fiercely as they would over a King's.'_

Okaaay… That's not complete bullshit she almost resigned herself to reading.

"Surprisingly modern english…" She observed idly, paging through ornate pages. If not for the fact that the writing made sense she'd decide the man either was or bought it from a con. "Which year it was written in?"

"As you can see miss, original book was written in 13th century but this copy was modernized into modern english on order of…" He paused, touching a glyph on the counter and finished "one Marvolo Riddle around 30 years ago. The man never returned to pick it up."

So Tommy-boy was interested in Soul Fire? Maa… such a shame he never had a chance to pick the book up, huh? With her luck fucker would be prove to be a King and what's worse - one that would actually pick up the way Underworld used Flames…

Such a nice prospect…

The only thing worse than Tommy-boy realizing potential uses of Soul Fire would be Dumbledore doing the same.

"Mhmm… And the other one?" 'Colours of the Soul' was set on the counter while she gestured to the other book already laying on it.

"Also modernized," Old man informed her and hefted just as heavy looking book, "here you go miss"

Once again Skull took the book and opened it on random page to read a paragraph made out of ornate letters and with curious magical picture of toddler with orange eyes and strange looking pacifier on its neck.

' _Generally speaking, no soul is the same. The soul's representation differs depending on the person's character, their likes and dislikes, as well as their strength. How can a soul be strong or weak you may ask, my reader… Character's strength, sheer stubbornness, magical proves as well as the body's condition all determine how strong the soul is. Thanks to that the soul of full Magical, Magical Creature, Muggleborn or even a Squib will always be burning brighter than any strength a muggle or other animal could muster up. Once every two hundred or so years there is always a group of muggles that can level their lack of magical power with their stubbornness and arrogance… And so their arrogance is always rewarded… They become the Arcobaleno.'_

Skull stopped reading at that moment finally feeling the way things were going clicking with each other.

She had official connection between the strongest and the Arcobaleno, together with a picture of what was looking like Sky Arcobaleno of a time.

Now to get something more on it…

Was asking worth the risk?

She eyeballed the shopkeeper dubiously.

…Maybe.

"I don't suppose you'd know something more about those… Arcobaleno Mister Wetting wrote about?" Turning the book around she pointed to currently yawning toddler, indicating it a reason for her curiosity.

"Prince Wetting" Old man corrected and Skull blinked slowly, calling in information on House of Wetting… William wasn't even the oldest, was he?

"On muggle side, maybe." There was offshot of the House somewhere in German history, right? Or did muggle still called territory Saxony then? Sometimes the way Magical and Muggle Countries didn't match was a pain in the rear. "We're not muggles Master Shopkeeper." Skull rebooked gently, smiling and confirming his earlier guess about being a 'proper young witch'... well a 'proper witch' at last.

"No… We're not, miss." He agreed, not even trying to hide self-satisfied smirk. "I may have something, if you'd give me a minute…"

"Go ahead" The witch waved him off and turned back to the book, she was holding in hopes of finding something that help steer Viper towards finding the speck of information in the Muggle World.

' _Those Arcobaleno, the poor creatures that almost managed to match to the potential of magical souls are then cast into the shape of toddlers to distinguish them from others of their types, to make them forever suffer from their own arrogance. Some of the Creatures insist on Arcobaleno being a delicacy worth hunting… In fact the treaty signed between Vlad Tepes from House of Basaraba and Vampire Coven of Tremere Clan, was secured by handing over a gift of Scepter Arcobaleno at a time. Condensed Activation found in small form of an Arcobaleno was something coven's Elders appreciated enough to protect Tepes' former territory even after inducting him into their coven...'_

"Miss?" Somehow exasperated voice of the owner of the bookstore brought her out of mighty interesting dissertation on deals brokered with the help of gift of Arcobaleno among the Magical Creatures. Apparently Centaurs living in Białowieża Forest were once a super fans of the Cloak Arcobaleno. Who'd know that the accurate future prediction that particular herd was known for was the effect of eating numerous Mists Arcobaleno?

"Yes, Master Shopkeeper?"

"Fascinating read, isn't it?" At that she could only muster sheepish smile towards the man… What could she say? History from magical point of view was fascinating in itself… and ability to tease the _unflappable_ Viper is even better

"I _was_ curious exactly how House of Basaraba managed to get themselves protection of Tremere Clan"

The vampires at that territory… Transylvania how muggles are calling it were so zealous in their protection that the Obliviators Squads weren't able to catch all of them for a while… And so muggles got their legend about Count Dracula and others. There were even accounts of muggles purposely seeking members of the covens. In hopes of becoming transformed or simply trying to… seduce one.

Fascinating phenomenon.

Granted, it did caused hit wizards in Europe to crack down on them to minimise muggle disappearances, but before that vampires were happily using their voluntarily victims.

"It is fascinating how many things we can learn about our own natures from our History." He agreed before casting sly look at her "Why Soul Fire, though?"

"Why not?"

"It's not really popular topic"

"In some places"

"Well, that's true" He acquicested with a sly smile and waved towards another two volumes on the counter. "Here's 'To the Embers' by Helena von Veckenstein, in german and the other one's titled 'Law of Fire' by Shoshanah from Line of David, in yiddish."

Her german was pretty good, but yiddish? That's…

Well Viper should be able to deal with it with her Flames.

And there are ways to quickly learn a language… For a time, that is.

"I'll take the four of them"

Old man immediately put the books one over the other and onto one of the glyphs on the counter and…

That speed didn't say anything good for a price of her new buy, did it?

"Would you like me to put on them translations spells?"

Yeah… what about no?

What kind of idiot let's someone else to cast magic for them?

"No thank you. In fact I'd like you to unravel every single spell I can sense on _my_ books" Those localising and sleeping charms were rather… well, call her paranoid, but there was no way she was bringing those spells home.

Or even the Il Prescelti Sette Manor.

Just… no.

"Of course," shopkeeper demurred, his eyes getting something of a dodgy shine. Oh… Did he? "they're just standard security spells employed in the country"

"Understandable…" She answered, mild like milk, subtly readying her magic… Just a standard precaution of course… "I'm sure the ability to stun anyone near the book can be used as a security" She totally wasn't mocking him… She wasn't! Skull worked really hard earlier to be able to fake that level of pleasantries.

"It's invaluable when retrieving stolen goods"

"People don't respect anything now" Okay, so she was mocking him… Just a tiny, tiny bit. Sue her.

"I'd be happy to leave some security measures for you Dear Customer" There was a shine in the old man's eyes that she was rather used to seeing in fellow thieves and the actually political-savvy opponents Alexis had to face in Wizengamot. She'd be even amused if there wasn't her _proof_ on stake. Indirect it may be.

"Thank you for the offer, Honorable Shopkeeper." She was a Lady… She wasn't going to curse him for the making it longer than necessary… She _wasn't_! "My elves would be mortified if I'd allow anyone else take care of my possessions' security"

"Of course, of course…" The man backtracked at the mention of elves. They _were_ a significant drain on their owner magic. There was a reason only old families with manors full of magic were keeping them in Britain. "Moping elves are ineffective elves."

"That they are" Skull agreed mildly, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Old man tapped few other glyphs behind the counter, which did _not_ dissolve all the magic she could sense on the books.

Maybe old Tommy-boy had a good idea with Cruciatus? He _was_ working in retail for a while, right?

"Everything's ready, Dear Customer. It'll be 20 debens and 9 shats" The Cloud suppressed slight wince at hearing the price. Even with this old and tried monetary system the ancients build, (with only two levels, where one deben was worth twelve shats and anything cheaper was either traded for other things or overpriced to the value of shat,) one could buy a decent mattress for 3 shats, so the books…

Now was time to ask a simple question then… Was he subscribing to the old magical school of keeping higher knowledge behind the paywall? Or was he like his muggle counterparts and expected her to haggle for the price?

It was a test, she knew… Now only to know what was the 'good' answer…

Oh well… It's not like getting more gold was in any way a hardship for her. And she _was_ feeling pretty confident about her chances of dealing with any attack.

Skull shrugged lightly and gave required amount of gold to the man. Appreciative glimmer in old, watery eyes told her that it was a good decision. As did the fact that the man tapped few more places, that dissipated the last wisps of magic on her new books.

Did the old man use those 'security measures' to steal back the books if someone didn't pay the 'proper' price?

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

Since even after almost exhausting herself by apparating around entire planet to check on her 'boxes of requests', she didn't find truly interesting target for her little exercise she had to decide… Do something _everyone_ will hear about and try her luck at a museum robbery? Or something no one should know and check out Giglio Nero headquarters?

On one hand - museum. Pretty, old things she couldn't sell in _muggle_ world for definitely too long. Pretty things surrounded by almost every single known to muggles sensor… But museums had the really pretty things. Even if she'd need to check out where was something actually nice and not just old.

On the other - Famiglia Giglio Nero's headquarters. The home of information brokers with a _seer_ as their Donna. Undoubtedly cleared out of any information about Arcobaleno. With tight security and possible without anything truly worth stealing inside…

Who is she trying to fool?

_Of course_ she's going to break into the Giglio Nero headquarters.

Even if she'd need to cheat as _hell_ with magic. Luce di Giglio Nero was exactly arrogant enough to keep those kinds of information at home…

To be fair she was just as arrogant herself.

Naah… She had wards, elves and shitton of anti-theft spells thrown around things in the Castle. It's not arrogance when you _know_ that something is impenetrable.

First something that'd scream about Noir being the culprit… to take attention away from her if whatever she'd lift from Giglio Nero was found missing…

It has been awhile since she learned about muggle history but…

Russians had those ornamented golden eggs, right?

Big, gold and ostentatious… It'll fit right into Black Castle then.

It took a bit of research into the area but she found out there were few Eggs that were sure to be found missing promptly. Luckily there was even one in America so she wouldn't need to jump continents again… Virginia Museum of Fine Arts had the Egg she could see being putting on display in the Castle. It was called Pelican and it was… Well… Red gold, diamonds and pearls didn't make it in any way a subtle way to show off one's wealth. Meaning it really wouldn't look out of place in the one of the sitting rooms…

Thanks to that research she also found out that those 'russian golden eggs' were in fact called Faberge eggs.

Well at least she'd have a name to utter when Hermione would be ranting at her about stealing off national treasures _again_.

Last time she heard that rant, she had to admit to not knowing what exactly did she steal.

It was just a sword!

What's worse it was ceremonial sword! So not even useful…

How was she supposed to know that it was a sword of last recognised polish king? Hermione should be happy she didn't simply grab the one looking like the oldest of them all… Incidentally it was the only one to look like it saw some actual use.

Oh well…

Unfortunately, she didn't really have time to even scout the museum. Not if she wanted to have time to pay a visit to the Giglio Nero and still seem like she did only one _job_. So at the time of the heist she stood invisible outside of the museum in her Noir-form with just the knowledge of how the rooms looked like in original records.

If there was one thing all of personalities hated equally it was doing stuff half-assed, so going in with so little preparation unnerved her something fierce.

Luckily at least there were no witnesses with her, so she could at least speed entire deal with generous use of all of the skills on her disposal, rather than limiting herself to the skills said witnesses would know about and risk sloppiness.

Quick flex of magic later and she knew that there were only 2 guards and shitton technology between her and her new _shiny._ Another flex of magic and she even knew that the guards were the most mundane of the muggles, so as long as there won't be any light shows, nothing _should_ alert them to her Flames usage.

So she simply bathed the building in the feeling of _calm-harmony-everything-is-as-should-be_ and pulled out Twin-made orange-tinted snowboard-like goggles she was usually using to find security measures… Most of them were just screaming to her harmony-sense. Especially if there was no Sky around to _make_ it fit in when they were installed.

Skull procured her wand from disillusioned sheath on her forearm and waved it, muttering few spells before going in.

Featherlight spell on her shoes, wholeness spell that didn't allow any fibre to fall out of her clothes and invisibility spell she was already under, were the best friends of every muggle-robbing Witch or Wizard out there. As long as said magical was not stupid enough to step into laserlight, sensors or lift the object being stolen on the cameras, which… _would_ require said Witch or Wizard to know at least some of the muggle technology.

There is a reason most magical thieves work either against other magicals or deal in some good, old temple or grave robbing… that is in retrieving magical artifacts of old.

…

Well…

There goes nothing.

She snuck around relaxed by the Harmony she excluded guards, sidestepped few sensors under the flortiles she noticed thanks to the Harmony-goggles. Ducked around the cameras using few, available shadows. Invisibility spells were great but they did not mask movements of the things she was stepping on. Even featherlight spell wouldn't help with a careless position of the feet. And of course there was simply noise she needed to take under consideration… there was simply no really good spell to cast on person to muffle any noise one made. At least not one without dampening the sounds caster would perceive as well. In other words - not worth the risk.

On her _tour_ over the museum Skull have seen some interesting things that might be something she'd lift with her if not for the fact that they were all under the cameras and so their disappearance would be noticed immediately and no amount of Harmony would convince guards that everything was as it should be… And Skull refused to simply magick those two into ignoring the theft and _then_ go plant evidence that it was a theft and not a miracle… Mind magic was incredibly useful but she _refused_ to use them to bail herself out of trouble. Even against the muggles.

She was _not_ sloppy. She _did not_ make those amateurish mistakes. And while she might not earn her title as the Greatest Thief the _'honest'_ way the previous holder of the title did, she did _earn_ it.

Few halls into the museum she found the room with her target and bit back a curse. Of course there would be sensors around the room…

Muggle technology was so fascinating…

Not so long ago no one would even think about using those big, clunky cameras as a way to monitor buildings. Or about being able to detect change of pressure on specific tiles, or like here using lasers to detect movement…

Granted, she knew that Underworld had most of if not all of the technology before it was released to the public… Well Underworld and Military. Thanks to which she and other mafia-thieves were already well versed in avoiding more advanced security than that of a state owned muggle museum. Though it was still pretty good… Certainly better than those in smaller countries. Probably only bigger Russian museums had comparable level of security.

Well, it was a good thing Sky Flame could allow it's holder to manipulate gravity, wasn't it?

She never really understood why did the Skies in Underworld did not use their Flames to the fullest, but… well magicals were the same, weren't they? Magic, as understood by most magicals was really straightforward. There was Transmutation, there were Charms, there was defensive magic… And everything else that was casted was Dark and Evil.

Hell, incendio worked only as a way to start the fire and what happened later? Who cared?

After all it's not like Bartemius shown to be able to take over natural or even magical fire with the help of that spell.

But well, he was a Black. And a Ravenclaw Black…

Of course he was able to think outside the box he was put in.

Damn… now she itched to cross wands with him again.

Even though she had a lot more magic on her disposal, even after all those years, he could make her work for it with the way he used his magic.

Being a bit _insane_ had its uses…

…

Oh…

When did she get to the podium?

She didn't even notice moving, never mind actually flying around the sensors.

It _would_ be worrying if not for a fact she knew who to blame… well thank in those circumstances.

_Skull_ 's grasp on Sky Flames was nowhere near the one Noir had. In fact it was a bit like comparing a cleaver to the scalpel. Technically both could cut, but…

" _You're welcome"_

It… has been a while since she last heard Noir in her head, hasn't it? Lately nothing really needed The Greatest Thief's expertise. Skull smiled to herself and sent feelings of gratitude to the other woman.

Then she focused at the work before her. She needed to switch prepared propp in her bottomless bag with the shiny Egg before her. And then, when the guards would raise the alarms, check on the Egg or simply patrol in the hopes to catch the thief, she'd need to break into their security controls to fabricate glitch in the system at the exact time switch took place. Of course there was possibility that the Harmony-high guards would not check on the screens for Egg. Or worse, they would be so high they'd consider missing piece of art 'fine'.

Which would of course complicate fabricating the glitch.

With her luck? Either they'd miss it or she screwed up with the Harmony levels and they'd consider it 'fine'. And it'd be her own fault…

Dorea or Alexis would be probably better at that, but luckily Skull was still able to wield magic with enough grace to not screw it up.

…Too badly, that is.

She eyed the now-put-on-display fake sceptically, but it didn't look like it'd fall off the podium, so it should be fine. Then she dialed Flames output down, slowly… Before halting at the thought niggling her at the back of her mind.

There was no need to even get the guards into the frenzy, was there? Muggles knew about sleeping potions, didn't they? They called it anesthesia she thought… And that way she would in no way risk getting found out when playing cat and mouse with suspicious guards.

On the other hand if there was a camera in the security room she'd cause the mystery by putting them to sleep after rather than before the act…

Fuck.

Why didn't she deal with the guards first?

What was…

Breath…

Deep, deep breath.

" _Give me reigns?_ " Noir's voice caused her to breathe with relief and happily give out… the steering wheel so to speak. _Skull_ needed to find out what happened to the meticulous planning every single personality possessed before. Luckily Noir did know what the next target was, so it'd be fine.

"More than fine." Noir breathed into the air and got the body out of the exposition room. Only then she sharply retracted almost all of her Flames, relishing in the way they jumped to do her bidding. Skull was doing fine but… The Flames were _hers_.

And it showed.

Sneaking towards the security room and avoiding suddenly diligently patrolling guards with their dobermans ( _really? what was with muggles and using dobermans as guard/attack dogs?_ ) and fabricating glitch in the systems came to her easily. Definitely easier than it'd come Skull (the second) who was created out of them all, mostly to act as a mesh of Skull-the-stuntwoman and Noir herself… _With healthy dose of Alexis' arrogance and feelings of superiority_ , which Noir could admit even if only to herself and those of them who did not share any of those traits.

Only after fabricating explanation for the steal, she took deep breath and recounted in her mind, the steps Skull took to make sure there was nothing out of place and satisfied with the somehow-clumsy-but-still-undoubtedly-untraceable job Skull did, sneaked outside, deftly avoiding arriving on the place security and police cars.

Few second later both Noir and her new shiny were in safehouse in France… Exhausted as fuck since _magic_ in no way came to her as easily as to the rest of more mature personalities. But ready to continue with Skull's plan.

She did not want to become _toddlerfied_ , thank you very much.

Neither of them did.

…

Well, off to work.

It _has_ been a while since she got into one of the Famiglia Headquarters.

Minutes later ( _thank fuck for Apparation_ ) Noir, in bunch of new clothing as to _not_ leave any kind of trace leading to her or at least to her being in States not longer than half an hour before breaking into building on _Sicily_ , was sneaking through the tall corridor glued to the ceilings.

People never checked the ceilings and in the heart of Famiglia territory, the only use of her Flames could be _subtle_ , _subtler_ or _the subtlest_. So no drowning people in Harmony to get her way or even helping herself with magic.

Just old fashioned being sneaky…

Against Famiglia whose Donna was rumoured to be able to see future.

Of course it was entirely possible that Giglio Nero could see the actual future - meaning the way things _had to happen_ , but… Divination was a fickle thing. And even beings of magic such as centaurs couldn't say that something had to happen. There were thousand of prophecies that did _not_ come true.

Noir would take her chances against the seer.

Before the thief could do more than slowly exhale and move another few metres to hide in the corner so she could scout another corridor, she heard voices coming her way. Fortunately from the side she was completely hidden from. She slowed her breathing even more, plastered herself to the ornaments she hid behind and focused her hearing at the two voices talking animatedly. The way only those completely assured in their safety at home could.

"... she would be the Strongest Sky" A guy looking like stereotypical freshly recruited mafioso - grey suit, white shirt, striped tie and cheap fedora was saying wonderingly with the puffed pride of someone talking about their Boss/Lord's achievements. But that wasn't what grabbed her attention… No, what caught it and kept firmly was the fact that they clearly were talking about Set of Elements living in the Mansion she was regularly sleeping in lately.

Did the news leak to the public yet? Or did they know about it because their Donna was living in there?

"Of course she would be…" The other - older, obviously experienced mafioso, with the careful steps of someone who would be able to whip a weapon at the moments' notice said exasperated before scoffing disdainfully. "Who else? Vongola? Please…" Well, okay she'll give him that… Timoteo di Vongola is in no way the Strongest Sky. Though unless that pretty boy in Cuba was already killed - neither is Luce di Giglio Nero. So either Carlos bites the dust… Or 'The Strongest Sky' posting is a bit more political than that of the rest of them. Meh… Probably a little bit of both. Poor Carlos…

"Isn't it conventional knowledge though?" The greenhorn asked carefully. _Very_ carefully… Someone already got into a bit of trouble with impertinent questions? Seriously… the bar of quality of entry into Italian Mafia is getting lower and lower… "That Vongola is the strongest?"

The only reason Noir did _not_ laugh out loud at that was the training beat into her by her old master. Vongola being the strongest… Pffft… Someone never heard about Bratva, did they? Hell even West End Gang in Canada was just as powerful as Vongola was. Though they started to deal in drugs, so they're going to soon be shunned from Mafia Land… Shame.

"In people, not in Skies." The older of the two explained semi-patiently. Noir allowed her eyes to be drawn to the pretty cufflinks he was wearing and maybe a moment of wishful planning how to grab her before shaking her head exasperated with herself. They already got a big shiny, there was no need to daydream about cufflinks of all things. "Well maybe Donna Ottava would be up there against our own Ottava, but with Daniela di Vongola's age… well of course Lady Luce would be the one to become the Sky of Il Prescelti Sette."

Personally Noir thought old Daniela would be preferable. At least she wasn't Stupid. And any tries to use them (well _them_ ) 'for the good of Vongola' would be dealt with swiftly enough for it to not be in any way important.

"She's that strong?"

"Of course she is, newbie. She's the strongest!" Poor, poor not-newbie got worked up about his Donna's honor being 'besmirched' by the doubts of her own people… _Good… Give me that info!_ "Did you know that she warned Adriano that his wife would have complications giving birth? Even with the warning they barely saved both wife and the child."

"Whoa…" Noir would bet that newbie's eyes sparkled at that… If not for the fact that there was no one to take that bet with her… And she _might_ be a bit busy in sneaking on the other side of the ornaments in the corner to pay attention towards the two man moving under her. Other than making sure they can't notice her yet. "Donna sure is great, huh?"

"Even greatest! We're the best information brokers for a reason"

Good…

Yes, just like this baby boy~ Talk with him. Talk…

"What about that Mist though?" Oh? Misty Information Broker? "Snake?" Wonder who the boy could think about~

"Viper…" Older of them muttered like a curse, before going back to proper smugness of not-important underlings "Donna knew Viper the Mist would rise to the top and even pre emptied some of their deals by dropping some clues for people to glue together"

Oh? That… was certainly interesting… Viper would be undoubtedly _ecstatic_ to hear who to thank for losing some money…

"Hot damn…" The greenhorn over there breathed revenant as fuck. "Not sure if I'd knowingly get in the way of one of _them_ "

"Even civilian Cloud?" Experienced one teased still loud enough for her to hear… though it was getting more and more difficult the farther away from her they got.

"The Strongest Cloud? Absolutely!" Noir didn't even manage to take offense on the asshole treating her like a joke before the newbie exploded with something close to panic… Close enough to fix up the ruffled feathers from the previous comment. Maybe the newbie wasn't that bad?

"Well… If you say it like that…" That's right asshole! The Strongest Cloud! Not some even normal Cloud. The Strongest! "But Donna already said that, that Skull-person would be walked over by the others so I'd say nothing to worry about"

What.

…

No, seriously what?

If _that_ was what Giglio Nero was telling people about Skull…

Well, Noir was in no way a seer, but she could predict a lot of broken faces for those that believed the Sky.

Poor idiots.

"Fine, fine… But still if we ever meet with _them_ , you can deal with the Cloud!" That's a smart boy! Maybe he had what was needed to survive the Mafia after all…

"Coward" The older one on the other hand… Well, she was truly tempted to meet him again… Soon ideally. Such a pity Skull-the-second would be the one to break that face and not her.

Maybe with a bit of pouting she could wheedle it out of her?

"Realist. You're the lightning here."

"Pfft… No faith in our Donna, newbie?"

"Even our Donna couldn't predict when you'd finally find a girlfriend…"

"Oi!"

After that the mafioso got far enough no to longer be in her hearing range, so Noir allowed herself to smirk with a sardonic mirth… Skull, getting walked over? Well that _did_ explain the way Giglio Nero tried to deal with them, which… Okay, was stupid as hell. But also said something important about that _Prescience_ Giglio Nero was rumoured to have.

Since very clearly Skull was _not_ someone to be walked over by the rest… What exactly did Luce di Giglio Nero see? Different Timeline? Completely Alternate Reality?

Huh… Food for thought for later.

For now? People were surprisingly uncreative when it came to placement of important things. Security, yeah. But placement? Even those that _should_ know better, more often than not used obvious places. So… Attic, Basement or Donna's office?

On one hand - everyone could go to attic. On the other… everyone could so almost no one would.

Basement? Probably depending on its' moisture. If it's too wet then nothing important would be put there… which could be pretty good feint.

The Office… Secure from both other Famiglia members and spies both. The question was… Would it be something Donna of the Giglio Nero Famiglia would want to have so close at hand?

That is… If they even have anything on the Arcobaleno…


	9. New and old revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so long ago I published first chapter of the Following the Clouds - it's crossover between KHR and One Piece. It'll be a short fic, just 4… maaaybe 5 chapters, so go ahead and give it a read :)
> 
> Now… Reborn's timeline is terrible… Like Tsuna is 10th Vongola's Boss but there are only 4 'natural' generations between him and Giotto, but that's fine. It is entirely possible mafia bosses were dying off faster than Giotto's line was breeding, though a bit dubious, but fine. What is not fine is that bloodlocked rings that were created specifically for Giotto were parts of the system that was supposed to keep World spinning. How the hell was it surviving before XIX century? Even better, how did the world continued to spin when Giotto sealed Vongola Rings? Like literally only First and 10th Generation were holding unsealed form of them…
> 
> It… was really distracting ;)
> 
> By the way we're at over 100k words, hurrah \o/
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J. and her publishers. Idea's mine
> 
> Betaed by ReadingAtTheSpeedOfLight o/

While Noir was running around, having great time sneaking around Giglio Nero mafiosi, Skull herself dived deep into her own portion of the mindscape and promptly winced  _ seeing _ the way her mind was riddled with indigo. It looked similar to the flickers that already erased memories of Arcobaleno from her mind once.

And that… 

That was worrying.

Her own shields were maybe not ideal but generally second-hand occlumency from Dorea and Alexis  _ was _ good enough to deal with whatever bullshit others tried to pull on her. Paired with the way her Cloud Flames Propagate, no Mist should be strong enough to pull wool over her eyes.

And yet, here she was…

Seeing someone’s Mist Flames in her  _ own mind _ .

At least now she knew what it was that was clouding (hah) her judgement and causing her to slide into more… traditional Cloud temperament recently.

_ All the better she managed to never act on it. _

Which, she’d like to say, does explain why the  _ hell _ did she lose control over the Dragon in her in that first spar with Fon. Or at least Skull would like to blame her lack of control at that… Pity she had the self-awareness of the shaky control over their body. She… didn’t think Dorea had ever have similar problems. Though… neither had the original Skull de Mort…

Was there… something wrong with her? Did she…?

_ No! _

No, she’s fine… She’s Skull de Mort, youngest part of the person born as Rose Lilian Potter. She’s personality created  _ specifically _ to be able to survive that newest adventure and whatever was The Creature’s goal.

She’s  _ fine _ .

Though… One day they should probably go to a proper mind healer and somehow try to merge with others. In the utmost secrecy and with all binding vows known to magical kind of course…  _ None _ of them  _ did _ need the scandal the news of Lady Black having split personality would bring to Britain. 

Screw the Britain…

_ House of Black _ needed their Head of the House in tip top form. There were enough not-really stable members of the House in public eye in the previous years… Walburga and Bellatrix were only the most extreme examples, but even Sirius for all that he was  _ not _ a mass murder and a traitor, was never truly  _ stable _ .

Huh… 

Speaking about the House…

Didn’t Arcturus said once that he knew excellent muggle mind healer? What was he called again? Doctor Friend? Fraud? Freund?  _ Freud _ ! That was it. Doctor Freud! Yeah… Maybe worth taking a look… After all dead men tell no tales…

Maybe. Worth consideration. Not now. Later.

Right now, she needed to find  _ what _ exactly those Mist Flames did to her and how to deal with them. Which… yeah,  _ was _ a bit too much for her to deal with.

It’s not like she had  _ time _ to practice Occlumency  _ properly _ and both proper witches in her head were adamant that Occlumency was something one was doing properly or not at all.

She promptly send the query to Alexis, seeing as  _ her _ Occlumency was the best out of them. They’ll need it all to deal with the foreign presence in Skull’s mind and  _ not _ disturb Noir while she was working. No one wanted Noir to fail an assignment. 

“ What did you do to  _ your _ mind? ” Were the incredulous words that left Alexis’ lips, mere seconds after she arrived in the Skull’s personal mindscape. Her voice full of horrified amazement… Like that time Luna Lovegood came to Black Castle right after dying her hair in that awfully eye catching orange.

“ Not  _ my _ fault! ” Skull snapped right back… It  _ wasn’t _ her fault… She did not ask for  _ any _ Mist to mess with her head!

“ Whose then? ” Came somehow distracted reply. The  _ Great Lady Alexis _ clearly had no attention to spare while intently examining the brightest flickers of Mist Flames in Skull mindscape. 

Maybe it was better that way?

“ A really strong Mist? ” the Cloud tried, not even needing to look at the other presence in her part of the mindscape to  _ see _ sarcastic tilt of black brows.

“ And which of us is regularly around The Strongest Mist again? ”

“ Viper knows better than to try! ” Skull immediately argued. Viper  _ knew _ better than to try. Skull took on the task of leading them out of the trap. She was the  _ only one _ willing to get dirty to find the proof of what was happening.

“ They do, don’t they? ” Deceptively soft voice asked from where Alexis was poking indigo flame with her wand and observing its reaction with wry expression. “ Or are you extrapolating your own softness onto other Elements? They are part of Underworld, you are aware of that, yes? ”

“ So is Noir. So am I ”

“ Then act as an actual part of it. ”

“ And how am I not doing that already? ”  _ That _ finally grabbed her attention. Alexis slowly straightened herself and turned towards the younger of personalities. It was absolutely  _ not fair _ that even in The Cloud’s own mindscape Alexis still was looking more like the ruler of it, than Skull was…

“ I will give you this, the way potential Arcobaleno Elements work more-or-less together is rather impressive… ” Skull didn’t even try to gather energy to actually enjoy hearing that something good happened. Alexis was about as supportive as that caustic grandmother that lived through WWII and expected entire family to bow to her will. Just in this case it was not a family but entire country, that was supposed to bow. And it  _ did _ bow. Which… didn’t cause her stop with giving her opinions or made listening to her criticism easier. Even if in the long run she was more often than not correct. Which again…  _ didn’t _ help. “ For the amount of Stupidity and accidents you managed to profit from, that is. Still too trusting in others though. ”

“ I’m not… ” Skull stopped herself at the very subtle raising of an eyebrow at Lady Peverell’s face. “ why? ” It’d be easier to find out  _ what _ was it, Alexis thought was wrong and  _ then _ fix it all, than flail now and still do what she wanted…

“ Can’t you see? ” Uh, oh… the eyebrow went a tick higher.  _ Bad sign _ . “ There are two shades of Mist Flames in here ”

That…  _ what _ ? Skull felt the information hit her with all the subtlety of a truck.

“ Viper? ”

“ And The Creature. ” Trust the one hailed as  _ the most _ influential witches in Europe to be so mercilessly cruel in the guise of helping… One would hope that since  _ technically _ they  _ were _ the same person, she’d be a bit gentler, after all, successful destroying of the body would kill them all…  _ Probably _ .

“ Fuck… I’m Stupid, ain’t I? ” Skull groaned, hiding face in her hands… She was so  _ sure _ she was doing good… So sure that she had it all in hands. So absolutely  _ fucking sure _ that she could trust her impression of other Elements’ characters and professionalism it didn’t even go through her head that they could try and manipulate her on the side.  _ Fucking hell… _

“ You underestimated the power or greed or whatever it was that lead the Mist you were with to try to… ah recalibrate you a bit. And overestimated the protection echoes of our own powers would give you. ” Gentleness, thy name is Alexis. But… that at least gave her an idea what could work. If echoes were not enough…

“ I need to build my own shields, don’t I? ”

“ Indeed. “ Alexis smiled, that same ‘I’m proud of you volunteering to learn more’ smile, Skull had echoes of memories of using whenever one of the people under her care decided to do something proactive when it came to their safety, rather than depend on her protective measures. Even knowing what it  _ meant _ it still made Skull happy to be a reason for that smile…  _ What was that witchery? _ “ I will transfer the knowledge of Occlumency, which you  _ will _ practice every single day, until the shields on your mind will be your own and not mine or Dorea’s ”

There was only one thing she could say at that, wasn’t it?

“ Thank you. ”

“ Thank me by staying safe. What did you learn about the Arcobaleno? ”

“ You’re not keeping tabs on my progress? ” And here Skull thought that Alexis and others would monitor her every move… hell Alexis  _ wrestled control _ out of her to cast those  _ geas _ , why wasn’t she aware of what Skull learned?

“ I’m mostly keeping Beast calm with Dorea. “ Okaaay… That was actually  _ great _ excuse for why her progress wasn’t followed. No one  _ wanted _ another incident with Skull losing control to the Beast. No  _ one _ . “ Speaking about them. I think we are getting close to dealing with dragon’s behaviour ” And it took only what? 40 years? Something around that, right? 

Great progress for two  _ very powerful _ and  _ very resourceful _ witches…

“ You do? ”

“ Dorea postulates that adopting a bit of Beast’s traits to our personalities should be able to keep us all in enough balance to disallow Beast to break free. ”

“ That’s… That is? After all those years? ”

“ And performing _very_ specific ritual at the Beltane. “ No doubt deeming the topic over or as close to over Alexis needed to be able to pay attention to something else, she turned around and started poking cluster of Mist Flames that were distinctly  _ not-Vipers _ . “ Probably next one if we are to be attacked on this one ”

“ Do I want to know what the ritual is? ” After all it wasn’t like  _ Skull _ would be the one to do it. One of them brought Beast to them, one of them will deal with it.

“ No, not really. Hmm… ” Skull was immediately suspicious… Everything that could cause Lady Peverell to make  _ that _ sound wasn’t good in her books. In fact it as so far from good, it was on the completely other side.

“ What is it? ”

“ Those Flames try to make you susceptible to the Sky Flames ” Alexis turned to Skull explaining, a bit of her  _ displeasure _ bleeding through their connection and manifesting itself in Skull’s mindscape as a dark mist sitting in the corner where the connection between all of them was sitting.

“ What?! ” Like seriously, what? There were  _ fucking legends _ , circulating around the World, where owners of purple Flame of the Soul were coerced into bonding to a Sky like that and  _ all of them _ ended with Sky being torn apart by furious Cloud.  _ Why _ would Creature risk his little pawn like that?

“ Congratulations, the only reason you’re not currently a drooling idiot is because Noir’s Sky got to you first. ”

That’s good… Wait, what? How did it…?  _ What? _

“ What? ”

“ Well, you’re in Harmony with yourself, thanks to which you’re not required to look for Harmony outside of your person. ”  _ That _ wasn’t vague at all…

“ So Noir’s my Sky? ” Skull asked suspiciously, because ‘ _ when? _ ’ was another question that  _ needed _ an answer. Together with ‘ _ how the hell does that work? _ ’

“ ... In the simplest of terms, yes. ” That was a  _ no _ , then.

“ And in a bit more complicated terms? ”

“ Elements’ natures are pretty unbalanced, which is why they are looking for a Sky to give them that Harmony. Now you, as a Cloud are unable to fall on someone else’s Sky  _ because _ you, as a personality with your own mindscape, are in Harmony with yourself. That does  _ not _ mean Noir is your Sky. In fact the more of her Sky Flames you’re using the bigger chance of you developing into Cloudy Sky is.  _ Do _ be careful. ” It was… familiar. Sitting there and listening to Alexis’ explanation for all the things that  _ should _ be instinctive but are not because of their… situation. Didn’t change the fact that Skull would rather  _ know _ that, than need to have it explained.

Warnings of dire consequences were also incredibly  _ familiar _ .

“ Careful as in ‘be careful or you’ll stop being Cloud’? Or rather as in ‘be careful or you’ll be ousted as someone able to use Sky Flames in the middle of powerful Elements’? Or… ”

“ Yes ” Alexis once again cut off Skull’s worried questioning before she could start to delve deeper into the  _ Problem _ . And it deserved capital letter… Skull  _ didn’t want _ to find out what would be their reaction to having her ousted as individual with orange-ish fire. It wouldn’t be anything good - that’s for sure.

“ ... Both? ”

“ Both. Be careful. Neville already hinted at us getting too close to the… Sun in that set ” And Skull really didn’t like the way Alexis’ lips took on a sneer before going through with pointing the person. Renato was not a Mist and so couldn’t really fuck with her other than in traditional sense, could he? 

Huh…  _ that _ was a nice thought…

And probably would be even nicer if not for the fact that they were in Skull’s  _ mindscape _ so the pretty picture her mind conjured was  _ very _ explicit and  _ very visible _ .

In the face of  _ very amused _ Alexis Peverell, Skull did the only thing she could think of -  _ blushed _ .

“ Renato’s… ” ‘Unfairly attractive’ was not enough of a description, though ‘pretty as all hell’ seemed close enough. He was absolutely drool worthy, what was  _ worse _ , he  _ knew _ he was drool worthy… With perfectly tailored suits, grace of movement, almost palatable aura of a  _ predator _ surrounding him and that  _ smug _ smirks…

Hell… They were all drool worthy.

_ Skull may have a bit of a taste for danger… Sue her. _

It didn’t help the fact that last time  _ any _ of them, was in proper relationship, it was  _ Alexis _ ’ dalliance with Lucius Malfoy… Which ended at least 20 years ago… After that? Nothing other than some flings. Passionate, breathtaking… and over almost the moment they started.

“ I  _ know _ . “ Alexis demurred with amused smirk and with no more than twitch of her fingers, the picture changed into much less explicit but incredibly sensual imagine of The Hitman’s face dusted with a light blush, head thrown back, with damp brow, eyes clouded and slightly opened mouth… Damn it all to hell… Now Skull  _ wanted _ to see that face. “ Doesn’t change the fact that primo, he’s used to mafia women, pretty and venomus, which would use him if he wouldn’t use them. And you’re nowhere near ready enough to be tangled with someone with  _ that _ kind of personality. Secundo, letting The Sun accidentally  _ Activate _ the Sky would be a bad idea. ” Aaand here comes that bucket of cold water to bring her back to ‘reality’.

“ How can I…? ”

“ Ideally? Don’t use Sky around them at all. Less ideally? Allow Noir deal with her Sky and focus on Cloud ” Alexis shrugged elegantly, with the hard earned grace, that most people seemed to think was something nobility was born into. Rather than acknowledging the long hours with a mirror  _ and _ numerous tutors that had to beat into their students those movements, everyone had agreed on being elegant, graceful and suitable to the child of that and that House…

“ She would? “ At the slight nod and a smile from Alexis, Skull could only  _ melt _ in relief. Noir would help her… She could stay free.  _ Free _ from responsibilities that being a known Sky would heap on her.  _ Free _ from the amount of work she had echoes of Alexis doing. Simply…  _ Free _ . “ Thank you. “ She sent all of her gratitude to where she knew Noir’s mindscape was against her own. “ Speaking about… I was thinking about our… situation ” And that… was another  _ delicate _ matter. It  _ could _ potentially help them, but there was that  _ little _ hurdle.

“ Go on ”

“ Not sure if you remember, but Arcturus Black’s portrait was talking about that mind healer, he knew once… “ Skull said on one breath. Unfortunately that was an  _ easy _ part. “ Umm… His name was Freud? ” 

Eyes of colour of avada kedavra spell narrowed in thought, before they shone in recognition.

“ A  _ muggle _ ? ” She hasn’t  _ sneered _ that out  _ per se _ , but it was a close thing.

And… well it wasn’t like it  _ was _ a surprise. Alexis when created out of necessity (and that one Avada) had only experiences of Dorea, Rose and Freak to derive from. And out of them all Rose had the best experiences with muggles while still being treated  _ wrong _ by adults around her. Then there was life around magic and muggles became simply… those strange creatures that were so behind the curve.

Hell even Noir with  _ her _ life being almost entirely in the ‘muggle land’, was looking at muggles from magical perspective. And the lack of creativity when using Flames in Underworld certainly didn’t help to help with their image.

“ Well… Is dead muggle, still a muggle? ” Soul is a soul, right?

“ Yes ” Or maybe not…

“ Arcturus thought him competent? ” And if Arcturus, a man who have  _ never _ looked at muggles favourably, considered one of them  _ competent _ … well you can bet, the muggle was a  _ master _ in his chosen profession.

From Lady Peverell’s frown she thought about it as well… Finally she sighed and smiled at Skull wryly.

“ He did, didn’t he? I’ll take a look at him ”

“ Thank you. ”

“ There’s nothing to thank me for. “ Alexis waved her hand around and pointed towards another cluster of indigo Flames. “ This one was supposed to make you easily swayed ”

“ ... What .” Skull’s voice was absolutely flat, because… what? What kind of Cloud would be easily swayed?

“ Pardon? ” 

“ I mean… Why would anyone make a Cloud easily swayed? At least quarter of warnings in Underworld Lore is about Clouds being prone to getting violent and how to avoid that. ” In fact those were among first lessons on the Flames newbie got.

“ Connect it with susceptibility to Sky Flames,  _ and _ our suspicions about the place you were sat at, at that first meeting, would you? ”

…

That’s…

That  _ motherfucker _ !

“ The Creature  _ tried to force _ me to bond with his Sky? ” Skull snarled violently, purple Flames on different candles flared higher, before she managed to stomp on her emotions. There was no way to predict  _ what _ her Flames would do to the alien ones in her mind. They could very well destroy them, but… they could also Propagate them and that… was not an option.

Among that all… Alexis haven’t even twitched, her acidic eyes fixed on Skull’s purple eyes.

“ With a Sky chosen by him at least. Yes. ” Peverell answered only after making sure Skull  _ was _ in control of herself… And that she could keep that control.

“ Why? ”

“ You said it yourself. ” Dark haired woman waved her hand to indicate Skull’s entire form. “ You’re a Cloud ”

“ That’s… ” That wasn’t an answer! Or…  _ was _ it? Hasn’t Noir learned once that Clouds were, because of their violent and willful natures, considered as prized Elements in the Set? Was  _ that _ what it was about? Having a pliable Cloud, Giglio Nero could sicc on others?

Then Alexis started to point to a bit… less substantial indigo Flames in the mindscape.

“ Those are that Viper’s… ” Alexis let out a mirthless chuckle “ They’re supposed to make you remember limits of the bodies of other Elements. I think you’ve spooked them at that first spar ”

Okay, that was… something Skull  _ could _ let slide but… She still was  _ mindfucked _ rather than fucking  _ talked with _ . And that was not something she was happy about.

“ And others? ” Purple haired Cloud asked levelly. Those occlumency lesson would be pretty useful at that moment… No matter, she’ll get back control over her own mind and then she’ll wrestle Flames under control. 

And then… And then what? She’ll still need to get out of The Creature’s trap. She’ll just have to keep in mind that she’d need to have Plans B, C and D… Just in case her fellow would-be victims would try to screw her over, rather than  _ get the fuck out _ of the trap.

“ From what I can see right now? “ Alexis waved her hand towards the other three clusters of weaker Mist Flames. “ There is one discouraging you from killing in the Mansion and one to make you a bit more protective of them ”

“ Sooo… Making sure I won’t kill Giglio Nero and that I’ll want to keep others? ”

“ Something like that… There is also trace of them checking your Flame type. ”

Ouch… That… was not so surprising. 

“ Umm… I screwed up? ” Skull admitted, she did at the start act a bit too much unlike how Classic Cloud would behave, it was no wonder they checked… So the  _ snakeling _ got the pass on that one, but the other clusters…

“ A bit. But you can deal with Viper as you see fit. “ Alexis allowed  _ generously _ , before her eyes flashed with absolute  _ fury _ . “ The Creature on the other hand… It tried to make you bow, little Skull… And Blacks… Blacks  _ do not _ bow! ” 

“ I won’t bow either. ” _She_ might not be  _ officially _ a Black, but she shared a body with Lady of House of Black, she was a  _ Black _ enough.

“ Good. I’ll take care of cleaning your mindscape of them in a while, it won’t be as easy as I’d like to so… ” Acidic green eyes looked into amethyst one before Lady Peverell smirked. “ Now to your Occlumency lesson ”

“ How will we make it? ”

“ I’ll build a shield around your mind and tell you what to do. You’ll do it ” Was Alexis’ flippant answer, which brought out a chuckle out of Skull’s mouth.

“ What happened to ‘Blacks do not bow’? ”

“ They still bow to me, obviously. ” Her lips were pulled into a arrogant smirk… Well, she wasn’t wrong. “ Ready? ”

“ Yeah… Let’s hear it ”

“ From now on, every evening before going to sleep, you  _ will be _ meditating and building new layers or strengthening existing ones around your mind. To strengthen you’re supposed to come in here and pour magic into chosen layers. To build you’re supposed to first imagine layer of protection and then will it to life. Every defense layer you’ll create is supposed to be bathed in Cloud Flames to make sure it’s effect will be… unforgettable to the one trying to breach it…”

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Merging back with Noir and taking control over the body was… more difficult and easier than expected at once. On the one hand Skull was still reeling from what Alexis found in her mind and positively  _ seething _ at the Man in the Iron Hat’s  _ gall _ to try and make a  _ Cloud _ malleable. On the other… Getting proper shields built around her mind meant that there was no bleed over between her and Noir when the older thief turned over control.

Which unfortunately did not mean that they were ready for Skull to take over in time. Alexis took her sweet time eradicating all the Flames from her mindscape. Taking care of one at the time… Every cluster needed at least two different spells to be destroyed without backlash and/or warning the Mist. Every spell was cast slowly, with full vocalisation and careful pronunciation. It… watching  _ Alexis Peverell _ struggle with reversing effects of  _ magic _ was… something else. And Skull… Skull did not like what it said about their chance of simply muscling their way out of the Creature’s trap…

So yeah, there was that…

And  _ then _ there was what she found out after getting back to the Manor.

In hindsight… she probably should have expected that leaving rest of Elements on Viper’s nonexistent mercy as the only one with knowledge, even if Skull was not sure about actual access to power, they knew nothing about… would be a  _ bad _ idea. That probably someone would hit that final nail to the coffin and say or do something implying that the broker was ‘not as valuable as the rest, since they couldn’t find  _ information _ ’ which would cause them to finally snap and retaliate, so an  _ entertainment _ was bound to happen… She just had no idea it would be  _ that _ … entertaining.

She dropped the new  _ Shiny _ of the House of Black and all of those sweet,  _ sweet _ information Noir lifted from Giglio Nero’s Headquarters in her room and moved to the mini-library they spend most of their time together in to at least announce her return, but…

Surprisingly only Viper reacted in any way to her arrival. 

Not so surprisingly, Skull had to stomp on the urge to throw something nice and pointy at the Mist… Really fast and really hard.

That… Was something that had to be dealt with. Fast.

Quick look around told her that everyone somehow important was inside. Fon was almost glued to a small book in orange cover, which… Was it called Icha Icha Paradise, or was she reading those kanji wrong? Wasn’t  _ that _ softcore porn? Renato and Verde were making out on the couch and Viper was making… photos.

Wait, what?

Skull did doubletake and yeah…

Fon was  _ still _ reading porn.

Renato and Verde were  _ still _ making out on the couch.

Well… 

Unresolved sexual tension  _ would _ explain why those two didn’t seem to be able to stand each other or even function in the same room for those few minutes they needed for briefing without rain of insults or needing at least one person distracting each of them.

The Cloud shrugged deciding that it was  _ not _ her problem and moved over to where Viper was gathering blackmail material with steady gait and painted on amused, albeit a bit strained smile.

“What did you do?”

“Mou… How them finally deciding to deal with the problem could be my fault?”

“Viper…”

“Mou…”

Skull made an entirely unamused expression, she knew from experience made most people spill. Which become even more  **un** amused when she felt a wisp of Mist Flames being deflected by her new shields. Skull decided to ignore the feeling of her Flames lighting up her eyes. After all… It wasn’t like it meant anything, was it?

“Well...”

Purple eyebrow rose imperiously, ignoring minute shifting of cloaked form of the Mist.

“I  _ might _ have spiked their drinks a bit”

“With?”

As an answer purple haired woman got half empty vial. She curiously uncorked it and took a sniff, before allowing coldly amused smirk to dance on her lips.

“Sweet Little Dreams? Really?” She asked, naming the most popular lust potion that came from France. It had the added advantage of causing every action victim took while under it be remembered like a particularly fuzzy dream. So those actions couldn’t be really classified as completely non-consensual. 

Of course  _ consent _ was a rather fluid term in Magical World. 

The countries that did have broadly acknowledged ancient culture like Egypt, Greece or India were more… elastic with it, even against other magical beings. While those that were historically run by ‘barbarians’ were more draconian. At Sybir trying to inappropriately touch another magical being was a reasonable ground for a duel. While in Macedonia for example drugging a veela, elf or nyph was considered fine. 

So since that potion  _ did _ toe the line… Some northern countries considered using or even owning a vial of it an offence calling for rather hefty fine if not outright prison time. But Italy considered it legal (barely, that’s true. But still legal) to use even on magical human. (At least as long as said human was not from one of the noble families, that is.) 

“One  _ would _ think all the gathered criminals would be checking the drinks they didn’t make” Viper shrugged languidly, the smirk just as cold as that of Skull’s visible under their hood.

“I don’t quite believe they’ll be grateful for your… help” To put it lightly… If any of them were enlightened of the fact they drank lust potions… well… there would be a lot of Flames being thrown around.

“Safety  _ is _ important, mou…”

“And the missing blondie?” The Cloud asked idly… She’d be rather  _ irritated _ if they scared their new Rain before he became properly enganglet in that mess. Skull  _ did not _ want to deal with Mirch any more.

And if wishing for someone else to be here with them, when the noose of Creature’s trap was tightening was… something generally frowned upon? She didn’t  _ care _ .

“With his ex-trainer, mou.” The Mist answered shortly and then volunteered information “Apparently poor guy has that slowly dying but still painfully obvious crush on her”

The purple haired thief felt her hackles raise immediately. Viper was fucking  _ notorious _ for hoarding information and demanding small fortunes to part with any. Up to that very moment, they somehow voluntarily gave up their deductive skills and those minimal information they found about how there  _ were _ group of Elements that suddenly disappeared in Underworld history. All in all information that was  _ essential _ to them getting out off the trap.

So when they decided to  _ share _ information? Nonessential information?

“And is spouting that nonsense about women being weaker, because?” One purple eyebrow went up. Thanks to all the acting lessons they had to endure, Skull even managed to hint at her being unimpressed and not  _ suspicious-as-fuck _ .

“Mou… He  _ was _ at least suitably cowed after someone showed him those walls you threw Fon through”

Of course he was… Those were nice, thick, enforced walls that fell victim to their  _ spars _ .

“‘Suitably cowed’?” She snorted quietly “So next bile of rubbish won’t be said anywhere near me but still vocalised?”

“Probably, mou” 

They stood in silence for few seconds before Skull decided to change topic. There were more important things to take care of than disrespect of not-so-little-soldier for the ‘fairer sex’. She could  _ cure _ him out of that disrespect later.

Some say creatively used pain is  _ the best _ teacher.

“Hope you speak yiddish”

The Information Broker next to her managed to convey disgust, at the very suggestion of  _ working at the order _ , with their grunt.

“Not fluently but good enough to hold a conversation, why?”

“One of the books I found in Alexandria is in yiddish” Technically speaking Skull  _ could _ simply put complex-as-fuck translation charm on it, but why bother? The Mist could read the thing and summarise it for her.

Skull was  _ so _ going to send everything to Hermione for  _ proper _ research anyway…

“Mou… Tomorrow?”

“Don’t think taking it on today would make any sense.” This time it was Skull that shrugged. The movement looked a lot less dramatic in her leather-suit than in Viper’s cloak. But then… The Cloud didn’t really care about dramatics. She was all for overwhelming shows of power.

“Anything interesting?”

“Some more characteristics of Flame Types, some history of Flames in Europe…” And even just those information would be undeniably precious for her or any Flame researcher, but then it was not all that was hidden in those books. So time to drop the bombshell… “with mentions of Arcobaleno”

Predictably Viper swung their neck so fast, their hood fluttered dangerously, threatening to fall off.

“What?!”

“Just a few.” But oh how nice it would be if there would be a book specifically about history of Arcobaleno, ideally including identities of every past one… But alas it was not to be. “Other than that got some  _ special _ books on history. And copies of some journals.” Noir managed to get a copy of almost every single file in Giglio Nero Headquarters… Skull truly hoped that there was something interesting there.

“Anything interesting inside?”

“No idea. Copied everything I put my hands on”

“Mou?”

“We’ll see” Before finding out about Viper mindfucking her, Skull would probably consent to their unsaid query and simply shared all of the info lifted from the Giglio Nero, but after learning about that little fact? 

Yeah… No.

“Anyone will notice, mou?”

Skull gave Viper the  _ Look _ , that question deserved. Even if Noir wouldn’t take care of entire heist, she had that little cheat called Magic and the fact that she got rather precious  _ shiny _ earlier.

“There’s  _ no sign _ of me being anywhere close to the Sicily. In fact I have stolen a shiny,  _ Shiny _ thing from USA”

One could not say it enough - it was  _ Shiny _ . And expensive enough that if she’d want to  _ buy _ one she  _ would _ actually hesitate.

“What did you grab?” Hooded face head turned back from where they were observing Skull’s face.

“Shiny, golden egg”

“... Faberge egg?”

It shouldn’t come as surprise that the Miser, everyone knew Viper to be, was able to identify her stolen goods without even looking at them, should it?

“Mhmm… The one with bird… Flamin… no wait, it’s Pelican” Names are hard… Couldn’t Skull simply call it a russian egg or something like that? People would still understand what she was talking about after all…

“Do you know how much is it worth?” Ha! Look at that, so she  _ could _ make that mysterious Mist incredulous…  _ Good _ …

“No idea. But looks expensive enough to not look out of place in the ancestry manor”

To break somehow awkward silence that descended after  _ that _ announcement, Viper finally commented on the fact that through their entire conversation Skull kept her eyes on the… pair on the couch.

“Liking the view?”

“It  _ is _ utterly delicious” She agreed pleasantly, already looking forward to their reactions in the morning. When she finally took her eyes off the couch it was to amused smirk under the Mist’s hood and rather pointed move of their chin.

Skull obediently moved her eyes to where Fon was no longer reading that book of his and felt the smirk crawling out onto her lips. The  _ gaze _ he gave her was something else…

Should she?

…

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

The run ‘morning after’ was truly… something else. Fon was resolutely trying to pretend everything was alright while not even being able to truly look into her eyes. Still ‘sneaking’ glances, though. He was also  _ very _ focused on his own stretches and pointedly not paying attention to those used by her. Especially since after the first few spars she changed her morning exercises to stretch and warm up everything she could need to stretched or warmed up.

And since her own ‘fighting style’ put more emphasis on flexibility and using her Flame enhanced strength with additional momentum…

Well…

Some poses she did then were truly ridiculous… Like many iterations of splits or cradles she was doing regularly.

Others caused him to sneak considering glance or two even on the good day. (Surprisingly… or not, extended puppy pose was high on that list)

And that was not a ‘good day’ for him.

Granted, stopping their rather… heated make out session to move him onto his own bed might be a bit mean… And knocking him out before the ‘real’ fun started was probably even meaner…

But she knew how that potion worked. And she refused to sleep with someone who would not remember it as anything more than a dream. Even if that someone would be  _ just _ a muggle. She was beautiful, she was powerful, she was  _ dangerous _ … She could get a man without any problem… She did  _ not _ need to use those kind of means to… scratch an itch.

And while Fon  _ was _ utterly delicious…  _ That _ was a matter of pride.

Even if she allowed herself to  _ melt _ into the fiery kisses, full of passion Mister Eye-of-the-Storm was happy to pretend didn’t exist in his daylight dealings…

So she took the amusement Viper’s potion gave her as a ‘consolation prize’ so to speak… because for all his awkwardness Fon displayed… It was nothing on the trainwreck that was their  _ breakfast _ .

Even Giglio Nero’s presence couldn’t sour it for Skull.

Mirch was either yelling and getting violent with Blondie or giving him complete cold shoulder. As if their bout was only on him. Blondie on the other hand when not trying to protect himself from bodily harm, via lover in denial, was excluding sappy feeling, full with smug smiles and happy looks towards his ‘heart’s chosen’… Looks that were wilting more and more, the longer they were sitting at breakfast table.

Giglio Nero was trying to defuse  _ that _ problem, but from  _ very _ frequent and  _ very _ displeased looks the male Rain was shooting her, was failing miserably… Skull was so  _ happy _ that Blondie looked like he was with them to stay…

Renato and Verde were even worse than before. Sniping at each other, their characteristics and their professions. Sometimes trying to sneak somewhat considering glances at each other… But other than that? 

Renato was trying  _ very hard _ to flirt with the only woman not already pregnant or ready to bite his head off on principle that morning. Did he have something to  _ prove _ ?

While Verde himself was almost  _ babbling _ about his breakthrough in keeping different kinds of Flames separate in one device, which potentially would let him Harden the weapon someone else would later use to channel their own Flames… Which… Was absolutely  _ fascinating _ , even if Skull had  _ suspicions _ about why was The Scientist so  _ eager _ to share his experiments with them.

Fon was refusing to meet Skull’s eye above their shared pot of tea for about few minutes before he noticed the pattern and froze. For that split second, it took him to connect the dots and decide that previous day was obviously some kind of plot of Viper with possible Cloud’s assist. Which  _ obviously _ meant that he had nothing to be worried about and so could easily don his serene mask and try to find out how  _ complicit _ purple haired woman was. And of course that was what he was entertaining himself with doing entire meal. With little, very much  _ accidental _ touches and really  _ subtle _ , courtly almost flirting he was slipping under attention of entire table of criminals. All of it with the casual air of someone absolutely not interested in  _ grand romance _ … 

Skull herself… was mostly being carefully amused by entire situation together with Viper, who enlightened her to the fact that they did almost the very same with Renato and Verde, as she did to Fon. Meaning knock them out before they did something they’d decide to kill the other for and transported them to their rooms. And  _ maybe _ a bit interested in what The Martial Artist seemed to be offering… A tiny,  _ tiny _ bit…

Viper… was doing their very best to be menacing and mysterious while chuckling quietly over one of american newspapers… Donned with the picture of jeweled egg currently sitting in Skull’s room and big bold title ‘Ghosts of history reclaim Imperial Egg.’ on the first page… 

Maybe she should convince Noir to take a tour with a stop at some other  _ owners _ of Shiny Eggs… Now that she thinks about it… They would look rather nice in Black Castle’s sitting rooms. And with a bit of luck, she could convince muggles that ‘Ghosts of History’ were a real thing…

From what Skull could make out of the lengthy article under it, it was mostly talking about Eggs’ history as a whole and the history of this specific, very much  _ missing _ from its ‘proper place’ Egg.

It  _ did _ say something about state of everyone’s minds when no one even commented at the unusual amount of attention the Mist gave the paper, rather than their meal and their tries to gather blackmail on everyone else, as was usual for the Information Broker.

They also said nothing when Mist and Cloud left together, leaving the paper behind as totally  _ not _ subtle announcement of  _ what _ the Thief in their midst did when she wasn’t there.

“That was  _ mean _ Viper… That chaos was beautiful.” Skull murmured the second she felt Mist Flames settle in a barrier around them.

“Well yes, we  _ snakes _ are meant to be mean”

Hearing that, Skull froze for a full second before joining amused Viper on their way to her room. Did that meant what she thought it meant? Were they…?

…

The very second Skull opened the door to let Viper in, the Mist moved towards innocently sitting on a table shiny Egg… and literal piles of documents Noir found in Giglio Nero headquarters. 

After much expected fawning about the jewels used to make the Egg and multiple announcements of exactly  _ how much for _ Viper could sell it, they sat on the floor with stacks of papers and something to drink each. (Thank the Magic for Kreacher and his insistence that she’d have everything she’d need to take care of any guests without visiting the kitchen for water, cookies or tea leaves.)

It only took few files for Skull to notice that she got the ones dated earliest of them all. What was  _ interesting _ was that they were written in atlanti, which was language of Lost Island of Atlantis… Language that Dorea learned to read (somehow) thanks to her classes in Ancient History of Magic and Languages of Magic in Beaxbautons… As one of the few for entire year. Using not-her knowledge was always hard, so deciphering the old journals she grabbed as a first thing was taking her ungodly amount of time while pitted against the speed Viper was going through the most recent files of Giglio Nero businesses and the documented meetings of their Donna and other mafiosi. 

Skull wondered if Luce di Giglio Nero documented her tries to undermine the Broker in writing…

“Mou… The child, Luce is carrying is supposed to be called Aria and already has named godfather in the person of Renato Sinclair” Viper announced suddenly, tearing Skull out of her thoughts about what a person called  _ Sephira _ wrote about their home, back in Atlantis.

She took a second to process given information and found herself grinning at the very thought about Ren being…  _ paternal _ .

“Does  _ he _ know that?”

“Oh… But Luce has  _ seen _ him being protective of her child somewhere in the future, so that meant he had to be the godfather, didn’t it mou?” The Mist mocked, waving the already filled certificate around.

“Huh… Remind me to congratulate him on his impending fatherhood, then” Warning him was only fair, wasn’t it? And the beautiful face he’ll make at that? That’ll be for her to  _ enjoy _ .

“ _ God _ fatherhood”

“Meh… Small difference. Out of curiosity, did you found the father?” Neither Sky herself in those few times Skull spent some time close to her, nor Giglio Nero’s minions they met, have spilled the beans on that matter. And seeing how Famiglia itself was  _ always _ lead by a Donna and not a Don… Skull was  _ curious _ .

“Armando Callieri,” Viper read aloud and at the blank stare Cloud gave them, sighed and explained “he was one of Renato’s contenders to the Title, mou. In fact… If the dates in here are correct, she dragged him to bed less than 24 hours before his  _ disappearance _ ”

At that… Well she could only snort, couldn’t she?

“ _ Black Lillies _ indeed”

She wondered for a while if they were specifically seeking out those they’ve  _ seen _ dying shortly after the fact or if they were helping nature a little bit, before dismissing that as not important… There were more important things that wonderings if Giglio Nero Donna’s were man-eaters or not… 

They continued to read in silence, up to the moment Skull translated paragraph that was truly  _ interesting _ . So she read it out loud for the Mist to hear.

“ _ Our life force is getting weaker and weaker, soon We will not be able to hold Our Burden anymore. Even sweet, young Kawahira noticed that Flames of Our Soul are dimming. We are planning to continue to carry the Burden of Our destiny until the very end of Our existence, as to keep Our daughters and sons from paying ultimate Price for Our own foolish beliefs, Already bloodlines of Our friends are carrying the heavy weight of continued existence of Our gift to humanity. We are not planning to add Our own to the field just yet, though… It does mean that poor Kawahira will need to take up that thankless, although so very needed role of Administrator for The Tri-Ni-Sette. _ ” The closer Skull got to the end of paragraph, the quieter her voice was getting… Maybe not on the first read, but the second round with the text caused her thoughts to swirl around. That was… Fuck…

_ What _ kind of foolish beliefs The Atlanti could have? 

Tri-Ni-Sette… Wasn’t that what Vongola said was keeping Flames in balance? Was Tri-Ni-Sette that ‘Burden’?

_ When _ was that journal written? 

Atlantis sunk over 6 thousands years ago…

_ Bloodlines _ ? Did Atlanti blood survive after all?

…

_ What _ ?

“What?” Viper flatly asked, unknowingly echoing her own thoughts, thought they were probably asking about the content of the journal and not Skull’s tangents.

“That’s a journal of founder of Giglio Nero Famiglia” The Cloud explained, showing the labels Giglio Nero bosses used for the journal “She was called Sephira” Such a pretty name… the thief wondered for a second or two if she had eyes or hair similar to sapphires. That would be such a pretty colour…

“Mou… I didn’t know you can read atlanti” The Mist commented proving that they did indeed take a look at the labels… And that they had a bit too much information for comfort.

“It’s so  _ rare _ for people to recognize the language” Skull agreed pleasantly, sending the Indigo Flame wielder bland smile.

Atlanti was in no way popular language, even among Magicals… In Dorea’s class there were maybe 4 other students learning the language (for over 2 hundreds in the same year). Soo… How exactly would Viper know that language? Hogwarts didn’t offer it, neither did Durmstrang to her knowledge. And there was no way one of the  _ lesser _ schools taught it… It wasn’t like anyone would teach a squib, so there was that possibility out, as well. So Beaxbautons, Salem, maybe Ilvermony… 

But then… ‘we  _ snakes _ are meant to be mean’... House at school? Family name? Parselmouth? Or simply reference to their handle? 

Wasn’t that a nice mystery?

One day she’ll finally let her curiosity tempt her and do some  _ serious _ snooping.

“Mou…” They inclined head in admittance and then  _ immediately _ changed the direction of their conversation, just in case Skull would try to  _ pry _ “Famiglia Giglio Nero was funded somewhere in 19th century.”

That… was a nice spin to the magic-gifted longevity theory for atlanti society, wasn’t it just?

“And this implies Sephira was carrier of that ‘Burden’ whatever it was for the thousands of years after sinking of Atlantis.” The Cloud murmured quietly, before amending “Or at least was closely related to the survivors from the City. Like daughter, or maybe… possibly granddaughter of one. It’s nice that the theories about Atlanti longevity were true.”

“I don’t believe  _ that _ was what historian considered Atlanti’s longevity, mou”

Well no, it wasn’t… That particular theory suggested they were able to live up to 3-4 hundred years, not few thousands.

“We live and learn” Skull shrugged, wondering if she should alert Unspeakable that theoretically there was a chance that at least one full blooded Atlanti was still walking among them…

Wait…

Haven’t Alexis called Checker Face ‘ _ The Creature _ ’ because of how  _ inhuman _ he felt to senses of Mistress of Death?

And he  _ had _ incredibly strong Flames… And experience in using them…

“Kopeck for your thoughts?”

Skull turned towards cloaked Mist with a bit of a haunted air around her

“What is the  _ chance _ … that incredibly powerful Mist being that gathered us together, with much more experience in using the Flames that is reasonable, would be at least part Atlanti if not fully one?”

Viper paused their movement and visibly thought about it… 

“If Sephira died somewhere in 19th Century” They spoke slowly, in thoughtful voice of a person that  _ was _ dissecting everything they heard and trying to connect it to all the other information they knew. Skull knew that voice… she had echoes of memories of Noir pouring over buildings’ plans and hearing the exact same voice from her teacher. “and that ‘ _ Kawahira’ _ was young to her…” Granted ‘young’ is such a broad term it probably really shouldn’t be used as a criteria. “Mou…” They sighed, projecting the air of tired revelation. “So The Burden would be part of Tri-Ni-Sette.”

Skull not for the first time was truly impressed with the Mist’s expressiveness even under that cloak of theirs.

“Vongola Rings, Mare Rings  and whatever it was that was protected by I Prescelti Sette” The Cloud recounted aloud. Her knowledge of Mare Rings recent enough that she still could flick through Sephira’s journal to the proper paragraph.

“Mare Rings?”

“I did my homework” Okay, so maybe she really didn’t but… Having more information than Viper on  _ anything _ not being her specialisation was such a  _ nice _ feeling. “Sky Mare Ring is supposed to allow its bearer to look into alternate worlds, so the most popular theory among those  _ in the know _ is that Mare Rings have grounding in future.” Pity nowhere in what she  _ already _ read was explanation for  _ what _ was Tri-Ni-Sette role. Well, there was that rumour she overheard around Vongola associates that Vongola was helping to keep the world spinning, but… Well, that was something she heard quite a lot of times, about different artifacts, wasn’t it? “Vongola’s Rings thanks to the rumours about having their previous bearer’s shades inside is said to have grounding in the past” Nothing as impressive as the Resurrection Ring that could call forth any  _ shade _ and, but still some pretty nice necromancy. Skull was really curious about the Ring’s  _ maker _ . She’d love to compare his craft to Cadmus Peverell’s one.

“Mou… Those are only just rumours though?” Viper questioned and after her nod, disregarded it to be considered later… There was no way Information Broker as good as Viper would completely dismiss any rumour out of hand. “It sounded like it was just her that kept her part of the Burden for so long though, other parts had to be passed around”

“So it did…” Sephira was a Sky, right? Insanely powerful Sky if she was in the same league as the Creature was… Vongola had rings for full Set… Mare Rings were always for the whole set… 

Well… she already came to the conclusion, didn’t she?

“Skull?”

She grabbed for the ‘Colours of the Soul’ she bought in Alexandria and quickly carted through the book to find those paragraphs, she read there… Then she read it aloud

“ _ Thanks to that the soul of full Magical, Magical Creature, Muggleborn or even a Squib will always be burning brighter than any strength a muggle or other animal could muster up. Once every two hundred or so years there is always a group of muggles that can level their lack of magical power with their stubbornness and arrogance… And so their arrogance is always rewarded… They become the Arcobaleno. _ ” She raised her head to take a look at the Mist in the room and then continued “ _ Those Arcobaleno, the poor creatures that almost managed to match to the potential of magical souls are then cast into the shape of toddlers to distinguish them from others of their types, to make them forever suffer from their own arrogance. _ ” Not like it was Magicals’ place to call  _ anyone _ out on arrogance, but that was not important… What was important though… “I Prescelti Sette… The  _ Strongest _ Seven…”

“Arcobaleno…” Viper finished Cloud’s thoughts, barely louder than a whisper… Visible part of their face ashen.

Skull even felt bad for bringing generally unflappable Mist to that state, but… As much as she knew… As much as her family was looking for the description of the curse and the way to break it… Skull was getting worried. Alexis and Dorea were still somewhat sure that they could brute force it if needed, but there was no  _ real _ guarantee that when pitted against potential Atlanti, normal Magical would win…  _ And _ Alexis had to actually work to get rid Skull of Creature’s Flames…

Now just one last push…

After all the Elements gathered in the Mansion more than fit to the ‘ _ group of muggles that can level their lack of magical power with their stubbornness and arrogance _ ’

“And with many of Giglio Nero Donna’s being ‘Sky Arcobaleno’s’...” She didn’t finish the sentence… She didn’t need to. 

“That’s…” Viper  _ gasped _ , their breaths quickening and becoming ragged enough for The Cloud to hear… Mist Flames raising around their frame, flickering and swirling, looking for an enemy to lash out against…

Skull had the Stupefy at her tongue but stopped herself to try something else beforehand…

She called forth her own, purple Flames and allowed them to spread over the room. Circling both humans, surrounding them…  _ Shielding _ .

“Deep breaths Viper” The Cloud murmured, purple fire almost embracing indigo flickers of the Mist at their meeting points. “It’s okay… We’ll get away.” She whispered, letting her Cloud Flames be the buffer between Viper and the rest of the world.

“Even with… being The Strongest… Still just a Sacrifice?!” They chuckled between the words… Terrible, broken laugh that made Skull wince… Both at the sound and the context. 

They all worked tirelessly to be on top, to be The Strongest… But Viper’s tone suggested it was something more… problems in the past maybe?

So she did the only thing she could without making situation worse - she continued to shield the Mist with her Flames and murmuring platitudes to help them calm down.

_She put some effort into making her room so comfy damn it! She's not wasting it!_

…

“You didn’t seem surprised, mou” Viper muttered from where they ended up intertwined with both Skull herself and Athena who slithered in to check the reason for fluctuation of temperature their Flames caused. Of course the snake itself was immediately snatched for cuddles.

At the question though Skull busied herself with stroking her scaly friend’s head. 

“... I heard the term before the meeting” the Cloud  _ finally _ admitted. “I was made to forget it before meeting Checker Face.  _ Everyone _ was made to forget” She was still furious she was made to forget. That someone messed with her head. 

Speaking about… She’d need to have  _ that _ talk with Viper, won’t she? Damn…

“That would take crazy amount of Mist Flames!” The actual  _ Mist _ in the room protested and while Skull was more than inclined to believe in their expertise…

“Do you seriously think he couldn’t pull it off?” She questioned softly. Even previous Skull, as removed from entire ‘mystical flames’ world as she was,  _ knew _ that The Creature was incredibly powerful. Shouldn’t Viper be able to assess it’s threat level easier?

“If he truly is an Atlanti?” 

“Mhmm…” She was almost absolutely sure he was by then… What were the odds that someone so powerful would still be human? And that he never even pinged on Alexis’ radar?

“Fine, so maybe he did…” The Mist admitted reluctantly and then… “How did you break it, mou?”

Skull held back instinctive snort… Of course her Misty companion would want to know how she managed to get out of Mist-geas… Some days, she’d like to get surprised by things like that.

“I was reminded about existence of Sky Arcobaleno almost right before the meeting.” And by complete accident it happened… Making notes out of all interesting information was such an excellent habit, the school taught people. “And then I was reminded about entire thing later.”

“He played us…”

“He  _ did _ ”

Viper took good look at Cloud’s, still partially hidden in Athena’s coils, face and voiced their question

“To something worse than leading us towards being toddlefied, mou?”

“You know… There was something interesting that I’ve heard in Giglio Nero’s headquarters…” Well, Noir heard but who cared? “Luce di Giglio Nero has  _ seen _ Skull de Mort as Civilian, easily walked over. Guess  _ what _ it was that the Mist Flames in my mind tried to cause me to be?” Purple eyebrow arched, unsurprised at the discreet  _ flinch _ going through Viper’s body… 

That’s  _ right _ …

“Mist in your mind, mou?”

“Those used by Checker Face, that is…” She answered unasked question blithely, her eyes  _ promising _ to prove why Blacks were considered The Darkest of Families before Alexis officially took over, should Viper try to tamper with her mind  _ again _ as well as informing that they  _ owed _ her for that stunt something fierce. “He tried to make me biddable and susceptible to Sky Flames.”

It took only a second or so for the Information Broker to connect the dots…

“You think that…” They hissed outraged at which Skull could only let out a sardonic laugh, because  _ seriously _ ? Able to dish out but not take it?

“I  _ think _ , that you all should get your minds seriously checked, by a  _ fucking _ specialist, for Mist tampering.” Who knows  _ what _ would be found in there?

“You are aware that it’d potentially mean that Giglio Nero is not at fault for her behaviour, right?” 

“She was probably groomed to be as she is, I gathered…” The Cloud muttered petulantly. She  _ liked _ being able to blame the Sky for all the stupidity, so the prospect of easing out, even just a bit, was not something she enjoyed.

After that line of conversation was so effectively shut down, they mostly worked in silence. Just breaking it sometimes to read aloud other interesting passages found in books or documents.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

It took few minutes after Viper left her alone, for Skull to lose the tension coiled in her body. And even that was mostly because she was cuddling with Athena then (it was still somehow surprising to her how  _ cuddly _ big, deadly snakes were). 

And while she would be more than happy to go straight to sleep and forget the last few days, unfortunately it was not meant to be. There was insistent knocking to her door… Not for the first time causing Skull to curse the enchantments allowing only her to open them. At least for those few seconds it always took to remember the nightmarish years in Hogwarts, with people trying to get into her trunk, steal her things and make photos to sell to the press… Then she was suddenly  _ very _ glad to have her privacy and security of wards answering only to her.

Finally she got up carefully, making sure the snake coiled around her body would  _ not _ fall out and grumbling under her breath went to open the door. 

Just for her and Athena to come face to face with serenely smiling Strongest Storm.

“Fon, something I can do for you?” 

“I’d like to talk if you can spare few minutes” The Chinese smile got a touch of apologetic tint at the sight of her tired eyes.

“Is it urgent? My head’s killing me” Nevertheless, Skull invited Martial Artist into the room - there was no need to risk people listening in to whatever reason he had for coming so late at night.

The man walked into the room, stopping almost right after the arc the door were making and waited for them to be closed before stating the reason for the  _ visit _ .

“Depending how urgent you’d consider Viper drugging us yesterday” His hands were clasped together in the sleeves of his red changshan and other than a barest  _ hint _ of red in his eyes, the Cloud wouldn’t say anything was wrong… That  _ red _ though…

“If Viper managed to drug  _ you, _ I’ll need to seriously consider asking for shipment of whatever was used.” She mused, shifting her position a bit to cock her hip and put a hand on it.

_ That _ was something Skull took notice of yesterday, but was a bit…  _ distracted _ to be able to seriously pay attention to. Storms were famous for automatically Disintegrating anything they didn’t want in their bodies. So why did Sweet Little Dreams work on him? Was it simply because he didn’t know he was under and then it was to late? Or were potions resistant to Flames? If so… was it true for all potions? Or did Viper fiddle with that recipe?

“Don’t you already know what it was though? I distinctly remember them giving you something” This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow and look at her with sly  _ glint _ in his eyes. (Huh… Maybe that red wasn’t because he was angry)

“You said it yourself - you were  _ drugged _ , were you not?” She refuted immediately, shrugging a bit to signal Athena, to get off her… Just in case it’d end in a fight. There was no reason for her little scaly friend to get involved in it after all.

“And  _ yet _ I remember something else as well” He murmured, taking short step to get closer to the Cloud… There was an  _ intent _ emanating from him, that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else… Lust and heat and  _ want… _

“Oh?” She smiled coyly and fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

“Mhmm…” He murmured quietly, making Skull  _ swallow _ discreetly at the throaty quality his voice took on. “You see I remember embracing you like this…” One steely hand wound itself around her waist and brought her so  _ close _ to his body… Her hands automatically rose up and found their place on the chest, she tried to damage so many times while in spar… Somehow its hardness was a lot less frustrating and a lot more welcome in that newish situation she found herself in “Grabbing your hair like this…” There, his other hand caressed her spine going up, tearing approving purr out of her throat and making her mold even tighter up to his body, before wounding itself into her hair with gentleness of someone who  _ did _ already learned about razor wire hidden between purple tresses. Fon paused for another second, likely to let her decide if she was really interested… (And oh, was she  _ interested _ …) ”And kissing you like this…” And then there were only his lips on her own.


End file.
